More Than Equal
by Ordinarily Prudent
Summary: After the events down at the Chamber, Harry decides to become the master of his own destiny than to let others decide his fate. He learns of a different connection that he shares with Voldemort; and magic that will make him a more than equal to the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: non-profit, no copyright and trademark infringement intended, _bona fide_ use of characters and plot devices for entertainment. And I don't see any logic in repeating the same things again and again. So here we go.

Author's note: do not complain about any inconsistency with the canon, after all, I am writing fan fiction not rephrasing JKR's work.

 **The Beginning**

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was abuzz with the indistinctive clatter of chatter of all the denizens of the ancient castle, both living and dead, students and teachers, hosts and guests. The day was the drawing of lots for the Tri-wizard Tournament. In a few minutes, Headmaster Dumbledore was to announce the names of those chosen by the Goblet of Fire, an ancient relic used for the rite to determine who were the most competent to participate in the bid to achieve eternal glory. The Tournament has been newly reinstated after years of being abolished due to the rising death toll. Although there was an age requirement, and an age line to ensure no underage witch or wizard could enter the fray, but one Harry Potter felt that the vaunted assurances issued by the Headmaster and the Ministry were all for naught. Like every year since he stepped into the world of magic and wonder, he was sure to find himself into something life threatening.

The first year he had been dazed by the wonder and mystery of magic, his escape from the clutches of the loathsome Dursleys and a monotonous suburban life of slavery. One close call with death, homicide (which went unreported and Harry would add was in self-defence) and spending a year ostracised for something he had no control over and another near death defying experience washed away all the daze and wonder of the new world. Down in the Chamber, Harry realised the bitter truth of his existence that he had known since able to conceive such a thought, that he was always alone. Sure Hermione and Ron had accompanied him in the first year and in second Ron also had come, but during the decisive battle, they were always safe. It was always his life on the line and him who went to face dangers he was too young to face and not trained to face. Harry would acknowledge that he had help, but when all was said and done it was his instincts and resourcefulness that saved the day. After the episode down at the Chamber, Harry had decided that he would be more cautious and better prepared from then on.

Half a summer spent in thought yielded that Harry knew too little about the magical world, lacked the knowledge of basics to get by in the magical world, had no knowledge about the economics, history or culture of the world he thought as his own and for some was he the saviour of. And most importantly he lacked the knowledge about his own life. Half the things in his life made no sense. Questions like, why was he sent to the hateful muggles, he refused to acknowledge them as family, instead of a magical household. Surely someone must be willing to take him in, what with the being the legendary Boy-Who-Lived. His acceptance letter was addressed 'Cupboard under the Stairs', surely someone must have noticed and raised a few questions. That can't be a usual address in the magical world, but again knowing what he knew of modern British wizard folk, it might not be that surprising. And most importantly he had nearly died on half a dozen occasions in two years spent of all places in a school, which is supposed to be a premier institute of magical learning and so called safest place in Britain. Something must not be right with the world, if a child has to deal with all the dangers he had to deal on yearly basis. So a month spent in introspection and thought had led Harry to conclusions which in his own mind sounded bizarre but, in the interest of survival were still heeded to. First was that he could not trust Dumbledore, the man responsible for Harry's placement at the doorstep of the Dursleys'. Dumbledore seemed to know too much and yet took no action to stop the abuse; therefore in his mind Dumbledore did not have his best interest in mind. McGonagall also was there when he was placed with the animals and still when he arrived clearly abused and malnourished took no action, also being the one responsible for the letters of acceptance her not noticing the address on his letter or ignoring it meant she too could not be trusted. He would trust Snape as far as he could throw. Ron had a temper problem and a jealousy streak a mile wide, so he feared that the friendship was doomed to fail one day at the worst or have a bumpy ride in the near future at best. He hoped that he didn't lose his first friend. His best friend Hermione was too bossy and nosey for his tastes, but he knew that she had his best interests at heart. The problem there was that he feared what she might do, just because she felt it was for the best for him.

Therefore, he decided to continue as he was and give no indication of his changed opinions and keep preparing in secret. He would also try to influence his friends to such end that their friendship survives the test of time. Ron could do with putting some effort in his work, Harry knew that the red head had a brilliant mind; he still was undefeated in the House in chess. Hermione he wished could learn to respect other's personal space, she was well-meaning and always wanted what was best for her friends, it was just that sometimes she would get too pushy and would not listen to a divergent view.

An enquiry at Gringotts revealed that the vault he used right now was his trust fund meant to last him till he was of age or alternatively declared an adult by the ministry, at which point he will gain access to the main Potter vault. The details of the Estate would only be available once he claimed headship of the family.

The incident with Marge gave him a perfect excuse to get away from his relatives and allowed him to spend some time in the magical shopping district. Over the weeks spent at the Leakey Cauldron, he learnt some of the most relevant things about the magical society and culture along with its history. He learnt things he should have been taught by his parents or guardians. The time spent at the ice-cream parlour was more educational in some aspects than the two years spent at Britain's premier school. The owner of the shop Florean Fortescue chatted with Harry sharing his experience and offering help and guidance in his academic pursuits wherever possible. Harry had decided that he will study alchemy, a subject somewhat similar to science and included the study of runes and arithmancy to help write equations and formulae. The Hogwarts library and Flourish and Blotts provided a sufficient source of knowledge of the subject.

For more than a year the self-study had helped Harry to better himself at the magical craft and brought him ahead a long way as compared to his classmates and in some subjects those senior to him. While he himself will admit that he did not have the inclination to pursue the theoretical aspects of magic, he was more than confident that he was proficient in the practical application of magic and best in some of the subjects that required wand work. He could cast the Disillusionment charm adequately, although complete invisibility that was the perfect state of the charm still eluded him.

The Chamber of Secrets had provided sanctuary and space where he could continue his self-study without any supervision or more accurately interference. When they called it the Chamber of Secrets, it just did not house a giant serpent, but also a treasure trove of rare artefacts, lost manuscripts, scrolls and tomes of magical knowledge and history. Even after nearly a millennium of being left unattended some of them were still usable. However, the most important of all was the portrait of the infamous founder. The first time he had talked to the portrait had been a shock and changed his perspective on a lot of things. Salazar rarely talked about his own past, using it only to convey some lesson derived from experience or an absent-minded comment added as an afterthought. He still remembers the first time he had met the founder.

 **Flashback Starts**

Harry had been working on the Christmas Break homework, so as to get it out of the way of his and have more time for self-study. He had gone to explore the Chamber of Secrets on the first weekend back to school. Hermione and Ron were getting on his nerves and the depressing atmosphere brought by the Dementors was not helping his mood either. For someone like Harry who had too few memories that can be categorised as happy and too much of which were of abuse and ill treatment the soul sucking guards of Azkaban made the perfect vulnerability. Professor Lupin might have been convinced that what Harry feared the most was fear itself. Harry knew differently. What he feared was the reminder of his life at that place; unloved, uncared for, and being reminded the insignificance of his existence and the indifference of the world to his plight. Hogwarts until now had been a harbour of sorts where he could pretend that everything was alright and now when he has been stripped of that assurance, Harry had sought help of an adult to help deal with the dementors.

For past two years more than courage, it was a total disregard for his own wellbeing that had guided him. But now he wanted to prove himself more than ever, especially with the killer of his parents and their betrayer on the loose, Harry wanted to make sure that he did not get caught wrong-footed. His parents would not have wanted him to go and get himself killed; rather they had sacrificed their own lives so that he had a future. A future he was loath to have wasted so much part of, something he had been doing for past two years with putting no efforts for his own safety and education. The only exams that mattered were the OWLs and NEWTs, so until his fifth year he could spend three years self-studying and in relative absence of attention. Not that the issue with Black was any help in that regard. He was getting looks ranging from pitying to those saying that 'don't do anything stupid'. It was nerve-racking and annoying. No one was there to look out for him when he was being abused by the Dursleys, bullied at school or facing Voldemort in one form or the other. He didn't need their pity and he wasn't going to throw away the life that his parents sacrificed themselves for, by chasing after a madman.

The continuous scratching of the quill on the parchment was the only sound to be heard as he worked in what was possibly Salazar's study at some point. There was a work-table with upholstered chair, a stool, a couple of cupboards with books and scrolls, and an empty portrait frame.

"This is a surprise. I never thought I'll ever see someone here," Harry heard a cultured voice. Startled he accidently broke his quill and looked around. This one place was his sanctuary, one place where no one but himself or only Voldemort could enter. And since he was not dead that ruled out Voldemort.

"Look towards the portrait," the voice prompted. The newly filled frame housed a man dressed in what might have been once fashionable and expensive clothes. A snake adorned his neck and guessing by its hood and length it was probably a king cobra. Harry gaped at the man as he petted the snake with a fond expression. He had a feeling who was the man, although there was little resemblance between the portrait and the statue outside. This was not the image of Salazar Slytherin he had in mind. The man had handsome features with curling black hairs and cerulean eyes that danced with mischief. There was no malice or arrogance or even the sneer that so many of the founder's house today have plastered over their faces, adorning his face. Harry knew from his experience that reputation was often not the best way to judge people. After all he had been called incurably criminal, saviour, dark lord and such, he wasn't all that. Compulsive rule breaking, killing possessed DADA teachers and abducting incompetent DADA teachers to help face a thousand year old basilisk were exceptions and not the norm.

"You must be Salazar Slytherin," Harry exclaimed, overcoming his initial shock.

"Indeed I am. And you have Godric's grasp of what's obvious, and his ill manners for not introducing yourself," came the sarcastic reply. Again instead of any malice, the voice was teasing.

"I am Harry Potter, a third year, in Gryffindor," Harry replied and stepped forward to properly face the portrait.

"So you are. Lose the glasses. Hmmm. Nearly after a millennium do I get to gaze upon one of my descendants," Salazar spoke softly. It was almost inaudible, but to someone like Harry with keener senses than most, it was easier to pick on.

"I am sorry sir, but I am not your descendant," Harry informed the older man's likeness.

"Then how would you explain your presence here, a place that could only be accessed by someone who has her and my blood flowing through their veins,' Salazar's counter was swift.

"You see, your last living descendant tried to kill me when I was just about a year old. My mother did something which reflected his killing curse and he lost his body. Dumbledore, he the current Headmaster, says that he gave some of his powers to me that night, and I have a scar that hurts in his proximity," Harry replied.

The portrait was silent for a while, obviously contemplating his words.

"That's rubbish," Salazar scoffed. "You are my descendant and that's the end of it. As for the so-called transfer of powers from one wizard to another, if that was possible shouldn't every witch and wizard start killing one another, to acquire unfathomable power? While acquiring magical traits through sacrifice is possible, no transfer of power can take place between humans. The only way that is possible is through mating of powerful parents to get more powerful children. Even that doesn't always hold true. There's definitely something wrong with your scar, it looks too raw, for something that is more than a decade old but that's something we shall discuss later on."

"I can't be your descendant. My father was a pure-blood wizard, while my mother was a muggle-born witch. If the Potters would have been related to you then everyone would have known," Harry was firm in his denial.

"Fine then, answer this. Do you have your mother's eyes? Was your mother named after a flower?"

"How do you know that?" Harry exclaimed, "I mean, yes I do have my mother's eyes and her name was Lily."

"Virtue and innocence. My wife's family had a tradition to name girls after flowers and she had the same eyes just like your mother and you."

"But that was nearly a thousand years ago and lots of families have similar traditions and lots of people have similar eyes to me," Harry continued in denial.

"The fact that you are standing here right now is proof enough. I cast the wards protecting the whole chamber, but it was my wife who added wards in the study, bedroom and storeroom to ensure that none of my other descendants gains entry in these chambers and uses the various resources I stored in here," Salazar was calm in his reasoning, although, the expression at the mention of his wife and other descendants was of remembrance and regret.

"Your wife and other descendants? Wouldn't your wife and you have common descendants?" Harry asked with no small amount of confusion in his voice.

"During those days the social norms and mores practised were different from those of today and the idea of polygamy or at some places polyandry was not frowned upon whereas it is criminalised nowadays. I was a trader by profession and as such travelled extensively, so bedding women at different places was a pursuit that I often indulged myself into. I remember on many occasions making seduction into a game against Godric and compete who beds more women," Salazar's expression was that of one lost in the memory of good times.

"And your wife allowed this?" Harry interrupted, bringing the founder back to present.

"She didn't exactly allow it; she just tolerated it and let me indulge into my dalliances. She was confident in herself enough to believe any women I share my bed with, would not hold a candle to her and she had every right to hold such belief," Salazar replied.

"But still," Harry interrupted again before he knew it.

"Do not judge me with your social value system as the scales. A thousand years before the society was much different than that of today. Our values and mores were different. There still existed a lot of families practising the old ways as Christianity was still catching up in the magical world. If you wish to understand history, never judge past using your value system rather try to know their values and beliefs before passing judgement," Salazar reproached.

"Sorry, I won't. You were saying…"

"My wife and I were childhood friends. In some ways, our relationship was similar to that of Helga and Godric. However, it was greatly different too, in the manner that those two never formalised their relationship for some reason and never had children together. We travelled a lot after finishing our basic education to learn foreign cultures and their ways of using magic. That's how we met other three of the founders. It was on the eve of her thirtieth birthday that I asked her to marry me. She knew all the times I have indulged myself, still she said she desired me and so she shall have it. She wasn't an insecure person and neither had she minded my infidelities. Although she added a caveat in our matrimonial bond, which was that I shall never sire children with another. The only children I would father and the only allowed to bear my name and have my blood in their veins were to be hers. I agreed after all that were contraceptive potions for, to avoid unwanted pregnancies," Salazar elaborated.

"Then what happened?" Harry prompted now fully enraptured by the bizarre conversation with his supposed ancestor. He still refused to believe the possibility.

"My word was broken, after forty years of happy matrimony, all came crashing down like a house of cards," Salazar's voice was filled with pain and regret, "she was a daughter of a nobleman. We had been seeing each other for months. The contraceptive potion had worn off and neither of us noticed it and she got pregnant. I feared my wife's reaction. As sure as I was of the fact that she loved me, I was sure of the fact that she wasn't the type to forgive when wronged. It wasn't her nature to be forgiving; she was characteristically vindictive towards any who wronged her. So I hid the fact that I had begotten a child…" Salazar took a pause.

"She found out, didn't she?" Harry enquired. He couldn't believe he was talking to one of the founders like a grandchild asking for a retelling of life events of their grandparents.

"That she did," the sorrow in his voice was obvious, "it happened here in Hogwarts, Marcellus, we had named him, was a seventh year when he stumbled upon the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He entered the Chamber and stumbled upon my wife and our daughter practising magic, my wife had our daughter greet him in parseltongue and the moment he replied, she knew that he was my child just not with her. She talked with him and learned everything she could about his mother and father. Marcellus inadvertently gave too much and my wife concluded that I had known him, but worn a disguise to meet with him."

"Then what happened?" Harry prompted immediately. This was something they didn't talk about in history books. Moreover, there were no authentic records left of that period, at least not in the public sphere.

"Supper that night had been the most hostile meal I ever had the misfortune of having," came the bittersweet reply, "the moment I arrived home and saw Marcellus at the table I knew the ruse was over. That night I learned the true meaning behind the words _draco dormiens nunquam titllandus_."

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon. That's Hogwarts motto," exclaimed Harry.

"It was the family motto of my wife's family. We got four houses after our names, she picked the motto for the school, it was only fair as it was on her families lands that the school was built on," Salazar supplied. "How I wished that she had killed Marcellus or me to satisfy her vengeance. But that wasn't to be for she wouldn't be satisfied with death as in her mind it would have been too easy of a punishment."

"What did she do?"

"She asked our daughter to curse Marcellus and his line. And cursed she did, with paranoia and mania to run in the family. Once proud and prosperous House of Gaunt was ruined and brought to its knees in a single generation. But, that didn't satisfy my wife. She cursed me to be unable to approach my own daughter and my grandchildren through her. For years I searched for them, but it was magic I couldn't undo."

"Why not? You are Salazar Slytherin, one of the greatest wizards of that era. Surely you could have broken the spell."

"I could have. There's very little that one cannot do with magic. However, there is always a cost involved. For using a wand to perform magic one's magical energy is used. For potions and alchemy, the ingredients are used to do the magic. My wife was an expert of magic involving sacrifice, blood and soul. Her expertise of such arcane arts remains unparalleled. After all, she did create the unstoppable killing curse, a curse of the exact shade of green as her own eyes."

"She created the Killing Curse," Harry felt bit uneasy and more uncomfortable than before with the thought of this yet to be named the wife of the Salazar to be his ancestor.

'That she did, but it was Rowena that reduced the curse to arithmancy and words so that anyone could use it. And apparently, your mother found a successful way to stop it nearly after a thousand years. Then again what less would you expect from her and my progeny? So if someone ever mentions that your eyes have the same colour as that of the killing curse, you can tell them it's the killing curse that has the same colour as your eyes," Salazar chuckled dryly.

"What was the cost to undo her magic then?" Harry brought back the conversation back on course. He wasn't comfortable talking about the curse that had featured in so many of his nightmares. Although, it felt good to hear someone acknowledge his mother's success at doing what was for a millennium was thought to be the impossible. Everyone always remarked about her sacrifice and how great a person she was. She was referred to more as an afterthought than an actual person whenever his parents were mentioned.

"The cost to undo her magic was the life of Marcellus and that of every one of his line. It was something she knew I would never do. I remembered the woman I grew up with as a child and the one I fell in love with, but I couldn't remember the sweet child I had with her and the one I raised with her. All memories of my daughter were like a swiftly fading dream. I knew I had a daughter, but I couldn't remember or recollect anything about her, not even her name. Even the knowledge supplied by others would slip away and befuddle my mind. I cannot fathom the cost to cast such magic…" tolling of the bell stopped Salazar mid-sentence.

"By gods, it has gotten late. You should leave and get some sleep, I can ramble all night," Salazar told Harry.

"Yeah, I should be leaving," Harry started shutting his books and picked his invisibility cloak.

"Don't be a stranger and do visit often. Now that I know you exist is shall visit this frame more often," Salazar requested softly.

Harry was at the door when he turned around and asked, "by the way you didn't tell me the name of your wife. What flower was she called?"

"Why don't you take a guess?" Salazar prompted.

"I don't know, Atropa I guess," Harry quipped.

Howling laughter was the reply he got, "oh! Boy, you have no idea how close you guessed. Belladonna, her name was Belladonna. She was the embodiment of beauty and death." The name was called with softness and fondness akin to calling of a lover's name.

Harry left without looking back letting the founder dwell on his thoughts.

 **Flashback Ends**

After that the founder had become a regular part of Harry's life. When he had talked about the present situation of the school in general the founder had expressed sadness and disappointment, especially regarding the fact that the institution of house system, established to promote competition and cooperation among peers had been sabotaged and perverted into a way to breed conflict and favouritism. Salazar had not been pleased with Harry's lot in life and had expressed his displeasure quite colourfully in parseltongue, a habit Harry had picked from his ancestor. Salazar had asked Harry to learn mind arts, so as to practise magic related to soul. However, Harry was little queasy about learning anything to do with sacrifices, blood and soul. Salazar had insisted that he uses his natural propensity towards the arts and utilises them to make him stronger. Therefore, Harry had started practising occlumency. While he wanted to protect his mind form intrusion and manipulation, he had not been able to test his proficiency against an attack. Harry had put off learning leglimency for now and wanted to make sure that he had full control over his own mind before he started on the offensive aspect of mind arts, something Salazar wholeheartedly approved of.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum," Dumbledore's booming voice brought Harry to present. The announcement was met with thunderous applause, and calls of 'Krum, Krum' from the Durmstrang's contingent, which was to be expected given that he was an international quidditch player.

"Knew you had it in you, bravo," Karkaroff's gruff voice could be heard over all the commotion. Dumbledore waved the selected champion towards the ante-chamber and out of the Great Hall. Once the applause quietened a bit, the Goblet of Fire spewed out another piece of parchment, it flowery design leaving no doubt of the school whose champion was to be selected next.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is, Fleur Delacour." This time, the applause was not as loud as earlier. Although, most boys were cheering quite enthusiastically, but that was counteracted by the abstention of the female half from cheering who were glaring daggers at the French beauty. Fleur stood proudly, barely acknowledging the applause with a tilt of her head and went to her headmistress. She too left the Great Hall via the same door as Krum.

The Goblet soon shot forth the name of the final champion.

"The champion for Hogwarts is, Cedric Diggory." This was met by the loudest cheer, particularly from the Hufflepuff table, where many could be seen congratulating the champion, shaking his hand or patting his back. The house had a reputation of being filled with left-overs and this was their chance to be in the spot light and bring glory to their school. Cedric Diggory embodied all the traits that Helga favoured in the best of ways. He was one of the best seekers in the school and the only one who caught the snitch before Harry, though the presence of dementors to which Harry was particularly vulnerable left his victory somewhat hollow. Harry too politely clapped for the Hogwarts champion.

"Now that the champions have been…" Dumbledore trailed off as the Goblet of Fire began to spew out flames again. The whole hall watched in silence as the flames shot another parchment out. Dumbledore plucked it out of the air on a reflex and unfolded it to read the name. Harry watched in trepidation as the colour drained from Dumbledore's face. He feared his nightmare from the summer might not have been a simple dream after all.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore whispered his name, barely concealed disbelief in his voice, unsure of the words leaving his mouth. Yet the name was heard by all. Shock and confusion were felt by all those in attendance. Harry felt himself go numb.

"Harry Potter," this time Dumbledore's voice was surer and with a hint of anger in his tone. The angry mutterings of the students began to fill the Great Hall as all eyes sought Harry. The Slytherin had their trademark sneers or expressionless faces, the Ravenclaws had an expression of curiosity, and the Hufflepuffs were understandably hostile. However, what shocked Harry the most was the looks of betrayal and disappointment from his own housemates. Ron looked angry and betrayed, while Hermione had a look of disappointment on her face. Harry numbly walked towards the ante-chamber where the other champions were gathered. He could feel the stares, their silent judgement without any chance to offer any explanation. It was like the second year all over again. The student body had deemed him guilty of cheating the Goblet and entering the tournament. There was no presumption of innocence and no teacher or for that matter anyone who stood in his defence. It wasn't like he expected anything else. Snape was glaring at him with open hostility, but that was reciprocated in spades by Harry. McGonagall wore the most surprising expression; it fluctuated between pity and disappointment.

"Harry, what is it? Do they want us back?" Cedric asked politely. Harry simply shook his head and went to stand on the side. He had to think about how he got into this mess and how to get out of it, and if not then make the best of the situation. He could hear Krum and Fleur ask something but he simply shook his head. He heard the commotion and sound of people arguing. The heads of the schools and the ministry persons were arguing; with Snape, McGonagall and Moody bringing up the rear.

"I didn't know that we could have two champions, otherwise, I would have brought a bigger contingent," Karkaroff snidely commented.

"This is simply not done; it gives Hogwarts two bites at the apple," Madame Maxime complained.

"Bravo. This is brilliant. Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce you to the fourth champion, Harry Potter," Bagman announced jovially, oblivious to the hostile looks he received at his declaration.

"Harry," Dumbledore took hold of him roughly and peered into his eyes, "did you enter your name in the Goblet? Or alternatively, did you asked an older student to do it for you?"

Harry felt a rush of foreign emotions and recognised them for what it was. Dumbledore was using legilimency on him, so he used his skill at occlumency to protect himself. All Dumbledore saw was an all-encompassing darkness. It was the memory of the cupboard. Salazar had suggested something more complex but Harry felt surer using simpler means to protect his mind. Then he shoved Dumbledore mentally, which caused him to stumble and wrestled himself free of the old man's grasp. Dumbledore's face morphed into surprise.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall exclaimed with her voice rife with disapproval.

"I will not be manhandled; neither will I allow someone to take liberty with my mind. If nobody will protect my interests then I will do so myself,' Harry interrupted her before she could go on. "As for the answer to your questions, I answer both of them in negative. I have no interest to involve myself with the stupidity of the tournament," he informed the headmaster while glaring at him.

"Good. The boy wonder has some spine," Moody gave gruff approval.

"The boy's lying," Madame Maxime loudly protested.

"I never knew that Hogwarts was capable of such blatant cheating. Standards have fallen under Dumbledore. Disrespectful and such lack of character would be severely punished at Durmstrang," Karkaroff added his thoughts on the matter, like a shark he had smelled blood and like a shark he attacked the venerated wizard.

"I don't need a former death eater to attest to my character. And a coward at that, who sold out his own comrades to save his skin and avoid the consequences of his own actions," Harry's swift reply was met with shocked gasps. He had let others walk all over him, but in last one year had decided not to be a push-over. He would not allow anyone to push him around like he used to, and now was as good a time as any to take a firm stand and let lets-bully-Harry party people know that it wasn't going to be as easy as it used to be. If he could fight possessed teachers, thousand-year-old basilisks and a hundred dementors, then he might as well fight for his own interests.

Karkaroff tried to lunge towards Harry, but the DADA professor's wand at his back dissuaded him. Moody gave Harry an approving nod. At least someone was enjoying this.

"The boy is lying and now on being caught in his lie is being disrespectful towards the dignitaries," Madame Maxime huffed.

"If Harry says that he did not entre himself in the tournament, then I believe that he didn't," Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Potter has a tendency to disregard rules; however, I don't believe that he is competent enough to submit his name bypassing protections put in place by the Headmaster himself," Snape scornfully drawled, at which McGonagall bristled but remained silent.

"Then you confess that there was the fault in your protections," Karkaroff apparently was still trying to lay blame on the hosts.

"That is always a possibility, contrary to what many would like to believe, I am only human," Dumbledore conceded in a humble tone.

"Dumbledore you know that your measure was not faulty," McGonagall started to defend her superior.

"So Hogwarts did cheat," Karkaroff was on a roll.

"Shut up you blithering baboon. There was no fault in the Dumbledore's protections and if the boy says that he didn't entre then we have no reason to doubt his word," Moody entered the conversation, silencing the Durmstrang headmaster who was now glaring at the former Auror.

"Then how would you explain his name coming out of the Goblet," Madame Maxime enquired.

"Someone must have confounded the Goblet in believing there are four schools and submitted Potter's name under the fourth, ensuring his selection," Moody theorised.

"To give Hogwarts another chance," Madame Maxime accused.

"If Hogwarts needed another chance then someone more competent that Potter would have been the obvious choice, like one of my seventh years who isn't a dunderhead," Snape made his presence known. Harry glared at the hated potion's master, who had to insult him even while taking his side.

"Then who would enter the boy's name."

"Anyone who would want Potter either ridiculed or dead, or both. A lot of people would want to bring down the Boy-Who-Lived. They wouldn't even have to get their hands dirty,' Moody supplied emotionlessly. The pronouncement met with a sharp intake of breath by everyone. Harry swallowed hard, what Moody had said made a lot of sense. Every year since he had joined the wizard world his life had been in peril, why the fourth year should be any different. Also, it meant that there was a servant of Voldemort in the school.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought. Seeing how quickly you figured out the how and why of all this," Karkaroff felt the need to make his presence known.

"Aye, it was my job to know how dark wizards think. Something you are intimately familiar with," Moody replied nastily as he fingered his wand.

"Alastor, please, Mr Crouch you know the rules of the tournament, what do you recommend," Dumbledore asked the ministry wizard.

"Mr Potter was selected by the Goblet, he has to compete. The selection forms a binding magical contract and he has no choice but to honour it," Mr Couch replied in a grave tone.

"You must be joking. Surely you don't mean that this _leetle boy_ will have to compete against us," the French champion haughtily sniffed towards Harry. Harry felt himself responding, but before he could say anything he was interrupted by the monotonous voice of Crouch.

"I am not joking Miss. Mr Potter has no choice, but to contest."

"Wouldn't my participation be in violation of the age requirements?" Harry asked. He wanted to get out of the mess altogether, but if that was not possible then he will milk the situation for all its worth, after all, he was Salazar's great-grandchild, with a thousand years' worth of great added.

"The Goblet is an ancient relic. The age requirement had been added recently. The selection once made is irrevocable," Crouch seemed glad that someone was paying attention to what he was saying.

"Still, a mere technicality as to the requirement of being of age can mean that I was in violation of the contract and be penalised," Harry pressed. He was hoping that he didn't have to spell out what he was aiming for.

"That can be easily remedied. You will be recognised as a person of age for the duration of the tournament and will be an adult in the eyes of the law until such time that your participation in the tournament is required," Crouch provided the solution with a look of irritation. It wasn't all that Harry wanted, but it was the most he should have expected. Nearly a year of legal freedom was enough to do certain things he wanted to be done.

Harry replied with a nod.

"Now that's settled, Barty why don't you give the instructions," Bagman jumped like a child on the sugar high.

"Of course, the Champions, please gather around," Crouch began giving instructions.

After all was said and done, Harry was the first to move towards the exit.

"You do realise that you will be at a great disadvantage," Cedric commented Harry as he fell into step with him.

'" know. And unlike you I have no wish to participate in this tournament," Harry replied. Cedric was a nice enough person. He was the type of person that nobody had anything bad to say about.

"Why? You should be grateful to be given a chance to earn fame and glory. A lot of people will give anything to be in your position. Then again may be your tiny brain doesn't quite grasp what fame and glory mean," Fleur interjected. She couldn't understand the fourth champion's reluctance to participate. She had prepared for the tournament, since the moment she learned about it. It was her chance to be recognised as something more than just a pretty face and here was a boy who had been handed the chance without any effort.

Harry turned to face the French beauty. He was sure, she wasn't completely human, her porcelain white skin unmarred, silvery blonde hair that seemed to sway in some invisible wind, and azure eyes that held unearthly beauty, were too perfect to be a mere human. He had seen boys gaze at her and be left dazed in her wake.

"Fame and Glory," those words left his mouth lace with venom, "tell me princess, who was the winner of the first tournament?"

Fleur's expression told him she didn't know.

"Or perhaps the last," Harry pressed on.

Her silence was telling.

"Where is the eternal fame and glory? As for my desire for fame and glory, name the only person to survive the killing curse," Harry asked.

"Harry Potter," was the swift answer.

"I shall tell you from experience, fame and glory are not worth the trouble. Therefore, next time open your mouth when you have something intelligent to say. You were only adding to the blonde stereotype," with that Harry sped away.

Fleur stopped mid-step, her eyes narrowed. She hadn't been this insulted ever in her life. Boys fell over themselves to earn her favour. Yet here was a fourteen-year-old boy who hasn't even so much so have gazed at her. For one use to being showered by attention, it was disconcerting to be not spared even a second glance. He had taken one look at her and has ignored her presence. Furthermore, the parting comment was an insult towards her intelligence. Fleur prided herself as to be the top student in her class, to be seen as nothing but a pretty face was what she detested. She had entered the tournament to prove herself to others, yet the little child had insulted her motivations. Perhaps, he wasn't mature enough to understand. She left following her headmistress, all the while insulting Harry in more colourful fashion than the last.

XXX

Harry walked in the direction of the Gryffindor. He wondered what the next confrontation would be like. He knew from the expression of his housemates that it will be a confrontation. The moment he stepped into the corridor he spotted Fred and George. They stepped towards him with a troubled expression.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your selection and then ask how you managed it," Fred began; Harry was always able to distinguish between the two, a fact that vexed the twins to no end.

"Then warn you about the inquisition that awaits you," George added.

"But, judging from your expression we guess you didn't do it."

"Although, we weren't totally convinced either way until now, that is."

"Did you really think that I would want to enter in this stupid tournament?" Harry asked.

"With you, there's always a possibility."

"After all, you indulge in rule breaking as much as we do."

"The only difference is you are trying to save the school."

"And we to wreak havoc."

"So what's this about an inquisition? And please one of you answers," Harry was always amused by their antics.

"Not _an_ inquisition Harry, **the** inquisition. Most of the upper years think you are guilty of cheating and bring dishonour to the house. The worse is your year, every boy excluding Neville have taken up arms against you. Ron's their leader," George informed.

Harry wasn't certain what to think. He was glad that Neville was not involved; he liked the shy boy who in some aspects used to be so similar to him. Ron was both expected and disheartening. He had hoped that Ron will get over his jealousy and inferiority complex, but it was not to be. He will deal with things as they came. If people wanted a fight who was he to deny them.

"What about you two?" Harry asked.

"We are with you, whether or not you entered into this thing, wouldn't have mattered to us. However, Fred can't openly take you side. Angelina is the leading senior. Katie too supports you but,' George trailed off.

"Her friendship to Angelina means more to her," Harry finished plainly. He didn't begrudge them for their choices. They all were closer to Angelina than they were to him; therefore their support for her was to be expected.

"It's just that most of them think you get everything on a silver platter and are just jealous," Fred informed.

"And you two?" Harry asked.

"We remember the summer we brought you home," George answered in a voice uncharacteristically sombre.

"Also all the times that you were in the hospital wing," Fred added.

"Most do not realise, but the price you paid for the fame is too steep and you are still paying it," George finished. Harry turned to look at them, disbelief evident from his face. Salazar had often told him that there will be others who might understand what he feels like, not know but certainly understand his circumstances and offer friendship.

"Don't look at us like that. We like to goof around, but we aren't dumb Harry," George added defensively.

With an acknowledging nod, Harry whispered the password and stepped into the common room. The moment his presence was known, all eyes turned to him.

"All rise. Great Potter has finally graced us with his presence," Ron's voice carried a hint of scorn. Harry realised that expecting something and witnessing it was different. He had feared his friendship with Ron might be doomed, since the day he had finally acknowledged his Slytherin ancestry and realised that Ron might learn of it and thus let his prejudices get the better of him; he had hoped it wouldn't come to that. But to finally see it shatter as he felt the scorn in Ron's voice he felt sadder than he thought he would.

"You have some explaining to do Potter," he had never seen Angelina so hostile.

"You have brought dishonour to this house, you traitor," someone from the back shouted.

"Have I _now_ ," Harry spoke softly, yet his voice carried. Many flinched as he had slipped in parseltongue at the last word, "pray tell the dishonour you so speak of. What explanation do I owe you people? People, who abandoned me during the Chamber fiasco, people who so readily accuse me of wrongdoing even after the year before last."

"You cheated to enter the tournament and thus have dishonoured the house," some seventh year shouted, not bothering to address Harry's accusations.

"And what of it? What would you do? What can you do?" Harry taunted. He was willing to take the risk of alienating most of his housemates; after all, these were the same people who had abandoned him during the second year, when he became a pariah in the school. He needed to be sure of people who would stand by him than people who were part of the heard.

"We can censure you. Or better yet expel you from the house," Angelina said nastily. Gasps rang throughout the room, censure was one thing, but to expel a member of the house was rarely done. Each house had its own mechanism for social control. The Slytherins had the position of the triumvirate who formed the ruling body of the house; the three people with most clout formed the group and arbitrated all in-house disputes and discipline or decided a course of action. The Ravenclaws had prefects to arbitrate who simply removed the house library privileges or the room privileges from the defaulting party. The Hufflepuffs let their housemistress deal with any defaulters. The Gryffindors had the house assembly where the popular vote by the second years and up determined the course of action.

"Angelina you can't mean that," Katie implored her friend to reconsider her suggestion.

"Why not? Potter always gets his way. I am sick of being in his shadow, let him learn some humility," Ron interjected.

"Very well then, so I call the housing assembly to order," The role of the chairperson fell to the seventh year prefect, "who will state the grievances that the members of this house have against the alleged defaulter?"

"I will," Ron and Angelina staked their claims together. After a brief staring contest between the two, Ron backed down.

"The accused is guilty of dishonourable conduct unbecoming a member of this noble house. He had on multiple occasions have broken rules and have lost the house points, thereby jeopardising the hard earned points of others,' Angelina calmly stated. There were muttering amongst the people and Angelina's expression turned smug.

"Does anyone wishes to add to the stated charges?" the prefect asked. When no one stood up, she turned to Harry, "do you wish to say something in your defence?" The procedure was not well laid down and the conduct of a house assembly depended on the discretion of the senior prefect chairing it, it was just a way of ensuring conformity from the defaulter using popular choice as intimidation. Most would plead with their peers and the assembly decide in their favour.

Harry shook his head, there wasn't much to say. Furthermore, an expulsion from the house during the duration of the tournament would mean that he can spend more time down in the Chamber practising magic than be bothered about by the presence of others. He had often contemplated leaving the dorm to sleep in the Chamber, however, have decided against it so as to not answer any questions about his whereabouts.

"All those who find Mr Potter innocent please raise your left hand," only a few hands were raised; Neville, the Creevy twins, George, and Katie were only he recognised. Angelina watched her teammates with betrayal in her eyes. The prefect herself joined the minority as she raised her hand.

"All those who find Mr Potter guilty," most of the seniors raised their hand. Fred and all the girls from his year were the ones who abstained. He was shocked that Hermione didn't vote for his innocence, he tried to find her eyes but she refused to meet his gaze.

"The verdict is guilty," the prefect announced, "Does anyone have suggestions as to the mode of punishment?"

"Expulsion from the house," Ron was quick to take the initiative, beating Angelina to lead the charge against Harry.

"And the terms of expulsion," the chairing prefect asked.

"The duration of the tournament or until such time Potter apologises for his dishonourable conduct," Angelina retook the centre stage. Harry couldn't have phrased it any better than she did. He would have saluted her if he could.

"No punishment," Katie added with conviction, earning glares from Angelina and Ron. The mode of punishment was decided by voting on the suggested punishments, a friend of the defaulting party could suggest a token punishment or none at all and that too had to be voted upon.

"Any more suggestions?" the prefect called for the vote. This time, the vote was closer than earlier.

"As per the decision of this House Assembly, Harry Potter you have been found guilty of dishonourable conduct unbecoming a member of this noble house and on multiple counts of rule breaking resulting into loss of house points and thereby jeopardising the hard earned points of others. By the powers vested in me as the chairperson, in accordance with the wishes of and conditions set by this house assembly I hereby expel you from this noble house for the duration of the Tri-Wizard Tournament or till such time you apologise for your dishonourable conduct. Under the terms of your expulsion; you are forbidden to wear the house colours and the house crest and you are forbidden to sleep in the Gryffindor tower. You may join the house table as a guest during meals, visit the tower accompanying at least one friend before curfew and attend your classes alongside the members of the house; however, you are not to represent the house in any manner whatsoever. So mote it be,' With that she tapped her wand to his crest and his robes turned black like they were before the sorting.

"For what it is worth, I would like to say I am ashamed of the behaviour shown by most of the house. I am sorry Potter that I had to chair the assembly which expelled you. I had no reason to believe that you were at fault and after the year before last year, I had hoped that we could have stood by one of our own, rather than ostracised them. This isn't the behaviour of prideful lions rather a pack of jackals," The prefect addressed those present. Many hung their heads in shame, however, most wore defiant faces.

"I would like to offer my assistance for the preparation of the tournament. I am a skilled duellist and have a good grasp of transfiguration, maybe I could be of help," she offered politely. Harry looked surprised at her offer.

"What? I wanted to enter the tournament, but if I can't then I would like to help the one who would win," she offered by way of explanation.

"Thank you. I might take you up on your offer," Harry paused to recall her name, but couldn't.

"Amanda. Amanda Moore. It must be something else to never have to introduce yourself, eh...' Amanda commented with a bemused look.

"It does make introductions one-sided, Miss Moore," Harry replies evenly.

"Call me Amanda, no need to go all Victorian era on me."

"Here, take here your trunk Potter," Ron slammed his trunk by his feet.

"I should be leaving. I will call on your help," Harry made to leave.

"Sure. Do you know where you will sleep or maybe I could speak to the head boy to let you board with him," Amanda offered?

"No, I shall be fine. Hogwarts is a big castle. But thanks all the same."

As Harry left through the portrait hole; George, Fred, Neville and Katie made to follow him. They caught up to him just outside the portrait.

"Harry, I am sorry for Angelina's behaviour. She wanted to enter the tournament, when she couldn't she was heartbroken but with your participation, she just snapped," Katie offered an apology.

"It's all right Katie. I'll get by. Thanks for the vote of confidence, though," Harry replied.

"Err… it was nothing. That's what friends are for," Katie blushed.

"Where will you sleep?" Neville asked.

"Somewhere in the castle where no one else has been," Harry answered mysteriously.

"Careful Harry, we have explored the castle more than you," Fred replied.

"After all, we were the ones, who bequeathed the marauders' legacy to you," George continued.

"So we know the castle better than them."

"Keep deluding yourselves. I must be going. And once again thanks for your support," Harry said.

They all wished each other goodnight as Harry left. He took the shortcut, connecting the Chamber of Secrets to Godric's Chambers. Harry hadn't been able to locate the chamber; according to Salazar it had the same protections as that of Chamber of Secrets. Therefore, only an heir of Godric Gryffindor could gain entry.

A/N: there will be a number of original characters and canon characters behaving differently. However, I will try not to let any inconsistency to creep in the sequence of events and development of the characters. However, I might make liberal use of Flashbacks, since I prefer a non-linear approach, but still provide the requisite explanation.

I edited some of the mistakes that I had made earlier, and by gods they were many. Nevertheless, if people have any corrections or suggestions, please feel free to make them.

The opening isn't as good as it should be, but I don't know how else to do it. It's a major information dump; maybe I should have done that in author's note.

Salazar is so chatty with Harry because as a portrait he doesn't get many living people who would pay him as much attention as Harry seemed to pay.

I believe any collection of individuals needs to develop some form of mechanism for social control and made stuff up. Also given that the Houses have been around for nearly a thousand years, I thought that they will have some thing in place to reflect the qualities that the Houses value.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meetings**

Cedric stepped into the Hufflepuff common room to booming cheers of his housemates. The events that took place in the ante-chamber played heavily on his mind. He was certain of the fact that if he had been in a situation similar to what Harry was tonight in, his parents or at the very least his Head of the House would have been there to support him. He couldn't fathom what Harry must be going through, an under-aged wizard forced to compete in a competition designed for adults possessing double the instruction in wizardry and witchcraft. Cedric also pondered upon Harry's reply to the Beauxbatons champion. For someone who was popular throughout the magical world before they could even walk and talk, a competition between three schools certainly would not bring much in terms of fame and glory. Cedric himself entered the competition to prove himself against the best of what three of the most prestigious magical schools had to offer. The price money, while a significant sum, was not something someone from a family as wealthy as him cared about, on the other hand, a victory in the tournament would ensure a good paying job at the Ministry and respect of his future colleagues.

Once the cheers subsided, chants of 'speech, speech' filled the air.

"Thank you. Thank you, all of you for your support. I would like to take this opportunity to state that I will do my utmost to win this tournament for our school and our house," booming applause rang throughout the common room.

"However, I also wish to inform you that Harry Potter has been forced to compete in the tournament and had not submitted his name," Cedric informed.

"That's a lie."

"Potter just can't stand to not being in the spotlight."

Protests and jeers met his announcement.

"Listen, please. I was there, and I have reasons to believe that Harry didn't enter in the tournament," Cedric persisted, in the face of the protests.

"Cedric you are being naïve. Every year Potter had been in the spotlight, I don't fancy him liking the idea of not being a centre of attention," someone added from the back.

"Yeah, look the way he keeps himself apart the rest of the student body. He thinks he's too good to socialise with the rest of us," another supplied.

"The tournament is designed for adult wizards with twice the training as Harry has in magic, I don't think he would like to enter the tournament and become the laughing stock of the media of at least three nations or worse die," Cedric reasoned.

"Potter still basks in fame, he would certainly…" Smith began.

"Tell me, Smith, would you do anything to be in Harry Potter's place? If given the choice, would you trade being yourself for being Harry Potter?" Cedric asked.

"In a heartbeat, only a fool would not want to be popular for defeating a dark lord when they were still in nappies," Smith was swift in his reply. Many nodded their heads in agreement.

"And for that, you are a fool, a bigger fool that I ever thought you were. All of you," Cedric sneered, the expression was so uncharacteristic for the good natured boy that many did a double take.

"What do you mean?" snarled Smith, didn't like being called a fool.

"Do you realise that what is the price Harry paid for being popular? Do any of you realise why he is called the boy-who-lived? I didn't until today, and when I did realise the answers to the questions I asked just now, it felt so stupid and ashamed that I ever wanted part of his fame," Cedric replied sullenly.

"He lost his parents. He became the boy-who-lived, because his parents didn't," replied a horrified Susan Bones who had herself lost her parents in the last days of war. She didn't remember much about them but always wished that she had a chance to know them.

"Does anyone of you wish to exchange your parents' lives for fleeting fame?" silence was the answer to Cedric's query. Many, who had agreed with Smith, now had their heads bowed in shame. No one had ever put it like that.

"Today I saw a boy younger than me rudely manhandled by one of the most respected figures in our world, yet no one came to his defence. I saw him called a liar, a cheat by a proven Death Eater yet no one raised a voice against it. Instead, he was being censured by the adults present there. It was as if he had the whole world turned against him, and I am sorry for the part I had played and ashamed for the part our whole house played in his isolation during the whole Chamber fiasco," utter silence permeated as Cedric's voice was thick with emotion.

"During the 1992-1993 year, the whole of the school turned him into a pariah for his unique ability. There were instances of bullying, including name calling and spells against him, and even after all that no teacher intervened. I know if I were in his place being treated so badly I would have informed my parents and they would have done something about it. I cannot talk for the whole school but as a Hufflepuff, I am ashamed of the part played by our own house in his mistreatment and not having the decency to even offer an apology when proven wrong."

"We are Hufflepuffs who embody loyalty and fair play, yet we let our prejudices and fear get the best of us and turned against one of our own schoolmates. And here we are again going to commit the same mistake. Harry asked Fleur Delacour to name the first and the last winners of the tournament. She didn't know the answer, neither did I and I guess nor does anyone amongst you. Yet, we all knew Harry Potter's name before we even met him. Even today, the Harry Potter books are the best sellers. So now answer me do you really think he has any reason whatsoever to take part in the tournament?" Cedric finished his speech.

There were head shakes amongst all the 'puffs.

"I ask all of you to show solidarity and support for Harry. He is as much a part of the student body as I or for that matter anyone of us are. He deserves the same support as me as the Hogwarts champion. All I will say let the best one of us win," Cedric finished to the general applause of his housemates. Many gave cheers of his name, with Harry's name used in between. Once the clamouring stopped, they tall turned to see their Head of the House clapping politely with a look of approval on her face.

"Congratulations to all of you for comprehending the true meaning of what being a member of this house truly entails. I am proud to have witnessed something so profound, it's a humbling experience to see you all realise something that we as adults sometimes fail to realise or overlook. Cedric you did a remarkable job, congratulations to you and all the best," with that Professor Sprout left her young charges to their celebration.

 **XXX**

"What is your opinion of your competition?" Madame Maxime fell into step with her irate student as they headed towards the Beauxbatons carriage. For all her brilliance and maturity, Fleur could be frustratingly immature and irrational sometimes.

"The Durmstrang Champion Victor Krum is an international quidditch star. He appeared all brawn and no brains. In a competition of raw power, he might cause problems but in something like the Tri-wizard Tournament he won't be a problem," Fleur replied plainly.

"The Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory is popular amongst his peers, especially amongst the females. However, he's not known to be particularly skilled with a wand," Fleur added absentmindedly and picked up pace.

"You didn't mention anything about Harry Potter?" Madame Maxime broke the silence. She had seen and heard the interaction that took place between her student and the aforementioned boy.

"You asked about competition, not rude little boys," Fleur replied somewhat irritated.

"Yet he seemed immune to your presence and managed to shut you up for a good while, something no one else seems to have any success with," came the retort.

"I don't know. How much a threat could he really be? He has less magical training than us," Fleur finally began to calm down.

"Don't disregard him so casually. Since the year he had returned to the wizarding world he had been involved in inexplicable incidents. The first year, he thwarted the theft of the philosopher's stone by a servant of their Dark Lord, which left the DADA teacher dead. The second year, the boy allegedly killed a thousand-year-old basilisk and the DADA teacher still is admitted to the permanent spell damage ward of their hospital. The third year, the boy produced corporeal Patronus to repel an attack by a hundred dementors, something no wizard in history have claimed to have done," Madame Maxime informed her student.

"Unfounded rumours and exaggerations by the English," Fleur scoffed.

"First year; there is nothing to support the claim save Dumbledore's word for it, but I don't think he had any reason to lie. The second year; a catatonic celebrity and sudden availability of proven thousand-year-old basilisk venom and parts in Europe and elsewhere are in my book proof enough. The third year; the teachers and ministry officials claimed to have witnessed the stag Patronus, the British Minister included. Don't even get me started on tonight's events," Madame Maxime substantiated her information.

"You believe he cheated," Fleur hissed angrily.

"Calm yourself down. No, he didn't cheat."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant the way boy, no the young man handled the situation. While the adults bickered amongst themselves like children over candy, it was he who showed the most maturity. He had expected something to happen and when he found himself in a tight spot he worked the situation to his advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"He gained recognition as an adult for a limited period with the approval of the three headmasters and three high-ranking British ministry personnel. I don't know why he sought it, but he was definitely aiming for it. He didn't even have to ask for it let alone allude. It was only after the fact that I realised that he wanted it and I am confident no one else will realise. The boy is definitely crafty," Madame Maxime had approval lacing in her tone, something Fleur picked on. It irritated her, that her headmistress was paying such praise for the rude English boy.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Why, nothing of course. Although I may suggest that champions select a teacher to help guide them during the tournament. It had been done before. It would be worth seeing who young Potter selects after antagonising Snape and McGonagall, two of the better-learned practitioners of magic than most."

"Why would you do that?"

"Why else, but for I can," Madame Maxime replied excitedly. She hoped she could snatch the boy away from Hogwarts, it certainly would be a feather in her cap to bring the English boy wonder to southern France; today most of the students and teachers of the host school were unsupportive of the lad, that wouldn't have happened in Beauxbatons. More than magical prowess, it was the wit of a person that was the measure of a true wizard. Someone who could get way with what Harry did so effortlessly must be either born lucky or brilliantly cunning or perhaps both.

 **XXX**

The Slytherin house was having a house meeting of its own. The triumvirate was seated on three uncomfortable high-back chairs, with no cushions. It was symbolic in a sense that the three should never get complacent lest being they unseated from their position of power.

"I propose we teach Potter a lesson," Malfoy declared, addressing the three with his back against the rest of the house and as such he missed the eye rolls or similar gestures of irritation flashing across the faces of most of his housemates. Most Slytherins couldn't understand how Malfoy came to be in their house, he simply lacked the cunning, subtlety and resourcefulness that the house valued. Using his father's name as a threat had gained him many coerced followers and it has also made him some enemies.

"Why should we?" Belladonna Zabini asked with a raised eyebrow. She was a seventh-year student, a formidable duellist and feared for her connection to her aunt who was popularly called 'the Black Widow' for her seven husbands who met unexplained demise. The male half of the house always kept a respectable distance from her for the fear of her deciding to follow her aunt's footsteps, something that she didn't consider to remedy.

"He definitely cheated in entering the tournament," Draco stated heatedly.

"Did he now? What of it?" the sixth year Fabien Fortescue asked. He was grand-nephew of Florean Fortescue, the owner of the ice-cream parlour at the Diagon alley. He had seen Harry Potter often at the shop the summer before his third year and had chatted with the boy too. The boy wasn't the stereotype of a Gryffindor that he was made out to be, but was little too shy for someone as outgoing as Fabien to befriend.

"He should be punished for his insolence," Malfoy proclaimed pompously. Fabien shook his head, if not for Lucius Malfoy's threat Draco would have been shredded to pieces in his first year.

"Malfoy, I don't get you obsession with Potter. You are like a jilted lover who can't deal with rejection," came the cool voice of Adrian Carter another seventh year who was seated in between Belladonna and Fabien. He came from a family of duellists and was under-19 European Championship finalist last summer, something he wished to improve upon come next summer.

Laughter echoed throughout the common room as Malfoy flushed in embarrassment.

"I don't care whatever you do Malfoy provided it doesn't result in loss of house points or embarrassment to the house. You have caused enough embarrassment to the house as it is and it's only your father's good name that keeps you safe. But it won't be enough to save your skin should you cause another public spectacle and bring disrepute to the house especially in front of ministry officials and guests," Adrian said with finality.

Malfoy looked delighted as the house council was dismissed and all went their way.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Fabien commented.

"So do I," concurred Adrian.

"Then why did you allow him to act?" Belladonna asked.

"I was hoping Potter might put him into his place," Adrian informed them.

"And I fear Harry just might," Fabien said more to himself than for the benefit of others.

"Harry? First name basis with the residential celebrity," Belladonna's voice laced with amusement.

"Harry spent half of the summer before last year at the parlour. Polite kid, a bit too shy for my liking but perspective as hell," Fabien informed the two dryly.

"Were the stories true? You know the stone and then the Chamber," curiosity brimming in her eyes, as the three settled on more comfortable seating.

"They are. Don't ask the details. They are not mine to tell. I just heard them when he was talking to the old man," Fabien shut her up.

"Maybe I will. You can introduce us," was the light riposte.

"I don't think so."

"Fine, I'll ask Amanda, she will not mind."

"Sure." And they talked more for a few hours.

 **XXX**

"Looks like someone had an interesting evening. Congratulations on your selection, not that there was any doubt since your name was the only one entered," cheerful voice of Alexander Lars greeted Victor Krum as he entered their shared room. Alexander was Viktor's first friend at the school and the only one who still remained friend even after he became an international quidditch player. Most people Viktor met were usually hanger-on and those who wished to ride his coat-tails to hitch a quick and easy ride to success. In a sense, Alexander too was one, however, a useful and loyal one. When Viktor had been first selected as the seeker for the junior national team, Alexander had offered to be his agent. It began as a joke, but now the two friends were also a formidable team. Viktor was the most expensive player in terms of wages and image rights and it was in no small parts result of Alexander's hard work. The best friends complimented each other perfectly.

"You could say that," was the surly reply.

"Vic. Vic. You can certainly be more cheerful."

"Whatever. You would do well to keep shut if you want to hear what happened after the selection."

After all the details were shared, Alexander stared off the distance.

"Alright, this is what really happened. Someone has sabotaged the competition. It is likely that whoever it wishes Potter harm and is willing to risk you being caught in the cross-fire. The plan is too elaborate to pin-point anything. Nevertheless, we are going to do our best to win this thing. It will certainly help your image and you can donate the prize money to some charity and gain good will amongst the western European media and public," Lars' brain going into overdrive. He was the brains of the duo. Viktor could play quidditch like a demigod and duel efficiently but he didn't have the aptitude for strategy, something Lars excelled at.

"Potter is an unknown. However, it would be better to maintain distance from him, you don't want to be caught in whatever awaits him, and the Diggory boy is decent enough but not a real threat. The chick is going to be a handful, but you can handle one, can't you?" Alexander observed.

"What do you mean by a handful?"

"She's probably a spoiled rich princess who's had whatever she asked of her parents on a silver plate. However, most girls are jealous of her veela charm, and boys chase after her. She's arrogant, but I'll concede she will be talented. She seeks to prove herself as being more than just a pretty face," Lars summarised and offered no reasoning for his inferences; Viktor didn't bother with asking any.

 **XXX**

"This is a most worrying development for Harry's name to come out of the Goblet like this," Dumbledore began looking more tired than seen by anyone else.

"I would say so. We have failed to keep the boy safe again," Minerva McGonagall conceded with her lips pressed in a thin line.

"I don't know why should I lose sleep over the brat," Snape made his displeasure known.

"Aye, there is nothing to be done. Goblet is an ancient artefact we don't know what sort of enchantments it has," Moody put his two Knuts in.

"You would investigate this," it was more of a statement than a command or question.

"You bet I will."

After that, Moody and Snape left the office.

"Albus the boy is too young to face such dangers alone," Minerva began.

"You might as well be surprised with what young Harry is capable of. However, I think it would be prudent to allow Mr Potter a tutor to help with the tournament," Albus conceded. "I would propose it at tomorrow's meeting of the judges. Hopefully, all the participants could benefit from this."

After going over the other details regarding the running of the school for a couple of hours the two bid each other good night and parted ways.

A/N: this chapter is shorter as it sets the stage for the next. Chapter length will vary according to the need and sequence of events. Some parts of the next chapter could have been included here, but I thought it was better not to do so.

 **Many people have mentioned that use of Salazar's portrait is similar to that of DarknessEnthroned in A Cadmean Victory, and I would like to acknowledge that the idea of using Salazar's portrait is indeed influenced by his story. I needed a mentor for Harry and while I have already mentioned that the Chamber contained tomes, scrolls and such other artefacts, I needed a way to enable Harry to use them as they were about a thousand years old, that's where Salazar portrait comes in. A Cadmean Victory has heavy romantic elements in it; something I find myself incapable of writing, therefore the story will not be romantic but rather make use of friendship and alliances to further itself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many people have mentioned that use of Salazar's portrait is similar to that of DarknessEnthroned in A Cadmean Victory, and I would like to acknowledge that the idea of using Salazar's portrait is indeed influenced by his story. I needed a mentor for Harry and while I have already mentioned that the Chamber contained tomes, scrolls and such other artefacts, I needed a way to enable Harry to use them as they were about a thousand years old, that's where Salazar portrait comes in. A Cadmean Victory has heavy romantic elements in it; something I find myself incapable of writing, therefore the story will not be romantic but rather make use of friendship and alliances to further itself.**

 **The Tutor**

"You had quite an exciting evening," understated Salazar's portrait, to which Harry offered a shrug.

"Godric would have been disappointed by the unsightly display by his students, nevertheless, I am proud of the display of cunning and resourcefulness of my descendant," Salazar felt proud of every second his descendant successfully took a breath. For Harry who had been made feel unappreciated and unloved since he could form a thought it felt good to be praised, it made him feel more confident in his abilities, something he suspected was Salazar's aim from all the praise showered on him. However, the constant comparisons to the achievements of Salazar, his wife and the other three founders kept him grounded.

"So are you going to do it? I know that the Bank will allow you to exercise full control over the Potter Estate even when your legal status as an adult gets revoked at the conclusion of the tournament, but are you willing to alienate the local bank and an entire race," Salazar asked. The Bank referred to the United Magical Bank of Switzerland that had evolved from the monetary arm of the Guild that had preceded the ICW. The Guild was an association of traders before ICW came into being. Salazar had been one of the respected members and promoters of the Guild. Magic made travel more efficient and swift than even the modern non-magical modes of transportation, therefore most magical communities were connected transcending national borders. The Guild Hall held one of the other two portraits of Salazar, where he spent most of his time before meeting Harry. The ICW's international trade relations body still functioned from the building that housed the Guild for more than two millennia.

Harry had desired emancipation so that he could move the Potter Estate away from Britain. Salazar had explained to him the benefits of using the Bank and Harry agreed that he didn't desire any form of governmental control and oversight over his financial resources. The Bank offered facilities in both magical as well as non-magical worlds and had branches in major cities of the whole of continental Europe and a single branch in the Americas. The magical banking in the British Isles and all the former colonies of the British Empire are monopolised by the Gringotts. After listening to Binns drone about goblin rebellions for three years, Harry believed it prudent to move his assets to the Bank, away from the monopoly of a race prone to rebellions and a bank answering to the government. The UMBS was founded by various magical races including, humans, dwarves, veelas, sirens and satyrs, each member race having two representatives on the board of directors, forming the governing body of the bank. The bank ensured that no single race gained the monopoly over the economy of the continent and ensured no interference by the government of any of the European countries in the banking structure, trade and commerce. The continent was no better in terms of political equality amongst the races, but the bank provided a common platform for dialogue between the various factions sharing their combined economic interests.

"I am. It's better to have my assets under my control. Further, wasn't you the one who said that as a wizard capable of travelling great distances in an instant, national boundaries are nothing but shackles that ought to be cast of off, so we can enjoy true freedom of movement," Harry replied affirmatively and carried on with conviction.

"Very well, I listened to the rules of the tournament," Salazar motioned towards the work desk. There sat a magical device of Greek origin, which Salazar had bartered from an Arabian trader. The device allowed for translation of a written text and to be read out aloud. The only limitation was that it translated every language into one spoken in Greece a thousand years ago, something Harry couldn't comprehend. Harry had provided his memories to calibrate the device to modern day English, while the device could translate any language it is calibrated to, it can only speak in one language.

"And," Harry prompted.

"Your participation is irrevocable. However, each champion is allowed a tutor, who is a member of the staff of their respective school if the demand is made by any two participating teams," Salazar informed him.

"Let me guess, you wish to be my tutor," Harry asked dryly.

"No, I can help you without anyone knowing. I want you to ask a member of the staff to be your tutor," Salazar clarified at Harry's look of surprise, "as for the Sorting Hat, to be exact."

"You want me to ask for the Sorting Hat to be my tutor?" the incredulity he felt at the thought apparent.

"Yes. The hat was made by Belladonna by enchanting Godric's hat. It had memories implanted of all four of us until the founding of the school," Salazar offered by way of clarification. "It started as a joke on Godric when Helga and Belladonna turned Godric's hat into the scabbard for his famed sword. He searched for his beloved sword for days, before one day during a duel against me it fell onto his head when he was about to be defeated, sensing his need. The look on his face was worth losing the duel and suffering his boasting for nearly a month," Salazar's eyes glazed over in remembrance. "Then the three decided to turn the Hat into partly sentient and behave like Rowena's priced diadem. The difference was, the hat usually talked in a sarcastic manner and made liberal use of sexual innuendo. Rowena was mortified when told about the inspiration for change. It was only a decade into teaching did we decide to enchant the hat to sort students in houses, since it became tedious to do so ourselves," he finished.

"So when you ask for the hat to be your tutor, you, in reality, gain access to collective knowledge possessed by the four most brilliant and learned wizards and witches of my age." Salazar summarised for Harry's benefit.

"You mean all that knowledge and no one bothered to ask the hat all this time," Harry asked breathlessly.

"We tend to overlook the seemingly insignificant things."

"What about Belladonna?"

"She documented her knowledge in a Grimoire as per the tradition of the magical folks of the old, look for it in one of the shelves. It has a black dragon hide cover with a violet belladonna on the front side."

"What? Haven't I told you that she was a particularly vain woman, however, that might have been one of the reasons I loved her so," Salazar said seeing the look on Harry's face.

"I must be leaving. I'll get late for breakfast," with that Harry left the Chamber for the day.

 **XXX**

The news that Harry Potter had been expelled from the house had yet to be made public, so when Harry stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast sans house colours and crest, the rest of three houses broke into hushed whispers discussing the implications of the event, after all, expulsion was a rarely used form of punishment and to use it on one of the most iconic figures of modern magical history was unfathomable. Harry stepped into the Great Hall with his head held high and without showing any trepidation at being the centre of attention, last three years had enabled him to happily ignore the multitude of people whose attention he caught, with practised ease. He turned to sit at his regular seat when he saw Amanda wave at him, so he went to join her.

"Good Morning," Harry greeted her.

"You seem too chipper for someone who had been expelled from their house." Amanda nodded her greeting.

"Hey, I didn't have to be subjected to Ron's beastly snoring, so I slept just fine." He could see Ron giving him a filthy look while the others within the earshot guffawed at the dig.

"I would like you to tutor me in duelling. So if the offer's still open, I would be grateful if you would help," Harry said after a moment's silence.

"I wouldn't mind. Although I must warn you, the moment you slack off the deal's off. I can't be wasting my time if you won't apply yourself," Amanda replied.

"I won't."

"Do you have someplace in mind where we could practice?"

"Yes, I have an abandoned classroom on the third floor. Nobody goes there."

"Good. Meet me by the Fat Lady's portrait straight after dinner. I will evaluate your skill and determine how much work you will need."

"Will do. And thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Amanda got up to leave as she had finished her breakfast.

Harry saw Professor McGonagall approach, as he finished his breakfast.

"Professor, a word please," Harry requested to speak to her.

"Mr Potter, I am terribly sorry for the mess you find yourself in with the tournament and your expulsion. However, there is nothing that can be done about it now," she replied sensing his query.

"Oh. No, it isn't about that. I just wish to inform you of my desire to seek a tutor for the tournament. I wish to call a meeting regarding this today after classes are over," Harry informed her.

"Very well Potter. I am glad that you are willing to seek help. Is there something else?" at his answer in the negative she turned and left him to go to his class.

 **XXX**

The classes seemed longer than they usually were, however, once the last class got over Harry received the summons to the Headmaster's office. The day had been tiresome; the Gryffindors gave anything from hostile to apologising looks, some juniors had come and apologised to him, citing pressure from seniors for their lack of support. The 'Puffs had all expressed their support and said they believed him that he had not entered in the tournament, it was a welcome development to have the support of one house, just disappointing to see that it wasn't his own. The Snakes either were sneering or gave him calculating looks as if calculating his chances in the tournament.

Prof McGonagall was waiting by the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's Office. She gave the password and escorted him to the office. All the others were already present; Krum and Karkaroff, Fleur and Madame Maxime, Cedric and Sprout, Dumbledore and Snape, and finally Harry and McGonagall.

"Now, that Mr Potter is here we can begin," Dumbledore began, "Beauxbatons and Hogwarts desire a tutor for their champions, therefore it has been decided that all the participants can have a member of the staff from their respective schools as their tutor, although heads of the school are precluded from offering any help as per the magical contract they all signed as judges of the tournament."

"Mr Krum, do you desire a tutor?" Dumbledore politely asked.

"Da. Prof Nickolas Makarov." A tall dark haired man with large eyebrows stepped out of the shadows and took Krum's side. He was well built and filled the room with his presence. Makarov was the duelling instructor at the Durmstrang and a retired professional duellist who had the distinction of being crowned champion as an amateur, U-17, U-19 and professional level.

"Miss Delacour?"

"Qui. Madame Aphrodite Thebaux." A blonde woman dressed in a business suit stepped forward and made a similar motion to Makarov as she took Fleur's side. She was the personification of her given name and all the males shifted uncomfortably as her presence washed in the room. Harry felt a pull towards her and determined she was partly or wholly veela. Aphrodite was a Greek veela who had been one of the first to be allowed in the Beauxbatons after Grindelwald's defeat. The Dark Lord's failed attempt at power had left most of the institutions be it educational or hospitals on the continent in ruin and everyone was forced to share their resources and cooperate. Xenophobia of any sort was frowned upon and disapproved in the whole of the continent after bearing witness to the atrocities of the last war. Aphrodite Thebaux was an expert in Charms and Enchantments, two of the branches of magic that members of her race had an affinity to.

"Mr Diggory?"

"Yes. Prof Filius Flitwick." The tiny Charms professor and former Duellist excitedly jumped forward and took Cedric's side.

"Mr Potter?"

"Yes, the Sorting Hat," Silence greeted his reply. It was amusing to see all these people look so confused, although some did look insulted.

"I beg your pardon, Mr Potter. It seems my ears are playing tricks," Dumbledore could only be the one who could try to seek amusement in this.

"I said the Sorting Hat will be my tutor," Harry enunciated slowly and added with a smile, "might be the age catching up sir. If you wish I could take you to Madame Pomfrey."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, however, others watched the byplay horrified.

"Mr Potter," indignation laced McGonagall's voice.

"Present Professor," Harry replied cheekily.

"Relax Minerva, I keep telling you that you are too uptight, you need to unwind sometimes lest you have more grey hair than me by the time Harry graduates," Dumbledore cut her off and seemed to be amused by Harry's antics than anything else. "Now, Harry I believe you have a good reason to ask for the Hat." Dumbledore's tone indicated that the time for tricks was over.

"A thousand-year-old sentient artefact that has seen more than anyone else alive and holds something that has already helped me in a tight spot," Harry replied with amusement and gave a pointed look at the last part.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a while and then seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Mr Potter has a right to have his request honoured. However, Mr Potter, it's your responsibility to convince the Hat to help you," Dumbledore concluded as with a flick of his hand he summoned the artefact, most of the attendees looked amazed at the casual display of wandless magic.

"I would like to say told you so Mr not-Slytherin. You should have let me put you into the house you most belonged to," Hat's pronouncement met shocked gasps as no one had known this little detail regarding the sorting of Hogwarts' resident celebrity.

"Don't look so surprised. Most of those I sort are eligible for more than one house, Mr Potter here was eligible for all and none at the same time," Hat dryly stated.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked hoping for any insight regarding the prophesied saviour of the magical Britain.

"What I mean is that Mr Potter had some qualities that made him suitable for all the houses and at the same time some that made him unsuitable for them too. For Hufflepuff, he knew hard work yet he never knew what loyalty was like. For Ravenclaw, he possessed intelligence, yet unlike most of the house that likes to bask in their superior intellect, he wished to remain in obscurity. For Gryffindor, he possessed the sheer nerve and bravery to stare certain death and still carry on, all the while lacking the same to stand up for himself. For Slytherin, he was cunning and ambitious, yet his ambitions could not be appreciated by those around him," the Hat never really got a chance to be heard and today it was milking the occasion for all its worth.

"Then why, Slytherin?" McGonagall couldn't control herself from asking. For one of her favourite lion to be a snake was not something she could wrap her head around.

"That is for me to know and you to guess," the Hat enigmatically quipped back.

"Yet you chose him to be a Gryffindor," Dumbledore probed.

"Of course, I did. The brat had to learn not to meddle in my work," the Hat replied. "And now look how the noble 'Gryffindors' have labelled him 'not-noble-enough'."

"Hat, would you shut up and come with me," Harry said. It was annoying to be discussed as if he wasn't there. He knew people talked about him, good for nothing dunderheads have nothing better to do, but to be talked about like this was just unbearable.

"And if I don't."

"I could try every fire spell ever known to man and see if Godric's enchantments still hold. _Or Belladonna's for that matter_ ," the last part was hissed in parseltongue.

"Fine then, Mr Potter you most certainly are the most entertaining person to dwell in this castle in nearly a thousand years."

The group was dismissed and everyone went their own way.

 **XXX**

"Put me on, Mr Potter if you don't want us to be heard," Harry put the Hat on its prompting. He felt its presence in his mind.

"Interesting, most interesting, I had always suspected your mother's heritage. Your survival that night confirmed it. Your recent memories lend further credence to my hypothesis."

"You saw my memories, I didn't even feel an intrusion," Harry exclaimed.

"Quiet Mr Potter. Just think whatever you want to say, there is no need to shout it out. As for feeling the mental intrusion, I possess the skill in mind arts that is equivalent to that possessed by Salazar at the time of the creation of the school. It's the only reason he suggested you to ask for my assistance. I possess the knowledge of the four, but the only skill I can truly teach you is in mind arts."

"That means I would have to depend on Amanda for all practical work."

"I guess you do. I can teach you the mind arts, Latin, runic languages and magical theory. We will begin with the mind arts. If you could master them in two weeks, by the time of the first task you can do almost any branch of magic with little practice within the bounds of power constraints."

"Two weeks," Harry repeated weakly.

"Yes, two weeks. You will undergo intensive training so as to ensure that you bypass my level or at the very least be my equal in terms of skill in mind arts. A wizard in control of his senses is one in control of his power. Master your mind, master your magic."

"What about classes?"

"You have come so far without classes, so I hope you have realised that you can do without them for this year."

"Fine, so what's the plan?"

They discussed the finer details of the lesson plan for the next two weeks, with the first task after the end of the third. The Hat that now wished to be addressed as Rex, talk about having a big ego, also informed him about the history of the tournament and speculated various beasts that could be involved in the first task and ways to deal with them.

 **XXX**

"This is the corridor that was out of bound during your first year, isn't it?" Amanda asked as they stepped into the once-forbidden part of the castle.

"Yes, it used to house a big arsed three-headed dog, Fluffy," Harry offered as a reply.

"You mean the rumours were true."

For next ten minutes, he gave an account of the events of his first year and debunked any rumours.

"You have experience with being in danger and not freezing up. That's good, most people freeze when they see a hostile spell coming their way. What you need is practice in spell casting and learning to use magic offensively, something that isn't so difficult given you have an abundance of power," Amanda noted. Her tone analytical similar to that of Rex when they discussed their lesson plans.

They decided to meet on alternate days. One day Harry would read theory and the next they would duel. Amanda would then offer commentary and suggestions to his spell usage. She gave him one of her own defence books relating to tactics as she bid him good night promising to meet him the day after tomorrow after dinner in their practising place.

Thus, began two very long and tiresome weeks of training in mind arts and duelling. The mind arts left him drained mentally, while the duelling left him in a similar state physically and magically. Harry didn't go for classes and spent most of the day either practising or reading. The only time he left the chamber was to his practice duels with Amanda where he was trounced soundly, however, he was making steady progress or so Amanda said and to eat meals which he ate with Amanda and sometimes got invited to Hufflepuff table by Cedric.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weighing of the Wands**

On the 19th of November, Harry woke up late for the Hogsmeade weekend, having decided to sleep in a bit, as the last two weeks had been tiring. Rex had deemed him proficient in the mind arts, Harry could now defend his mind from all sorts of intrusions and compulsions, now he just needed to practice legilimency, something he knew basics of, but couldn't really claim to have any experience in. The Sorting Hat had done all it could and now it discussed magical theory, runes and Latin with him.

"There won't be an option to go back, should you decide to go for it today," Salazar greeted him, as he entered the study.

"I know. I think it's the logical thing to do. I already have an account there, I might as well move most of my inheritance there too," Harry replied. Salazar had tried to play devil's advocate to Harry's decision regarding the Bank, not because he disapproved, but rather to make sure that Harry appreciated the risks and the consequences of his actions.

"Do remember to take the fang to the wand maker, he will be able to make the necessary adjustments," Salazar reminded him. The fang in question was the basilisk fang that had pierced his forearm during the incident in the second year. The use of fang as a part of the wand would complete an ancient ritual that would enable better control of the power used. Salazar himself had undergone a similar ritual, which originated in India, where snakes were worshipped and the magical community held parseltongue is in high regard to this day. The ritual involved killing a magical snake, that had bitten the person performing the ritual, without using magic and using a part of the dead snake as a part of a magical focus. No antidote could be taken until the time when the snake was defeated. Harry had unwittingly met all the conditions and thus only needed to use a part of the basilisk to complete the ritual. This would be the first ritual that he would perform.

"Already did that," Harry informed him.

"Now concentrate on the place you want to be. Remember magic is all about intent, focus and power. The better they concur, the better the execution of any magic,' Salazar instructed Harry on how to apparate and disapparate. Harry had accidently done so while getting away from Dudley when in primary school and knew what to expect and the feel of this particular form of magic. The standard instructions were usually generalisation of the concept and individuals and families often had unique instructions in some magical crafts. With an audible crack, Harry disapparated from the study to apparate to Diagon Alley.

He made his way towards the front of Gringotts Bank, the designated meeting place with his UMBS account manager Audrey Gage. When Harry had contacted the Bank at the end of his third year, they had sent Audrey as the representative of the bank, it was done in the belief that the contact was likely a hoax and Audrey was a 17 year old veela with a weak allure, therefore given what was in their opinion grunt work. However, when it turned out that Harry meant to open an account with the bank, Audrey had all but forced Harry in appointing her as his account manager. The appointment helped raise her status amongst her peers in bagging one of the most famous and probably going to be one of the most influential people of modern times and in return, she devoted herself wholeheartedly to ensure Harry's financial wellbeing. The sale of the basilisk parts was still undergoing and most of the investment plans were put on hold, till Harry was able to move his assets to the bank.

The magical economy was small and functioned on the gold standard, the Statute of Secrecy also ensured separation of the magical economy from that of the non-magicals, as the larger and more volatile non-magical economy could easily destabilise and collapse the smaller magical economy. Further given the fact that since 1970's all major non-magical currencies were fiat currencies, there were little incentives for the magical beings, to take an interest in the non-magical economy.

"I received your letter," Audrey stated without any preamble. She was a no-nonsense sort of person, who preferred to get things done at the earliest and when doing business rarely indulged in pleasantries. She was nearly six feet, with long silvery blond hair and sea-green eyes. She was attractive and commanded the attention of the opposite sex, even without the characteristic allure of her race.

"Then let's get this done with. This will allow us to start investing and to make money," Harry could appreciate her directness. Audrey had taken him cloth shopping during the summer, to improve his wardrobe and had proven that she could be a fun person when the need arose, but during business, she believed in getting everything done without unnecessary complications.

They stepped together in the goblin bank and approached a vacant counter.

"I would like to see the Account Manager for the Potter Family," Harry said, without waiting to be acknowledged. It seemed Audrey and goblins shared the same work motto.

"And who might you be, to make such demands?" the goblin snarled. One of the things about the goblins that irked Harry the most was their rudeness and barely concealed hostility towards other races.

"Harry Potter," he replied while offering his key as a way of identification.

After confirming his identity, the goblin sent Harry to the office of his family's account manager Ripclaw.

"Mr Potter I didn't expect you today," Ripclaw greeted Harry and didn't spare as much as a glance towards Audrey.

"My visit here was on short notice," Harry replied, as he took a seat without an offer or acting on any permission.

"I would like to take control of the Potter Estate," Harry said. "I have been recognised as an adult for the duration of the tournament," Harry added at the goblins enquiring gaze.

"I see. However, that will only last for the duration of the tournament, after which you will again become a ward of the ministry. Please provide a sample of your blood, to prove your identity and if u are, who u claim to be, we could let you take the family ring," the goblin offered a ceremonial dagger and a goblet.

Harry sliced his palm and let the goblet fill with his blood when the goblet was filled nearly to the brim the blood stopped and the cut healed itself, the dagger having been enchanted to do so. The goblin took the goblet and spilt the blood on the paternity parchment which showed a wizard's or witch's blood line. This proved to be conclusive evidence of him being a Potter by tracing his ancestry all the way back to the 13th century. The proof of his Slytherin heritage was not there since neither Salazar nor Belladonna ever opened an account with the goblins. The goblin then took out a scroll and handed it to Harry.

Harry unfurled the scroll and looked at it, to see the details of his inheritance.

 **Potter Estate**

Number of Vaults: 3

Trust Vault: 10 000 Galleons, 5 000 Sickles and 10 000 Knuts, gold keyed. Limit topped after every 31st July.

Family Vault: 1 774 640 Galleons, 246 481 Sickles 10 000 Knuts, family ring keyed.

Storage Vault: Jewellery, Books, and other non-assessed articles belonging to family members.

Number of Immovable Properties: 2

Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow. Declared National Monument by the Ministry of Magic and preserved in a state of disrepair.

Potter Manor, somewhere around Dover. Destroyed beyond repair due to a Death Eater attack in 1979.

Shares and Bonds: None.

Note: Liquidated during 1979-1980.

Harry passed the scroll to Audrey who took it, while Harry put on the family ring provided by Ripclaw. It was a ruby affixed to a gold band, with various runes etched on it. The emblem of a stag that signified his father was replaced with nothingness since there was no symbol that Harry could identify himself with at this stage. Each head of the Potter family had a unique emblem and those often changed, to reflect the change in the family head, there was no fixed coat of arms.

"I would like to empty the Family Vault and the Storage Vault since my adult status is temporary and I don't want the ministry to take back control of the Estate. Hand over everything to my account manager with the UMBS," Harry gestured towards Audrey, who offered a nod of acknowledgement.

"What about the Trust Vault?" Ripclaw asked, displeased at the prospect of losing a client to the other bank, especially one of the older ones.

"I shall keep it here, I am living in Britain. The moving of the money to the continent is just to ensure, that others do not interfere in my affairs," Harry informed the goblin.

With that Harry left the two account managers to deal with each other, as he went down to the Storage Vault to retrieve whatever books he could find. He didn't have any use for jewellery right now, but books were always a welcome source of magical knowledge. He retrieved a trunk filled with school books of his parents and Grimoires of his parents and grandparents and great-grandparents, others he would go through at a later stage. He left the Gringotts Bank after arranging to meet Audrey for lunch.

 **XXX**

"Mr Potter, what a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect to see you so soon. I hope your wand is in working order," Ollivander greeted Harry.

"Yes, it is. However, I wanted to ask, if you could make a certain modification to it," Harry politely enquired.

"Mr Potter, I hope you know that there is no modification, that will make your wand more powerful. I get a lot of fools who come here with similar requests and they leave disappointed."

"Nothing of that sort, you see I have this fang, it pierced my forearm about a year ago and I felt a sort of connection to it," Harry handed over the basilisk fang to Ollivander, who took it with great care, choosing to levitate it, rather than touching it with bare hands.

"I dare say you should be dead by rights, however, so you already would have been, after getting hit by the killing curse."

"I see, yes, there is a connection. I can either add this to your wand in some form or adapt the fang to be the wand while using your old wand as a core," Ollivander said after a moment's silent study of the fang and the wand that he had sold Harry all those years ago.

"You will do it then," Harry asked excited.

"What do you suggest?" Harry asked after the wizened wizards absent nod.

"I would personally prefer to use the molten wand as the core, with your blood as a binder and the fang as the casing," was the reply from the wizard who was still studying the fang and the wand.

"Why?"

"Basilisk ivory is one of the strongest materials known to wizard kind, a molten core made of holly and phoenix feather will retain the qualities of the parts, but also be much more than the mere sum of the constituents. It will be a versatile core able to channel sheer raw power and perform nearly all forms of magic. With blood as a binder the components of the wand will be unified by a common factor and be extremely loyal to you," Ollivander explained with a look of approval on his face.

Harry offered a phial of his blood and followed the wand maker to the back of his shop, where his work station was located. He watched on with interest as the aged wizard started performing his craft. After nearly more than an hour the wand maker declared his work complete and offered Harry his wand without ever touching it himself. As the wand fell into his grasp, Harry felt a rush of warmth flow through his body. The wand felt as if it sang in his hand, the connection that Harry always had felt to his wand, seemed to have intensified manifold.

"Take great care to ensure that no one touches the wand," Ollivander's grave voice broke Harry from his reverie.

"The wand is strongly bonded to you. It won't take kindly to be touched by another," he explained at Harry's inquisitive glance. Harry offered a nod.

"That would be 50 Galleons and I'll offer you this new basilisk hide wand holster, free of charge," Ollivander stated the price of his labour.

After paying the money and practising the use of the holster Harry turned to leave when the older wizard called after him.

"I haven't put the required standard ministry trace on the wand, so don't make me regret my belief, that you will be responsible."

"I won't."

"If you are interested in wand lore, maybe you can come around this way, to learn something about this art after your NEWTs."

"Maybe I will," Harry offered and left.

 **XXX**

Audrey met Harry at the back entrance to the Leakey Cauldron. She looked a bit irritated. After a nod, she led him to the non-magical side of London and guided him to an Italian restaurant. With Harry being a celebrity in the magical world and being supposed to be at school, a non-magical restaurant would not be a place, where anyone could identify him.

"Did everything go well?" Harry asked as they sat and waited for someone to take their order.

"As well as it could have gone," Audrey offered diplomatically.

"So we can go on with the investment plans."

"Yes, we can. But, I would go slowly in the beginning, so as to not destabilise the market with a rapid influx of liquidity."

"Fine, we can also start filing suits against those using my name without authorisation and get a ban on all Harry Potter products."

"Or we could reach a settlement and make a healthy profit and get shares in the businesses."

"We can do that. However, I will tell you now that I won't be doing any media events. Can you imagine, having to act like Lockhart," Harry shivered in disgust.

"That's fine by me."

They chatted away while also having a fine lunch paid for by Harry using his UMBS card, which was bewitched to look like a credit card. They parted ways and Harry apparated back to the study.

 **XXX**

"Is it done?" Salazar asked as Harry set the trunk filled with books and Grimoires into a corner after un-shrinking it.

"Yes," and Harry narrated everything in great detail.

"Congratulations on being the only wizard in the known history to possess a basilisk ivory wand," Salazar congratulated Harry. Harry nodded his thanks, as he held the wand up for the founder's inspection

"I have a question," at Salazar's prompting Harry continued, "Can other magical creatures also be used in a similar ritual like a basilisk or a magical snake?"

"They can be. There are various sacrificial rituals. I only know the few that I had performed myself or some which were very popular; this branch of magic was Belladonna's forte. You would find all the theory and detailed descriptions of various rituals in her Grimoire. Although, using a basilisk a sacrifice would mean all the similar rituals related to other magical animals would be useless to you, given the inherent power a basilisk especially a thousand-year-old would possess. The only ones you can use that are available on the Isles are phoenixes, dragons and unicorns."

"However, always remember there is nothing impossible for magic but always mind the toll it will take," Rex, the Sorting Hat interjected.

"What about immortality?" Harry asked.

"Do you desire it?" Salazar asked.

"No, I don't, at least not right now. However, Tom is immortal and I wonder what he did to be one."

"Why don't you figure it out yourself? Apply yourself rather than expect others to give you all the answers. If you can't or are wrong, that's where I come in," Salazar was a teacher who believed that students should explore the art of magic for themselves, with the teacher acting as a guide and ensure that they won't make a fatal mistake.

"The Modern Magical theory states that all living beings are existences with souls inhabiting a body. I am not sure about the existence of a soul, but there must be something more to us than just the total sum of our organs and our mind, I mean we do have ghosts. But, I am not sure how you will go about becoming immortal. Perhaps stopping the body from ageing, or maybe reversing the process might ensure survival. Or if souls exist, then by stopping those souls from passing into the afterlife, if there is one. Otherwise, I am not sure," Harry summarised; metaphysical discussions always gave him a headache.

"You have some idea; don't be disheartened this is a topic which witches and wizards struggle with a lot later in life. Humans have yearned for immortality for a long time, or if not that then longevity. Some wizards have managed to come up with their own ways of ensuring immortality or longevity," Salazar said in a soft and clear voice.

"By ensuring that the body doesn't die due to age, disease or assault, or alternatively by ensuring that the soul is anchored to the world via another way, are some of the ways to ensure longevity or immortality," Salazar said in the same vein, "By fashioning oneself a philosopher's stone through alchemy or by a piece of soul magic called Horcrux respectively," he finished.

"The Philosopher's stone provides the elixir of life that keeps a person from aging, it is said to have healing and rejuvenating powers that could bring someone from the brink of death to full health; for it to be able to do that, it must provide life force from within, meaning its creation would require a human sacrifice," Salazar said with a tone without much emotion.

"And the second," Harry prompted.

"To anchor the soul to another thing, some material object that is hard to destroy. A ritual can be used, but that would be like putting a part of your soul somewhere else, severed from the whole. To do that would mean to mutilate one's own soul," Salazar said in a monotone as a look of revulsion crossed his descendant's young visage.

"How would you mutilate the soul?"

"I am not certain on the details, but the ritual involves murder and there are other elements to the ritual which I don't know. Herpo, the Foul was the first wizard to create a Horcrux, but not the first one to create phylactery, where the whole of the soul was placed in an inanimate object. Phylactery had a major drawback in the form of the whole soul being placed into the object and making the wizard or the witch vulnerable to the one having control of the soul jar. Herpo, the Foul found a ritual to mutilate the soul and thus removed the limitation. From what you have told me, I can within reasonable certainty deduce that Tom has created more than one Horcrux," Salazar finished letting Harry dwell on his thoughts for a while.

"Enough dwelling on such a morbid topic, why don't you practice with the new wand and get a feel for it," Salazar offered him a smile and ushered him out.

 **XXX**

Harry silently worked at his workstation, as Snape stalked the classroom like a dungeon bat. It had taken him some time to adjust to the modified wand, as it was more responsive to his magic. The practice duel that evening with Amanda had brought interesting results, as his spell casting had grown more fluid. He had lasted longer and his spells came out faster than usual, though in the end he still lost to her. Harry had decided to start attending regular classes since most of the tiresome work was done there. Now, the only thing he did was duel with Amanda on alternate days and read on the theory. Rex provided commentary for any reading he got done, with Salazar adding his two Knuts here and there. However, the most interesting part was learning about magical properties of various magical organic and inorganic substances, magical numbers and celestial occurrences. This was done so as to get him ready to be able to perform rituals and devise rituals for his benefit. Salazar had singularly pushed him in this direction, something he thought suspicious, given Salazar's own admission that he had been reluctant to learn this particular branch of magic. Salazar was tight-lipped about his reasons, saying that he would explain when he was surer of his hypothesis. The magical properties that he was learning also affected potions and therefore he was making slight adjustments to the instructions provided for in the book, something his mother had done and made annotations at the margin of her potions' books third year onwards. As a result, he received jealous looks from Hermione and suspicious glances from Snape, given how his potion was in the final stage about 10 minutes earlier.

"Prof Snape sir, they are requesting Harry Potter's presence for the weighting of the wand," a nervous voice called, just as he set his potion down for cooling.

"Potter looks like your presence is required and I won't have to suffer your arrogance, as you are having difficulty following simple instructions," Snape's snide voice was filled with venom.

Instead of reacting and giving the petulant child in the body of an adult any satisfaction, Harry simply packed his bag and left, with the nervous second year trailing behind. With a flick of his wand, Harry freshened his breath and tidied his appearance with another. He was getting good at using magic, without vocalisation and wand movements, something only a few of the people ever put in the effort of learning. Magic was what separated Harry from his childhood tormentors, therefore he wasn't going to waste the gift and instead desired to become the best wizard that there ever was.

Dennis Creevey matched his stride and prattled on excitedly. Harry politely kept nodding and making all the proper noises at the proper places, as he slipped his wand in his palm and discreetly flicked it towards the excitable pre-teen. Harry decided to get some practice on with the legilimency and young Mr Creevey had unwittingly become the first test subject, something Harry felt was a fair price for all the grief the brothers gave him. He picked up the knowledge of the place where his presence was required alongside with the stray thoughts of hero worship and excitement and hastened towards his destination.

 **XXX**

"There he is. Come in Harry, we all have been waiting for you," Bagman exclaimed, announcing his arrival for all.

Harry offered a polite smile, that reminded him of a similar false smile, that he had witnessed Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Head Boy, wear. He recognised the similarity between the two of them, however, he also reminded himself of the differences between them. Harry cursed Salazar because without the founder's influence Harry would have been in denial of any familiar connection (no matter how distant) between the two.

"First, Mr Ollivander will assess your wands for their suitability and then Ms Skeeter will take some of your time for a little piece for the Daily Prophet," Ludo prattled.

"Not so small a piece, Ludo," Rita replied as she eyed Harry, like a predator marking its prey before the hunt.

Soon Ollivander arrived and the ceremony got underway with all the dignitaries present. Mr Ollivander examined each of the wands and declared them to be in good condition, after using them for a simple piece of magic. However, on Harry's turn, he simply asked Harry to perform a spell and refused to directly touch his wand.

Afterwards, a photo-shoot took place, with Bozo the cameraman trying to emphasise on Fleur, while Rita tried to bring Harry to the centre. After the tiresome photo-shoot, the champions were offered to Rita for an interview. She primarily focused on Harry and only offered some courtesy attention to the others.

 **XXX**

"Did you notice young Monsieur Potter's wand?" Aphrodite asked her pupil.

"Qui, it was like any other wand I have ever seen,' Fleur replied miffed. It seemed the boy was showered with adulation everywhere he went.

"Was it?" Aphrodite hissed, annoyed at her young charge's obvious distaste and casual dismissal of possible competition.

Fleur turned to face her tutor, noting the annoyance in her voice. Most of the staff members were tolerant to her errant behaviour due to her academic brilliance and who her parents were, however, Madame Maxime and Madame Thebaux were not inclined to indulge her for so long.

"I distinctly remember that Monsieur Ollivander didn't touch the wand and the wand in question was made of basilisk ivory," the older woman continued from earlier.

"So, what's so special about basilisk ivory? It's just a part of a magical creature. Krum's had dragon heartstring, Diggory's unicorn hair and mine veela hair," Fleur asked.

"It's special because there has been no basilisk ivory produced in Europe for nearly a thousand years. It's special because it lends credence to the rumours of Monsieur Potter having slain a basilisk. It's special because Monsieur Ollivander's reluctance to touch the wand indicates an unusually strong connection between the wand and the wizard, so strong that even a wandmaker feared some form of adverse reaction from the wand," Aphrodite finished.

"Think on all this and start taking Mr Potter seriously. A wizard capable of killing a basilisk single-handedly and producing a corporeal Patronus strong enough to repel a hoard of a hundred dementors is not to be taken lightly," with that Aphrodite strode away leaving her charge alone, till the time she got her head out of the sand.

Fleur too picked up the pace, as she went to her room. Perhaps she had let her annoyance at the boy taint her judgement; maybe he was a minor threat. Fleur still felt confident in her ability to win the tournament.

 **A/N:** thanks for all the reviews.

I have **changed some things** in the chapter. It took a while, but I finally got around to make some alterations that I had been meaning to make.

Thanks to **Serius Schleicher 95** for proofreading and editing the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon-Dragon Rock the Dragon**

Harry was cruising leisurely above the Quidditch pitch after the tiring day he had. That Rita woman had really gotten on his nerves. The open sky provided him a venue of relaxation. Flying was one of the things that he liked about the magical world; he had fantasied about flying away from the confinement of the cupboard under the stairs and when Malfoy had made him chase the Neville's Remembrall it had turned out to be the best think the blond ferret could have done for him. The freedom of flight and the rush of the wind that he felt while in a steep dive pulling up at the last moment was what made him feel alive. Harry turned his beloved firebolt skywards as he prepared to take another dive. He kept soaring till the point he could feel the frost form and turned downwards to take the dive, as he took the plunge out of the corner of his eye he noticed a fire rising skywards from the heart of the Forbidden Forest.

By now Harry was resigned to his curiosity. After three years of finding him in situations he had no right to be in, one will think that Harry would have learned to control himself and know better. Words like Forbidden, Restricted and Perilous were in Harry's mind open invitation to investigate, that's why even after having a rendezvous with the Dark Lord, a big-arsed spider with its big-arsed spider babies and soul sucking fiends Harry felt compelled to investigate the fire in the heart of the said forest. Therefore, Harry the Boy-Who-Curiosity-is-yet-to-get-him-Killed Potter pulled up from his dive and moved towards the point from which the fire originated. He disillusioned himself and his broom, achieving complete invisibility and leaving no distortion in his wake something only a select few could achieve, Harry approached a clearing in the forest.

A shocked gasped escaped his lips. Surely this wasn't what he thought it was. Four Dragons caged and chained as numerous adult wizards and witches casted spells towards them. He could make out eggs beneath one of the dragons, a Chinese Fireball he reckoned. Four nestling dragons could be here for one thing and one thing only, the first task, which now apparently involved four nestling mother dragons. Harry turned to return, with his mind going in over-drive, after Norbert who turned out to be Norberta he had extensively researched dragons and nestling mothers were far more vicious than a male dragon fighting for right to mate. Harry himself was the living proof of the lengths a mother would go to protect her child and he certainly didn't possess any great desire to find out what a mother dragon would do to protect her clutch.

"Harry, are you alright? You seem like you have hounds of hell on your heels," Amanda's greeting snapped him out of his trance. He was entering the Great Hall and it looked like people were arriving for diner, he had been on automatism and didn't even notice that his disillusionment charm had failed.

"I don't think so. Maybe in a while," Harry replied, still a little dazed.

"What happened?" Amanda demanded, this time her tone more urgent and concerned. She had grown on him during the past couple of weeks and often acted like an older sister towards him.

"Can you get the other champions too? I think that they must be told this too," Harry replied now more alert. It showed the level of rapport between the two that she went about to do as he asked without asking any questions.

Harry was pacing in the same room where the champions had gathered after the selection. He knew Salazar might disapprove of his decision to share the information; Harry felt it was better to have them prepared and not die, then to withhold the knowledge and let them die. He did want to win, but not at the cost of someone else's life. Harry had killed his first DADA professor, a basilisk and a nearly reborn Tom Riddle so he was no stranger to killing; however he took no pleasure in it too. Those were necessary losses for his safety and telling the others about the dragons would not jeopardise it in anyway.

"Harry all the champions are here," Amanda announced her return.

"And a few extra's," the Sorting Hat muttered, carried by Amanda. True enough, Fleur, Cedric and Krum were there; also present were Aphrodite, Cho Chang and Alexander Lars.

"What's this about Harry?" Cedric asked.

"The First Task, it involves nestling dragons. I saw four in the Forbidden Forest," Harry informed them without preamble. Silence reigned to his pronouncement and from the expression of their faces, it appeared they all knew and had known for a while now.

"You knew, all of you knew and yet none of you possessed the decency to tell the others. Here Harry a person much younger and with no place in this tournament stands, running to share the knowledge with you the moment he found about this," Amanda's voice expressed the betrayal Harry himself felt. "Since, when were you all aware of this?"

"I have known for a while, my father works at the ministry so he told be when the dragons were brought in the country," Cedric admitted ashamed. He had assumed someone must have told Harry, otherwise he would have.

"We have known for a while my mother is the Head of the Swedish Department for Wildlife, we simply assumed someone had shared this with others," Alexander admitted sincerely speaking with Krum. He was sincere in his words; a death in the opening task would tarnish the tournament and will never be good publicity, further in the end a thousand galleons were nothing compared to human life.

Fleur was incensed, wasn't the whole point of the tournament was to win. "I don't see why you would expect someone to give up their advantage. Isn't the whole point of the tournament is to win? Don't all of you want to win for their school and country? All our parents informed us about the task, so what? Maybe his parents have acted like proper parents and informed him. It's pathetic to see how naïve he is, he should be left to enjoy his childhood and shouldn't be in the tournament meant for adults," Fleur ranted. Her words were met with sharp gasps from the two British and Aphrodite and Alexander who were aware of Harry being an orphan.

Silence reigned as everyone waited with baited breath for Harry's reaction at the French Champions words. The room suddenly started to shake; there was a build-up of magic as Harry felt his temper rise. The air crackled with eldritch energies and everyone in the room felt it harder to breath. The comments about his parents and childhood or the lack of them had touched a nerve. With the training in mind arts involving reliving all his memories, all his traumatic experiences and emotions that he had suppressed for so long have been brought to the forefront of his mind and left several of old wounds feeling raw. While Salazar and Rex had helped him deal with most of the issues, Fleur's comments brought forth all the taunts and insults regarding his parents made by his childhood tormentors. He was distantly aware of his name being called, but his mind was in a haze and his magic reacted to his emotions lashing out at the world at the unfairness of his life.

'Harry, Harry. Calm yourself down, it's getting harder to breathe,' Amanda's distressed voice broke through his haze. Harry turned to see her shaking him as she held on to him. Cedric's hand looked scalded, while other's looked at him with no small amount of fear in their eyes. Harry put visible effort in calming him down, and took long breathes. As the magic let up, everyone visibly relaxed, however gave him weary glances.

"I can't stay here. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Keep Rex with you, I don't think I am calm enough to take it with me," Harry said to Amanda, he mumbled an apology to the rest and left without sparing so much as a glance towards Fleur.

"How stupid do you really are?" Amanda asked scathingly. "Don't answer, that was rhetorical. His parents would have informed him like your proper parents if they were living."

"I didn't realise," Fleur whispered horrified. In the heat of the moment she had forgotten about Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You are lucky that your professor put up a shield around you before Harry's magic tore through you," Amanda gestured towards Aphrodite who acknowledged with a nod.

"If Amanda hadn't gotten to the boy, it might have not mattered," Rex interjected. "It would have been better to let them duel like the old days."

"Surely you don't mean that. I don't think princess here would have survived," Amanda commented with a touch of humour. She always liked when the hat went all medieval or used sexual innuendos.

"Harry is perhaps the third best duellist in the school after Adrian Carter of Slytherin who was runner-up in last European U-19 Championships and me, the European U-17 champion," Amanda informed them after Fleur's snort at her last comment, all the humour gone from her voice.

"Surely you don't mean that," Cedric said. He had faced off against Amanda in the national semi-finals of the U-17 and she had wiped the floor with him. Therefore, coming from her it was high praise for Harry's skill.

"I am not joking. In two weeks' time I have seen his skill at duelling reach a level that took me years of practice to achieve. In terms of sheer power Harry outstrips most if not all of the students present and a few of the adults. The only thing that allows me to win our spars is the experience, something that won't matter in a few months."

"The boy is instinctive when it comes to magic and it responds to his emotions more than any grown wizard or witch." Rex finished for Amanda and they both left the foreigners.

XXX

"That was interesting," Alexander remarked as they entered their room. At Viktor's raised eyebrow he elaborated, "Potter does have magical power. Potter is without any adult help. Potter has loyal people. Potter has quite a temper too, for a while I felt I might suffocate to death."

"What's the plan?" Viktor asked.

"There's no change in it. However, it would be beneficial to befriend Potter and his female friend was easy on the eyes too," Alexander replied.

"Careful there. If Potter is even a fraction of as protective of that girl as she was of him, I might not even have your body to pick up."

"You wound me Vic. I might indulge myself every now and then, but I am not stupid. Plus she didn't appear to be someone who would fall for the glitz of celebrity life."

"If you say so. Did you really mean to inform them about the first task?"

"I did." At Viktor's surprised look he added, "I might act a bastard most of the time, but I value life. Winning the tournament isn't so important that we forget the humane values. You show sportsmanship while playing quidditch, I show decent human morals when it's life or death, otherwise every debauchery is welcome and encouraged."

XXX

Fleur was sitting in her room, pondering the evening's events. She was sorry for her behaviour and felt guilty for hurting Harry. She had acted without thought and in retrospect her behaviour had become more erratic. A knock broke her train of thought as she went to address the door. It was Aphrodite.

"Your conduct today was disgraceful and dishonourable," Aphrodite said coolly.

"I know and I regret it," Fleur replied.

"You would apologise to him after the First Task," it was a command, more than anything else.

"I would."

"Good. What is it about the boy that riles you so much?"

"I don't really know. It's just the way he so nonchalantly ignores my presence that bothers me."

"Sweet Morgana. You despise everyone who reacts to your charm and someone around whom you might not even have to restraint yourself you act antagonistic." Aphrodite being a veela could sympathise with the problems related to human reactions to the allure, however a person unconcerned about the allure was truly desirable, if not as a lover than at least as a friend.

"I know. But it's hard to express. All my life I have attention showered on me. When I underwent puberty all the boys tried to gain my favour. When I walk in a room nearly all the men are dazed, and here is someone who doesn't even spare me a second glance. Someone, who wouldn't acknowledge my existence, I find that a little unnerving."

"I think I get some of it. Practice?"

They dropped the subject and went into the Forbidden Forest to practice for the task.

XXX

"Dragons, you said?" Salazar asked. Harry had high-tailed to the Chamber and spent some time blowing stuff up in the Chamber, once his temper abated he had come to the study seeking his ancestor.

"Dragons, mother dragons with eggs and stuff," Harry replied for nth time. Salazar had gotten really excited about the dragons, something that made Harry uneasy.

"Dragons, you couldn't have been born luckier, if you had tried," Salazar commented.

"Are you out of your mind? I have to face a dragon something that might roast me alive with a lazy breath," Harry exclaimed, only multiple timing being reminded that shouting didn't do anything productive helped him keep his voice down, that too barely.

"No, something that you will kill. You will perform the ritual that I had in mind for you. Take out Belladonna's Grimoire and start reading the ritual, the one with the dragon drawn at the top of the page." With that Harry stated searching for the Grimoire, he wasn't sure about the ritual but right now his ancestor looked more like a child on sugar high than one of the greatest wizards of all times.

Harry read the ritual and re-read it. He had spent the last night reading the ritual again and again, memorising and understanding it. The Latin made initial progress slow, but Salazar had helped with that. The details were not clear on all the aspects, the only clarity he had was regarding the benefits the ritual provided such as undoing all bodily defects, heightened awareness, resistance to fire, better control on fire based magic, resistance to harm caused by magic and some other benefits too. However, the fact that there was barely an allusion as to the side effects of the ritual Harry had his doubts regarding it. Nevertheless, he pushed on dissecting and analysing every component and every aspect of the magic.

"There are a lot of blanks in the text," Harry remarked looking up, his eyes bloodshot and tiredness seeping into his tone. "The ritual looks too good to be true; obviously there are some side-effects. Belladonna only alludes to them and doesn't clarify all the ingredients involved referring to them using bare terminology."

"Obviously there are. Some of the ingredients involved in the ritual are so rare that they are only finite and could only be employed for no more than a handful of times. Belladonna didn't want anyone who came across her work know the full mechanics of the ritual."

"I think I understand that. What about the side-effects?" Harry didn't feel the need to ask about the gaps related to the ingredients involved in the text further, as the founder obviously knew the answers and provide them.

"There are certain side-effects, or what Belladonna viewed as such. One is that you will not be able to split your soul as it is an imperfection, thus losing the chance at immortality. This would consequently mean you would not be so affected by murder as you otherwise would have been. Further, the ritual involves sacrifice of a dragon; therefore a part of it lives on through the one performing it which means certain character traits will be intensified. It won't create something new but magnify what already exits, emotions that dragons exhibit the most."

"What do you mean?"

"The school motto, you understand what it means, don't you?"

"Yes, never tickle a sleeping dragon."

"That's the literal meaning. What would it signify? Remember it was Bella's family motto and her personal one too."

"It would mean something along the lines that never mess with a powerful person who isn't paying you any mind and draw his attention and ire towards yourself."

"Crude but in essence it's more than that. Have you ever wondered why there are no records of magical animagus?" Salazar asked.

"Not really. I thought most would not be powerful enough to be one," Harry replied used to Salazar's seemingly changing topics mid discussion only to return to the original point.

"It's because unlike animals magical creatures can feel far more complex emotions and possess a thought process and intellect rivalling humans. They have distinct personalities and societies with independent values, it makes harder for humans to represent them with simple singular meanings. Therefore, it's not possible for a human to adapt their psyche to that of magical creatures; a non-magical animal on the other hand can be used to represent our basest desires and instincts."

"I get it. However, what has it got to the point of the discussion we were having?"

"I am getting to that. Dragons have existed for a long time, perhaps since earlier than humans. The European traditions often portray dragons as vile, greedy and destructive, while the Asian traditions view them as forces of nature, balance, eternity and metamorphosis; what you have to understand is that dragons are magical creatures of great power and long lived. They are protective of what they see as theirs' and are quick to anger given the right circumstances. Dragons value power and authority and are symbols of nobility and authority. Therefore, what the ritual will do is make certain qualities more prominent and harder to control. For example, last night would have gone differently had you given in to your wrath like you most likely would after the ritual. Forgiveness will come harder for you, it doesn't mean you can't forgive, it just would mean that you would be more likely to hold a grudge."

"And you believe I should do the ritual?"

"Absolutely, there is nothing to lose for you. You would be cured of the effects of malnutrition, bad eye-sight, the cursed scar and other benefits of the ritual. You would need every advantage you could and Tom will one day gain a body and he will come after you. You don't want to make a horcrux, so the loss of the ability to do so is not a great one too."

"I guess you are right. What am I missing to perform the ritual?" Harry asked after a moment's thought. The founder was right with Voldemort running around as an immortal disembodied spirit, there was no telling when he would get his body back and when he did, Harry would be a target. It wouldn't do him any good if his glasses got summoned in middle of a battle or injury happened and got aggravated due to brittle bones, while he could ignore the pain, he didn't like the feeling of weakness. Therefore, Harry prepared for the First Task under the tutelage of the founder.

XXX

The day of the First Task arrived; Harry had gotten up earlier than usual and felt completely rested. As he changed, he gathered the ingredients that were needed for the ritual. First was the bottle of phoenix tears to help regenerate and heal his body, aged for nearly two thousand years (a thousand when the founder had acquired it and a thousand more in storage in the Chamber) something that would today cost more than his fortune. Next was a tunic and trousers made of unicorn hair, the only fabric that could survive the dragon fire, again a rare item. The final piece was the Sorting Hat which held the sword of Godric Gryffindor, crafted by the finest goblin smiths and able to withstand dragon fire, he had asked Amanda to bring the Hat to the spectator's stand with her.

"You do realise that I am going to use rare things that cost more than my net worth, don't you?" Harry asked.

"No material object is ever worth more than your life. This ritual will rid you of any weakness of body and make you immune from sickness and stronger so that you can triumph against Tom," Salazar scoffed and reminded him of the necessity of the ritual.

Harry simply nodded preparing for leaving for breakfast.

"Are you nervous for the task?" Katie asked, as Harry made to sit next to her and opposite Amanda.

"Me nervous, nah ain't gonna happen," Harry replied jovially. "Of course I am nervous, I do have a plan but it's the first time I am facing a nestling dragon," Harry added at her disbelieving look.

"And what plan that may be?" Amanda asked. She had been asking that question since learning about the dragons; however Harry hadn't given her a straight reply just that he had a plan.

"One that would have made Godric green with envy," Harry replied, he had picked Salazar's habit of referring to his contemporaries to compare his accomplishments. After all, all the people Harry knew couldn't really claim notwithstanding surrounding circumstances to have killed a DADA professor possessed by the most feared Dark Lord of modern era, killed a thousand years old basilisk, repelled a hundred dementors all before even completing his magical education. Therefore, it was better not to compare himself with those around him and get a big head; whilst many may say it was arrogant of him to compare himself to the founders, Harry felt that the comparison would keep reminding him that his achievements are yet not great enough to make him as legendary as the founders, the four magicals whose achievements are even centuries after their deaths unparalleled.

"So you say," Amanda quipped back.

"Trust me on this. Just keep the Hat handy," Harry reassured her.

"Fine. I still don't get how it will be helpful."

"Oh. But it will be."

XXX

The four champions were gathered in the pavilion which lead to the arena where the dragons would be kept chained for the task. They had been given further instructions and were to pick the dragon that they would be facing and also determine the order of their turns.

Fleur as the first one had drawn the Welsh Green and would go second, Krum drew the Chinese Fireball going in third, Cedric ended up the first one and face the Swedish Short Snout; finally Harry was the last to go with drawing the Hungarian Horntail.

The cannon shot marked the beginning of the task and Cedric left the Champions' tent amidst being greeted best wishes from the other champions.

XXX

"Ladies and gentlemen, first we have the Hogwarts' Champion Cedric Diggory who would be facing the Swedish Short Snout," Bagman announced his entry.

Cedric entered the arena and the dragon loomed large, crouching protectively shielding its clutch. He felt the adrenaline pump into his veins as he got ready to put his plan in motion. It hinged on his ability to distract the dragon long enough to steal the Golden Egg. He transfigured three rocks into dogs and made them charge towards the Dragon, the dragon responded with a roar and attacked the perceived threat. As the dragon left his guarding post Cedric added a couple of sheep and cows too, in order to distract the dragon. He sprinted towards the nest, once the dragon was sufficiently distracted. He picked the egg and turned to leave, however apparently the dragon had disposed of his distraction. Cedric sped towards the exit, and felt the heat of dragon breathe on his back. He collapsed in relief as he crossed the exit line signifying the end of the task and dragon handlers came in to subdue the dragon. He could see Madam Pomfrey coming towards him muttering about dragons and stupid school and ministry officials. Soon he found himself in what could be a medical tent with Madam Pomfrey dealing with the mild burns he had received; all the tutors alongside Amanda and another girl were waiting in a corner.

XXX

"Ladies and gentlemen a round of applause for young Mr Diggory. Please wait as the handlers subdue the dragon and prepare the arena for the next contestant," Bagman announced.

Soon the next cannon shot was fired and Fleur entered the arena, her arrival was met with polite applaud from the others while the Beauxbatons' contingent roared at their champion's arrival.

"Miss Delacour has entered the arena and is now ready to face her dragon," Bagman commented, "She's maintaining her distance from the dragon and I do not begrudge her facing a dragon especially a nestling one guarding her clutch."

Fleur maintained her distance and cast a sonorous charm at her as she began chanting.

"It seems Miss Delacour is attempting to enchant the dragon into a sleep. After Mr Diggory's successful use of transfiguration to create a diversion, we now are bearing witness to use of some rare charms work. I would like to remind all the spectators that Miss Delacour is of veela heritage, a race with greater affinity for charms and enchanting than most."

"My word! Miss Delacour have successful enchanted the dragon into sleep. Believe me all when I say, enchanting a dragon into sleep is no small feat. Miss Delacour has shown real talent in the field of charms and enchanting."

Fleur had put the dragon to sleep and made her way towards the nest at a deliberate and steady pace. She bent to pick the Golden Egg, but as she was picking the egg the dragon snored and flames escaped its nose, setting fire to her skirt. Fleur doused the fire, retrieved the egg and made way towards the medical tent.

"A huge round of applause for such fine display of charms work and enchanting," a roar of applause answered Bagman's announcement.

"At the third roar of the cannon enters Mr Viktor Krum, international Quidditch sensation and perhaps one of the best seekers the game has ever seen," Bagman's declaration was met by a huge roar from the crowd and chants of 'Krum, Krum' reverberated throughout the stadium.

"Mr Krum will be facing a Chinese Fireball. Do not be deceived by its size, the species have rightfully earned its name as the fireball," Bagman commented, "I wonder how Mr Krum will deal with the dragon. After Mr Diggory's use of transfiguration and Miss Delacour's masterful use of excellent charms-work, Mr Krum faces a stiff competition to impress us all."

"It appears Mr Krum have used a Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon showcasing skilful use of offensive magic and astute marksmanship for hitting the dragon on his first attempt."

Krum's curse had blinded the dragon as it tumbled and stumbled after losing its vision and in pain, as he retrieved the egg Krum was injured by the blinded dragon which had also smashed some of its eggs.

"With the final blast of the cannon, enters the final champion of the day. The youngest of the champions will be facing the fiercest of the dragons. After being a spectator to the use ingenious use of transfiguration, master-level charms-work and ace marksmanship, Mr Potter has a lot to live up to. Mr Potter had undergone fewer years of training than his competitors, nevertheless that does not make Mr Potter a lesser wizard than the others."

Harry's arrival was met with mild applause and no small amount of booing and jeers, particularly from the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. It was surreal to see the two united over something like this. Harry made his way towards the dragon, taking confident steps. He had drunk the bottle of phoenix tears before entering the arena, and could already feel light-headedness.

"Mr Potter is encircling the dragon and drawing runes at regular intervals. I don't know much about the runes, but Mr Potter appears to be keeping with the trend of utilising different branches of magic and different tactics. None of the competitors today used methods remotely similar and we witnessed three different ways of dealing with dragons, Mr Potter is now employing the fourth. I hope our dragon handler friends take note of all the approaches use by the champions as dealing with dragons is a dangerous venture and requires numbers, talent and great skill. However, these young students are doing it on their own and have all been successful so far. Let's see what Mr Potter has planned to dazzle us with."

Harry encircled the dragon and placing various runes and creating a runic circle, with the dragon at its centre. Once he finished with the circle, he stood facing the dragon who had until now followed Harry's each step with a keen eye all the while standing guard protectively over its nest. Harry summoned the Sorting Hat with a flick of his wand and it came soaring only to be plucked mid-air by Harry's outstretched left hand. The moment the Hat reached him, it released the fabled sword of Godric Gryffindor which Harry pulled out of it. Then he banished the Hat and pointed his wand at the symbol before which he stood, starting to channel magic in to it. There was a build-up of magical energy and Harry's hair swayed in breeze as the various runes started to light up and form a circle of crimson light. As soon as it had started it ended, the circle giving a crimson flash, startling the dragon who breathe fire bathing Harry in dragon-fire.

Harry sensed his outer robes getting burned as he took a step towards the dragon. The Hungarian Horntail kept breathing fire, as the flames surrounded his body Harry felt a tingling sensation spreading outward from his heart. He was distantly aware of the screams of panic echoing throughout the stands. He kept walking towards the dragon, aware than the moment the fire started to feel warmer would be the moment that he would have to kill the dragon, lest he will be vaporised by the intense heat and magic of dragon-fire. He felt the caress of the flames as the inherent magic of dragon-fire destroyed all the impurities in his body and the inherent magic of phoenix tears healed the damage, all the while walking towards the dragon. The runic circle he had created had paralysed the dragon in one place.

Harry felt excruciating pain as his scar throbbed and the magic of dragon-fire fought the dark magic of the scar. Harry could sense the temperature rising and lunged towards the dragon, thrusting the sword laced with basilisk venom.

"Merlin's beard, it seems whatever Mr Potter had planned is irrelevant now. Today we see a great hero of our nation becoming the first causality of the resurrected Tri-wizard Tournament," Bagman said sorrowfully over the distressed screams of the crowd.

The moment Harry started to feel his skin burn, was the moment the sword hit its mark stopping the constant stream of fire, piercing the dragon's head in a manner similar to that of how Harry had slayed the basilisk down at the Chamber. An eerie silence greeted Harry, as everyone present bore witness to his slaying of the dragon, as he raised the sword in triumph.

"Merlin's great balls of goblin steel. Harry Potter has just slain a dragon," Bagman proclaimed to the still silent audience, his voice filled with disbelief and wonder. Soon there was a single clap, then another and what followed was an avalanche of applause which reverberated throughout the stadium like a thunderclap.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have borne witness to one of the rare feats of magic. A young man who's yet to complete his education, have achieved something that puts him in league of the greatest witches and wizards to have ever lived," Bagman said in adoration.

"A standing ovation for the young man who leaves the arena like the great gladiators of the Roman Empire after slaying a magical beast singlehandedly whereas it takes a dozen trained wands to just subdue it," Bagman's proclamation was met with wild cheers as the stadium echoed with his name.

"Mr Potter walks off the arena like a proud knight of the old after a battle, this day will go down in history of the wizarding world and I am proud to have witnessed it with my own eyes," Bagman continued in adoration.

XXX

Harry entered the medical tent with the Golden Egg cradled beside his arm and the Sorting Hat in hand. The moment he entered Amanda embraced him tightly as Madam Pomfrey fussed over him. The moment his head touched the pillow he felt himself grow drowsy as adrenaline left his body. He wasn't physically exhausted, however magically he was spent and would need a day or two to recuperate.

"You stupid boy you could have died," Amanda fussed over his resting form.

"Miss Moore, Mr Potter is alright, however he is magically drained and would require abundant rest to regain his bearings," Madam Pomfrey informed the fretting girl.

"But he will have to attend the ceremony to get his points; can't you give him a pepper-up potion?" Amanda asked.

"I don't think any potion will work for Mr Potter right now," she gestured at a sleeping Harry.

Soon Percy Weasley, assistant of Mr Crouch entered the tent informing the champions that they should get ready to assemble for the points awarding ceremony.

"I am afraid you will have to do without Mr Potter, he has exhausted himself and I can't administer a potion when he is asleep," the mediwitch informed him.

"But his presence is required," Percy insisted, he had a tendency to enforce regulations without any exceptions and reiterated the requirement of all the champions' presence.

"Here, let me help. He shall be able to stay awake for an hour or two," the blond foreigner spoke for the first time. She took a vial out of her pocket, uncorked it and took a mouthful of the concoction it held. She bent down on the sleeping form of Harry parting his lips as she fed him the potion mouth to mouth like giving him CPR.

"What do I have to do to get woken up like this every time I come to the hospital wing?" Harry asked cheekily as he fluttered his eyes open.

"I wouldn't even comment on the cheesiness of that statement," Audrey replied with a touch of humour.

"And what you did wasn't horribly cliché," Harry quipped back.

"Not really, it was the only way of administering the potion," Audrey's tone of voice dry this time.

"Or maybe you just wanted to steal a kiss," Harry replied flirtingly.

"You are a decade too young for my tastes," Audrey replied while other's watched the by-play, their mouths agape.

"Hush now, it's the potion talking," Audrey shut Harry up as he opened his mouth.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, the potion didn't taste horrible like Madam Pomfrey's usual swill," Harry asked as he left the bed.

"A veela alternate of your pepper of potion. Although, not ideal for human consumption. The side effects include heightened libido, over-confidence and lack of inhibitions."

"How can that be side effects?" the Sorting Hat asked as all the males save Percy nodded their heads in agreement to his assessment of the potion.

They stepped out and the results were announced, Cedric scored 41 losing points for getting injured by the dragon fire, Fleur scored 43 while Viktor and Harry each scored 45 tied at first place. With the task completed each champions headed to celebrate their success with their friends.

A/N: Harry can't beat Amanda because of the experience she has over him. Harry is powerful, but he will need to learn to harness it and wield it effectively.

Fleur is powerful and a brilliant witch, as a quarter-veela she is temperamental and have a habit of getting her way, now she is realising that there are others as good as her or even better than her. Her attitude towards Harry will change, I won't stretch it over chapters but a lot of time will pass.

I won't be writing fluff and whatever appears in the chapters will have a role in plot progression, there will be no fillers.


	6. Chapter 6

**After the First Task**

Harry was walking with Amanda and Audrey, as he crossed the congratulating crowd of people as they sped towards the Gates. Audrey's associates were dealing with the dragon handlers as they claimed the dragon that Harry had just slewed, it would be rendered and sold adding the proceeds to his account after the fees deductions. He had asked Amanda to accompany him while to escort Audrey out of the grounds.

"I will mail you the account statement after the proceeds are deposited. The cottage and manor land have also been sold," Audrey informed Harry as they neared the Gates. Harry had decided to sell them as he didn't feel he could ever stay in the places where his parents and grandparents had lost their lives.

"We have also acquired shares in a publishing company and the others have offered compensation for using your image," she informed him after his acknowledging nod to her previous statement. The investing opportunities in the magical world were few and far between as the economy was small and the only way to invest was to do so in a start up as families tended to keep the ownership to themselves, only selling the whole business when a sale was made.

"There is something else I want to talk about," Harry informed her, "if Amanda permits I would like to sponsor her duelling career."

"What? It's a good opportunity and with no one else sponsoring her I think it's a sound investment," Harry added at their surprised looks.

"Harry, are you sure? I mean I could use the help but to…," Amanda trailed of not sure what to say. She could use the help that Harry's money will provide, but didn't want to burden him. A duellist had to bear many expenses regarding training and equipment, something she could not afford due to being from a family of fewer means. Moores were not poor, but her father being a clerk at the ministry and mother a receptionist in a shop in the Diagon Alley they couldn't really afford to sponsor her duelling career.

"Of course I am sure. You have already won the U-17 national and European titles, so why not?"

"I am not doing you any favours, you want to turn professional and think of it like investing. You can discuss the details of the contract with Audrey; I just need an agreement that you are willing to take the plunge," Harry said when she still appear sceptical.

"I would love to, but," there was nothing much to contemplate about. She needed help and Harry was offering, she just didn't want to take advantage of the friendship she had cultivated with the youngest champion.

"No buts. It's going to be a professional relationship and our friendship will not influence the professional relation," Harry stated with conviction, brokering no room for argument.

Amanda consented to the help as she left the grounds with Audrey to talk the contract over. She was determined to uphold the faith put by Harry in her and make best of the opportunity presented.

XXX

The Slytherin common room was silent as a grave as the house assembled for a house meeting similar to those going on in other houses as well.

"We are here to discuss the response of the house towards the showing of the first task," Fabien opened the house assembly as the youngest of the triumvirate.

"Oh! Before I forget, Malfoy didn't you have something planned for Mr Potter," Belladonna Zabini asked the blonde Malfoy scion.

Malfoy mumbled something.

"Speak clearly or don't speak at all Malfoy," Adrian reprimanded the blonde.

"I had prepared some batches to be distributed to other houses to be worn that read 'Support Diggory, the Real Hogwarts' Champion' which showed 'Potter Stinks' when Potter would be close, but the duffers refused to co-operate and Prof Snape forbid any Slytherins from wearing them," Draco replied petulantly.

"How old are you Malfoy? Seven?" Belladonna rebuked, as many snickered at the fourth year's misfortune.

"When my father …" Draco began his personal old adage.

"Would do nothing. Others might cower at your father's name; make no mistakes that half of European governments and dark lords alike thread carefully at my family's name," Belladonna shut him up. Given that Zabinies specialised in assassination and espionage since the time of ancient Rome, they had blackmail material on nearly all the old families and had kept their archives updated even to this day. They were the Italian equivalent of the British House of Black.

"There will be no hostile acts against any of the champions. They have shown themselves deserving of their status as champions and all of them have proven themselves better wizards and witch than most present in this room," Belladonna said with an air of finality that brokered no argument.

"You all are dismissed," Adrian dismissed the house.

"What has got you in such a mood?" Adrian asked Belladonna as the three shifted to more comfortable sitting.

"Nothing."

"Is it one of those days?" Fabien asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's just that day's events have got me thinking."

"You are scheming something," Adrian said.

"Yes I am."

"You are not even denying it," Fabien's tone laced with disbelief. Most Slytherins always denied when accused of conniving and for Belladonna a consummate Slytherin to not even deny it was something unfathomable.

"I am thinking of an alliance with Potter."

"What? Why?" Fabien with the most exposure to the young Gryffindor was intrigued. The three of triumvirate were always the most cunning and influential of the house, they usually ended up as successful businessmen and politicians, cultivating alliances and friendships from a young age.

"What? He just slew a dragon. He's the fucking Boy-Who-Lived and last of Potters, surely he will make a powerful ally," Belladonna replied with undeniable logic.

"Yes, but there's more to it, isn't there?" Adrian observed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," with that she left her male companions wondering.

XXX

"Finally up you are. I dare say you look handsome without those horrible glasses. Although the faded scar does add character to your face," Salazar greeted Harry as he entered the study the morning after the task.

"Thanks," Harry accepted the praise graciously.

"You will have to eat and exercise properly over the next few months. The ritual had undone a lot of internal damage, but there's only so much magic can do. You have to augment it with hard work to enjoy the most benefits and unsheathe the full physical and magical potential of your body."

"I know. I have been exercising and eating properly for past year and a half, so I know the benefits that proper food and exercise have."

"Now what was so important that you pushed me towards the ritual with such urgency? The real reason if you please," Harry stressed the last part.

"I would. I am not sure yet, I have a hypothesis however there are still a lot of variable to give you the full picture," Salazar gave the same answer from earlier and Harry knew that the founder will only tell him at his own pace.

"So any idea what the next task is?" Salazar asked.

"Not yet. The Golden Egg that is supposed to give a clue as to what the next task is makes a horrible screeching sound," Harry answered as he placed the said Egg on the table.

"Oh. Let me hear it then," Salazar replied excitedly.

Harry opened the latch and let the egg screech for half a minute.

"Interesting, you will have to listen to the sound under water," Salazar said after a moment's silence.

"It's Mermish, Helga knew it and had brought a colony of selkies to settle in the lake by the school, they are excellent maritime defence and profound musicians," Salazar expanded.

"The second task has something to do with the Black Lake, but I don't know how to swim," Harry complained, the prospect of swimming in the lake when water is still extremely cold during February was not a welcome one.

"It's not necessary that you will have to swim, although learning how to swim is not a bad idea. We can figure out the task and how to deal with it when we know what the clue is."

"I will listen to the egg later. I am leaving for breakfast," Harry left the founder to his musings.

XXX

"Look who's decided to show up, congratulations by the way," Katie greeted Harry's arrival at the breakfast table.

"Thank you," Harry took a seat by Amanda after greeting the others and getting congratulated by them. Neville, Fred, George and Amanda were present there enjoying their breakfast.

"Harry, where are your glasses?" Katie asked.

"Oh! I don't need them anymore. I had Audrey, my account manager, bring me a potion for eyes," Harry informed the others.

"Harry you caused quite a stir in the house last night," Fred commented.

"What my brother is trying to say is that a lot of people wanted you back in the house and quite a few took shots at Angelina and Ron for your ousting," George expanded.

"Oh! And I should bother going back because….," Harry left his words hanging.

"Yes, that's what I said. Why bother with the rabble when they couldn't support when needed," Amanda entered the conversation.

"That's what I feel like doing," Harry agreed with her.

"So you won't return to the dorms," Katie asked.

"I would, but not for a while. May be next year," Harry said.

"Any ideas what the next task is? If you need help then I can, you know…" Neville asked shyly.

"Not yet, it's just been a day. I would like to relax for a while. Thanks for the offer, it's appreciated and I would ask you when I need your help," Harry told Neville, "and before you ask, our training continues without any change in plans," he informed Amanda.

She gave him a nod and continued eating. Soon the time for breakfast came to a close and everyone went to attend classes.

XXX

Harry was gliding over the clouds after the classes for the day had ended, he didn't have practice with Amanda today, they would start their alternate day spars tomorrow onwards. He took a swift turn and raced across the sky as he flew at full speed, pushing the firebolt to its limits. He hovered for a while and prepared for a dive over the lake. Soon the water was fast approaching and he only managed to stop the broom when his feet were inches away from the freezing water. He could feel the chill radiating from the water surface and the fact that he would have to swim in this water on a cold February morning was not endearing at all. He still had to listen to the clue, but had already started to think of ways to go about an aquatic challenge.

His descent had been accompanied by someone's scream and he looked around to identify the source. Under the tree by the lake sat Fleur Delacour the French champion, holding a hand to her chest, grasping in short breaths.

"You… You… you could have died," she sputtered as Harry approached her, still mounted on his broom his legs dangling just above the icy waters of the Black Lake.

"I couldn't. This isn't the first time I am doing this," Harry replied calmly. The flying had soothed him and he didn't feel any need to be irritated at the French girl, he didn't know her enough to be bothered by her opinion of him, neither did he feel particularly inclined to care.

"I . . . I. . . I was coming to look for you," Fleur began.

Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I wanted to apologise…" she tried again, in slightly accented English.

"What for?" Harry's voice soft and light. He found the French witch's fretting amusing. For someone who had demonstrated such hostility towards him, she was acting quite skittish all of a sudden.

 _Where did that come from?_ Harry asked himself. He would have acted shy himself in a girl's presence, especially one as pretty as Fleur. _Might be the effect of the ritual, didn't Salazar say that a part of dragon lives on_ Harry rationalised. _Then why am I amused, I don't take amusement in others embarrassment, do I?_ This was a troubling thought. _Although I did find it amusing when Dudley had his rendezvous with the boa at the zoo_ again he rationalised. He was doing that a lot. He had spent the whole day cataloguing all the behavioural changes that he might have undergone and it was giving him a headache.

"For my terrible behaviour. I. …you are so unaffected by my allure and then you ignored my presence altogether, it was a bit discomforting. To be dismissed as inconsequential, is not something I am used to and I don't like the feeling. And when you didn't want the chance to be part of the tournament, something I have coveted for nearly as long as I had known of its revival. Then you expected fair play and displayed when all others didn't. It just was not something I was used to…." Fleur rambled.

"Whoa… stop… stop… it's alright. No harm done. I don't know enough about you and you don't know enough about me for either of ours' opinions matter to each other," Harry silenced her. He didn't know anyone other than Hermione who could ramble on for so long and didn't think it was possible.

"Even so, I will still like to apologise," her tone was sincere.

"Apology accepted," Harry turned to leave.

"Wait. There's one more thing," Fleur stopped Harry.

"What?"

"Do you really not feel my allure? You know the veela charm?"

"I feel a slight pull. Sometimes it's greater than others, but it doesn't bother me much," Harry replied after thinking for a while.

"Oh! I am sorry. That's when I was trying to focus my allure on you to get a reaction. It leaves most of the boys in my vicinity dazed," she blushed and looked down.

"Hey, its water under the bridge," again he turned to leave. Apparently he could ignore the veela allure, it was something to deliberate upon and he needed Salazar's and Audrey's advice. The library had no books on veela, he had checked after meeting Audrey.

"Wait there's another thing," again she stopped. Harry was starting to get irritated now, the amusement to see her fidget had waned.

"I would like to invite you to the Yule Ball with me," she said demandingly, her old confidence returning.

"The What?"

"The Yule Ball, it's a dance party held on Christmas night, the champions have to open the dance as per tradition," she explained.

"And you are asking me because?" Harry left his words hanging. This wasn't what he had expected. An offer of friendship would have been easy enough to deal with, but invitation to a dance as date was not in realm of the possibilities he had ever though this conversation will lead to. He had many people apologise to him during the day, even Slytherins had offered acknowledging nods, killing a dragon in front of so many witnesses does have this effect on the spectators.

"Because I enjoy dancing. It will be one of the most memorable nights of our lives and I won't have some weak minded male ruin it."

"Ah!" apparently Fleur had no qualms in stating what she wanted.

"What? You won't accept? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not good enough for you?" there comes the old hostility, although it might be said that it was wounded pride this time.

"Maybe it hadn't occurred to you but I don't know how to dance," Harry supplied.

"I can teach you."

"So you are adamant about going to dance with me?"

"Of course I am. I will always have what I desire," her voice carried an innate belief in the words that escape her lips.

"Fine then. Meet me at the ante-chamber after dinner. We will practice alternate days till the night before that of Yule Ball," Harry answered.

"Just like that?" she appeared surprised.

"Yes just like that. I can't be bothered to search for a date and it will be good to learn how to dance. Amanda might be able to teach me, but I don't want to feel awkward asking her that," Harry replied dryly. It was the best he could do. Refuse the insane request of a date; you have an irate veela to deal with, which according to Audrey was not a good idea. Even Salazar said it's a futile adventure to argue with a witch, especially one as volatile as Fleur appeared to be.

"Fine. I will see you tonight," with that she stalked towards the Beauxbatons' carriage.

 _Weird._ Harry thought to himself as he left to return to the castle.

XXX

"Mr Potter, a moment if you would please," Professor McGonagall stopped Harry after dismissing her class. She had just announced the Yule Ball.

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied and gestured Neville to go ahead. Neville had taken to sit next to Harry in all the wand-work classes, Harry provided him tutoring every now and then.

"Mr Potter as the Tri-Wizard Champion you will be opening the dance, so I hope you can arrange for a date," Professor McGonagall's voice was stern.

"Professor, I…"

"And before you object, its tradition for the champions to open the dance," she pre-empted his objection.

"Isn't it traditional for the Tri-Wizard Tournament to have three champions as 'tri' means three, apparently we have already deviated from tradition," Harry quipped, he was getting good at giving the cheek, he hopped to try it sometime with Snape, although that would be more snarky.

McGonagall simply gaped at him. She would have expected something like from James Potter and his friends or may be the Weasley twins, but for Harry it was quite uncharacteristic.

"Oh! And I wasn't objecting. I wanted to inform you that I already have a date."

"Then you may leave," McGonagall dismissed Harry.

XXX

"I think we are good for the dance," Fleur commented as they were practicing one last time. Actually they were more than good for the dance; in the past month Harry had proven himself to be quick learner. The effects of the ritual had also started to show up; with a slight increase in height and better muscle tone, Harry now looked one of the better looking wizards of his age group. The duelling lessons with Amanda had helped in improving his control over magic. He had been able to beat her in one of the duels last week, although Amanda had only taken a rematch during their next spar to re-establish her supremacy. Her experience still enabled her to hold an edge that Harry will still need to work on to neutralise.

"I think we will be more than good enough," Harry replied. Salazar and the Sorting Hat had given him quite grief over his acceptance of her offer, accusing him of not having enough blood for both ends of the body. He had accepted her offer because he really couldn't have bothered to have asked any girl from Hogwarts, especially with the expectations involved.

"So I will not be seeing you after the Ball then?" Fleur asked. They had developed a tentative friendship over the past month. Harry was not what she had expected, and it was liberating not to have to always hold her allure back.

"There is no reason that we can't be friends after the Ball and keep on meeting," Harry answered, as they continued with the waltz.

"I heard you are taking duelling lessons, perhaps we can spar instead of dancing and I can teach you enchanting, it's not something taught in Hogwarts," she offered. It was fair trade in her mind. While her interest laid in enchanting and warding, duelling was more of a pass-time for her. She could only duel freely with girls or her father; most boys her age were not able to shake her allure whereas Harry didn't even seem to notice it. She had researched Amanda Moore after the incident in the ante-chamber and if someone like her had praised Harry's duelling prowess, she could easily benefit from sparing with him.

"That is simple enough to do," Harry answered as he twirled her, "I find enchanting fascinating, but no one in Hogwarts at present is interested in it."

She offered a smile and a nod, as they danced one last song.

A/N: another chapter done. Thanks for reviews. I hope this answers some of your questions.

The ritual that Harry did apart from physiological changes will have an impact on his behaviour also. He will be doing other rituals too, but they will be more on need-to-do basis than anything else. The effects of the veela pepper-up potion are not going to be permanent, although I was tempted to make them so, after the review that suggested it.

I know the Harry-Fleur relationship seems to be moved fast paced, but bear in mind that nearly a month has passed since they started the dance lessons and it's still tentative.

Harry hasn't forgiven anyone, he simply doesn't care enough to hold a grudge, between Salazar, the Hat and Amanda he has a lot of mature advice. However, he won't be best of friends with Ron and Hermione anytime soon, if at all.

Writers often tend to project themselves and their beliefs while writing, so some of the things might be such that you won't like, but I do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Passion Colours Everything**

Harry was walking towards the Beauxbatons carriage to pick up Fleur at the agreed upon time. He was dressed in more modern-looking suit than most of the boys who looked like they were still in last century. His clothes indicated wealth but not shoved the fact down other people's throats as many others from rich families did. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, with an emerald bow that complemented his eyes and had silver cufflinks and buttons. Salazar had commented how he looked more of a prince of Slytherin than that of Gryffindor.

He had seen girls wandering the castle and giggling wherever he went. According to Katie there was a betting pool on who he would be taking as a date. The rumour mill was in overdrive over his romance life. Apparently Hermione was the frontrunner as she had refused Ron's invitation and the rumour mill was rife with speculation that Harry had asked her first.

 _Pathetic gossipers, didn't they have anything better to do than wonder about my personal life,_ Harry thought to himself. Amanda was going with Alexander Lars; he had asked her the day after the Ball had been announced to Hogwarts' students. Fred and George were taking Angelina and Alicia respectively. Neville had asked out Ginny, it was amusing to see the twins going all over-protective big brothers on him. However, the best was the spectacle Ron had made of himself when he had asked Fleur out. Ron had been ensnarled by her allure and had made a fool out of himself; however he wasn't the only one.

"You cut quite a handsome figure; half the people are going to be jealous of me tonight. How do I look?" Fleur asked of Harry, but he was too absorbed in giving her the once over to answer her. Fleur in one word looked inhumanely beautiful tonight, dressed in a silver gown that hugged her curves, emphasising on her amazing figure, while flowing over her legs hiding them from the view. Harry had forgotten that she was a veela as he was immune to her allure, but tonight that fact had hit home and it hit hard.

"There are no words in the English language that can describe how wonderful you look tonight," Harry said after a moment's pause, he had been taken aback by how stunning Fleur looked.

"Is my allure affecting you?" Fleur asked, with a frown.

"You don't need the allure to turn heads, it's I who will be target of jealousy of all the males and a few females," Harry replied.

"Then perhaps I can teach you _Français_ ," she replied with a smile.

"Perhaps you can," Harry said, while offering the French beauty his arm as he escorted her to the ante-chamber where the champions were to meet.

 **XXX**

"It appears Miss Delacour and Mr Potter are running late," Professor McGonagall stated, her lips formed a thin line indicating her irritation at the tardiness of the pair.

"We are not running late professor, just fashionable late," Harry announced their arrival which was marked with slack jaws and looks of amazement. Fleur and Harry were dressed to nines and together looked quite the pair. Fleur flaunted her beauty and took the spotlight, while Harry looked handsome but had a more subtle look than that of his partner.

"It seems Miss Delacour and Mr Potter like Miss Granger and Mr Krum have decided to showcase interschool friendship," McGonagall chose to ignore Harry's comment and lead the champions into the Great Hall that was serving as the Ball Room for tonight.

Their entrance attracted applause, as bystanders got the first look of the three couples, Cedric and his girlfriend and date Cho Chang led the champions, Cedric had dressed in traditional robes for the occasion as Cho's gown had Chinese influence in its design, a tribute to her Chinese heritage; Krum and his date Hermione attracted a lot of attention as they made an unlikely couple, Krum with his bulky figure dressed in military looking robes looked like a general of some Tsar's army while Hermione in her periwinkle gown and petite body looked more feminine than ever with her hair held in an elaborate bun. However, the most eyes were hitched on Harry and Fleur as the English celebrity and icon with the French enchantress by his side made the most attractive couple, Harry's hair eternally untameable was cropped and had a wind-swept look to it, while Fleur's untied platinum blonde tresses fell over her shoulders perfectly framing her face.

"A lot of girls look like they plan to lynch and mob me, or is it mob and lynch, for bringing as you my date," Fleur stated looking pleased with herself as they took position to begin the waltz.

"The same could be said about me, but let's not worry about them and enjoy the night," Harry replied softly as they started to move to the tune of the music. Harry wasn't uncomfortable being the centre of attention anymore; however he still did not enjoy it like Fleur seemed to. Where he wanted to stay in the background going on with his normal life, Fleur wanted others to acknowledge that she was above them.

They danced to the first song of the night and soon others started to join in the fare. After two more dances, they stepped from the dance floor to take a break for one song.

Harry had gone to get drinks for Fleur and himself, and by the time he returned, the other champions and their dates had congregated engaged in light conversation.

" _Merci_ ," Fleur thanked him as he handed her the drink.

"I heard from other Hogwarts students that Cedric and Harry are both seekers for their respective house teams, perhaps a pick-up seekers duel could be arranged between them and Viktor," Alexander said.

"Well, Cedric is better than Harry, he did beat him last year, so perhaps a match between Viktor and Cedric would be better," Cho said, boasting of her boyfriend's achievement.

"That was only due to interference of dementors, so we can't really count that," Cedric said downplaying his girlfriend's boasting, scratching back of his head.

"Then it would be better if all three of them have a face-off," Amanda added. She had seen all three of them play. Krum was a professional and she had heard that some of the teams in British and Irish league were scouting for Diggory.

"But wouldn't that leave Fleur out. She doesn't play Quidditch," Harry stated, reminding the others that the French champion would not be able to take part in the sport.

"Then how about it, apart from the Quidditch match we can have a duelling tournament between the four champions. It would showcase great unifying spirit and international cooperation which is the aim of the tournament," Alexander proposed.

"I would pay money to watch them have a go at each other," Amanda agreed with her date. She wanted to have Harry gain experience from duelling with others.

"Then if you all agree, then we can have two charity events, one for the duelling tournament and one for the Quidditch tournament. Leave the organisation to me," Alexander showed, just why Viktor had the best contract deals with both club and advertisers.

"I can agree to that," Fleur was the first to agree. She had no interest in Quidditch, but duelling against some of the best of her generation was an experience she didn't want to give up on.

"I am willing to participate," Viktor offered his consent. He had always let Alexander do his thing, so he wasn't going to stop doing that now.

"I wouldn't mind the opportunity," Cedric too gave his consent after his girlfriend implored him.

"I wouldn't mind it either," Harry agreed when all eyes turned to him. He didn't like the public nature of the events, but the opportunity to compete against some of the best was not something he was willing to pass on.

 **XXX**

"You were reluctant to agree there," Fleur stated, she had picked up on his hesitancy.

"I was, I don't like the attention," Harry replied, as they were having one last dance. After the next song the band Weird Sisters would start playing and no more ballroom dancing would be possible as the crowd was getting in the mood for more of a club-goers type of dancing.

"Why not? You are a celebrity, so it's not like you are not used to the attention."

"Crowds are fickle. They would hail you as a messiah at first and would demonise next."

Soon the music picked tempo and they increased the pace of their waltz, their bodies coming closer than before.

"You are holding yourself back," Harry commented.

"If I don't, my allure will run out of control. It wouldn't be focused, but will distract the males."

"Why bother? You wanted to enjoy your night, so just let go," Harry prompted. He was immune to her allure and had come to enjoy their dancing practice, when she wasn't restraining herself.

And she did let go, as they twisted and twirled, fighting one another to lead the dance. Fleur was a seasoned dancer and passionate, Harry on the other hand had the grace of an apex predator and refused to let someone dominate him. The crowd cleared the dance floor as the two danced the night way, each dancing not for the other, but to make the most of the chance. Soon the dance came to a close and the music stopped. When the two came down from their high, they were met with dazed expressions and steely glares, Fleur had apparently managed to partly ensnare most of the male students and their dates were giving the French veela the eye.

"I think I need fresh air," Fleur said making way for the exit. Harry accompanied her, their arms still entwined.

"That was wonderful; the only time I have ever let go like that is when I am dancing with my father," Fleur heaved a happy sigh.

"You do look at your best when you are so unrestrained," Harry agreed as they entered the outer courtyard. There were many couples in the garden, and many boys' heads turned to Fleur as she walked.

She taped her bracelet and Harry felt a magical surge, a ward of some sort, he reckoned. Soon people were not looking at their way anymore.

"It's a localised obscuration ward. It's a cross between warding and enchanting, my own creation," she proclaimed proudly at his inquisitive look.

"That's an amazing feat of magic and quite a useful creation. You should definitely teach me enchanting after the Christmas break," Harry complimented her, receiving a smile in return.

"I will leave for the night, the last dance tired me somewhat and I have to leave for home tomorrow morning," she said as they walked out in the open.

"I will walk you back to the carriage," Harry offered as she took proffered his arm.

"Aren't you a gentleman," she said giggling, the action so uncharacteristic and unexpected that it took Harry a while to quip back.

"No. I am just being British."

They were soon at the carriage's gate, as Harry turned to leave she stopped him as she held his wrist.

"Harry thank you for the night. I couldn't have enjoyed that last dance with anybody else," she expressed her gratitude and closed in for a goodnight kiss.

She planted a chaste kiss on his lips; however she lingered a little longer. Harry who had no experience with girls stood still for a while; but after feeling the sweet taste of her lips, he responded before she could pull away. Her lips tasted sweet on his and felt soft and tender against his. The kiss soon turned passionate, it wasn't tender anymore, rather needy and lustful as her tongue sought permission to enter his mouth and on an instinct he obliged. The passion that they had felt during the dance; rekindled came back with a vengeance as both sought domination once again, both uncompromising neither giving an inch. The need for oxygen separated them, as their foreheads joined, their lips inches away from each other's.

"I am sorry," her voice soft and filler with regret.

"What for?" he asked, tenderly.

"I promised myself that I will never take advantage of my veela heritage. I have held back for so long at so many times with so many people, and just when I had a tentative friendship with you I jeopardised it by ensnaring you with my allure."

"I am immune to your allure. You gave a peck, I initiate a kiss and you reciprocated, with passions running high what else would you expect from two hormonal teenagers," Harry reminded her of his immunity. She had given him a peck, he was a boy and she was a girl that was drop dead gorgeous, call him shallow but the way he saw it he had reacted the way anyone else in his place would had.

"Still, it won't last. Once the tournament is over, I will go back to France and you will be stuck here in Britain." She didn't even want to think about the age difference between them.

"Nothing ever truly lasts. Everything fades away."

"You appear so cavalier about it."

"Every year since re-joining the magical world I have found myself in a death-trap of one form or the other, I have been lucky so far to still be alive. I simply don't want to have any regrets before my luck runs out."

"I am not sure we would even make a good couple, we are nearly diametrically opposite and yet so similar in so many others."

"Perhaps it would, perhaps it would not. You wouldn't know without trying."

She appeared indecisive going through some internal conflict.

"I should be leaving. I will meet you after the break. Good night Fleur." With that he left her standing by the carriage door that was still ajar. He agreed with her that they might not even make a good couple, but he also knew that one never knows until one tries.

 **XXX**

Harry returned to Great Hall, the party was still going; he made his way to a stall to get something to eat.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer Harry. I would have asked you before Delacour otherwise," it was Padma who offered a smile which came out as more of a grimace.

"A month back I wasn't, thanks to some help I quickly improved. Thank you for the compliment though," Harry replied. Noting her soured look he asked, "What happened to your date? I don't think he should leave a pretty girl like you alone for so long."

"Ron happened. Parvati arranged him to be my date, but first he didn't know how to dance and then spent the evening glaring at Krum and Hermione. He could have simply asked the girl out if he was pining after her. To make matters worse he got in an argument with Hermione who left crying and then he stalked out himself," her expression soured further at remembrance of the incident.

"Care for a dance?" Harry offered his arm. Some people were too touched about tonight being one of the most special nights of their life thing. He had to hand it over to Dumbledore how he lead people to believe anything and everything. He had convinced so many that a death trap of tournament and a thousand Galleons will bring them eternal glory and fame, what a load of baloney, when people couldn't remember any one of the previous winners.

"If your date won't mind," Padma's expression brightened.

"She has left for the night. I just came back for a snack, but I won't mind having one of the most beautiful girls of our year all for myself for the rest of the night," he told her. She blushed at his compliment and took hold of his arm as he led them to the dance floor.

Soon the clock struck midnight and the night's festivities came to a close. Harry escorted Padma to the Ravenclaw tower.

"I don't think I ever told you which way Ravenclaw common room is," she questioned as they approached the fabled door that guarded the Ravenclaw dorms.

"You didn't but I have been exploring the castle for years now. I know most of the places and most importantly, most of the shortcuts," Harry replied with a smirk, no need to tell her about the Marauders' Map.

"You really have no regard for the rules," she said smiling.

"Rules are more like guidelines; they are optional for a person of my status," he said faux-pompously, imitating Percy Weasley. They both broke into laughter.

"Don't ever try that. Last year was pretty bad with the whole Sirius Black incident and Percy didn't make matters any better either. Nobody would want another Percy, now that he is gone."

"No we wouldn't."

"And thank you Harry. You didn't need to, but you made it one of the most memorable nights of my life. I had a lot of fun tonight. Good night Harry." with a peck each on both the cheeks she left after answering a riddle about nothing being something to someone, red tainting her cheeks as she rushed inside.

Harry shook his head and made way towards the Gryffindor dorms. He had taken to use the short cut from there to the Chamber the most, although he did use other entrances too.

 **XXX**

He was just passing by a girls' bathroom, when he heard sobbing and sniffing from inside. With a sense of déjà vu he entered the restroom to find Hermione crying by the sink as washed her face. Her make was already ruined and she seemed to be washing it off.

"The Ball is over Hermione, you should go back to the dorms. You wouldn't want to be caught outside after curfew," Harry announced his presence.

She turned to see him standing casually by the door.

"And you shouldn't be in the girls' bathroom."

"Didn't stop me the first time. Although without the troll it does seems quite clean in here," his reply reference to the incident that had begun their friendship.

Something seemed to break inside her as she closed the distance between them and flung herself towards him, as she hugged him and sobbed with renewed vigour.

Harry cringed at the contact, Hermione always tended to hug too tightly, not unlike Mrs Weasley and Harry found it discomforting to allow someone in such close proximity.

"There, there," he patted her back as she bawled her eyes out. Her tears and snot running his clothes, not that it bothered him. _What is it today? Harry deal-with-girls crash course_ , Harry asked himself. First, Fleur whom he hadn't minded at all, then a sad Padma, again he was fine with it, but a crying Hermione or any other girl for that matter was not something he wanted to deal with.

"I am sorry. I ruined your. …" she began apologising once she had calmed down.

"Sh… it's alright. Are you feeling better now?" Harry asked her as he offered her a handkerchief that he conjured for her.

"You can do conjure things already? But that is very advanced magic," she exclaimed after wiping her face and realising what Harry had done.

"Trust you to get distracted by advanced magic. It's an easy enough trick, it just needs a bit of concentration and power," Harry said with a smile.

"Now let me escort you back to the dorms," she huffed and followed him as he led them towards the Gryffindor tower.

"What were you doing out so late? Didn't you leave with that Delacour girl?" she enquired, the way she referred to Fleur indicated that she didn't like the French champion all that much.

"I was escorting Padma back, Ron's date for the night. I heard from her about what happened," Harry explained and let her comment about Fleur slide.

"Oh!"

"I am sorry. I know wasn't right but I am sorry," she said suddenly.

"What for?" he knew the answer, but wanted her to say it. He wasn't holding a grudge, but that didn't mean he would make it any easier for her.

"For not taking your side. I knew you hadn't entered your name. But with Ron leading the charge against you I didn't want to alienate him," she confessed looking down.

"I wanted him to ask me for the Ball, but he wouldn't get the nerve to do so. So when Viktor asked I said yes. And tonight his behaviour was appalling. If he really wanted to he could have just possessed the nerve to ask me out, instead he chased around _others_ and then asked me as a last resort," she ranted.

"Talk to him if you want to, but I do not want to get involved with this," Harry said raising his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I am sorry. I just wish we could go back to things as they used to be. You know doing things together and having adventures, saving the school. I really miss you," her voice carried her hope and pain.

"I missed you too, but now I have new friends," Harry confessed, she looked up at his usage of past tense understanding the implication.

"Can't things go back to how they used to be?" her tone hopeful and pleading.

"They can't. Ron made his own decision and you made your own, it just wasn't the one where you choose to stand by me," Harry crushed her hope, her plea falling on deaf ears.

She looked down despondently, but it was not something that would concern Harry anymore. It is hard to cultivate a friendship, but for it to fall apart a single event can undo everything.

"Good night, Hermione. Take care," they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry returned to the Chamber and soon fell asleep, the night had taken a toll on him and he was exhausted physically and mentally.

A/N: for those who asked to show what Harry had learned during his duelling lessons, I will be using an exhibition duel to show his progress.

Ron and Hermione are not getting their friendship back anytime soon, if at all. The way the story is right now I don't see it happening. May be in fifth year or in sixth as things start to heat up, they will be friends again although Neville's role will be far greater than theirs.

Will Harry and Fleur's relationship develop in something more or not is something to be seen. Right now they had only a tentative friendship, but no depth; however they do find each other attractive. Will they be able to overcome the age gap, geographical boundaries and divergent and clashing personalities to make something permanent of it, is to be seen. Although I won't be concentrating on the romance and there will be very little fluff if any.

 **Special Thanks** to **AJx7** for proofreading and editing the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is Christmas**

Harry woke late in the morning the next day. All of his friends had left after breakfast and he would be alone in the castle for the next two weeks until they returned from break. He stepped into the study, with the golden egg and the sorting hat placed on the table.

"How was your evening?" Salazar's portrait greeted him.

"It was interesting," Harry replied with a smile and refused to elaborate when Salazar asked for particulars. Salazar had given him quite a lot of grief over his taking Fleur to the Ball; he wouldn't hear the end of it if Salazar learnt what his descendant had done there.

"So, what are you going to do today? From what I understand your break starts today."

"Not much. I received a letter from Audrey so I will read that first, then there was this envelope that I found in my mum's journal, so I was hoping to read it today," Harry indicated the respective articles. The letter from Audrey had arrived yesterday and he had yet to open it.

Harry broke the seal of the envelope and started to read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _A Merry Christmas to you. I hope you enjoyed the early present that I sent you. I hope that you wore them for your Ball; they will bring out your eyes. I must commend your taste in women, to think you will bag a veela. If I knew you liked them older than yourself, I might have given a try. No matter, perhaps when you have moved on from her I will make my move._

Harry smiled at the words, knowing that she was only joking. He was really thankful for the outfit that she had gifted him; he wouldn't have been able to select something so befitting to wear himself. His gift to her was apparently was a nice bonus, which she had taken the liberty of withdrawing.

 _Now the pleasantries are over, I shall get back to business. I have received an offer to invest in a new business venture. There is a Swiss-German couple, Celine and Thomas Muller, who went to Japan for their honeymoon. There they saw the local wizards adapting muggle technology to magical environment, this not only allows the Japanese wizards and witches to get adept in hiding between the muggles, but also gives them the benefits of some of the muggle inventions. They studied the methods employed by the locals and devised one of their own. They have a patent for the work from the ICW and are planning to open up a business. They are not likely to receive any help from the old-crowd; the older magical families are always reluctant to change and newer families won't have the gold to back their venture. I would suggest that you join as a silent partner with limited liability, leaving the day to day work to them._

 _You will have to invest 400 000 Gs and will have a 40% share in the venture, with the rest of 60% divided equally between the couple. You won't be advertising the fact that you are investing in the venture and will receive your share of the profits after the break even point on a quarterly basis. You can't sell your share till the business has run 3 years in profit, with your partners having the first option to buy the shares._

 _I have already drafted an agreement to the effect, attached to the letter. You should sign this before someone else gets involved. Given the increasing number of half-bloods and new-bloods, purebloods won't be the dominating consumers for much longer._

 _Regards,_

 _Audrey._

Harry found the paperwork for the agreement and went over it with Salazar.

"Well?" Salazar enquired.

"I think I will sign it. I mean, with the number of non-magical humans increasing it won't be long that magical society will find it difficult to stay hidden," Harry expressed his thoughts.

"Also wouldn't it be better to have a foothold in an emerging market," he further elaborated.

"If you say so. I must give it to your account manager, the way she has drafted the agreement and negotiated such a beneficial deal for you was commendable," was all Salazar offered.

Harry signed the agreement and set it aside to post later. While he had just given away nearly a third of his liquid assets, he wasn't particularly bothered by the risk. If the business works, which he thought it would, given the governments in most of the countries would be too happy to have a new way of ensuring their secrecy; the business will get support from the government, making it quite a success.

Harry picked on the envelope that he had discovered in his mother's journal; he turned around the envelope to open it, but, couldn't find an opening. He tried to open it from the place where it was sealed using a wax seal, as he made an attempt to break open the seal, he felt his finger getting cut and a drop of blood fell on the envelope.

"Oww!" Harry exclaimed, dropping the envelope as he tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure.

"What is it?"

"I got a stupid paper cut."

Soon he saw the envelope flutter as it floated to his eye level, it opened like lips, in a manner not so different from the howlers Mrs Weasley is so used to send her children.

However instead of the shrill and angry words, what came out was a soothing melodious sound of a lullaby. His mother's voice spoke with love and care; it wasn't the desperate pleading that was brought forth by the dementors, yet the tone was melancholy.

"Hello Harry, if you are listening to this that means you have grown up and neither James nor I were there for you."

"It's so surreal to see you playing out in the open, riding your very first toy broom and utter these words, knowing that James and I will be long gone before you hear them. There is so much I want to say and so little time, yet the words elude me when I am ready."

Harry could hear the indistinct chatter of laughs and giggles in the background.

"It's your first birthday and I had a difficult time deciding what to get you when all is going to fall apart in a few months, and I decided on leaving you something to remember me by. Something that I hope will give me a chance to justify our actions, in hope that you don't resent us for not being there for you."

He didn't resent his parents, he often wondered if they had left the country or trusted someone else or maybe done something that ensured their survival, how things would have turned out to be, but that was all in the past. He loved his parents for them and his Patronus was a testimony to the fact.

"We don't live in happy times. There is death and destruction everywhere, distrust and uncertainty plagues our thoughts. When I joined the war effort it was for protection of people like me, who weren't born into this world and reviled for that simple fact. James joined because he believed in equality and because of me. But now when I hold you, I wonder if it's all worth it. I wonder if you will resent us for dying before we could even raise you. Or if you would have we run away with you and leave all the conflict behind. Would you despise parents who died, leaving you behind? Or would you despise parents who were cowards and didn't fight for their beliefs? Such thoughts keep me awake at night."

Harry would have been fine either way, but truth be told he would have been happier with them alive, who wouldn't? But that was beside the point and he didn't fell any need to pay heed to such thoughts now.

"James is courageous and noble, he has friends he would fight and die for. I on the other hand don't have such luxuries. I have only you and James to stand by. I don't have any great friends who would be there for me, my only one have already betrayed our friendship and joined in with the Death Eaters. James has Remus, Black and Pettigrew who will stand beside him. Remus is level headed, Black while somewhat bull headed is akin to a brother to your father in all but blood, and Pettigrew I don't trust him much, but James does. They all are there to tell you about James, but I won't have the same privilege. I fear if you will forget me."

Harry clenched his jaw at the traitor's mention, but rest was all true. Remus and Sirius had always talked about his father, he knew very little about his mother and whatever he knew was the standard version that everyone gave. It was an opportunity for him to learn about his mother, one he wouldn't pass. He was certain that he will never forget the woman who gave up her life, just so he could live, but he could understand his mother's fears, however, groundless they were.

"I was born to Edward and Dalia Evans, and had an elder sister Petunia. We were a happy family living in Cokeworth when we first learned that I was witch. I was delighted to learn that I had a place in a world of magic and mystery; however that soon soured when I met with the discrimination due to the fact that I was born to parents without magic. I was determined to prove myself more worthy of magic than those who claimed themselves of a loftier lineage that I. Magic is all about power, intent and will power and in my modest estimate I had all three in spades. I learned magic from wherever I could; all magic is simply that and should be studied. There is no light or dark arts, it's what we as practitioners of magic do with our power that determines whether it's evil or not."

Harry found himself nodding in agreement; his philosophy was similar to his mother's.

"By our fifth year there was a war brewing and as an idealist young woman I was ready to put the blood purist in their place. Somewhere along the way I met your father, James had been infuriating in his attempts to court me and I hadn't given him time of the day. That changed at the end of our sixth year when he matured and by the end of seventh I found myself head over heels for him. We married and had you and our family was a happy one, even in the midst of a war it's what keeps me sane. When I look into your eyes, so full of innocence and your mischievous smile, my heart melts and all this weariness withers away. My heart aches at the thought that I will not be there for you, we have a target on our backs and I don't know for how long we will be safe. But I promise you by the power of my magic I will protect you."

Harry had always wondered about the fact that Tom had gone after his parents specifically, they weren't the only ones opposing him yet he had gone after them when they were in hiding. Tom had targeted Harry and no one had given him the answer as to why.

"You must be wondering that why I am so certain that we will not be there for you? There is a prophecy about you and Voldemort that Dumbledore heard and some Death Eater heard the same partially, I don't know the specific wording; Dumbledore didn't think it prudent to tell us, James concurs, but I don't. How are we to act if we don't know on what basis we are acting? The gist of the prophecy is that you have the ability to defeat Voldemort for once and all, I don't put much stock in words of future, but Dumbledore seems to and he has reasons to believe that so does Voldemort. He will come for you and both your father and I will defend you with our lives. I have begged James time and again to run away, but his mind is made up, he intends to fight, he have people he can't leave behind and he is true to his beliefs. All I wish is for my family to be safe. I don't feel confident enough that any protection will keep us safe from a determined wizard as powerful and resourceful as Voldemort, so I have dabbled into sacrificial magic to ensure that you are safe. It will grant you protection till the time you are strong enough to defend yourself, however the sacrifice is my own life willingly given. I don't know for how long the protection will last, but it will be sufficient to save you from Voldemort for the time being. James doesn't know about my safeguard and I intend to keep him ignorant about it, he would try to seek guidance from Dumbledore and I know the wizened wizard would not approve, and I would not be denied my right to ensure your safety. Dumbledore in his ignorance of this branch of magic will harp on about love and pink unicorns and more than likely leave you with Petunia, something that I have warned James, Remus and Black against."

Salazar had hypothesised this much that it was some form of sacrificial magic. If the love of his mother was enough would someone else have been the Boy-Who-Lived? The information about the prophecy was new and explained a lot. His mother had anticipated Dumbledore's actions quite correctly.

"In short, the only real choice you will have is that either you will have to be a murderer or be murdered. It's not an easy thing to contemplate for me, when I can still hold you in my arms, you are so tiny and so pure, yet the future for you will be stained in blood. My heart aches at the very thought of it. However, if such has the fates decreed for you, all I can ask of you to, is make sure that it's not your blood that stains the ground; that it's not your life that is lost, make sure that your enemies fall by your hand, make sure that you are victorious in the end. Grow to be the strongest and grow self-reliant, ensure your survival and do what you desire and don't give into expectations of others."

Harry felt a lump in his throat and clenched his fists; his mother had asked him to grow to be the strongest, he will do that. She had asked him to be victorious and ensure his survival, he will do so. She had asked to live as he desired and so he shall.

"My time draws short and before I take my leave, always remember that no matter what James and I love you and will always be proud of you."

"I love you too mum and dad," Harry choked on his words.

" _Semper vincens, magna semper._ " With these words, the envelope burst into a shower of lily petals which soon faded away leaving a soft smell of lilies behind. Harry looked on lost in thoughts of his mother's words; they will stay with him forever.

"Your mother was quite an enchantress, to be able to perform such a feat of magic and create a localised privacy blood ward, even from beyond the grave," Salazar observed.

Harry looked up towards the founder, not understanding his words, still dazed from his mother's letter.

"Seems you have a lot on your mind, I shall make myself scarce," with that the founder left his portrait, without waiting for any acknowledgement from Harry.

 **XXX**

The grounds were covered with a thick blanket of snow, yet it didn't stop Harry from venturing out. It was time for sunset and the temperature had already started to fall, Harry was roaming by the lake, still pondering his mother's words. She had given him a lot to think about, there were more questions than answers, yet he now knew the connection between himself and the Dark Lord. He would one day kill the man who took so much from him, however Harry won't be facing him directly till the time he had taken everything from the Dark Lord and was sure of his victory. He wasn't going to throw away his life, guided by some sense of righteousness and heroism; he would be cunning and pragmatic with his actions, ensuring his own survival so as to be able to bask in his own victory.

He saw a figure by the canopy near Hagrid's hut, and like a creature compelled by habit he moved to investigate. By the time he caught up to the figure, he saw a short fat man with a balding head. Even with his back turned to Harry, Harry knew who it was. The Traitor had finally shown up and this Christmas could not get any better. The Basilisk ivory wand slipped in his hand, as he wordlessly silenced his footsteps and clothes, hastening his gait, gaining on the unsuspecting rat like a predator.

Peter had been tasked by his master to communicate with Crouch, who hadn't shown up and now he was making his way back to report to Voldemort. He felt someone approaching from behind and tuned to see if it was Barty arriving late. It wasn't. He came across the last face he ever wanted to see. It was the face of his long dead friend whom he had betrayed, his greatest shame, and his personal mark that sullied his soul more than the dark mark ever could.

"Harry," he whispered, as he tried to shift into his animal form and escape, he remembered the little boy who often had played in his lap, giggling and gurgling away without the care of the word, how his action had wronged the boy, he could not undo it. It was for his survival yet he had often wished to have chosen differently, had accepted death and escape this life of condemnation.

"Wormtail," hissed Harry, the name befitting of a traitor, a snivelling weakling who couldn't stay true to the ones who had stood by him so many times.

Peter found it difficult to transform, yet he tried to focus, to look away from the teen, he had played a part in orphaning of and escape the regret. There wasn't much he could do but survive.

Harry pointed his wand at Peter, magic untameable and chaotic, lashed out against the one who had wronged him, at the world that was unfair. A sickening crack announced breaking of Pettigrew's left arm, disabling him from transforming, as the magic held the man in place.

"Please," Peter tried to plead through tears and sobs but was silenced by a swift flick of Harry's wand, a silencing charm taking hold of him.

"There will be no mercy for you," Harry said, as he lost himself to his anger. With a bone breaker, he shattered one of his captive's knees.

The silent cry fell on deaf ears; Harry stepped forth to make the rat suffer. The thought of trying to find out what he was doing at the Castle perished in face of his anger. Voldemort and his schemes were irrelevant now; all that mattered was making the rat pay. Sirius had his chance, now vengeance was for Harry to take.

A swift summoning charm, a portkey in shape of a shoe lace came flying out of the downed man's pocket; a simple _incendio_ took care of his only way of escape. A second summoning charm called forth the downed man's wand, an explosion curse blasted it to smithereens.

Peter wriggled and thrashed trying to get away from what was going to be certain death.

"Harry, please, your parents wouldn't want for you turn murderer," apparently the silencing charm had worn off.

"My parents are dead. And guess who was it that betrayed them?"

The air crackled with magical energy, searing whatever was in the vicinity, scalding Peter's skin.

"Oh! It was you." Harry closed the gap, standing over the writhing man. He knew his wild magic was doing damage to the surroundings but he couldn't care less. The anger that had been kept in check was now in the forefront of his mind, demanding satisfaction. He would kill the worm, but now without making him suffer.

"Harry. Harry," someone called to him. It wasn't Peter, someone else was here. The voice was accented and heavy, Hagrid's approaching figure confirmed the identity of the one who had called out his name.

"Harry, what are you doing? Its dangerous out here in the forest," Hagrid closed the gap.

Harry gestured towards Pettigrew's downed figure as he silently stunned and bound the rat. There was no point in going forward with killing the rat, with Hagrid present.

"Is that? My word. We should take him to Dumbledore; he will know what to do with him," Hagrid proved again himself to be Dumbledore's man and why it was a bad idea to go forward with Harry's initial plan of killing the rat. Hagrid picked up the rat, forgetting that Harry could have simply levitated the man.

As they walked on towards the Castle, Hagrid kept chattering on while Harry contemplated the effect the rat's capture would have. Maybe now Sirius could be proven innocent and take Harry in as promised, liberating Harry from Durskaban.

 **XXX**

Harry was sitting in the study talking with the founder detailing the happening of the last two weeks, apparently Salazar had gotten busy when he visited his portrait in the Guildhall and spent most of the time there.

"Like I said, your mother was an enchantress without an equal and to think she could devise a ritual to protect you not only from the killing curse but anything life threatening. I would have liked to meet her," Salazar said.

"Me too."

"So your Godfather, he got pardoned and is going to take your custody?"

"He would, once he presents himself and gets a healers certificate, certifying his sanity and good health. Otherwise, the ministry will pay for his treatment apart from the compensation they are paying and then he would get the custody."

"You are going to start learning to enchant?"

"Yes, tomorrow we will start. I had some books sent over by Audrey, they helped with the theory but I would be better to try anything practical under supervision."

Salazar nodded in agreement as they continued to chat into the night, tomorrow the classes will start in earnest.

 **A/N** : Another chapter was done. Sorry for the delay.

I had gone to Goa for a week, then had project submission and now exams, so I won't be able to update this week. However, I would be back next week.

The next chapter will have enchanting and a new alliance, with more reference to Harry's family history.

It was pointed out to me by Dblej that I had named Lily's mother Charlette which isn't a name of a flower, therefore I changed her name to Dalia.

 **Thanks to AJx7 for editing the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enchanting and Duelling**

"Enchanting, can be understood as giving objects qualities, like in charms, but by using runes for expressing intent and then bonding the intent to the object like done in warding," Fleur explained.

"But aren't all branches of magic really the same in essence?" Salazar, his mother and Belladonna's notes said the same thing, t was all about power, focus and intent; the rest was the divisions created by the practitioners.

"Some say they are, however for the ease of understanding and for practicality we divide them into different schools."

"What about using incantation-less and wand movement-less magic?"

"That's only possible with a lot of focus and practice. It's not something a novice will be able to do," Fleur recited out of memory.

Harry simply nodded, he was someone who was well versed in Latin, for him to use the bastardised version of the language used in most spells was now next to impossible, he had dealt with Pettigrew without uttering a single spell, same went for his duels with Amanda.

"We will start with simple enchanting; you will enchant this opal to give off light, it's a simple enough charm and will help in controlling the power."

Harry gave a nod of acquiescence, he had read up the theory of enchanting, however, he hadn't dared try it without oversight of someone who knew the art. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"First try to use a lumos spell and vary the power output, get a feel of the power and intensity of light."

Harry took out his wand, and did as instructed. He varied the power of the spell to control the intensity of the light. This was an exercise used to practice power control, Salazar and Amanda had made him do this quite often, till the time he was able to do so by just a thought.

"I see you have good control over your magic, now try to direct power in this opal, get a feel of how much it can take," Fleur offered him a small crystal.

Harry directed magic in the crystal, he felt it absorb energy, but nothing untoward happened.

"Don't worry; the crystal is not going to blow up. Some materials do, in case of power overload, but not this one. However only limited amount of power is retained, that's why it will hold power only for a while, making an enchantment temporary and can only be used for most simple things."

"Now to make an enchantment hold, you have to inscribe the rune of binding, the rune of that particular enchantment in this case light, and the rune of power and provide power for the spell," Fleur said, taking out another crystal and a stylus, "the stylus is made of specialised material and releases an ink made from sap of magical trees, some use blood of magical creatures," she elaborated as she neatly inscribed the runes all the while allowing Harry to follow her strikes. The Nordic runes were neat and done with a precision that would have made Harry jealous of her skill, if not for the fact that he preferred intent and focus guiding his magic than the formal manner in which most of others practised magic.

"I heard that you used transmutation in the first task, that means you are familiar with at least one family of runes, make sure to use the one you are most comfortable with," she passed him stylus.

Harry placed the stylus to the side and touched the opal with his wand. He knew the theory of what Fleur had said, however he wanted to try enchanting without the runes, as his first attempt. He knew that transmutation was possible without the use of runes; however that required practice and feel of the ambient magic which only came with practice. The enchantment he was about to place was simple and should be possible foregoing the use of runes if done correctly.

He studied the opal, guided his magic in the crystal getting a feel of the magic, it offered mild resistance, but that was to be expected, a rune of binding was used to bind the external magic of the enchanter. A rune of power would gather the ambient magic and keep the enchantment long after the power supplied by the enchanter would have waned.

Harry moulded his magic, intent and focused on creating light and attaching it to the crystal all the while visualising the spell to gather power from the environment, as he stopped supplying the spell with power, the light did not lose its intensity, it remained steadfast. With deliberate movement, Harry brought his wand tip with contact to the opal and guided his magic to bind the light with the opal, as he drew his wand back the opal gave of a light with an emerald sheen. It was different from Fleur's handiwork which had a bright light of a lumos charm.

"That's impossible," she exclaimed, "have you been practising enchanting?"

"No, this was my first attempt. I did read on the theory of the principles involved during the break."

"To be able to enchant without use of runes, I have only seen Madame Thebaux do it and she is an expert in the field," her voice betraying her awe and a hint of jealousy. She picked up the enchanted opal and tried a finite charm, the spell didn't dispel, signifying a successful enchantment.

"Only the most well versed in the art can do enchanting without use of runes, Madame Thebaux uses personalised runes for more complex enchantments, both ways make it harder to dispel the enchantment," she looked thoughtful, "take this and enchant it to warm water." She passed him a small porcelain bowl. Fleur was exited at the prospect of challenging the youngest champion to his limit, she had heard of his use of transmutation in the first task, a person proficient in alchemy to employ it against a dragon, would not find it that hard to master enchanting and if he shared her passion for the craft, she would have someone else to share her passion with than her teacher and sister.

Harry studied the chinaware and repeated his actions from before.

Fleur took out a bottle from her satchel and poured water into the enchanted bowl, filling it to the brim. Soon the water started to heat up.

"Why not use conjured water?" Harry asked.

"Because it has magical residue and can mess with the enchantment if the enchanter did not take those into account," came a simple reply as she watched the bowl intently.

Before the water could start boiling the bowl cracked and shattered.

"What the hell? What went wrong?" Harry was confused by his failure. He had done the same thing that he did last time.

"You didn't take into account the water that was to be heated, that's why the enchantment failed," Fleur replied, as she vanished the broken utensil and spilled water.

"You expected me to fail," Harry's words were simply a statement of the fact; there was no accusation in his words.

"I wondered if you knew the practical aspects of the craft. Seems like you have the theory covered, you need a lot of practice. That's what we will be doing in our sessions from now on."

Harry gave a nod of acquiescence and took the offered bowl and bottle from her. He got the feel of the bowl and water using the tip of his wand and started to enchant the bowl again under the watchful gaze of his companion.

Fleur looked on contemplatively as the younger wizard worked. She had written him off as a little boy who was in over his head when his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. She had been arrogant and underestimated her competition, the youngest champion more than the others. Yet it was he who had gotten the better of wizards and witch who had twice the education as him. She had been irritated by his ignoring of her allure and casual dismissal of her presence. She had taken him to the Ball so as to enjoy her evening without the hindrance of a dance partner who was ensnared by her allure, and enjoy she did. She couldn't remember a more carefree time in her life, she had let go of her control over the allure, and consequences be damned. He hadn't been ensnarled, neither backed away in revulsion, rather he had welcomed it. Though their parting had left her more confused, than anything else, he wasn't enthralled by her allure, yet he had shown attraction to her. She would admit that in past few months Harry had gone from the skinny little boy, to one of the more attractive people his age.

"What are you wondering about?" his words brought her back to present; he had enchanted the bowl and filled it with water. All that was left was to wait for the water to heat up.

"Nothing in particular," she replied before she could stop herself, it wasn't her nature to share her thoughts with others.

"Oh! You were gone for a long while there," Harry didn't pry, he could respect the privacy of others, it was a courtesy often denied to him and he could respect the desire for it.

"I was wondering about the night of the Ball," she said after a few moments pause, she didn't want to share her thoughts, but she did want to find out his thoughts about the night.

"That was quite a night to remember," Harry replied with a smile.

"You danced with another girl, after I left," there was an edge to her voice.

"That I did, after you left, I was feeling like to have a snack. There Padma was sitting with a frown, and knowing how excited you were for the night, I thought she must be too and I just could help myself from trying to cheer her up," he offered with a shrug.

"And you kissed me," she looked in his eyes as if searching for something.

"If my memory serves me right, it was you who kissed me first, and I didn't hear you complain," Harry turned to face her properly; she appeared more fidgety than hostile.

"But…,"

"But what? Tell me are you attracted to me? Because I find you irresistibly attractive," Harry said, taking a step towards her, "and I am not even affected by your allure."

"I do. But there has to be something more meaningful than mere physical attraction," it wasn't the first time she had been attracted to someone, however till this moment she had resisted to give in to her impulses to find something more deeper and lasting.

"Maybe that's true, but what if I don't want to wait to find something meaningful? What if I want everything here and now? Should I take my chances? Or should I wait for the right time that might never come?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I don't know even if whatever that was real and even if was will it last. I leave for France in a few months, then what?" Fleur too wanted to find out, but as someone with no prior experience in a relationship she was unsure as to what to expect and what to hope for. She didn't want to simply have a relationship where everything was meaningless and shallow.

"You would, but we won't know without trying. I am willing to let go, to try, will reciprocation would be so difficult," Harry asked, he didn't have experience either; Dursleys' treatment had left him scarred from human contact of any kind. However, he was willing to take his chances; he couldn't simply live with the handicaps that his tormentors had placed. If he got hurt in the process, that was on him, but he would be damned if he gave up without trying.

"I could, but what happens if nothing ever comes of it," Fleur asked.

"We wouldn't know without trying. How about this, the weekend of the first day of duels is a Hogsmeade weekend, I could show you around," Harry asked, it was a week away from today, giving them enough time to work out the details.

"I think I would like that," Fleur assented, she might as well give a try, if things work out it was good, if they didn't she would be gone from the cold and dreary British isles, leaving it all behind.

The sound of boiling water pulled them away from their talk, the enchantment had held and water was now steaming. Fleur had to marvel at the ease with which Harry had picked up the art, it was like freeing an eagle and it would soar to the sky the way it was meant to be.

"I didn't believe Amanda when she said how quickly you picked up magical skills, but now I think she was understating your aptitude," Fleur expressed her thoughts.

"I do try," Harry accepted humbly.

With that they talked about various ways the enchantment could have been tailored, with Fleur showcasing her abilities and having Harry try out the alterations. They parted for the night as the hour got late and promised to meet for breakfast.

 **XXX**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here this chilly winter morning to witness the first day of duels between the Champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, although we have broken tradition and have four champions," it was the sound of Lee Jordan that made the announcement for all the people gathered in, "Viktor Krum and Harry Potter, today will become first wizards whose duel will be broadcasted to multiple location throughout the continent. VolkHellsehen PartG are the first in what could be a new emerging market, they have developed magical method of transmitting images and sounds over large distances, they are based in Basel, Switzerland and have a contract to broadcast French, German and Spanish quidditch leagues from the next season onward, with the British and Irish league entering into negotiations depending on the Ministry's approval."

"Those who can't understand what I just said can ask their muggleborn or half-blood friends about what a television is, this invention is going to change the way people up till now have been only able to listen to the sport commentaries on WWN. You will find brochures of our sponsors for the event on your seat, they go in business at the start of July in all the major cities of Europe, and I for one hope that they can operate here on the Isles too."

"First introducing our panel, Mr Adrian Carter of Slytherin and the U-19 European runner up, then we have Miss Amanda Moore from lion's den and the British and European U-17 champion. The referee for the first match today will be Madame Aphrodite Thebaux of Beauxbatons Academy."

"Introducing first is Viktor Krum, the champion for Durmstrang Institute and seeker for Bulgarian national team. Krum is already a youth icon and a celebrity in his own right, and one of the best seekers in the world at the moment."

"Facing him is Harry Potter, a household name in the Isles and most of the English speaking world. He is the youngest champion and is the one in the lead in the tournament after the first task."

"Let's see what our panellists have to say about our two participants."

"Mr Krum has some experience in duelling and can pack quite a powerful punch. In the first task he displayed accuracy and a proficiency in the DADA, it's to be seen that can he do the same today," Adrian offered his opinion, "Mr Potter on the other hand is a greenhorn, he doesn't have any experience in duelling and he used transmutation do deal with the dragon, and I don't think Krum would give Potter any chance to work his alchemy. I would put my money on the Bulgarian."

"I don't know about Krum giving him enough time. Harry is talented in his own right, I would wager him winning the duel," Amanda supported her friend and student.

"Well that was something. I would remind you that those on arena can't hear those on the outside, however don't let that stop you all from cheering. Those who want to wager, contact the Weasley twins."

 **XXX**

"The rules of the duel are similar to a U-19 tournament. No spells that can be used for killing and permanent maiming allowed. Unforgivables are forbidden. The duel ends when one of the duellers loses his wand, becomes unable to continue or forfeits," Aphrodite stated the rules.

Both duellers gave nods, and took positions 10 metres apart. Both giving the other a side profile to limit the area to aim at, Viktor's wand was raised, poised like a serpent ready to strike, whereas Harry's was on the side ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

"Begin," Aphrodite called.

None of them moved, both waiting for the other to strike first, it was Krum who moved first, a purple curse flying close to Harry and sizzling as it seared the ground it hit.

The duel had begun in earnest. Harry and Krum moved in sync, with Krum taking the initiative as Harry defended.

Words in gruff thick Bulgarian accent, naming the curses that flew, conjunctivitis curse, bone breakers, and others to name a few. Harry either dodged the curses or simply deflected the spells with his wand. The wards covering the arena were lit by the spells colliding with them, as the ground seared and laid to waste, black marks and small craters forming everywhere the spells hit.

 **XXX**

"The duel is on and it looks like Krum have the upper hand," Lee announced.

"Krum's experience is showing in the duel, he isn't giving Potter an opening to counter. Durmstrang has a duelling program and Hogwarts doesn't, and with Potter having muggles as guardians there is no way that he would be able to obtain training," Adrian said.

"I don't know about Krum giving Harry an opening, but Krum is simply not fast enough to get Harry's blood pumping. Harry is an adrenaline junky. Harry is more of a duellist who reacts to his opponent and right now Krum is too slow to corner him," Amanda gave insight in her pupil.

"If it's about quidditch, I am your guy. But for duelling I will take the words of the professionals," Lee commented, "Anyone who has seen Potter on the pitch can bear witness to the fact that Potter is indeed an adrenaline junky, the sheer audacity with which he plays is something even a professional will envy."

As the duel progressed the speed of Krum's spells increased and also their lethality, however his accuracy faltered. Soon Harry countered with a disarming charm.

"It seems like Krum is getting frustrated, he might have to change his approach if he wishes to get the better of Harry. Harry is good at dodging and deflection, the boy is a genius when it comes to defensive use of magic," Amada commented.

"However I don't think that a simple disarming charm is going to get better of duellist like Krum. Potter needs to up the ante, if he wishes to win. Defence will not get him anywhere in this duel," Adrian added his own two knuts.

 **XXX**

True enough the duel was really going one sided, with Krum on the offensive.

Harry dodged another spell, as he deflected another one which came close to his head.

'Too slow,' he thought to himself. His experience with Amanda had been on a different level, her spell accuracy was scary and casting so rapid that it was often pure instinct that saved him. Krum on the other hand made use of lethal spells and brute force; it certainly was a new experience. Harry preferred use of charms and transfiguration for offensive spell casting, it allowed a greater creativity and was more difficult to deal with. Krum was already faltering.

Harry threw a disarming charm, which was dodged, followed by a petrification and stupefy. Simple spells they might be, however they were effective. Harry did not feel need to use lethal and flashy spells, they took too much energy and in a prolonged battle were not ideal. For a person who wished to cross wands with the Dark Lord it was imperative to be creative in his use of magic and preserve as much power as possible.

 **XXX**

"I bet 10Gs that Krum is going to put Potter in his place, I wonder if someone is foolish enough to take the wager," came the snobby voice of Draco Malfoy, his clique snickered in agreement.

"I will take the wager, make it a hundred," Belladonna who sat at the back of Slytherins alongside Fabien spoke with a challenge.

"I will match the wager," Draco assented.

Both took out their respective money pouches and handed them to Fabien.

"Malfoy it seems you have not given the whole amount," Fabien commented.

"Don't worry; I have the rest in my trunk, not that I will be losing," at which he got an acknowledging nod from the sixth year.

"What are you thinking? Didn't you hear what Adrian said?" Fabien asked his female companion.

"I did. But, I also heard what Amanda said, she haven't won a single duel against Potter in the last three they had," Belladonna informed him, all she got was a raised eyebrow and a nod, as he pocketed the money of the wager.

 **XXX**

"Potter is not going to win with those spells against an opponent like Krum," Adrian commented.

"Oh! But Harry is just getting started," Amanda said with a knowing smile, in her mind the duel was done as soon as it had begun. Using curses was no a wise strategy against an opponent who could dodge, deflect, shield and uses transfiguration with the ease with which Harry seemed to employ the all.

"Is there something you know that I don't know about, or is it house bias clouding your judgement," Adrian asked, his initial evaluation was based on the assumption that Potter didn't know duelling, but Amanda's continued belief in Potter had given him a pause.

"Given that Harry had gotten the better of me in our last three spars, I see no reason for my student to lose today," she proclaimed proudly, the difference of power between the two of them had long shifted in her pupil's favour, with skill to back it up, while he wouldn't be winning the professional tournaments anytime soon, Harry was a force of nature when it came to duelling.

"I will be damned if that's true, then the chances of victory for Krum are pretty low," Adrian muttered, which got amplified due to the sonorous charm in place.

 **XXX**

Harry had enough of being on the defensive; he had seen through the pattern that Krum seemed to follow. A curse straight, second to his right, third to his feet and fourth aimed at his head. It was simple strategy and effective if done right, but Krum was slower than what Harry was used to with Amanda.

He transfigured the debris near his feet into rats and send with a confundus charm at Krum, swift reductos made short work of his transfigured rats. By the time Krum dealt with them, vines sprang from the place where Krum stood entangling his feet; Krum incinerated them quickly and moved to regain his bearings. The momentum of the duel had changed, the unexpected, silent and fluid skill displayed by Harry in transfiguration have put Krum on the defensive and off his game.

Harry transfigure a large chunk of rock by Krum's side into a lion and it charged at the Bulgarian who used two swift reductos to deal with the feline, and replied with a bone breaker curse.

A conjured slab of marble stopped the curse in its tracks, as a disarming charm coupled with petrification charm went Krum's way, as he rolled out of the way of the swift retaliation. The spells were followed by a hastily transfigured lion. Krum dealt with the shifty transfiguration and retaliated with a conjuration of his own. He had sensed that the curses were not going to cut it out for him and he might have to meet the youngest champion in a battle of skill in the art of transfiguration.

The words that left Krum's lips, had Harry smiling with delight, three times Krum cried out 'serpentsortia' and three adders sprang from his wand.

 **XXX**

"Looks like Potter is proving his Gryffindorness by using lions, however it's a praiseworthy to see him wielding his magic so expertly. The silent and fluid style of spell casting does reek of Amanda's influence," Adrian commented.

"I don't know about Harry's Gryffindorness, but his skill in transfiguration is well beyond OWL level," Amanda supplied.

"Seems like Krum has given up on cursing Potter and have resorted to transfiguration, he has used three snake summoning spell and is in process of making the impervious to spell damage by Potter," Adrian announced for benefit of the all present, "and looks like Potter is too shocked to act, maybe the lion got scared of the snakes," he added jokingly.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Amanda simply said.

 **XXX**

Everyone heard Krum's gave the snakes the command to attack Harry; Harry simply replied with a hiss and stunned Krum as soon as he cried out in pain, the expression of surprise etched on his face as his stilled body hit the ground.

Aphrodite declared the duel was over and Harry the winner, as medic rushed to Krum.

 **XXX**

"And that's why you don't summon snakes to fight against a known parseltongue. I don't know about Harry being a lion but he can certainly charm any snakes that come his way," Amanda said, as the spectators stayed silent at the use of the feared language.

"Blimey, Potter has won and he beat the Durmstrang champion quite soundly," at Lee's words the arena burst into applause.

The duel between Fleur and Cedric was won by the French witch when she overpowered the confundus charm on his transfigured badger to attack him.

 **A/N:** I know Harry appeared a bit desperate in his pursuance of a relationship with Fleur; however he is more interested in the experience of dealing with the other sex, than Fleur herself. His priority is not a lasting relationship, rather a relationship for the sake of it.

Fleur on the other hand is more concerned about something deeper and lasting, she is thinking about her career and life goals after school, a thought that hasn't crossed Harry's mind yet, and may not for quite some time.

I didn't get into the Fleur-Cedric duel because I have to write four duels featuring Harry and to add three more would mean that I will have to come up with three more different scenarios and might repeat some of the elements, something I wish to avoid.

Thanks to **AJx7** for his help in shaping up the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Alliance**

"Congratulations on your victory," Harry said as he met Fleur outside her school's carriage.

"Congratulations to you too."

"You look beautiful," Harry said sincerely, she was dressed in blue jeans and a simple over shirt with her jacket left unzipped, the clothes showcased her figure yet were rather understated as compared to what Harry expected from her after the dress she wore to the ball.

"Thank you. Most people complement first," Fleur replied with a smile.

"I reckoned you knew you would look good in practically anything, so I congratulated first," Harry replied as he offered her his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go. I want to try some of the Honeyduke's chocolate, its popular even in France," Fleur took control of their itinerary, apparently Harry didn't have to bother planning as she had a good idea what she wanted to do.

She activated the enchantment over her bracelet as they walked towards the carriages, so as to avoid unwanted attention.

 **XXX**

Harry was walking towards the kitchens for a snack, their date had gone well and he liked talking to Fleur. It wasn't always necessary to keep up a conversation and they mostly talked about enchanting and the duelling tactics for the tournament. They had parted with a promise to meet the day after tomorrow for more advanced enchanting lessons.

"Mr Potter, a word if you would please," a senior girl asked him. She was tall with shoulder length black hair with curls, her dark skin and the accent giving away her foreign origin.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked as he shifted his body to get ready for use his wand if he had to, her Slytherin robes making him edgy, the snakes have not shown hostility towards him for quite a time, yet he wasn't going to forget the past three years that he had been targeted at by them.

"I come in peace," she raised her hands showing that she didn't have her wand drawn.

As soon as Harry started to relax, like a viper she struck, her wand falling into grasp from the sleeve of her robes, she had drawn quite quickly and it had only been the instincts honed by his childhood practice from being attacked by Dudley enhanced by sparing with Amanda that had saved Harry from being struck by the curse that flew out of her wand.

Harry took an aggressive stance and attacked the moment the curse had been dodged, the corridor was empty as most of the students were either still at the village or in their common rooms enjoying a lazy weekend, so Harry knew for certain that she could keep attacking him for a while.

She dodged his petrification charm, and retaliated with a bone breaker curse, she wasn't playing around. Her stance gave away that she had practice in duelling; her wand held ready as another spell came from her wand. She was silent in her spell casting and did not use any specific wand movements that would have given away her spell, Harry conjured a block of wood to stop it, and quickly launched another disarming charm.

They traded rapid spell fire for nearly five minutes, the duel more intense than the two held between the champions. Harry felt his heart race with excitement, this was what he craved in a duel, Krum had been too slow today, and he wasn't given a chance to use transfiguration by the older witch.

Harry used a summoning charm on her shoes, unbalancing her; she quickly took them off with a flick of her wand and banished them towards him in the same motion. Harry rolled out of the way and transfigured them into rodents as they went towards her. An incendio took care of them and she used another fire spell to attack him, Harry countered with a water conjuration charm.

The corridor was filled with steam; there was a lull in the duel, both duellists ready to strike yet waiting for the other to give an opening. A wind spell cleared the stream, hot and damp air struck Harry who stood unbothered by the moisture and the heat.

Harry shifted to his right and his opponent mirrored him, Harry used an overpowered lumos as he shut his eyes, the moment he dropped the charm, conjured ropes bound his opponent before she could regain her bearing.

He took support from the wall as he gathered his breathe, his downed opponent laid on the ground her chest heaving as she too tried to come off from the adrenaline induced high.

"I never expected to lose so quickly," she spoke, untroubled by her vulnerable position.

"Yet you attacked me," Harry said, his voice cold and firm, yet there was no anger, the duel had been good and he was content to have gotten a bit of excitement out of it, no matter how unprovoked her attack was. He would find out her motive soon enough, even if she wasn't willing to talk, he could rip it out of her mind.

"I had to see if Amanda was telling the truth or if she was just beating your drum because of you sponsoring her," she replied even though Harry's conjured ropes tightened around her.

"You know about that?" Harry's surprise showed on his face, he wasn't aware that Amanda had shared their arrangement with someone else.

"We are friends and I was going to offer her the same, although a different price."

"I am at a disadvantage here, I don't know your name," Harry said as the ropes loosened a bit.

"Belladonna Zabini at your service. I would curtsey too if you can untie me," Belladonna supplied.

"I won't attack, plus you have my wand," she replied at Harry's pointed look, indicating the wand that was in his left hand.

With a wave the ropes disappeared and Belladonna stood from her position, leaning against a wall for support. The ropes were pretty tight; it would take a moment for the blood circulation to right itself.

"My wand please," she held out her hand.

"I would be a fool to give it back after you attacked me first," Harry returned his wand to the wand holster as he pocketed her wand.

"Fair enough," she nodded and stood up straight.

"You wanted a word, now talk," Harry said, it wasn't like he could report her to a teacher, Belladonna Zabini was one of the Slytherin's top three, Snape would protect her from any repercussions and he didn't have any teacher on his side, Moody might support him but that wasn't enough against Snape.

"I approached you for an alliance between the House of Zabini and the House of Potter," she said, taking out a scroll from her robes' inner pocket.

"What's it about?" Harry asked, once the tournament was over Harry would be again a minor and without anyone to help him, an ally will come in handy.

"The alliance is simple, we don't sell your secrets and never help your enemies and you don't attack us. We offer you information and our resources and you give me the ritual of eternal youth for us to keep, with a promise to not share the same with another who isn't your family. And you accept to be godfather to my first born," she summarised the agreement.

"Explain."

"Zabinis have been around since the dawn of Roman empire, a family that specialises in espionage and assassination. We are to Italy what Blacks were to Britain. We have seen kingdoms rise and kingdoms fall, played a part in a few, however the family is the most important to us and all the heads must work towards its preservation and prosperity. I am the next in line and I would do my part, therefore an alliance with you."

"I don't anything about rituals," Harry replied, rituals were classified as forbidden magic by most of the governments, while the older families could do a handful of them, nobody ever acknowledged the practice in public.

"Oh! Please don't be coy. I saw you perform the ritual of Dragon or ritual of the Emperor in front of hundreds of people. I wasn't sure of what I saw, therefore I spent two weeks combing through family records dating back nearly two millennia to be sure and sure enough there is only one family who possessed the knowledge of the particulars of the ritual, others only knew of the existence, but members of a single family are the only ones who could lay claim to have successfully performed the ritual. After a thousand years the ritual is performed again and it could only mean that you are the scion of the Draconigena family and have possession of Belladonna's Grimoire, the journal said to contain every ritual ever known to her. Therefore I know you have the ritual I require," she finished.

"And what guarantee I have that you won't tell someone about the ritual or the Grimoire," there was no point in denying the truth if she had figured out the connection between him and Belladonna, what he needed was to make sure that no one else will make the connection, at least not until he was finally of age.

"The terms of the alliance make sure that I don't, even without those I have no desire of antagonising you, Zabinis have survived the years not by making enemies out of families that would burn and kill everyone who wronged them. I would rather have you as an ally than an enemy," she replied with trying to assuage him.

"The godfather bit, I don't understand that part," Harry asked, he was mulling over the pros and cons of the arrangement, while he wouldn't sign on anything without having Salazar's input, he would get all the information from her to deliberate upon with his ancestor.

"That's simple, I would make you the person responsible for my heir in case something happens to me, and anyone worthy enough to do me in would be good enough to know that you are not to be get tangled with. Death and destruction befalls those who tickle a dragon, so I want my successor to be protected," she explained.

"I see," the remark about dragon and the reference to death and destruction were not lost to him, the way she said it was similar to how Salazar had often described Belladonna's family.

"So I ask you again would you sign and seal the alliance in blood," Belladonna asked.

"I need time to consider your offer, you obviously have time to think about it, I need to think what's in it for me," Harry replied with.

"I would be disappointed to be have bested by a fool, and fool you would have been to agree or disagree without thought," she said with an approving smile. She closed the distance between the two and put the scroll in his pocket, switching it with her wand.

"I would appreciate a favourable response; there is so much you stand to gain from it," she whispered in his ears and left without looking back, her hips swaying and Harry gulped at her retreating figure. The ease with which she had retrieved her wand and the assassin word ringing in his ears as he revaluated her fighting capabilities, a wand wasn't the only tool she had.

Harry tuned to go to the Chamber, his desire for a snack forgotten as he had a lot to talk about with his ancestor and the teasing he would get for the date was not on his mind.

 **XXX**

"Ladies and gentleman is the second day of the duels, with the first duel between the Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum and the Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour, the referee for today's matches would be Hogwarts Charms Professor Filius Flitwick, a duelling champion in his younger days," Lee's voice announced over the loud cheers of the crowd, "Krum lost his first duel to Potter after falling victim to his own summoned snakes and Delacour triumphed over Cedric by crafty use of charms."

"This is a tight one, both the duellists rely on accuracy and speed of their spell casting, so it's difficult to see who will win," Amanda offered her opinion.

"Krum has a greater incentive to win as he was quite outmatched by Potter in the first duel; on the other hand Delacour has the confidence on already have beaten a tough opponent on her side. Things are going to get heat up during this one," Adrian offered his thoughts on the matter.

 **XXX**

"Krum is going to win this one, Duffer lost to the bimbo because he fell for her allure; Krum is experience in dealing with full-blooded veelas," Malfoy proclaimed with certainty as he cohorts nodded in agreement.

Belladonna sniffed in disdain at the blonde teen's words, Malfoy was such a child, who fancied himself as a rival of one of the most talented and powerful wizards of their age. Her eyes found her new ally, whose face was contorted in concentration as he gazed upon the soon to be duelling champions.

 **Flashback**

"I will agree to the alliance, however there is a caveat," Harry offered, they were meeting in an abandoned classroom.

"I will consider it," Belladonna replied with, there was no way she would agree to some unspecified condition, unconditionally.

"House of Zabini will always assist in protecting any of the interests that the head of House of Potter expressly asks them to," Harry said.

"Very well I will add the term to the contract," Belladonna acquiesced after a moments consideration, it was a doable thing, Potter would need to get something out of the arrangement.

"This text of the ritual in Latin and this is its English translation," he offered the parchment for her pursuance.

"I don't understand some of the requirements; they don't make any sense," she said looking up after reading and rereading the English text.

"What do you don't understand?" Harry asked, sacrificial magic was only successful if one understood the mechanics of the magic involved. It wasn't like potions and alchemy to follow a given formula one has to understand the why and how of the magic.

"Why does the magic require the partners to perform sexual intercourse?" she asked.

"It's simple, the idea of youth is of being in prime of one's health and fertile, therefore the magic requires the one seeking the benefit of the ritual to indulge in the most basest of human acts, procreation requires healthy and fertile partners to take place," Harry explained.

"Why virgins?"

"Because that would mean untainted. It's not that great of a requirement, but is advised to have the maximum effect of the benefits of the ritual."

"Why the night of Beltane?"

"The energies of the night and the role of playing the goddess and the warrior, complement the ritual and make it more effective. You don't think that two people will be able to power the ritual whose effects would last a lifetime. Is there anything else?"

"You have quite a good grasp of the magic, do you intent to ever perform it?" she asked.

"I need to understand all forms of magic to be able to perform them, sacrificial magic comes easy to me. And no I don't intent to perform the ritual, I don't need it," he answered.

"Then lets sign and seal the contract in blood," she took out a dagger and nicked a cut on her figure, letting the blood drop on the now amended contract, a faint red glow indicated her acceptance of her obligations under the contract. Harry imitated her actions and the moment the contract was signed and sealed it burned with blood red flames indicating that it was now part of the family magic of the two families.

"Don't attempt the ritual until you are confident that you comprehend all the nitty-gritties of it," with that Harry left her to herself as he made way back to the Chamber.

 **XXX**

"That really was hot," Lee announced as Fleur was declared the winner of the duel.

"Krum should have expected her to sooner or later use veela fire," Amanda commented as a burnt Krum was being tended to by the healers.

"It's going to see the next duel, both Cedric and Potter use transfiguration and it will become a battle of whose better at it, Cedric who has more experience or Potter who seems to have inherited his father's talent for the discipline," Adrian commented.

 **XXX**

The duel between Cedric and Harry had started off with rapid use of transfiguration by both of them, Cedric using dogs while Harry commanded lions. The duel was even for the first five minutes, with neither of the duellers gaining the upper hand.

Harry broke the pattern and used a disarming charm to which Cedric replied with a shield charm; Harry added conjured ropes to bypass the shield. Cedric used a flames to burn the ropes to a crisp and directed the fired towards Harry. Harry took a few steps back and conjured a strong jet of water, dousing the flames and drenching Cedric in water as water pooled around him. A freezing charm froze the water and restricted Cedric's movements, as a petrification charm crashed in his hastily conjured shield.

Harry transfigured Cedric's shoes in growing up teeth as they bit him, Cedric cried out in pain all the while trying to undo the transfiguration. The moment he succeeded was the moment he fell victim to Harry's stunning spell, hitting the ground hard.

 **XXX**

"That's got to hurt like bitch," Lee announced for the cheering crowd as Harry was declared the winner.

"Potter duelling still is quite effective, however it lacks the showmanship that one expects from a dueller, there are no flashy spells and no overly offensive magic," Adrian expressed himself.

"It is victory that matters to Harry, he is more concerned about efficiency than using flashy spell fire and complicated magic, and I like how won his two duels without even breaking a sweat," Amanda countered.

 **A/N:** another chapter done. There wasn't much I could have written about Harry-Cedric duel, his duel with Fleur is going to be the major focus of the duelling competition.

The alliance with Belladonna plays a role in the war against Voldemort as Zabinis would not provide him with intelligence, rather assist Harry.

Howmanyisthat thanks for your reviews.

Deathmvp the idea has merits, however at this point of the story there is no way I can fit it in, maybe further down the line the dragon aspect may come into play and it will play an important role, if and when it does.

As for Harry-Fleur relationship, their priorities are different and their expectations from a relationship are not the same, therefore it would depend on how the story progresses and how the characters develop.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Finale**

"This is not what I had expected," Belladonna said through gritted teeth as a fire whip left her skin, she had been invited to a duel by Amanda at Harry's insistence and was duelling against him alongside Amanda.

"What?" Amanda asked as he conjured a shield to protect her from an entrails-expelling curse that Harry sent her way.

"This isn't a duel, its magical combat," Belladonna complained, she had agreed to join because she wanted to see the level of skill her new ally possessed. She was surprised by the spell repertoire the golden boy was using, if the public ever got wind of it they would fear the wizard-kind's saviour more than ever.

"Where's the fun in duelling, all you do is stun and disarm, distract and incapacitate," Harry replied with a ferocious grin. The duel, if it could be called that had degenerated like all last few spars in a death match, not that anybody go killed, Harry could undo most of his curses and rest was easily manageable by Amanda.

He ducked out of the way of a fire-whip sent his way by Belladonna, she was really good at using it, more so than Harry himself and he was someone who had a greater than normal affinity to pyromancy due to the ritual.

"It does get your heart racing," Belladonna concurred as she sent a knife flying at Harry as he righted himself. The knife turned to a shower of lily petals at Harry's transfiguration, which were again transfigured into small blades by Amanda, one of which cut Harry at his cheek.

Harry summoned a boa, similar to one he had accidentally set free when eleven and commanded it to attack the pair. Belladonna banished the serpent as Amanda sent flames his way. A jet of water doused them, drenching his lady companions to their bones. They put distance between themselves and Harry, expecting him to freeze the water.

Belladonna fell to her knees screaming as she felt the water scald her skin, it had started to heat up and she didn't even see the spell coming her way, she looked towards Amanda whose face bore a look of discomfort but she didn't appear to be affected by whatever magic Harry had used.

"Let's end this," Harry declared as he saw one of his opponents downed, together one of them would defend and the other attack, however now it was only Amanda and him. He sent conjured ropes at her, and lit them on fire as they closed on her; the ropes fell to the floor passing through her image. Harry cursed; she had used an ocular illusion and Harry had nearly been taken in by it; he raised a hasty shield to protect from the stunning charm that came his way from two feet to the right of where the image had been, Amanda came into view.

"You really are good at seeing through any form of illusions," she complemented him shaking her head, smiling bemusedly.

"I am a class apart when it comes to mind arts, you can't fool my senses that easily," Harry replied as they traded more spells.

The exhaustion was showing in their movements, yet neither was willing to back down; this was how they both were, what they both shared; an unsuitable desire for victory.

"Shall we," Amanda beckoned him to attack, and so he did. This time spells and conjured weapons going between them both, at speeds that were hard to follow. A slight loss of concentration would be enough to decide the duel, yet neither faltered.

Bright light flooded the room blinding the three duellists, as a spell struck Amanda, clipping her shoulder as she shifted to dodge. With her wand arm numbed, the wand fell from her grasp and clattered on the ground.

"Seems like I won," Harry walked towards his defeated companions, with a swish of his wand they were dried and Belladonna stopped writhing in pain, looking up and checking herself to make sure there were no burn marks.

Harry kneeled by Amanda and undid his spell, soon she retrieved her wand and started casting healing magic on Harry and then tended to Belladonna and herself at last.

"What spell was that? I didn't see it coming and I swear a minute ago I was drenched in boiling water," Belladonna asked, she was surprised that there were no burn marks.

"It was an illusion; the water touched your skin and stimulated the sensation. It already contained the magic for illusion when it hit your skin; I didn't need any additional spell casting," Harry informed as he transfigured the furniture in comfy sofas and took a seat. The duel had been more intense than any he ever had, but this was what he needed, if he wanted to be the greatest wizard he would have to defeat the most feared dark lord in recent history in open combat.

"Why wasn't Amanda affected?" Belladonna asked, not liking that she was singularly targeted and not understanding the how.

"I have been subjected to the spell before, with proficiency in mind arts and enough practice you can differentiate between what is illusion and what is reality," Amanda answered.

"Oh, I see," Belladonna contemplated the meaning of the answer, it meant that this wasn't the first time they had gone against one another like this for the first time, and this also meant that Harry Potter's prowess was downplayed greatly. He could very well be approaching the level of the best field aurors, and might have already surpassed all of their teachers, save Dumbledore and Snape. The thought that a student who is yet to appear in OWLs outclassed his peers to such an extent was surreal.

"We should do this again," Harry said with a happy sigh as he leaned in the comfortable sitting.

"I am not sure I will survive another duel like this," Belladonna replied, she might have assassins at here command and have training in the arts herself, but to go toe to toe with a powerhouse like Harry was a folly she didn't intent to commit. The fact that Harry would one day be godfather to one of her future children made her wonder what the fate of Zabinis would be under someone who had been influenced by Harry. A godparent was like a parent and so much more, it was an oath of protection and an oath of guidance in a parent's steed; she feared what someone taught by Harry and if possible with power to match could achieve for a politically savvy family like hers.

"We will think about it at a later time. Now have you thought about your duel with Delacour," Amanda changed the topic.

"We will see, she is quite gifted in charms and quick with her wand too. She is an enchantress," Harry replied.

"Don't let her looks distract you; I would be disappointed if you fell to her charm," Amanda rebuked, she didn't like the idea of her pupil losing to anyone.

"If I were to be beguiled by her charms, I might as well have lost this duel too. I did have the pleasure of seeing you two wet and panting, yet I won all the same," Harry replied, "and you two are blessed in ways that would turn fashion models green with jealousy."

"Flattery won't distract me Harry," Amanda replied, as she adjusted her clothes.

"It's not flattery if it's true."

They talked about the tactics employed during the duels and discussed ways to be more efficient in future duels, this was a routine for all the spars Amanda and Harry had.

 **XXX**

"Rise," Voldemort commanded Crouch Jr., who was kneeling in subservience to his lord and master. Capture of Peter had resulted into difficulties for the Dark Lord, but an imperiused Crouch Sr. had replaced him as the attendant of the Dark Lord.

"Master, wouldn't it be prudent to contact the others who bear your mark," Barty asked.

"Once I have regained my body only then we would contact the others, right now we cannot trust them to come to our aid. They forsook me for thirteen years, I don't want them to turn on me in my weakened form," Voldemort replied to his confidants. Over the last few months the Crouch Jr. had become his confidant and his loyalty could not be questioned, so Voldemort was no adverse to share his reasoning with him.

"You know best my lord," he bowed his head.

"So the duels, the final two are coming soon?" Voldemort asked his interest was piqued due to the surprisingly good performance by his prophesised nemesis.

"Yes my lord. Potter will be facing the Delacour girl."

"I would like your assessment of the duel. Let's see what the saviour of wizarding world is made of," Voldemort was impressed by the brat managing to kill a dragon, albeit a nestling mother that was bus guarding her nest.

"Potter makes use of transfiguration and depends on dodging to avoid spells. He is quick with his wand and is fluid in his spell casting," Barty informed his master.

"If only he would join our cause, such a brilliant wizard, it's a tragedy to have to kill him," Voldemort complemented his nemesis. He had seen the defiance in the boy's eyes when they had met during the first year. The boy had a hunger of learning and seemed like he had learned a lot during the past three years, he would have liked to see how far the boy could go, but as a threat he needed to neutralise the boy.

"He is unworthy of your praise my lord."

"I have no problem in acknowledging my foes prowess. It's so much fun to see them break, brave and foolish; very few could face me and not shake in fear and praise should be given where it's due."

"You know best my lord," Barty again bowed his head, if his lord wanted to praise the boy then so be it; he would die all the same.

 **XXX**

"Krum has lost all his duels after losing to Cedric and is last with the Puff securing the third place; it's going to be the next duel which decides the winner of this tourney," Lee announced as the arena was cleared and made ready for the next duel, "the final duel is between Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour, the rumour has it the two are seeing each other."

"I don't know about the rumours, but Potter will not be able to employ transfiguration today. Delacour have proven to be quick with her wand and is capable of wielding fire without the use of wand," Adrian announced.

"This is going to be fun to watch," Amanda said.

 **XXX**

"Commence," Makarov declared.

A gust of veela allure spread throughout the arena.

"That's more like it," Harry said as he shook of the allure.

"It's hard to concentrate on the duel if I have to control my allure too. And today I am winning this one," Fleur replied as she readied herself, it felt good to let go. The way Harry always insisted that she shouldn't have to watch her allure around him was liberating in a manner she never though was possible. She was quite taken in by the younger champion, they didn't have a name for their relationship, but they had messed around a lot in the past week. The enchanting lessons were now more of a front to see each other, with a little of practice and rest of the hour was spent kissing and exploring one-another.

"In your dreams princess," Harry sent a silent stunning spell towards her.

She deflected the spell and sent veela fire his way, the princess word getting under her skin. She wasn't playing around.

Harry sent his own fire spell and battled fire with fire as the temperature in the arena increased.

 **XXX**

"Things are heating up and Potter seems to put the notion of fighting fire with fire in practical use," Lee commented.

"He could have simply used a water conjuration charm, we know he can," Adrian said.

"Where is the fun in that? It's more satisfying to beat them at their own game," Amanda said with a feral grin, she knew what Harry was trying to do; she would have done the same, proving her superiority over her foes.

 **XXX**

Fleur stopped using flames and used conjured water to douse Harry's, the strategy to make him uncomfortable using heat apparently proved redundant.

She sent conjured birds made of fire his way, setting them to attack him, which Harry transfigured into ice and banished towards her. She dodged the attack, however the birds followed her, hitting her and probably leaving bruises over her.

She applied a numbing charm and used a lumous to blind him, shutting her own eyes. It was the same tactic that Harry had used.

Harry raised a shield to stop her spells as his vision was restored to normal, during which period Fleur had gained the upper hand, forcing him on the defensive.

Harry matched her spell for spell, his spells colliding with her spells, little explosions of magical energy happened at the places where the spells collided. He could have dodged, shielded or deflected her spells, but there was a sort of attraction to match his opponent's spells for spell. Soon the balance shifted again and the spells started to collide at the centre of the two duellers, Fleur was fast but Harry was faster and it wasn't long before she was on the defensive. Slowly, the spells stared to come closer to the French witch and she was forced to start deflecting the spells.

"Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Incarcerous," four spells launched from Harry's wand in quick succession. The stunning spell was deflected, but the rest hit their mark, the disarming charm taking away Fleur's wand which Harry caught, as the full-body binding curse took effect and the conjured ropes bound her before she fell to the ground, the duel had been over in Harry's favour in a blink of an eye.

 **XXX**

"And that concludes the duelling tournament, with Krum in the last place without any wins, Diggory in the third with one win, Delacour second with two wins and surprising us all, Potter in the first who beat all those who had more experience than him, coming on the top," Lee's enthusiastic voice announced, "we will meet next for the second task on 24 of February when the task will be broadcasted all over the Europe by our sponsors and we hope that people can enjoy themselves as they have enjoyed during this tournament."

Soon the champions were facilitated and people dispersed to do whatever they do, the result of the duels being discussed by all, as Harry and Fleur moved to spend an afternoon relaxing and lazing around.

 **A/N:** Harry will be godfather to the next in line of the Zabinis, and if people didn't realise, Sirius gave up his life trying to protect a godson than he hardly knew, so Harry who would have a lifetime to know his godchild would be more attached to the said child's wellbeing.

The fact that Zabini's protect any interests of the Potter's that the Head of the Family expressly asks is more of a provision to ensure that it's not the Potter's that have to act in obligation towards Harry's godchild, it's about goodwill, if one asks too much of others then they risk weakening themselves and become dependent on others.

The ritual of eternal youth does not make one immortal, I had already explained how someone can become immortal, the ritual only creates youthful appearance till the person dies. Eternity is a relative term, for a long lived species it would be something else, but for someone with a smaller life span, eternity might be a life time of another species life span. Please note that Harry mentioned that the ritual will last a life time.

The duels are over; and next up is the second task. The beginning of this chapter is to establish that Harry is more capable of using more combat oriented magic that he displays in the public.

As the story progresses Voldemort will make more appearances.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rescue: Harry Potter Style**

"What's the game plan today?" Salazar asked for the nth time.

Harry simply made a gesture of zipping his lips, locking and throwing away the key.

"Really now, don't be a brat. Let me help you," Salazar's tone conveying his frustration with the situation.

"Do you have no faith in my ability to compete in the task," Harry asked faux sweetly.

"I do, but I need to make sure," Salazar wringed his hands in frustration.

"Or it could be that you need to know everything," Rex commented.

"You are his official tutor; surely you have an inkling of what he plans," Salazar turned to the Sorting Hat.

"I am. But it seems you have forgotten that the boy have surpassed my ability at mind arts," Rex replied matter-of-factly.

"Really Harry I am only trying to help here," Salazar persisted.

"I can ask for help when I need it. Your help is not required in this matter," Harry replied dryly.

"I was only trying to instruct my descendant on proper methods of bedding fair maidens, I have decades of experience and you seemed to have not done so even after weeks of going out. I would have done the deed on the first outing," Salazar said defensively.

"Godric would have managed it at first sight," Rex added.

"Why you Godric's head rag, we shouldn't have told you who your owner was when you first gained sentience," Salazar replied with no actual heat in his words.

"Can we stop discussing this nonsense? I have a task to win," Harry put his foot down; the two could banter on like this for hours.

"That's more like it. Go win and dazzle them with your brilliance my pupil," Rex said.

"Remember Harry swimming in water for long might not agree with you, the Dragon you defeated was after all a creature of air and fire," Salazar added. Harry had noticed this earlier but he had gotten adverse to step into water, his bath water now literally was boiling these days.

"I know, I will manage."

"All the best, leave them in your dust," with that Harry left the two to resume their bickering. He had a feeling that Amanda would be his hostage; therefore there was no one who would take care of Rex or put up with him for that long.

 **XXX**

"Seems like you have thrown in towel on this task," Fleur commented lightly, although her expression was quite anxious.

"You wish," Harry grinned; Cedric and Krum were warming up in their swimming trunks on the side, as the champions had gathered on the platform, waiting for the task to commence, both the males' bodies were well built and muscled, with Krum being stockier than his English counterpart.

"Or are you uncomfortable with your body," Fleur continued with the banter, obviously trying to distract herself, as she took off her robe, revealing the silvery one-piece swim suit that she wore.

"I am not, although I would have preferred you had worn a two piece. You have the curves to show off," Harry said as he ogled her.

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"I certainly don't mind. My hands have wandered off enough times to know that nature have been kind to you."

"Now. Now. Harry, we don't want to have you out of running because you didn't have enough blood for both of your brains," Fleur replied with.

"You can try, you won't hear me complaining," Harry continued on, keeping up the distraction.

"You are such a boy," she replied with a smile.

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Oh I know, I know alright."

"And not a leettle one at that," Harry said with an exaggerated French accent.

"Non. But that was really not a good one," Fleur blushed at being reminded of her earlier comment.

"Perhaps. But it wasn't fair to call me little without knowing," Harry said.

"That wasn't what I meant. Do boys always feel insecure about the size so much?"

"I don't have anything to be ashamed of and I never asked someone else."

"Then why the modesty?" she said referring to his still dressed form. He still wore a Def Leppard t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, with sports shoes completing his attire.

"I guess I too should get ready," Harry said as he saw Bagman approaching in tow with Percy.

Harry took off his clothes and inspected his body, he wasn't the scrawny little thing that he was at the beginning of the tournament, he wasn't as muscled as the other two male champions rather he had a toned body from his regular exercise and looked like he took care of his body, but didn't put much effort in muscle building. There were still some scars left from earlier, the one where the basilisk had bit the most prominent, with scars of ill healed injuries from his childhood abuse covering his back.

"You have hair on your chest, I never noticed," Fleur commented noting the slight growth of hair.

"You don't, and I noticed. But I can be more thorough next time," Harry added suggestively.

"Quiet now, others are here," she shushed him blushing furiously.

"Gather around, gather around," Bagman caller out to others, as the champions congregated.

"Now, I hope all of you have deciphered the clue hidden in the egg. If not, well here is the crux of it; for each of you there is a hostage held by the merpeople of the lake on our behalf, you all have one hour to retrieve the said hostage and will be evaluated on the swiftness, ingenuity and skill displayed by yourselves," Bagman summarised for the benefit of all.

"And no killing of the merpeople," Percy added, glaring at Harry.

"Now, now. Percy there is no need to behave like this. And all the best to you all," with that Bagman turned tail, Percy following his step after one last glare at Harry.

"Don't worry, you will rescue your hostage," Harry assure Fleur, seeing her turn anxious again.

Fleur offered a nod and a tight smile as her worry became more apparent.

"You are going to use an enchanted item for the task?" Fleur asked indicating to the bracelet that became visible after Harry dispelled his disillusionment charm on it.

"There is no point in learning something if I don't put it to good use," Harry replied with.

The champions took position near the water, ready to jump in action.

 **XXX**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We will follow the underwater action on the four screens put for display by the VH PG for our benefit. The Ministry of Magic have given the green light to the technology and screens have been placed in Diagon Alley, London, magical shopping districts of Edinburgh and Dublin for the benefit of wizards and witches who wish to follow the day's action," Bagman announced, "With the roar of the cannon we are off and the first to enter the waters is Krum. I don't envy the champions who have to swim in the cold waters of the Black Lake on this cold February morning."

"The task is very simple; there is a hostage for each of champions held by the merpeople, the champions have one hour to rescue them and will be awarded points according to their swiftness in rescuing the hostages, ingenuity and skill," Bagman continued.

"Krum seems to use self-transfiguration as his head is transformed into that of a shark. No one would have expected the Bulgarian to use that particular branch of magic after his displayed preference for the more direct spells in curses and jinxes. It would make breathing underwater easy and help him to swim swiftly."

"Cedric on the other hand seems to have employed a bubble head charm; it takes great deal of skill and power to maintain the charm for that long in these conditions."

"Miss Delacour seems to have a similar idea of using a bubble head charm, however she seems to have gone a step further and employed self-transfiguration to change her feet into a tail-fin akin to the sirens found in the seas in her native southern France. This will certainly help her swim faster than Cedric."

"Mr Potter on the other hand seems to be still waiting on the side; it seems he is waiting for something to happen as his competition gain more advantage over him."

"Is that a firebolt?" Bagman exclaimed as Harry's broom came soaring through the sky in his out-stretched hand.

"Mr Potter seems to be employing a broom, although I don't know how he will use a flying accessory in a task involving water."

 **XXX**

Harry mounted his broom and shot like a bullet, flying close to the lake surface, even without touching the water he could feel the chill. He took out his wand and touched the water with it as the action created a spray of water. Soon enough he was near the centre of the lake, he stopped the broom and used a bubble head charm. He transfigured his shoes into fins, the idea a later addition to the plan after Fleur's display, and jumped into the water. The icy water knocked the breathe out of his lungs as he sunk, the bubble head charm providing the much needed relief and saving him from swallowing the lake's water.

According to Salazar the village was somewhere at the centre of the lake, and had well developed housing and other infrastructure that one would see in a surface civilisation.

The bubble head charm provided him with the air, the opal encased in the bracelet was enchanted to change buoyancy depending on his needs, the principle that it worked on was similar to that of a submarine. The fins provided with propulsion allowing him to swim swiftly.

He saw the mer-village and wadded through the water to reach Amanda, who was tied with a rope keeping her in place, her face serene and sleeping. The other three hostages were in a similar state, guarded by merpeople with their spears and tridents. Cho Chang, the girl he once mooned over was the hostage for Cedric, her boyfriend; Hermione was the hostage for Krum, the one who went with to the Yule Ball; and who appeared to be her little sister, a miniature version of Fleur, Gabrielle, if Harry remembered her name correctly, was the hostage for Fleur, no wonder she was so skittish.

Harry used a cutting curse to free Amanda and took hold of her, as he changed the setting of his enchanted bracelet; they soared up as Harry padded to increase the rate of their assent. With an ascendio charm he flew out of water with Amanda secure against his body and seated himself on his broom, balancing a coughing and sputtering Amanda precariously. He had no desire of getting back in the cold water and flew away towards the platform from where the task had started.

The moment they reached the platform, they were given towels to dry themselves and Madam Pomfrey was all over them, inspecting them for injuries.

 **XXX**

"This is incredible. Harry Potter is the first to complete the task and he has completed the task in 15 minutes, in a way that simply leaves you in awe of his ingenuity. He used his broom to avoid swimming and then an enchanted item alongside transfiguration to speed up his rescue, it was swift, it was efficient and most of all it was brilliant. The others are still to make it anywhere near the village," Bagman announced. The other champions were still swimming, while Krum appeared to be closest to the village, his shark-like self-transfiguration, giving him better swimming capability and gaining him a wide berth from the creature dwelling the Black Lake. Cedric and Fleur had been dogged by the creatures on multiple occasions.

"After witnessing that brilliant display, it seems that we are bearing witness to Miss Delacour's disposal of grindylows," Bagman called attention to the screen which was focused on Fleur.

"She seems to have dealt with most of them, but it appears her veela heritage is hindering her under water as her spells appear sluggish with many of the creatures swarming her and attacking. It appears she is wounded in the tussle and is in need of medical assistance," Bagman announced, as help was rushed to the injured witch.

 **XXX**

Fleur was brought to the decking and appeared to be sobbing, her eyes landed on Harry who had a towel wrapped around him and was talking with Amanda, oblivious to the performance of his co-participants.

"'Arry, ma soeur, you 'ave to save her," her accent became more pronounced in her distress, she hung on to him as she sobbed.

"Shh. Easy there, I will, but you will have to release me first," Harry patted her back, trying to soothe her.

"S'il vous plait," she slipped back in French, releasing him and beseeching him with her eyes.

Harry took off towards the centre of the lake and repeated the routine from earlier on the double.

He jumped in the water and approached Gabrielle, as he neared her, the merpeople brandished their spears and tridents threateningly gesturing him to leave her alone. Harry drew his wand and used a banishing charm to disperse them, a cutting curse later; he was swimming towards surface with Gabrielle in tow.

The merpeople swarmed and attacked them with spears and tridents, as Harry made liberal use of banishing and stunning spells to keep them safe, he couldn't risk killing them, as it might create an incident, calling attention to him. He managed to save Gabrielle, but got a few cuts and bruises on himself to show for his troubles, as they neared the surface he used an ascendio charm to speed things up. As he was propelled upwards a mermaid managed to lance him with a lobalug and puncture him just above the ankle, squirting its poison. Even as Harry cried out in pain, he mounted the broom, pushing towards the decking. He was bleeding profusely and the poison entered his blood stream, it wasn't enough to kill him, the ritual had made sure of it, but the blood loss and poison entering his blood stream made him light headed. Gabrielle came into consciousness flying on broom and flailed, screaming in his ears, holding on for dear life.

The moment they reached the decking Fleur hugged her sister, jabbering in rapid French, obviously asking about her well-being and pestering her face with kisses. It was Amanda who noticed Harry's bleeding, and last thing he heard was her shrieking before he lost consciousness.

 **XXX**

"Hey," Harry softly said, his throat parched. He woke up in the hospital wing, the light or its lack of, indicated it was well past dinner. Fleur was sitting by his bedside, a frown marring her face.

"Harry," Fleur shrieked, noticing he was awake.

"I am right here, no need to be so loud," he gestured towards the water. Fleur passed him the pitcher and he took long, hungry gulps of the cool water, exhaling contently in relief.

"It's late but Madame Pomfrey said to wake her up once you were awake," Fleur said getting up.

"Let her be, I am in no mood for her probing. Besides I am feeling much better now," Harry said as he held her by her hand, stopping her.

"But she said… no potions were working effectively. She was only able to stop the bleeding," she said worriedly, biting her lower lip.

"It's all right now. I am awake and healed. How is Gabrielle?" Harry asked, he knew the reason why the potions were not working, it was one of the side effects of the ritual, and it made him resistant to foreign magic, even when it was to heal.

"She is fine; and thank you for rescuing her, she wasn't yours to, yet you did a better job than me where I failed," she said.

"Hey now no need for that, she is precious to you, so obviously I would help. Although you appear quite restraint in showing your gratitude," Harry replied with, last part said teasingly.

Something shifted in her eyes, she looked relieved from the fact that he could still joke; and she hugged him, kissing his face over and over, in a manner not different from how she did her sister, yet there was nothing chaste in her kisses. As he shifted, the sheet fell off from his torso, showing his bare chest and she trailed kisses along his jaw, then neck and chest. Harry pulled her closer and reciprocated with a lingering kiss on her lips, her sweet taste washing away the lingering aftertaste of potions.

With each passing moment they grew more passionate, they had been so in their all other encounters, each moment filled with passion. The two threw caution to the wind and started making a lot of noise.

Fleur moaned as Harry's hands trailed her body, her hands too started to wander; as the two gave into their passion and lust for the other.

 **XXX**

"Harry what are we?" Fleur asked, as she lay beside him; both exhausted from their earlier activities, the smell of sweat and sex permeating around them.

"I don't know, Fleur. And I don't care. Whatever we are I am happy," Harry replied with a content sigh.

"I fear losing you. I have invested too much in you to let you go now," Fleur whisper was barely audible yet Harry heard all the same.

"Me too, Fleur, me too. I don't intent to let you go, not now, not ever," something had changed in their relationship and while he wasn't serious about it at the get go, but over the past two months he had become too heavily captivated by the person that was Fleur Delacour. She was unlike anything he had ever know, and every moment spent with her was full of passion, passion for magic, passion for proving one self, passion for being the best, and passion for one another.

They talked into the night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N:** Finished with another chapter.

Thanks for your reviews; they let me know if you are appreciating the direction the story is taking.

They have been seeing each other for nearly two months, so they are not rushed, I simply did not indulge into writing fluff, and it's beyond me. Therefore many may feel that the relationship was rushed.

Please remember the main focus of the story is Harry and not the romance, it's a side note to the development of Harry as a character.

I hope the second task was done differently than others, and people don't say that Harry's performance was an old cliché, as many said about the beginning of this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Demon in the Air**

Harry woke up late in the morning as sunlight bathed him in its glow, the only proof the Fleur was a note left on the bedside table. He took opened the envelope, Fleur's flowery handwriting greeting him as the scent of her perfume washed over him.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Good Morning. I have to leave to see my sister off, I hoped that you two could meet, you would have liked her. No matter I will arrange for you see her during the summer._

 _I will see you in evening, get your rest._

 _With Love,_

 _Fleur_

Apparently she had left early in the morning, he would see her later, but first he had to get out of the hospital wing. Salazar would be worried that he didn't come for the night and he would need a play-by-play of the yesterday's task.

"Where might you be going?" Madam Pomfrey's stern words stopped him in his tracks; he didn't need to turn around to see the disapproving look she wore.

"Out, you know for a walk, to stretch my legs a little," Harry offered meekly, he had been in the mediwitch's care on enough occasions to know that she wouldn't let those under her care escape as long as she isn't satisfied of their good health.

"You would leave, when I tell you to. Now come here and let me do my job," she beckoned Harry to the abandoned hospital bed.

"You seem to be in fine order," she said after minutes of close scrutiny, probing and prodding with her wand and muttering spells all the while under her breath, "although I don't know how, the healing potions and spells were not reacting fast enough yesterday."

"May be I just needed a goodnight's sleep," Harry supplied, the mediwitch was used to dealing with problems of school children, she wouldn't know effects of a practically lost ritual even if they shouted in her face.

"You seem to be in good health. I am happy that you have started to eat well," she said, she had always commented on what a runt he looked like, giving him nutrient supplements to help.

"I like you Poppy, but I don't want to be here if I can help it," Harry said with a polite smile.

"Out with you and Harry please don't give me anymore grey hair. I like you enough but I will be delighted if I saw less of you here," she said sending him away, with a bemused smile.

 **XXX**

"Finally you made it. I thought you might have got held up by your veela companion who made you forgot that we would be waiting for you," Salazar's words greeted him.

"Hey, I was in the hospital wing," Harry said.

"Why I am not surprised? But isn't it too early for your yearly visit?" Rex asked.

Harry gave the play-by-play of the second task, leading up to his waking up in the hospital wing.

"So the French veela was there at your bedside. So did you do it or did you?" Salazar asked.

"We are not going there," Harry said with warning in his tone, Salazar was disturbingly obsessed with the idea of his getting laid.

"It was a perfect opportunity to make a move. You did amazingly and saved her sister, she must have felt the need to show her appreciation," Salazar persisted.

"I am not even going to dignify that with an answer," Harry replied.

"Zap it Salazar, you old pervert. The lad did it, end of the story," Rex surprised them both with his intervention.

"How would you know?" Salazar asked curiously.

"He might be your blood, and have the cunning to back it up, but his heart is Godric's. He won't pass the chance to indulge in battle and sex," Rex replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry simply gawked at the hat.

"I resent that. Shut up you filthy rag. Harry is nothing like that bastard," Salazar replied heatedly.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Harry interjected.

"Very well. I think it's time that you learn how to personalise magic," Salazar said.

"It's performing magic where results of spell depend on the caster and one becomes more adept in casting particular spells," Salazar offered at Harry's quizzical expression.

"But is this not what we have been doing for the most part. I don't vocalise or use wand motions to perform spells," Harry enquired.

"What you have been doing is not personalisation, rather it was applying the fundamentals of magical theory to all branches of magic. Personalisation means that the magic comes easier to you and certain spells become second nature to you," Salazar added.

"They become a sort of instinctive actions, something you don't need to focus much on doing," Rex supplied.

"What do you mean?"

"Godric could use cutting and slashing spells and a handful of shield charms with a simple hand gesture; Belladonna could use the killing curse with a simple look and had great control over fire spells; and Salazar himself could use invisibility and obscuration charms with nary a thought," Rex said.

"However Helga was the best when it came to it, she could use water imbued with magic to practically heal wounds and ailments that were life threatening simply by glancing and directing the flow of magic. Her proficiency in healing arts was what kept Godric alive many a times. We were lucky that she never ever considered using her powers in an offensive capacity or in anger, just imagine the formidable opponent she would have made," Salazar said about his co-founder.

"What about Rowena?" Harry asked; someone who was considered the brightest witch of her age, the magic she could wield would be formidable.

"She couldn't use personalised spells. She was of a school of thought that believed in standardisation of magical arts. The Hogwarts curriculum is based on her ideas, its ideal to provide standard set of instructions to large number of students, it makes education easier," Rex answered his query.

"Their respective beliefs as to nature of magic and how to instruct in the arts, was often a bone of contention between Rowena and Belladonna," Salazar said.

"What do you mean?"

"Rowena was from a rich family of magical knights that often looked out for the weaker and poor, chivalry and all that. Belladonna was from a rich family that believed in survival of the fittest, if you were weak you would be tossed aside. Their beliefs carried on when regarding magic and magical education," came Salazar's reply, his tone distant.

"Rowena believed that everyone should have equal access to magic, irrespective of their strength. She standardised a number of spells and created a format of magic instruction where people can learn at an equal pace. Belladonna on the other hand professed that those with more power should be allowed to learn more powerful forms of magic, giving them an advantage over their weaker counterparts. The question arising as to whether magical equality is something to be striven for or not," Salazar explained.

"Helga who herself exclusively used personalised magic, shared Rowena's beliefs because she thought a lot of powerful sorcerers would create a hegemony keeping the majority underprivileged. Godric believed that the people should only be allowed to learn powerful magic once they reach the age of puberty which was at that time the age of adulthood, thereby leaving the choice with the students," Rex put in.

"What about you?" Harry asked Salazar.

"I did not disagree with Belladonna, you don't do that with the woman you share bed at night, but I understood Rowena's concerns. I believed in creative and clever use of magic, not use of powerful magic. One can even beat a powerful mage if they use simple magic properly. I believed the quest of powerful magic was a personal one, each person exploring the world of magic for themselves," Salazar replied.

"It was Salazar who started the tradition of Hogwarts students journeying the world to learn about foreign magic and cultures. It might have fallen out of practice now, but a century ago a lot of graduates would either individually or collectively undertake the journey," Rex supplied.

Harry could understand the divergent views, and he agreed that the strong should not rule over the weak; however that should not be made a ground to deprive the strong the chance to explore their limits. Harry himself had learnt most magic out of class and was inclined to use simpler spells, but that didn't mean he will not like to learn the more powerful magic.

"So what do I do now?" Harry asked.

"You are familiar with the patronus charm, the principle of personalised magic is not that different, you need to think of the magic as part of yourself and channel the power outwards. Your own nature and personality will determine the types of magic at your disposal; it's a lot of trial and error. However, we can start with fire spells, given that you have an affinity to the fire element," Salazar began his instruction.

 **XXX**

Harry came out of the Chamber for lunch; his instruction had been gruesome and had left him famished.

"Look who has finally made it," Amanda's voice welcomed him.

"Hello to you too," Harry replied sitting down.

"Harry you were marvellous yesterday, you won us quite a sweat sickle," Fred said by way of greeting him.

"Quite right old chap. Malfoy lost another 10G," George nodded his head.

"How did I do?" Harry asked as he piled food on his plate, others were mostly done.

"You got 50 putting you in a comfortable lead; with Krum being second with 43, he was penalised for being late; Cedric got 39 he came in later than Krum and the veela chick got 25," Amanda informed him.

"You should have heard Bagman raving about you," Fred said.

"It looked like he had an orgasm then and there," George added.

"Ewww. I simply just don't want to know what goes in your heads," Harry said as he shivered in disgust.

"Anyway Delacour was here at the beginning of lunch asking for you," Amanda said.

"Bugger. I forgot that I had to meet her. I will find her later," Harry cursed, as he quickened to eat.

"Is there something you want to share with us Harry?" Fred asked leaning in.

"Perhaps, perchance the sister of the damsel you saved had fallen for you," George wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, not knowing how accurate he was, even if he had put it so crudely.

"If so we might have to write to Dear olde William," Fred said.

"To fall for you after you saved our little sister," George added.

"We apologise Harry we like you enough but not like that," said Fred with mock regret at Harry's disgusted look.

"So you will have to make do with Bill, Charlie might have worked if you hadn't killed the Dragon," George kept on with it.

"We don't want for you to suffer so Ron is out," both said in unison as they leaned in.

"Owww." Both cried out with pain.

"What was that for?"

"I will like to eat in peace," Amanda said as she pocketed her wand.

 **XXX**

"Do you have to go now?" Fleur asked, as Harry got up to dress from the transfigure bed.

They had been going at it every chance they got over the past month. Their relationship after the first night had progressed to quite an extent, yet Harry hadn't told her about the chamber and Salazar, it was something that was his alone, and he wasn't willing to share it, at least not yet.

"The match starts in half an hour," Harry replied as he finished dressing.

"You could forfeit, you don't even like Quidditch," Fleur said as she held him in place with her pleading eyes.

"True enough, but I like flying and I like to win," Harry said with a smile.

"Then I will be there to cheer you on. Leave them in your dust," Fleur said, getting up from the bed and dressing, as Harry left the room.

 **XXX**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Lee Jordan welcoming you to the first match of the Quidditch tournament on this fine April morning, there will be three matches between three teams with the three male champions as the seekers. Viktor Krum is the seeker of the Bulgarian national team and caught the snitch in the final; Cedric Diggory is a seeker who is being scouted by many English clubs; and last but not the least is Harry Potter who is the youngest seeker in Hogwarts history and the youngest to catch the snitch," Lee's enthusiasm was apparent from his voice, while he had been tasked by Professor McGonagall to announce in the duelling tournament; his passion laid with Quidditch.

"The match is being telecasted by VH PG, the company has already got pre-orders in tunes of about 2000, with more to be expected after this match. By the time the company finally starts distribution they might as well have reached their breakeven point. I am really looking forward to be able to catch all the quidditch action at my home," Lee commented.

"Seems like the teams are here; first out is the Hufflepuff team with Herbert Fleet leading the charge as the keeper, the beaters are Anthony Rickett and Michael McManus, the chasers are Malcolm Preece Heidi Macavoy and Tamsin Applebee with Captain Cedric Diggory as the seeker," Lee announced to the cheer of the crowd as Cedric was cheered the loudest, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin cheering on the Badgers.

"The mighty lions of Gryffindor are led by the keeper and Captain Oliver Wood the reserve keeper for Puddlemere United who's making a special appearance for the tournament, chasers are the trio of Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, with my good friends Fred and George Weasley as the beaters and finally we have our champion Harry Potter," Lee announced.

"This is a grudge match between the two teams, last year boy wonder Cedric might have got the snitch due to dementors, but in these optimum conditions there is no way that Potter is going to let him get away with it," Lee commented, to the cheers of Gryffindors and boos of Hufflepuffs.

"Jordan, I am warning you," cut the strict voice of McGonagall.

"And not to forget we have here Professor McGonagall who is going to try and keep me in line, bear in mind you all the operative word is 'try'."

"JORDAN…."

"Sorry Professor couldn't help it."

"Oliver Wood has the distinction of leading what could probably be termed as the best team Gryffindor ever saw, surpassing the teams led by James Potter and Charlie Weasley."

"Harry Potter is son of James Potter, with Fred and George being brothers to Charlie Weasley, so we might have a case that quidditch may be a hereditary talent. Angelina we should definitely go out, I swear our kids will make great players," Lee kept on.

"Jordan one more useless comment from you and detention for a month," McGonagall brought him back to the task at hand.

"Madam Hooch has signalled the start of the game and we are off with the lions in possession with Bell leading the charge," Lee announced.

"Gryffindor scores in the first ten seconds of the play, the lions have taken the lead. That's what I was talking about smite the 'Puffs and show them who's the boss," Lee's voice was drowned by the wild cheering of the crowd, so was McGonagall's reprimand.

"The chasers are asserting themselves, they are yet to lose possession and seems like they have scored again. Two chances, two goals. The Gryffindor chasers are no doubt superior to their Hufflepuff counterparts, but the badgers are anything if not tenacious and they are going in to score."

"Wood saves, that's a professional keeper for you. Although he was always a fanatic, not that it's a bad thing," Lee announced to the applauding spectators.

 **XXX**

Harry was flying high over the pitch, far from action, looking for the snitch; last time Cedric had gotten lucky, but today Harry would not be denied his revenge. He wanted to end this quickly, but the snitch proved to be elusive.

Cedric was mirroring his moments, his strategy obvious, the fact that Harry held the record of the fastest catch of the snitch in Hogwarts history played on his mind. Their brooms were comparable; Harry on his trusted Firebolt, while Cedric on the new Thunderbolt, which was competing against the Firebolt in the market.

Harry circled the sky, as his eyes roved searching for the elusive snitch.

'This is boring,' Harry thought, 'I enjoy the freedom of flight, not the constraints of this sport.'

Harry sped in the direction of Wood and pushed in chase for the snitch, Cedric mirrored his actions. Harry manoeuvred through the Hufflepuff chasers' formation disrupting their play as Gryffindor gained possession, with Cedric gaining on him, the Thunderbolt was faster that the Firebolt in a straight dash.

Harry started descending and moved to block Cedric's view as the Hufflepuff captain came behind him, the wind roared in his ears as he gained speed, Cedric keeping up with him, even as the ground closed in on them.

At the last moment Harry pulled from the dive, Cedric who had his view blocked by Harry couldn't judge his position in time to pull out of the dive and crashed into the ground, realising too late that he had fallen for the younger seeker's feint.

Harry heard the thump and the groaning of the older teen, as he moved to look for the snitch, gaining height.

 **XXX**

"Did anyone see that? Harry Potter led Cedric through a wild chase and had him crash into the sand. Cushioning Charms notwithstanding that had to hurt like a bitch," Lee announced to the cheers from the stands.

"This can be watched over and over," Lee commented as the display screens replayed the move, "while not a textbook Wronski Feint, the move was brilliantly executed, Cedric had no chance, and he is not a seeker to be taken lightly."

"Wood has called in time out; the only thing that surpasses Wood's mania for the game is his sense of fair play. The Lions are dominating the game 40-10; we wonder what he has to say to his teammates. Although Fred and George tell me it's the same spiel about this is our chance and we have the stronger team and all that rot, but hey, it gets the job done."

"On a side note, while Wood has a habit of referring to his teammates as lads or men, Angelina I know you are a fine woman, so go out with me after you put the Badgers in their place."

"JORDAN… Detention for a month," McGonagall's tone conveyed her disapproval of her young charge.

 **XXX**

"Alright lads let's win this one. We won the Cup last year, but I won't be satisfied until we beat the snot out of 'Puffs," Oliver's voice was serious.

"Last time Cedric caught the snitch because of dementors, but today there is nothing to stop you Harry, so you will get the snitch, I want us to pulverise the Badgers," Oliver looked towards Harry for conformation.

"I intend to win this," Harry replied with a feral grin.

"Oh no, are we going to have another Wood on the team next year," Fred mock shuddered.

"Quite you two. There is nothing wrong in desiring to win," Oliver shut the twins before they could go further with their antics.

Madam Hooch called the teams to restart the game.

"Let's win this men," Oliver said extending his hand, as his teammates placed theirs on his, "and ladies," he added as a disapproving Angelina added hers afterwards.

 **XXX**

"And we are off again as Cedric joins the play after receiving treatment," Lee announced to the crowd as the game was restarted, "Macavoy passes to Applebee, Potter intercepts kicking the Quaffle to Bell, who charges towards the posts, as Spinnet comes on her side for a pass, pass and Spinnet scores, Gryffindor 50, Hufflepuff 10," Lee commented.

"Preece in possession, with Macavoy and Applebee on the wing, passes it to Applebee who passes it to Macavoy and she shoots. It's a quick reply from the Puffs, as a well-timed Bludger from McManus stops Wood before he could save."

"That was brilliant from the Badgers, proving them to be a team not to be taken lightly."

"Brilliant save by Fleet as Hufflepuff gains possession again, but their attack is thwarted from Weasley twins double teaming on Applebee who loses possession."

"Johnson in possession, what an amazing Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too…."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor. Just a fun fact."

"And she scores, look at her go, she is so fluid and slips right past Hufflepuff's defence."

"Looks like Diggory have spotted the snitch, and he is in the lead, with Potter who just noticed this development."

"Diggory seems to want to end this soon before the Lions build up anymore lead. Thunderbolt is faster than Firebolt in a straight dash and it seems to show as Potter is struggling in catching up with his rival. Come on Potter, show us what you got."

 **XXX**

Harry flattened himself against his broom and pushed on as the snitch moved in a straight line path, it would have been so much easier if it twisted and turned, but seems like fate was on Cedric's side.

Harry had caught up with Cedric and was at his six, as Cedric tried to block Harry and using the superior speed of his broom to keep ahead.

A Bludger came in and Cedric veered to the right to avoid being hit, slowing him down; but Harry pushed on as the Bludger hit him on the shoulder as he fought to keep is balance and take the lead.

Through gritted teeth Harry pushed on towards the golden snitch and came out ahead, manoeuvring to block Cedric who had lost some of his momentum.

 **XXX**

"Diggory avoids the Bludger from Weasley, but Harry takes it head on and pushes forth as Cedric slows down to right his course."

"Boy, does Potter have some high pain threshold. We all have seen him get injured during many games, but to not avoid getting hit to gain on your opponent is plain crazy. It takes men of sterner stuff to give it all for victory and Potter is among the best of them," Lee commented.

"Potter is keeping Diggory from coming on ahead, and the Hufflepuff captain seems frustrated. While Thunderbolt is faster, Firebolt is more stable and easier to control."

The crowd went wild as soon as Harry had caught the snitch, while the team group hugged and celebrated. They went to the changing rooms cheering and swearing.

Badgers had been gracious in their loss and seemed to enjoy the game.

"After a neck and neck chase Potter has got the snitch ending the game, 250-50 in Gryffindor's favour. While they might not have got points for the Quidditch Cup, they have beaten the team that had gotten the better of them last time around and boy they did handsomely."

"This is Lee Jordan signing out. I have a party to attend."

 **XXX**

"Owww…" Harry cried in pain, as Madam Pomfrey tended to his injured shoulder.

"Stay still Harry," she chided him, "here drink this one, after that you may leave."

Harry took the goblet filled with a healing potion from here and downed it in one gulp not wishing to taste it.

"That's horrible," Harry made a disgusted face.

"It is supposed to be such so that you would remember to not get yourself injured," Poppy said sternly.

"Sometimes I think you take some perverse pleasure in my suffering," Harry accused with a smile, taking the sting out of his words.

"Of course I do, where would I find any entertainment, if not for pain of teenage boys who are too stupid to get themselves hurt," she replied, sarcasm coating her words.

"I am out of here, and am not coming back this time," Harry said as he got up to leave.

"You say that all the times, but you Harry are a creature of habit. I will see you soon enough, no matter how much I pray to the gods that I don't wish to see you in my care," Poppy said fondly.

"You say the sweetest of things," came Harry's reply.

"Out with you," Poppy shoed him away.

"I didn't realise that you got on so well with her," Cedric commented as they walked side by side, they had to go to the hospital wing to get the mediwitch to tend to their respective injuries.

"When you are in the hospital wing as often as I am, you do get the chance to know the nurse," Harry replied.

"I guess I will see you later," Cedric said as they reached the stairs, each having to go to the opposite direction.

"See you later," Harry replied, turning to leave.

"Harry that was a good game, congratulations on winning. I won't be losing to you the next time," Cedric's words were sincere and confident.

"Thanks, and I don't think there will be a next time," Harry said leaving the Hufflepuff to his musings.

 **XXX**

"This what we all have been waiting for, the showdown between the Hogwarts' best seeker versus Bulgaria's talisman. Harry Potter and Viktor Krum are famous in their own right and today we are to witness the two competing on the Quidditch pitch. Krum lost to Potter on the duelling arena, but now he enjoys the home advantage. Harry's own performance in last match was nothing to sneeze at and Krum might get a run for his money," Lee announced to the enthusiastic spectators, the match was being telecasted by VH PG and extra seats were added to the stands to accommodate guests.

"First we have the composite team of players from the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; keeper and Captain Andres Alonso, Head boy of Beauxbatons and Spain U-17; beater pair of fraternal twins from Durmstrang Ewa and Edward Lebanski, the two are slotted to play for Poland national team; with chasers from Beauxbatons Marie DuPont, Adrian Henry and Steve Leno, and most importantly Viktor Krum," the crowd cheered as the players made an entrance, Krum repeating his from the World Cup Final.

"Next are the Gryffindor's finest; keeper and Captain Oliver Wood; our own diabolic duo Fred and George Weasley as the beaters; the triumvirate of Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell as chasers some of the best in teamwork, and they are easy on the eyes too; with Harry Potter completing the clique which can on best of its days put league teams to shame," this time the cheering was louder than the last as most of the Hogwarts was showing support for the home team.

"The big question today is, can Potter work a miracle and beat Krum at his game. Both are excellent fliers and Potter has shown that he is a force to reckon with in the air, with Firebolts on both sides, it will be a contest of skill."

"The game starts, Bell has possession, she misplaces the pass and now Henry has the Quaffle who takes it all the way to the posts, only to be saved by Wood."

"Brilliant play here, the teams are comparable and the game is much fast paced than the ones this field usually sees."

 **XXX**

Krum and Harry were circling overhead, both players far from the play as they were determined to catch the snitch earliest.

Krum had beaten Cedric in first ten minutes of the play and seemed determined to replicate the feat as his eyes roved all over the field searching for a glitter of gold. Harry was doing the same, he didn't prefer to mirror the other seeker as he was usually the one to spot the snitch and he was keeping up with the usual, preferring to trust his own skill than rely on Krum to seek and then race against him from a disadvantage.

Krum took a dive in, and Harry followed suit, plunging towards the ground, hot on his heels.

 **XXX**

"Seems like Krum has found the snitch, he has quite a lead on his competition and might as well be in for another easy win. However, I won't write off Potter as the lad has quite a record of pulling off the impossible," Lee announce as the crowd watched with bated breath.

"The both are still going strong and heading towards ground at an astonishing speed. A word of advice, kids don't do this at home, these two are maniacs."

"Potter seems to pull out of the dive, seems like the bravest of lions doesn't have the heart to keep up with the Bulgarian."

"Krum too pulls out of the dive, once he realised Harry is not on his tail."

"That was some Wronski Feint, but Potter managed to see through it in time."

"We can expect more of the same from these two."

 **XXX**

Harry smiled to himself as he searched for the snitch, he would have to be on his toes around Krum, the Bulgarian hunk seemed determined to not go easy on him; he had attempted the Wronski Feint three times in the first fifteen minutes of the play. Harry was enjoying going against Krum, a person who had the skill and experience to challenge and outstrip Harry in the air. Harry was in no mood to let the professional win, the notion that he could lose was not something Harry wished to entertain and was determined to win this as it was no more than a simple contest. It was a battle to determine who was better of the two in the air, and Harry wanted to remind his rival that the dragons once ruled the skies and Harry will be no different.

Harry saw a glint of gold in the stands and gave chase, Krum mirrored his motions, as they neared to the cheering crowd, both realised that it was strap of someone's wrist watch, and resumed their patrol.

Krum moved to disrupt Gryffindor play as the other team won possession and scored, 30-30, the score reflecting the fact that how close the two teams were.

Harry saw the snitch and gave chase as Krum was still not aware of the fact that his opponent has spotted the elusive ball.

 **XXX**

"Potter has spotted the snitch and Krum has just realised that the younger seeker has left him behind."

"It doesn't look like the Durmstrang champion is gonna make it," Lee announced excitedly.

"Did you see that? Play it again. Potter has extended his hand to catch the snitch when a well-placed Bludger from Ewa stops him in his tracks as he loses sight of the snitch."

"And we are on again, as Potter refuses treatment and continues with the play."

"That's something you would expect from someone introduced to the game by a fanatic like Wood."

"A fun fact, Potter was given a spot on the team at the direction of Professor McGonagall who saw him catch a remeberall after performing a death defying stunt on the school brooms during his first flying lesson."

"The boy is a demon on the broom, a daredevil who often comes to fly simply to perform moves that could get oneself grievously injured if not killed on a regular basis."

"Looks like Potter has seen the snitch, he is soaring into the sky and Krum seems to have fallen behind realising too late that the British had once again beaten him in spotting the snitch, it doesn't appear the beaters are going to be any help either as the Weasley twins are keeping the Bludgers between themselves."

"Krum is closing on, but Potter is blocking his view."

"Potter reverses direction and is in free fall as he leans on the broom to give it more speed, Krum follows and they plummet towards the ground in neck breaking speed."

"Potter pulls out of the dive, but Krum is too late and he crashes."

"That was Fucking Fan-fuck-tastic, Krum just got a dose of his own medicine, as Potter kept blocking his view and lead him right into the sand."

 **XXX**

Harry soared through the sky, a satisfied smirk adorning his lips; the move was something he had done over and over again till he could do it with his eyes closed. Krum wanted to run him in the ground; he might as well have the tables turned on him once for a change.

Harry was looking for the snitch and Krum had joined the fray after refusing treatment. Harry could respect someone who wanted to be the best, someone who gave their all and did whatever it takes to be victorious.

Harry spotted the snitch and dashed for it, Krum seeing at the same time and mirroring Harry as they raced against one another.

The snitch shot straight towards the sky and both the seekers gave chase; neck and neck they flew, Harry paid his opponent no mind, intent to get the snitch first. Krum, who played competitively, gave Harry as shove, destabilising the lighter teen, as Harry struggled to get his broom back in control.

They were in a vertical ascent and Krum took the lead closing on the snitch, he extended his hand to get hold of the elusive ball, but missed as the ball nosedived at the last moment. Krum took a sharp turn to head downwards; Harry who had righted himself by now raced towards the snitch as it came rushing towards him with Krum in tow.

 **XXX**

"This is keeping us all at the edge of our seats, Potter and Krum are neck and neck with each other," Lee commented, excitement in his voice.

"Potter pays no mind to the Bulgarian as seems intent to get to the snitch; however Krum has something different in his mind as he shoves the British celebrity aside and disrupts his chase."

"Krum is closing in on the snitch and seems like the game is over, Potter is still trying to play catch up. The snitch plunges towards the ground changing its course in the opposite direction, putting both the seeker on a collision course."

"And they crash into each other; I think I heard bones break as the two collided, both too stubborn to let the other have the victory; and instead choosing to go for the snitch until the end."

"They hit the ground with a crash as medics rush to the arena to tend to the two of the best and most headstrong fliers of our age."

"Potter raises a hand and HE HAS GOT THE SNITCH," Lee shouted, "Can you believe it? Harry Potter has beaten Krum to the golden ball and ended the game, winning the completion."

"The boy keeps proving our expectations of him are too modest. This is history and we all will remember this day as the day when Harry Fucking Potter beat Viktor Krum."

"It was a wonderful game, and we saw some of the best moves today, I hope you all enjoyed it. I am not going to forget today anytime soon and wish to see some more of the same from Potter and Krum."

 **XXX**

Harry had eyes on the snitch, Krum was going to with this and his heart hammered in chest, his entire being protesting against the loss that; however the Bulgarian missed and as soon as it slipped right past Krum's grip, he flattened himself against the broom and tried to push it to the limit.

He knew that Krum will be coming from the opposite direction, but at that moment the collusion was not in the forefront of his mind, all he cared for and all that he wanted was victory. To win and prove that he was Krum's better, and so he pushed on, grasping the smallest of balls in the sport as Krum crashed into him moments later. He was too exhilarated at the victory to even realise that he had broken a bone or two, even when he crashed into the ground and coughed blood, what mattered to him was that he had done it. He had beaten Krum at his own game.

He could hear the cheers of the crowd when he raised his hand, the snitch clutched into his fist as he felt his consciousness ebb away.

 **A/N:** Another chapter done, next up is the third task.

Harry is the MC, so don't be surprised to see him win, he will work hard and even when he loses, he will work harder to overcome his loss. So yeah, Harry is going to be stronger than his peers but he won't be surpassing the like of Dumbledore and Voldemort anytime soon.

Harry's affinity to fire element is due to the dragon, I might add other elements in the fray at a later stage or not, depending on how the story develops.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Third Task**

Harry carved runes on the floor with deliberate and diligent strokes of the stylus, sharpened to make indents, as the runes had to be filled with blood. Each stroke exact, so that to put the ingredients for the ritual equidistant from the centre where Harry would stand. Harry stood at the centre as he finished, and looked at his handiwork.

"Tears of a phoenix freely given will heal all the wounds," Harry levitated a vial of the said tears and placed them at the end of the rune for healing, filling a part of the rune with them. This was the last of the stock that Salazar had accumulated during his lifetime.

"Venom of a basilisk will strengthen its vanquisher," Harry spilled the contents of the vial containing the basilisk he had slayed on the rune for inversion; basilisk venom a strong toxin and corrosive substance now used for the benefit of the one who had bested it.

"Asphodel to keep the fatigue away," Harry had acquired the substance with help of Audrey; the substance that was used in draught of living death and its antidote used in conjunction with the rune for awareness.

"Armadillo bile to sharpen the senses," Harry placed the liquid on the rune for fortitude used in conjunction with the rune for mind; it formed an important ingredient of wit-sharpening potion.

"Re'em Blood for strength," Harry dropped the blood on the rune for strength.

"Blood of unicorn will sustain the life of the donee," Harry spilled the blood on the rune for life; he had spent better part of two weeks to coax a unicorn into letting him draw its blood, without invoking the curse. Cursed unicorn blood was powerful, but it did not distinguish between the one drawing the blood and the one using the said blood, therefore to safely use the blood one has to retrieve the said blood themselves or have someone else do it, as the rare substance was not available in market.

"Blood of the one to bind them all," Harry enunciated as he drew his blood, letting it fill. The rune for bonding circling him, as the other runes joined it creating carvings that connected all the runes to each other through the rune for binding. Harry's blood flowed into all the rune, coming into contact with various ingredients and letting the inherent magic of the substances interact with one another and his blood.

The number seven was the magically most powerful number and with his blood he completed the seven ingredients for the ritual.

There was a build-up of magical energy, as Harry felt a little light-headedness from the blood loss; the build-up reached the apex of the crescendo as Harry felt hot needles poke at his body from all side.

There was a flash of crimson light as the magical energy converged on Harry and engulfed his body, it felt like being cocooned in molten lava, as Harry gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out loud.

As soon as the feeling had come it disappeared, and Harry stood panting in the centre of now ruined runes as he caught his breath.

He summoned his wand and used its tip to cause an incision, the wound healed within seconds; Harry smiled in smug satisfaction at the success of the ritual, for anything that could heal a wound inflicted by basilisk fang will make short work of healing any other injury.

 **XXX**

"This is the last lesson we will be having, after that I have to start preparing for NEWTs, so we will make the most of it," Amanda said, as they met for their final spar on the third corridor.

"Ready?" Amanda asked taking position.

Harry drew his wand in response and casted a spell, however his trusted wand felt alien in his hand, there was no warmth that he associated with the focus, no channelling of magic as no spell came out of its tip.

Harry was too shocked to dodge the ropes coming his way and fell to the floor with a thump as he lost his balance.

"I think I won our final duel," Amanda said with a smile, as she freed Harry from his bonds, giving him time to stand.

Harry looked on with shock and betrayal on his face towards his wand as he wondered why it had failed him now when it never did.

"How?" Harry asked his voice hollow, he didn't mind losing but losing because he couldn't use magic was not the way he ever though he would lose.

"Easy baby that is not your wand, this is," Amanda said as she drew a familiar shaped wand wrapped in parchment from her rope pocket, minding not to touch the basilisk ivory.

Harry looked on uncomprehendingly as he tried to process what had happened.

"Finite," with a swish of her wand Amanda undid the transfiguration and a quill lay in Harry's hand instead of the wand that he had held.

"I switched your wand during dinner, this is the last lesson that I can give you. You have surpassed me in magical duelling; however there are still ways that a person can be bested without direct application of magic, like depriving them of their wand," Amanda said with an amused smile.

"I see," Harry was still a bit out of it, true he could beat her in a duel, but what happens if he lost his wand, then he was at her mercy or someone else's, like Voldemort and his ilk. Harry did not like the thought of being deprived of his wand in presence of those who wished him harm.

"I hope you do. It's important to be aware of your surroundings, even when there is no imminent threat," with that she left him to his thoughts, cutting their lesson short, however giving him the most important of all.

 **XXX**

"Are you certain you want the answer to your question?" Salazar asked.

"I am. Today I was at Amanda's mercy because I couldn't use my wand and didn't notice it gone. I don't want to be in a similar position, especially when facing people with far less nobler intentions than her," Harry remained firm, in the face of reluctance on part of his ancestor.

"There is one way of doing so," Rex interjected, as Salazar frowned in disapproval.

"What is it?" Harry asked, addressing the Sorting Hat.

"There is a sacrificial ritual," the Hat didn't offer any further explanation, obviously waiting for Harry to ask for more.

"But it isn't in Belladonna's Grimoire," Harry informed the two of the fact that he had already searched through said book.

"It wouldn't be, the ritual is from Godric's clan, therefore Belladonna wasn't aware of it," Rex replied with.

"The ritual requires one to sacrifice something that belongs to oneself, something which was anti-thesis of everything Belladonna believed in. She would sacrifice the world, but never something that belonged to her or something she had marked as hers," Salazar expounded upon what the Hat had left unsaid.

"The ritual requires sacrifice of a material possession and bound the wand to your body and soul; the corporeal and incorporeal self of the person. The possession should be of such a nature that it has high emotional value to the person performing the ritual and is irreplaceable in form and function," Rex picked up from where Salazar had left, "Godric used the scabbard crafted by his mother to bond his sword to himself. Belladonna was able to bind it to me, however that was only made possible because I had a part of Godric with me, I was in possession of Godric for better half of a century, before such a bond could be affected."

"Godric was never able to use another scabbard for the sword, he felt it would be affront to his mother's memory to use another, but he could call the sword to himself at will, irrespective of wherever the sword was last placed. The same is the case now, the sword returns to me, irrespective of where it was last left, no wards no enchantments can keep it away," the Sorting Hat finished.

"I want to perform the ritual," Harry said after nearly five minutes of silence. He had contemplated the loss that such sacrifice would bring, but he had no intention to stay defenceless in face of adversity. He had a few possessions that he could use; his father's cloak and the firebolt he had received from his godfather came to mind.

"Are you sure you want to? Whatever you sacrifice has to be precious to you and irreplaceable, there will be no substitutes," Salazar asked his voice grave.

"I am," Harry's voice was firm.

"Very well, then come with me," Rex said as Harry picked the Hat and left the study to go to the hall where he had to prepare for the ritual.

 **XXX**

"Why does it have to be this? Why not the cloak? Or the broom?" Harry asked, vexed at the fact that the Hat had asked him to use the photo album which was given to him by Hagrid, the only pictures he had of his parents.

"You don't need the cloak, as your disillusionment charm allows you complete invisibility, so using the cloak is not going to work. You can always buy a new broom, again something not truly irreplaceable. However, the album contains the only pictures you have of your parents, something that you have no way of replacing," Rex finished, as Harry completed the runes.

The rune for sacrifice was placed around the album as the rune for possession was placed around the wand; the runes for heart, mind and soul were carved in form of a triangle connecting the two sets with the rune for bonding joining the three, with the rune for fire encircling them all. The incisions were deep and Harry sliced his fore arm of his wand arm, as he let the blood spill and fill the runes.

Once all the runes were filled, Harry activated the rune for fire as fiery flames bathed the room in red. Harry had to squint his eyes as he directed the magic to do his bidding, Godric's clan invoked the Norse gods, however Harry who didn't ascribed to such beliefs had to rely on his own focus and intent to guide the magic. Faith and belief was as important to magic as magical power, they help guide the intent and focus; however someone with a great mental discipline and belief in oneself could rely on his own will power, instead of systematic and centralised belief systems.

Harry was engulfed in warm embrace of magical energy, he shut his eyes as the light grew too intense for him to keep them open, by the time he opened his eyes again, the album and the wand were gone.

"Call forth your wand. Will it to your hand," the Sorting Hat instructed.

Harry did as he was told; extending his hand and instantly his wand appeared in place, ready for use.

"Will it to turn incorporeal," Rex continued with instruction.

Harry willed the wand incorporeal and it was gone, he tried to feel it where it had been, but his fingers were empty. He looked for his wand in the wand holster, there was no wand. The wand had been rendered truly incorporeal.

Harry repeated the process a nearly a half a dozen times as a smile formed on his face, he would miss the album, but the benefits of the ritual might as well someday save his life.

 **XXX**

"Are you ready for the next task?" Fleur asked, as Harry worked on enchanting an amulet.

"As ready as I can be," Harry replied.

"We will leave after the tasks are concluded," Fleur's expression was guarded.

"We can see each other once the school year is over. Hell, I can spend the summer on the continent," Harry replied, knowing what Fleur actually wanted to know, the future of their relationship.

"We can, I can introduce you to my family," Fleur said with a smile.

"I would be glad to meet them. You can show me the sites too," Harry said as he kept on working on the amulet.

"Where would you stay? Does your family have home there?" Fleur asked.

"A hotel. I don't have a family home," Harry replied without looking up from his work.

"What do you mean you don't have a family home? All older magical families have more than one, with one being the principal seat of a family's power," Fleur said, scandalised at the idea of not possessing a family home. Harry was a Potter, the last of them, a wealthy and old family; he would definitely have more than one residences.

"I sold the manor and the cottage, they were destroyed in the last war," Harry replied unbothered by the tone of his companion's voice.

"How could you? They were your family's lands; your ancestors lived and tended to those lands for centuries," Fleur like most people who grew up in magical world put a lot of stock on one's heritage and family legacy.

"It was only a piece of land; I don't think I could ever bring myself to live in the house my parents died, or the manor where my grandparents breathed their last. I liquidate all my assets in Britain, the ministry has oversight over the Gringotts and I wanted to do nothing with the goblins. Also, this way I can leave the country with ministry having no right to attach my property," Harry replied as he worked.

"But… but..." Fleur exclaimed.

"Then you can stay at my families estate, I would rather have you stay there than some hotel. It's in Normandy and you would like it, it's more than five hundred years old," Fleur said, after a while, letting go of the earlier line of conversation.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Harry said as he continued with his work.

"Nonsense. It will also allow you to spend time with my family, I have a couple of cousin our age, and we can make touring party with them. The countryside is quite beautiful and then there is the Riviera," Fleur said, as she made summer plans.

After exams she would be free and so will Harry, so she wanted to make most of it before both got busy with their NEWTs and OWLs respectively.

"Here, it's done," Harry said looking up from his work, "Try this one, its enchanted to protect from most of spells. However potions and spells like the Unforgivables are beyond its protection." Harry offered the bracelet he was working on to Fleur; the idea had come from his discussion with Salazar regarding the last ritual he had performed. Belladonna used enchanted jewellery to protect herself from unexpected attacks and as for dealing with her foes; someone who could kill with a glance hardly would be troubled with losing their primary magical focus.

"Why don't you put it on?" Fleur extended her hand allowing Harry to slip the bracelet.

"It feels pleasant and warm," Fleur said with a smile, as she looked on the bracelet in appreciation, she was distracted as Harry kissed the hand he held and progressed to trail kisses alongside her fore arm and reached her neck. She in turn took his head in her hands and kissed him fiercely, the passion from their earlier excursions returning with a vengeance as they indulged into one another.

 **XXX**

"Gather around, gather around," Bagman called the four champions as they had assembled by the entrance to the maze.

"This is it ladies and gents, you have all prepared for this and its time that we decide who wins the tournament. If you did well in the first two tasks then take advantage of the head start," here he glanced at Harry meaningfully, "and those who didn't, don't get disheartened, you can still win the tournament if you reach the trophy first," here he gave a glance towards Fleur, who had fallen behind after the second task.

"Remember that the task will be full of obstacles and once in the maze no outside interference would occur, unless you forfeit, then you will be removed from the task by the teachers who would be patrolling the area around the edges. To forfeit use red flares like this," he demonstrated the spell and got a nod from each champion indicating that they understood.

"Now get ready, the task is about to begin. All the best to all of you," Bagman said as he moved to the podium, leaving the champions to wait for the cannon fire to indicate the commencement of the task.

 **XXX**

Harry was running around the labyrinth, as the hedges around him changed with each turn, the fact that the maze changed, made it difficult not to pass a point more than once. Harry had learned to use the position of stars to navigate, a skill for which Godric was famous for, however that was futile given the small scope of distance he had to cover and instead had to rely on the point-me charm to keep note of the direction he was headed. He had to reach the centre of the maze, where the cup was and end the task. He ran into the first obstacle as mist covered a section of the narrow corridor formed by the hedges. The mist was magical, what it purpose was, Harry knew not, so he took a step in to the mist and felt his world turn upside down.

He focused on his occlumency and broke free from the illusion, steadying his gait as he pressed on. Any other person would have had to transverse the whole of section in a feeling of being upside-down, but Harry who was one of the most skilled in mind arts had no problem in dealing with the illusion.

He walked on for few minutes, meandering and closing in on the centre of the maze, when he came face to face a cabinet, it was shaking and clinging, as Harry realised that it held a Bogart. As the Bogart took form of a dementor, Harry prepared to cast a patronus charm, nothing but a weak mist came out. Harry again focused on the memory of mirror of erased, yet the mist did not morph into the familiar form of a stag, symbol of his father.

Harry panicked, realising that one of the most advanced spells in his arsenal was now, unusable to him, it could only mean one thing, the memory he had used was not as cherished as it was when he had mastered the spell. Something had changed and that something had made it so that Harry now needed another memory to power the spell. Harry tried using the spell using the memory of the first time Fleur had kissed him, or their first time or the last, yet all that came out was barely enough to keep the dementor at bay. Harry shivered as he felt the effect of dementor as he started to hear his mother's desperate pleading, he tried to hold on to something, anything to make the charm work, he fell to his knees and saw the dementor hover over his prone form.

It was only then, that he realised that, it wasn't a dementor he was dealing with, but a Bogart. Anger gave way to desperation and shame as he realised that he was cowering before nothing but an illusion, his occlumency came to the fore and soon the Bogart started to lose form, fire erupted from Harry's wand before he realised it himself, it burned hotter and brighter than anything like the sum itself had descended on the earth as the Bogart shrieked and only when there was silence did Harry stop his onslaught. The ground and the hedges were charred after being subject to the torrent unleashed by Harry's anger. He stalked off, without so much as looking back, the problem with the patronus charm pushed to the back of his mind; he would address it with Salazar.

As he took a turn he came face to face with an acromantula, clicking its pincers as it patrolled the area; it came to a stop and dashed towards Harry, who had his wand at the ready. After the Bogart, Harry wasn't feeling any less agitated and transfigured the ground around the acromantula's feet in mud, as the creature's legs sank into it, Harry re-transfigured it to solid ground, holding the arachnid in place, a cutting curse took its head off, and before long it was dead. Harry walked forth, cleaning the blood that had stained his face and clothes with an absent wave of his wand; it was then that he heard a feminine scream filled with agony.

It was Fleur, and she was screaming her throat raw in agony, Harry followed the screams and came to a stop, as he spotted a bulky figure towering over her prone form, holding a wand, red of the cruciatus curse keeping her on the ground.

A disarming charm, courtesy to Harry, saw Viktor disarmed who looked up to see Harry advancing on their position. As Harry closed in he realised that Viktor was under the imperious curse, his eyes glazed over and his face lax. Harry stunned the Bulgarian, and kneeled by his girlfriend.

"Hey easy, there, there, he was under the imperious curse," Harry rubbed soothing circles on her back as Fleur clung to him, sobbing. Her teeth were chattering as she went through spasms, indicating a long exposure to the curse.

"I am fine, thank you," Fleur said, as she let go of him and tried to stand up.

"Easy there, your coordination will be off," Harry said, as he held her before she lost balance.

"He attacked out of nowhere, I wouldn't have been taken out so easily, but he attacked from behind, coward," Fleur said with revulsion as she eyed the fallen Durmstrang student.

"It isn't his fault he was imperiused," Harry informed her. Her glare receded somewhat, but she still eyed him with disgust.

"Then he is weak willed," she fumbled with her shirt trying to unbutton it.

"Not that I am complaining you undressing, but I might help," Harry said with a teasing smile.

"Pervert. There is a mole skin pouch. It has some potions I brewed for emergencies," she informed him, as she gestured for him to help.

Harry helped retrieve the pouch and opened it, at her indication he summoned a vial of pain relieve potion and offered the uncorked vial.

She took a gulp, her face not showing the distaste that Harry associated with potions.

"It's a modified potion. My mother's brewing methods ensure that the potions don't taste repulsive like they usually do," Fleur answered his unasked question.

"You good to continue?" Harry asked her as he allowed her to stand her own.

"I am." Fleur nodded and put the pouch back.

Harry picked Krum's wand and shot red flares, dropping the wand by his side.

"Let's go. Help will be on way," Harry said and made to turn.

Fleur walked by his side, but the split at junction, going separate ways.

"I will see you after I win the tournament," Harry said, as they made to go separate ways.

"Dream on Harry. You are not winning, if I have any say. Thank you for saving me back there," with that she took the lead.

Harry kept on walking, meandering through the maze, closing on the centre of the maze with each turn.

"Your journey is at the end. Beyond lays the goblet. But to get to it, you will have to pass through me," a feminine voice halted his steps. A sphinx stood, blocking his way, majestic creatures that guarded the burials and treasures of the Egyptian Pharaohs of the old.

"Then I should pass you," Harry said.

"Patience youngling of man. It's either a test of strength or a test of wit. Choose wisely, former I wouldn't recommend, if you value your life and the later shall not be easy and your life is forfeit, if you answer incorrectly," the Sphinx said as it shifted to block his way.

"Ask then, but don't take it for granted that I shall fail, I intent to win and win I shall, no matter the price, whether my answer be correct or your life," Harry replied in a similar manner.

"Very well, three riddles I shall ask and three answers you shall give, answer them wrong and you will face the consequences," the Sphinx said.

"I'm simple for a few people, but hard for them to hear. I live inside of secrets; I bring people's worst fears. What am I?" the Sphinx asked after Harry's conforming nod.

"The truth," Harry answered after nearly a minute's deliberation.

"Good. The next one, the more you add, the less it weighs."

"Holes."

"Now the final one. We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?"

Harry went over the riddle in head, dissecting each word and each sentence, the first two riddles had been simple enough, however this one called for more care than the last two. Rocks could hurt without moving, but they couldn't poison, neither could they bore truth and lies. Snake or other venomous creatures needed touch to poison. Bearing the truth and the lies held the answer, as there were very few things that could do so.

'Prophecies? But could they hurt? Could they poison? I would depend on the wording of one,' Harry thought to himself.

"I am waiting for an answer," the Sphinx said.

'The wording, the words; they could poison, they could hurt, they held truths and lies and no matter what their size was could still be effective,' Harry's face morphed into a satisfied smile.

"Words," with that Harry made to go past the Sphinx.

"Well done. Make haste, as the other two are already by the trophy," the Sphinx bowed out of his way.

Harry broke into a run at those words; he turned a corner and came to what could only be called a classic Mexican Standoff, Fleur and Cedric had wands pointed towards each other and seemed like had already gone one round. Cedric appeared worse for wear, he was standing on one foot, his one side injured and covered in dried blood, likely from an encounter with one of Hagrid's pets.

"It wouldn't work a second time," Cedric snarled, as he held his wand ready to strike.

"But of course I had to try," Fleur purred with a seductive undertone to her voice, she had obviously tried to ensnare the Hogwarts Champion and had failed a second time.

They both realised Harry's presence too late as, Harry closed in on the trophy that sat on the podium, while the two had kept the other at bay. Spells shot from their wands, but Harry was already moving towards the cup, they too broke in a run to get their before Harry, but Harry had a head start and momentum.

Harry got hold of the cup, as the two collided with him on either side and held him for support.

"Seems like I won," no sooner the words left his mouth, he felt a jerk in his navel and the world whirled past him in techno colour, depositing him on the ground with his co-champions alongside in a heap.

 **A/N:** It's been a busy past couple of weeks and I haven't been able to write much. This is the next chapter. I wanted to include the aftermath too, but decided to do it in next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Whole Again**

Harry landed with a grimace and scrambled to his feet as he untangled himself from the other two champions, it wasn't simply done to be in a vulnerable position when in a maze full of deadly creatures. However, he wasn't in the maze and a quick glance at his surroundings made him aware of the fact that they were not even on the Hogwarts grounds anymore, it was a muggle graveyard.

"I think I ordered you to make sure Potter is alone," the voice was one that had dominated a lot of Harry's nightmares, a voice he could recognise anywhere; it held the malice and scorn of Lord Voldemort. Harry didn't feel the pain that he associated with being in the Dark Lord's presence indicating that his scar had healed, not that he doubted, but it was better to have conformation beyond doubt. He saw a figure of a baby, the ugliest he had ever seen held in hands of who appeared to be an imperiused Crouch Sr., they the red malicious eyes gazed on their company with contempt.

"Forgive me my Lord; I overestimated Krum's ability to dispose of the other two," Karkaroff bowed to the figure.

"A mistake that you will correct. Kill the spares," Voldemort's cruel high pitch voice pronounced death of Harry's companions.

"Avada kedavra," Karkaroff said the words, as a jet of green escaped his wand towards the prone form of Fleur who was still righting herself. A timely conjuration courtesy to Harry saved her life, as Karkaroff let lose another curse in Cedric's direction, which met the same fate as its predecessor.

"On your feet you two, if you want to live," Harry snarled, as he moved to go on offensive, his wand slipping in his fingers, as a piercing curse left his wand. Karkaroff moved out of the way and stumbled on the uneven ground of the cemetery.

"Get your act together Igor, I would be supremely disappointed if you were bested by school children," Voldemort's voice left no doubt that Karkaroff did not want him disappointed.

"Defend yourselves you fools, you will die," Harry shielded the two others from Karkaroff's spells, duelling against Amanda and Belladonna was nothing compared to this, Karkaroff was once a member of the Inner Circle of Death Eaters and he managed to be the headmaster of probably the best school which teaches combat oriented use of magic, his prowess showed as he put Harry on the defensive.

Both Fleur and Cedric had frozen in fear in face of killing curses and other spells used to maim and kill, they had duelled in control environments, not in pitched battles.

Cedric was first to come to his senses as he got a better grip of himself, and added a spell, as Fleur joined in a moment after him. The three had unknowingly entered in a formation with Harry upfront and the two flanking him on either side. The duel was intense, it was a battle for life, as the three school champions tried to defend themselves from the headmaster of one of the schools.

In a span of a minute, Harry had used more spells that he would do in double the time against Amanda and Belladonna, a grin plastered on his face as the excessive and intensive nature of magic used exited him, it was such a rush to be engaged in. Harry knew it wasn't what most fourteen soon to be fifteen years old wizards and witches did for fun, but Harry coveted the danger of the situation he was in. Each victory was a testament to his prowess, where weakness was rewarded by pain and death, the struggle of evolution given life of its own.

"This can't go on forever," Cedric said as he transfigured some debris in dogs and set it upon the Death Eater.

"We have to escape," Fleur said frantically as she shielded them from a spell that had escaped Harry's defences.

"But how?" Cedric asked dismayed, as he saw his transfigured dogs laid to waste by their foe. He had tried to apparate out as soon as he had realised the situation they were in, only to be halted by anti-apparition wards. He wasn't proud of the fact that he had tried to escape, but wasn't survival the most primal instinct the man possessed, the one that had kept him alive, where many had perished.

"Use the cup, it has be a port key," Harry said in between spells, while he enjoyed a good duel, he didn't want to engage in a prolonged battle with the Death Eater, they had been out matched for quite some time.

Fleur summoned the cup, as Karkaroff sensing their intent sent a reductor curse at it, Harry intercepted it with one his own and managed to hit Karkaroff with a piercing curse of his own; the older man stood shocked as blood spurted from his chest, gushing and staining his front side. Harry's expression morphed into triumph at his fallen opponent, as Cedric caught the homing cup in one hand with a seeker's reflexes, the other extended towards Fleur. However their joy was short-lived as a stunning spell struck Harry and the other two champions were whisked away by the port key, his triumphant face morphed in surprise as he lost consciousness.

 **XXX**

Fleur had been delighted as Harry had bested their opponent and Cedric had caught the cup in a brilliant, seemingly orchestrated teamwork, ensuring their escape, however it was short-lived as Harry fell to a stunning spell from an unseen adversary. She had been too surprised to hold on to his fallen form as she felt the pull of the port key taking effect.

They were greeted by the roar of the crowd as people cheered around the joint champions, Bagman taking the cup from Cedric's grasp.

"Seems like we have joint champions," he announced to the cheering crowd, "however only one can be the winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he continued as he turned the cup to see the inscription. It had been enchanted to have the name of the winner engraved on the side, the first champion to touch the cup.

Fleur was too shocked to say anything; Cedric appeared to be in a similar state. They had escaped with their lives and were just coming down from the high of battle.

"Harry Potter," Bagman announced to the crowd, shocking them in silence, as the name of the youngest champion and the winner of the tournament was called out, "Harry Potter, where is Mr Potter, he is the winner, his name is engraved on the cup, so he must be the first to reach it?" Bagman asked, as delight filled his voice.

"Harry is in some graveyard, the cup was a port key, it took us there, there was someone and Karkaroff. We duelled, Harry defeated him but someone stunned him as we took the cup. You must help him, he is in danger," Cedric rambled as he came to his senses, and realised the situation the youngest champion was in.

"Calm down boy you are not making sense, you are rambling," Bagman said irked.

Dumbledore stepped to the fore, as he took Cedric and asked him to narrate the events, Fleur received a similar treatment from her headmistress, as the remaining two headmasters realised that their colleague was missing and something was amiss.

The spectators were in a chaos, as whispers spread and speculation ruled, rumour and mischief running amok, as the masses speculated what was transpiring, each more outlandish than the last.

 **XXX**

Harry came to consciousness being tied to what felt like a tombstone, as thick ropes kept him in place, his left forearm throbbed, the robe covering it tattered and blood stained. He knew about the ritual that had possibly been performed by the Dark Lord who was busy giving a monologue to the circle of his followers, the circle not complete as some of the positions were vacant. No one has realised it that Harry had returned to the realm of consciousness.

Harry knew that this day would come, he just had wished that it had when Harry was ready and better prepared; Voldemort would require his blood to create a body for himself, the ritual was listed by Belladonna in her Grimoire and criticised as imperfect. It took bone of the father unknowingly taken, flesh of a servant willingly given and blood of the enemy forcibly taken: the ritual was imperfect as it took nothing of the mother, as the father whose seed sired the child, it was the mother who's womb sustained life, to overlook her so was an affront to her, something Belladonna considered as sacrilegious; friends were as important to a person as the enemies, an enemy pushed one to greater heights through competition and conflict, so did friends who supported a person in all their endeavours, something Belladonna again termed an imperfectness of the ritual. The body so created was unbalanced and had many shortcomings in form of needing specialised potions and took time to get used to, with any injury taking a long time to heal. There was no way to go around them, no rituals could undo, what another had wreaked.

Harry contemplated on how to get free, his fire magic was useless, he could produce a flame, but it was too weak yet, however his control over the wind if given time was good enough to set him free. He concentrated as his face contorted and sweat rolled down his brow, as wind formed a small and strong current that sliced through the ropes binding him, as he dropped to the ground and yelped. The sound drew attention of those present to him, as Harry took a stance ready to strike.

"Looks like our guest have decided to join us, although not in a manner I had intended," Voldemort's face gave away the surprise that he felt seeing Harry free and ready to fight, "But never mind that, we have a duel at our hands. I shall put to rest all those voices of dissent and hope that spoke of someone who could best me," Voldemort exuded calm and control as he strode towards Harry, out of the circle of his followers, who formed behind him giving way to their master.

"It was an ancient magic that the brat's mother had performed, a magic that I overlooked and didn't expect, _love,_ an oversight on my part which I intent to correct tonight as the boy's body rest at my feet. I have already demonstrated that the boy is not so untouchable to me as he was before, I have taken his blood," Voldemort assured his followers.

Apparently the Dark Lord himself was acting under the same misconception that Dumbledore had, it wasn't his flesh and blood that was guarded against the evil sorcerer, it was his soul, they wouldn't know and not that Harry was going to correct either of the two. The less they knew the better off Harry was. If love was enough to save people, then wouldn't all those, for whom someone had died, be afforded the same protection that he had been.

"First we bow," Voldemort was nearly ten yards from Harry, offering a token bow.

"I said we bow. Harry etiquettes must be followed; you don't want to disappoint Dumbledore, do you?" Voldemort's voice laced with anger on being disobeyed, as he pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry felt the calmness that came with being subject to the imperious curse spread through his body, soothing and whispering the command. Harry bowed and Voldemort's face wore a triumphant look, which soon gave way to surprise when Harry bowed too low than appropriate, mocking the older wizard and a cutting curse left his wand. Voldemort deflected the spell, which caught someone in the back, decapitating them.

"Just don't stand there, you all are competed wizards. I have already lost two of my followers to the brat," Voldemort thundered as the Death Eaters shuffled and took defensive positions, "Just don't get in my way," as a spell came towards Harry.

Harry side stepped the spell, the absence of people by his side gave him added mobility, he needn't defend anymore people, and any spell missing him would not be hitting any bystanders that he had to protect. Fleur and Cedric were gifted with a wand for their age, but they were not used to handling themselves in life and death situations like Harry was, therefore they were more of a hindrance than assistance.

The two exchanged rapid spell fire, as the Death Eaters shielded and scrambled to avoid getting hit by any stray or deflected spells, two of their numbers had fallen, Karkaroff and Crabbe Sr. who had lost his head, literally.

Harry knew that he was no match for the older wizard, he could have bested Karkaroff in single combat, but Voldemort was by far too fast and rapid in his spell casting, his magic more potent and spells swifter. It was only the facts that Voldemort was still not used to the new body that had kept Harry alive and that Harry had been training with two opponents for past few months on semi-regular basis. Harry attacked, parried, and dodged like a skilled swordsman, managing to match his opponent spell for spell, only if barely. However, Harry was well aware of the fact that it was only temporary, the difference between their experience and prowess was too great and sooner or later he would falter, but not yet, as he pushed himself to the edge. If he was to lose tonight, he wouldn't fall pathetically; he would push the older wizard to his limits making him earn the victory.

"I am surprised Harry by your spell selection. Who would have thought that a school boy, one under Dumbledore's thumb would know let alone use such lethal spells," Voldemort commented, as he deflected a piercing curse from Harry.

"You would be surprised what one can learn to save their lives," Harry replied as he used an entrails-expelling curse, which was dodged by the agile Dark Lord.

"If only you would join me. I could use one as skilled with a wand as you," Voldemort said with an inviting smile in contrast to the killing curse that he let lose at Harry.

Harry conjured a slab of granite to intercept it.

"Sounds tempting, but I will have to decline," Harry replied, trying to create a banter and gain some breathing time, if the Dark Lord wanted to indulge himself, than Harry wasn't going to object, the duel had been the most intense one in his life. He had undergone a task, a duel with a Death Eater and now the Dark Lord himself, he was getting tired.

 **XXX**

"This is foreboding. We have wasted precious time and Harry needs our assistance, if he has any chance of surviving the encounter with Voldemort," Dumbledore frowned; he had called for Alastor, but the veteran Auror wasn't there, which had increased his worries.

"But we don't know where he is," Madam Bones said, she had been allowed in on the proceedings as soon as Dumbledore had realised what had transpired and that he needed valuable assistance. Madam Bones didn't comment on the mention of the name of the Dark Lord, right now rescuing the young man was a priority.

"I can assume where he is. Minerva, search everything in Alastor's quarters, and I mean everything, he isn't here and something doesn't add up," Dumbledore commented, as he prodded the cup with his wand, "It's a port key. Wands at the ready, we are likely going in hostile environment," Dumbledore offered the cup to Madam Bones and her two subordinates, Senior Auror Shacklebolt and Trainee Auror Tonks, who had accompanied Madam Bones. He didn't want to involve the ministry, but right now he needed all the help he could get. He had known that Voldemort will return, but had wished and hoped that it didn't happen so soon.

 **XXX**

"So you see, the senile fool Dumbledore didn't even realise that one of his oldest friends was being impersonated by a Death Eater, one who has been loyal to me for all these years," Voldemort, gestured, towards a silver handed wizard, who stood at the front of the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord happily carried on with his monologue, boasting about his plan.

Harry burst into laughter, "You went to all these great lengths to just get a few drops of my blood? You could have simply have me abducted from the school or Hogsmeade instead of scheming to ensure that I win the tournament, which I won without your meddling and even then I didn't arrive alone," he couldn't understand the need for over-complicating things. Complex stratagems had to be developed and employed when the situation called for, not turned into a norm if the objective could be achieved with simple solutions.

"Enough," Voldemort's face contorted in rage at being mocked, nobody had ever questioned his schemes.

The duel resumed in earnest, as spells flew, both the duellers using mobility to avoid getting hit by spells, instead of shields, deflecting the spells that couldn't be avoided, as they wreaked havoc on the surroundings. Slowly but surely Harry was being pushed back as he defended more and more, while having less and less opportunities to strike back. Voldemort had the initiative and it seemed like he would be soon pushed in a corner.

Suddenly there was sound of an incoming port key, as four figures arrived at the battlefield, their arrival drawing the attention of the Death Eaters and their master, as a sigh of relief escaped Harry's lips at seeing Dumbledore arrive, at last the wizened sorcerer had come to his rescue when needed, an improvement from past years.

Dumbledore lead the charge as Voldemort came to face the older wizard, the headmaster serene and calm as ever, contrasting the expression of loathing and furry adorned on the Dark Lord's face. They exchanged spells, as Voldemort was for the first time during the night put on the defensive. Dumbledore wordlessly transfigured whatever he could to attack the recently reborn Dark Lord, the Death Eaters were engaged with the other three who had accompanied the Headmaster, the three law enforcement officers moved in tandem, in pre-established and practised patterns, as they defended and weaved spells attacking the dark wizards who scrambled to put up a defence.

Harry stayed alert, the arrival of older and more experienced wizards had shifted the focus from him, he was discounted as insignificant threat, in comparison to the magical powerhouse like Dumbledore, not that he didn't know that he was no match for the Dark Lord or Dumbledore, he was well aware that he was dwarfed by the two magical giants, by quite a difference in power and experience, nevertheless he was aware of the potential that he possessed and was determined to make the two notice and acknowledge his prowess.

As the Dark Lord and Dumbledore fell into a pattern of attack and defence, they put up a magical display the likes of which Harry had never seen, their movements fluid, as they attacked and defended without breaking stride, moving with surprising agility, especially Dumbledore, whose nimble movements belied his age. This was the level of mastery over magic that Harry had to surpass, and surpass it he would; he was determined to do so. Still before the battle was concluded Harry wanted those present acknowledge his presence, he didn't want to be dismissed as inconsequential. So with a careful aim he executed his spell, a cutting curse cut through the spell-fire, surprisingly it was deflected by the Dark Lord, but it was not useless, as it hit Crouch Jr. square in the chest, cleaving a large gnash, as blood sprouted from it, killing him in moments.

"Retreat," Voldemort ordered a retreat as he saw his followers in disarray, a decade of inaction and peace had dulled their edge, but that would be remedied as he rebuilt his forces to change and shape the world once again, his vision of the world where he ruled would not be denied for long.

Harry collapsed to his knees as the dark wizards retreated, the day had been long and he was exhausted. Dumbledore leaned over his prone form; his expression showing concern for his young charge, Harry gave a nod indicating he was fine. The expression on the older woman who had accompanied the headmaster gave away the fact that she wanted answers and she wanted them soon, Harry couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips, his day was far from over, as Dumbledore no doubt would conduct his own inquisition.

"Let's get you to Poppy, she will want to be the first to you. We can wait a bit longer for answers," Dumbledore dictated the terms of the next course of action, as he held the cup for others to touch. All of them looked a little worse for wear; the younger auror was sporting a cut on her cheek while the others looked a little winded. With a tug on navel, they were whisked away to the Hogwarts castle.

 **A/N:** I didn't kill Cedric and Fleur as I have use for them later on. The death eaters were rusty and couldn't coordinate to take on a well organised team of aurors.

Harry is still not at the level of Voldemort and Dumbledore; he would be eventually, just not yet. He would be better than most death eaters, and progress in terms of skill and power, eventually being able to take on the likes of Voldemort. Right now he is not even at the level of Snape.


	16. Chapter 16

**Our Farewell**

Harry walked the silent corridors of the ancient castle undetected, cloaked under his disillusionment charm, he had perfected the spell quite a while back. He couldn't sleep in the hospital wing and wanted to get back to Salazar, the other three champions were staying the night under Madam Pomfrey's domain. After being subject to a full physical examination by Poppy he was declared healthy and merely suffering from exhaustion, he was subject to an intense enquiry in the Headmaster's office. The enquiry by Dumbledore and Madam Bones, that was the name of the older woman who had accompanied the headmaster to the graveyard, who was the Department Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and apparently aunt of his classmate Susan Bones of Hufflepuff; had run for hours. He had been asked to narrate the events of the night multiple times, although he was thankful that Madam Bones had rejected the suggestion put forth by Dumbledore as to Harry providing a memory of the events, rationalising that memories could be altered and fabricated, and can change depending on the perception of the person whose memories were to be relied upon. They had used the legal parchment and quill to take his statement, meaning that the statement was taken under oath of a court of law and if found untrue can be used as evidence in a prosecution against him. Harry wasn't overly concerned as he had told everything, though not about the spells that he himself used, as some of them were in the legal grey area and heavily frowned upon, Harry's knowledge of them would definitely result into an inquisition the likes of which would even make the Spanish jealous at the hands Dumbledore.

The Headmaster had finally done something when Harry had needed his help, but that didn't make Harry any less charitable towards the Headmaster who had suggested that he should go back to the Dursleys, while it might have been phrased like a suggestion, they both knew that it was an order. The Headmaster had contended that the Blood Wards would keep him safe, they might from external threats but not from those living in the house, not that the old codger listened to Harry's complaints regarding mistreatment, saying that he surely exaggerating. Harry had countered that he could live with Sirius who was his godfather and had extended him an invitation to the effect which he could accept; the Headmaster had taken that into account too and had informed him that he would talk to Sirius. Harry had exchanged letters with Sirius and knew that while the man was given a clean bill of health; he had no place to stay as his family home had not been lived in for nearly seven years since his mother's demise. So Harry knew that pursuing that road was futile, at least for half the duration of the summer break, after which Dumbledore himself had said that he would bring Harry to his godfather's home.

Therefore an irate Harry Potter walked in his ancestor's study and found the said ancestor patiently waiting his return.

"Tell me you won," Salazar asked, trust him to ask about what was least on his mind.

"Did you have any doubt?" Harry replied as his lips curved into a smile, this was home, and it was good to be back.

"Of course I didn't. But saying it out loud and bragging about it has a sort of charm of its own," said the proud portrait of the ancient wizard.

"I won, and I won leaving the other's in my dust," Harry said with a smug smile.

"So what happened? I thought you would be with your fair lass and not want to see this old face, but still I waited for your triumphant return," his earlier expression hadn't escaped the portrait. This was what he liked about the image of his ancestor, even when it wasn't living, it interacted with Harry more like a person that anybody else, gave him space, gave him counsel and joked with him, never a dull moment. There were others too like Amanda, Audrey to an extent, and Fred and George, but Salazar was family, even in death.

"A lot," Harry slumped into the chair with a sigh.

"Details," at that Harry narrated the events of the night for the last time, and for the first time in all their detail.

Salazar listened to his account, asking questions wherever he needed clarification, and showing his approval wherever he felt was due. It fell silent after Harry had narrated the whole events along with the enquiry.

"First of all, are you sure you didn't feel anything in Tom's presence?" Salazar asked again.

"Not a thing where the scar was," Harry replied as he touched the faded scar, he knew whatever the founder was holding off regarding the ritual was about to come out in the open, he had after all informed Harry that he had a hypothesis regarding Harry's scar, only needed proof before he spoke of it.

"I guess then there is no harm in telling you. I believe that the scar Harry you had, housed a fragment of soul of Tom. Multiple Horcruxes might have weakened his soul to such an extent that it fractured on the night you lost your parents, the residual energies of the magic cast by your mother might have torn his sole apart, a piece of which latched on to the only living being in the room while the larger part fled," Salazar's voice was distant, "I couldn't be sure, as you well know that this branch of magic was never my forte; but the fact that it reacted to his presence and tonight it didn't lends credence to my hypothesis."

"Why not tell me before?" Harry asked softly, he was too exhausted to be angry with his ancestor.

"I wasn't sure, and it would have left you suffering in uncertainty. Doubting yourself and wondering your fate. You might have even considered doing something that might have killed you to get rid of something that was already taken care of," Salazar explained, a little desperation creeping into his voice.

Harry was silent for a long time as he considered the ancient wizard's words, true he would have lived in uncertainty, true he would have been plagued by doubt and dread, even the last one was correct; but what right did Salazar had to conceal such a thing. If it had been Dumbledore, he would have said that it was for his own good with the most grandfatherly smile, twinkled his eyes and gone his way, the old coot had yet to inform Harry of the prophecy, even when Harry had given him a chance at the end of the first year. Salazar was different, he would never treat Harry like a child that needed coddling, he understood that Harry hadn't grown up like any normal child would, he had grown learning to deal with life's problem and not complain and crib about them. Harry played the hand that life had dealt him and intended to win, to be the greatest wizard ever born and Salazar understood it and gave encouragement to Harry in achieving his goal. Salazar was at the heart of his being a pragmatic and a hedonist, all he ever did was pursue his own ends with his own pleasure in mind, something the portrait was trying to instil in Harry. His actions had gotten the desired results; Harry hadn't been distracted and had won the tournament. He had improved in leaps and bounds and left the wizards and a witch with twice the experience in magical instruction in his dust. Harry didn't have to like Salazar's methods, but he was glad that the founder had come clean and he wasn't housing a fragment of his nemesis's soul.

"I don't like it the way you did, but I won't complain. I might have done the same," Harry finally broke his silence.

"That is all is ask of you," Salazar looked relieved, "Now get some sleep, you have an award ceremony to attend to."

 **XXX**

The award ceremony was being conducted in the Great Hall of the Hogwarts castle; the British Minister of Magic was distributing the trophies.

Soon it was Harry's turn, as he walked on the stage silence descended in his wake, his gait confident as he swaggered his way to the podium.

"Congratulations Mr Potter, you have done your country proud," Fudge smiled the way all politicians did as the cameraman took a picture.

"Now that would be on the front page of the Daily Prophet and other newspapers and newsletters across Europe so you can forget about this publicity stunt of what with You-Know-Who is back," Fudge laughed a self-satisfying laugh as if he had told a particularly brilliant joke to a favourite nephew. He would have seen the thunderous look that crossed Harry's face, if he wasn't looking to the side. Harry schooled his expression, offered a polite smile and walked off the podium as the trophy was collected by Filch to be put on display in the trophy room in Hogwarts where it would gather dust and cleaned by those unfortunate enough to be punished with detention.

Harry hadn't realised that Fudge would be in denial, he had hoped that Fudge would listen to the warnings of given by Dumbledore and Madam Bones, but it seemed that Fudge was being a stubborn ostrich. Harry would have liked to rant or rave, but that wouldn't serve him in any manner whatsoever. He had a meeting with Fleur, her school was leaving in the noon, as the Durmstrang would be sailing away right after the award ceremony, their Headmaster had died during the fight and there was an unease in the contingent of the Northern School.

 **XXX**

"Harry I was waiting for you," Fleur turned as Harry stepped in the room he had appropriated for his duels with Amanda and tutoring with Fleur, her expression was sombre and Harry had a feeling in his gut about what this meeting was about.

"Harry come with me to France. Madame Maxime had already expressed a desire to steal you away from Hogwarts, it would be better there and there would be no war," Fleur said rapidly, without pausing to take a breath.

"Breathe Fleur. You know I can't, I have a home here in Hogwarts," Harry replied, he had home below Hogwarts, but that was a secret he wasn't willing to share with anyone, it was something only he knew, one place away from everyone else.

"Harry, please come with me to France. There is a war brewing in Britain and your leaders are in denial. I have read the history books, the horrors that occurred during those years of war in this country are such that even after more than a decade people refuse to say that man's name. Even today they would rather close their eyes than to believe that there is a storm coming," desperation laced her voice.

"I know, regardless I can't," Harry was resolute.

"You can, you will be safe in France. Voldemort will not be able to reach you there," Fleur argued vehemently, trying to make him change his mind.

"You really think so? Voldemort came after me when I was just a baby, barely able to say anything and wield any magic; he targeted my family all the same. If not for my mother I would have been dead that night, my first year back in the magical world and he makes a reappearance after a decade of absence, second year again I face him. Adding the last night to list, it makes four attempts that he made at my life, and four attempts he failed. Do you really believe he would stop targeting me now? Do you really believe I would let him be, when he was the one who killed my parents?" Harry got a bit worked up.

"Harry there is no point in going after him; he has decades of experience and magical power. You won't stand a chance, it's impossible for you to match that monster," Fleur persisted in her attempt to dissuade him.

"I don't intent to match him," Harry said taking a breath to calm himself as Fleur breathe a sigh of relief believing that she had finally got through, "I intent to surpass him. I intent to be remembered as someone who reduced him to insignificance," Harry said with determination flooding his voice as he uttered the words, Fleur's face fell and the hope that had swelled vanished.

"But how? He is a monster, he had killed so many. If you intent to fight him you will have to take so many lives, all his followers will stand in your way. You don't have to play the hero here," Fleur persisted; she wouldn't let him go, not now when she had been so invested in him.

"Hero?" laughter echoed the room, but it wasn't humorous, there was nothing pleasant about it. "I don't intent to be the hero; it's not something so noble that motivates me. I simply wish to take away everything from him like he took from me, its revenge that guides my hand and I will crush him. I would kill every one of his follower's that will dare stand in my way," Harry said, his expression dark.

"You will have to taint your hands with blood. You will have to give up everything that we have for revenge, I can't walk that path with you, I have family and I can't put them in danger," Fleur said as she took a step back.

"These hands of mine have been dirtied for a long time Fleur, your saying anything now will not stop me from seeking my vengeance. I killed a person in my first year, even if it was self-defence; the fact remains that I had to take a life to save mine. Even yesterday three more fell to my wand, and more shall follow as I rip everything from Voldemort and reduce him to nothing," Harry said as he raised his hands, "I would have liked for you to join me, but I can't ask this of you if you don't want to. You should rather protect your family than to fight a war that's not your own. You have lived in a loving and peaceful family, while I have only known a constant struggle for survival, at home and at school."

"Please Harry, I beg of you to come with me. You can still leave this all behind; you don't have to do this. Please for me, do this. I love you too much to let this end like this," Fleur's voice carried her desperation at the situation as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"And I love you too, that's why I am letting you go. This would only end in death and destruction and I want you as far away from it as possible. I want you to be untouched by the death that follows in my wake, I have lost my parents and before you I didn't know what love was, that's why I want you to be safe from all this," Harry asked as his voice broke a lump forming in his throat.

"Harry please," she beseeched him one last time, her eyes filled with tears and pleading as she didn't trust her voice.

"I can't," Harry shook his head, "You should leave, your carriage will be leaving soon," Harry said as he looked at his watch.

"Then I shall," with that she pecked him on the cheek, "Good bye Harry and good luck," she left without turning to look his way as tears streamed down her face.

"Goodbye Fleur, some things are just never meant to be," Harry sighed softly in the silent room, it was for the best, with Voldemort back Harry knew that it wasn't safe for her to be around him, the prophesy made sure that the dark wizard would come after him.

 **XXX**

"Step inside," came a commanding voice, as a feminine form stepped inside the tastefully decorated room.

"You summoned me," the why was silent; as cold and calculating eyes took in the details of the room.

"That I did, you do know what this is about Greengrass, don't you?" asked Belladonna as she offered her guest a seat.

"I can only but speculate," came the swift reply, it was never good to be presumptuous around a Zabini; you never know when you might reveal something that they could use.

"Relax Daphne, no need to be on your guard. I am leaving tomorrow for Florence, so we can leave our little games out of tonight's discussion," Belladonna informed her guest.

"I believe you wish to talk me into filling your vacant seat, although I don't know why? You could have Blaise do it," Daphne replied as she relaxed somewhat.

"Oh please, as if he could really lead people. My cousin is not the type who would like to be involved in all the power struggles that go around in the house; he doesn't have the inclination or the skill. Although you are right that I wish you to take my place, Carter and I are leaving and Fabien can only do so much, the house needs someone like you who could lead it during the coming storm."

"You mean the rumours are true?"

"I have no reason to believe otherwise. Our house will be looked on with suspicion and I don't want it to become a war zone in here. Three against one are not the odds that favour us, you can help reign in some of the more errant elements within our house and are feared enough that outsiders won't want to incur your wrath," Belladonna said the last part with a smile. Daphne was one of the few people who got on well with her and she had taken the younger witch under her wing and often helped her in her instruction.

"Bella if what you say is true, then you know his followers are going to get louder in this house. Malfoy will be unbearable and he would likely be the one to replace Carter," Daphne said with an unpleasant expression.

"I know and that's why I want you to be there to rein him in. Last time war didn't affect this school, but this time around it might be fought within these very walls and when that happens I don't want this house to be targeted by the other three. Your family have been neutral for generations and that vaunted neutrality might be what will save this house," Belladonna finished.

"The Zabinis are not going to support the Dark Lord?" Daphne enquired, she had thought one of the oldest surviving pure-blood lines might put their stock with a resurgent dark lord who espoused pure-blood supremacy, as her own family had many supporters of the Dark Lord.

"No, we have no interest in the British war. Blaise and I had come here to get a foothold in Britain in the wake of fall of the Blacks, like we have in rest of the Europe, but that will have to wait for another generation as this war consumes this country," Belladonna replied calmly, stating her family's now unrealised objective.

"Then why not join the Dark Lord?" Daphne probed.

"There is nothing to gain from joining him, this war is going to be far more brutal and bloody than the last. Look at the Blacks who are now reduced to a shadow of their former selves, their head a man that his own parents had all but disowned him and Lestranges who are extinct for all purposes, with Flints and Notts impoverished. My family did not achieve what it has from betting on such foolish odds," Belladonna answered calmly.

"You think that this war is going to be far more brutal than the last. Come on only those who will fight against the Dark Lord are under any real threat, while his supporters are sympathisers will get nothing but a slap on the wrists. Dumbledore is a pacifist and believes in second chances," Daphne countered, she wasn't a supporter of the Dark Lord herself, but she was a Slytherin at heart and like any true Slytherin wanted all the information she could get.

"But Dumbledore is not going to be the one who will fight in the war; he is old now and might die before the war is over," Belladonna replied with.

"Then who Potter? Please, as if he a mediocre wizard like him could do anything, I have seen him in class; he has improved a lot this year but he is just an average wizard with a wand," Daphne gave a derisive snort.

"And he won the Triwizard Tournament and all the duels," Belladonna reminded her companion, hiding her displeasure at such casual dismissal of her ally.

"School yard competitions and luck do not make him a general in war against a wizard whose name still inspires fear in people's mind after a decade of his absence," Daphne disputed.

"Not Potter exactly, but tell me what do you know about the House of Draconigina?" Belladonna changed tactics.

"What has that got to with this discussion?" Daphne asked, surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"A lot more than you can imagine," Belladonna said, while she couldn't expressly say that they were one and the same, but if she could help gain Harry with an ally like Daphne, he would be in a much stronger position and Daphne might improve under his tutelage. With Amanda and her gone he would need someone else to practice with and Daphne would be the perfect match.

"It was House in the times of the Roman Empire, but now it's extinct. Although many say the Hogwarts motto was borrowed from their family and the School itself was built with their patronage, replacing the druidic magic native to the Isles with the wand based Romano-Greco magic," Daphne recited from memory.

"That much is true. However, there are whispers back at home that the family might not be as extinct as thought. Potter is somehow involved in all this, I saw him with a foreigner witch once, and the way he has improved in the past year, Amanda might not be the only one who was teaching him," Belladonna said.

"That might make sense, but I don't think that I would want to get involved in the war," Daphne said.

"You should, I know that Malfoys have been courting your family for either your sister or your hand in marriage. With the Dark Lord back they will be more unrelenting in their pursuit something your family will not be able to deflect anymore," Belladonna said, ignoring the look of surprise on her younger friend's face.

"How?" Daphne was surprised by the knowledge of the other girl, it was essentially a family secret, but then again what would you expect from a Zabini, they knew things that they shouldn't, this was their trade.

"Your sister is not as discrete as she should be. But regardless, she wants the pounce, I say let her have him. You would be better off cultivating an alliance with Potter. It wouldn't do well for your family to not have a fall-back plan. No matter who wins you would gain something," Belladonna put forth in motion the events that she hoped will gain Harry more allies, the more people he had the less likely was that he would depend on her and her family's help.

"What you say has merits but you know that I don't have the authority to form alliances," Daphne conceded after a while, not agreeing with her friend but not also disagreeing. There must be something in it for Zabinis otherwise the next head of the family wouldn't be caught dead wasting her time like this. The Zabinis allowed their heirs and other family members a greater freedom for forging alliances, unlike most British families that only allowed the head of the family to form an alliance.

"Just keep your options open," Belladonna said.

"I don't get one thing, how are Potter and Draconigina related?" Daphne asked the million Galleon question.

"I am not sure, but Potter would be the most likely to have an alliance with them," Belladonna deflected, she couldn't give Harry's identity, plus the knowledge of that connection was something that was Harry's to share.

"Why would you say that? If the Draconiginas want to make it big again, then wouldn't it be prudent to enter into alliance with some other family of political importance?" Daphne asked.

"Draconiginas were unlike any other family that ever wielded power and influence. Instead of numbers and large armies like other powerful families preferred to wage wars, they favoured a handful of strong family members, some even more powerful than the likes of Dumbledore and demolish their enemies. Potter fits in their mould," Belladonna replied, glad that Daphne was taking the bait.

"How?" her expression curious, very little was known about them as the family had been thought extinct for a millennium.

"No one will dispute that he is a powerful wizard, born of an old family that doesn't have any allegiance or fealty to another, instead choosing to keep mostly alone. Moreover Potter's have historically avoided being part of the Government and even when they do that person has to give up the right to headship of the family, so the family comes without the baggage of alliances and fealty. Something very similar to the Draconigina, with the only difference that Potters preferred trade and commerce than territory," Belladonna explained.

"So you believe that they are allies against the Dark Lord?" Daphne probed for more.

"I believe so. Potter is a celebrity; he will take the attention away from the House of Draconigina, letting them re-establish themselves in anonymity before they show their hand," Belladonna finished.

"You have given me a lot to think about. I will have to talk to my father, he needs to know all this and only then can I align myself with someone," Daphne said getting up; she suspected that Zabinis were in alliance with Draconigina and helping them recruit from the shadows using proxies.

"That's as much I could hope for. Oh and before I forget, Potter is a duellist without a peer, it will benefit both of you to spar against one another," Belladonna said as a parting shot as Daphne left with a look of contemplation.

 **XXX**

Harry spread the Invisibility Cloak on the work table, making sure that the fabric was smoothly spread. He had ready about the correct way of using it in his Grandfather's journal the day before and wanted to make use of the Cloak in the correct manner. He took out a bucket of thestral blood, he had harvested last night; he sliced his palm and let it bleed in the bucket as he watched it heal, the ritual had been quite effective. He dipped a brush he had fashioned from thestral hair and mixed his blood with thestral blood and started to paint the inner side of the Cloak with the mixture.

 **Flashback**

Harry reclined on the chair as he took a break from reading his grandfather's journal, Fleamont Potter was a potions genius and instead of limiting himself to craft potions by using the known properties of various ingredients, he took delight in exploring for their new uses. Some of the properties Harry had read in earlier notes were something that he hadn't found in the published works. Harry flipped a page and continued reading.

 _The Family Invisibility Cloak_

 _I remember the day when I laid eyes of the family cloak that my father, Henry Potter, gave to me, when he was elected for the Wizengamot, since he couldn't stay was the Head of the Family and be an office bearer in the Ministry. I had known about the Cloak from the journals of my grandfather and was curious about the artefact that had survived the ravages of time when normal invisibility cloaks hardly survived a decade or two. Today I write what is the culmination of nearly two decades of research; it is my hope that James and his children can make use of my research._

 _When I received the Cloak I acted like a true Potter and 'pottered' with the Cloak like a true descendant of Linfred. The Cloak proved to be impervious to most magic, and anyone under it stayed truly hidden, unless one possessed the ability to detect magic, a skill that requires years of celebrate study and advanced skill in occlumency. I studied and went over the Cloak with a fine-tooth comb, yet I couldn't find use of any runes. Euphemia, herself studied the Cloak and assured me that no runic magic was used whatsoever; she couldn't even identify the fabric used to weave the Cloak. So I started going through the journals left by my ancestors, there were mentions of the use of the Cloak, but not how it was created or by whom. It was only when I read the Grimoire of Iolanthe Potter who was a Peverell before marriage that I realised that the Cloak had come from her family on her marriage into ours. From the Peverell connection I learnt that the Cloak had a mystical origin as even Iolanthe didn't know how the Cloak was created, she did however wrote about the correct way of using the Cloak._

 _It came as a shock that for generations we had been making the use of the Cloak in a very limited manner, it was here that I learned that one has to coat the Cloak with blood of a thestral mixed with his own and then wear it over the naked body. Once the Cloak renders the body invisible, then the person has to channel his magic through the Cloak, willing his magic to interact with the Cloak and wearing it like a second skin. Once the Cloak is bounded to the body, then it can be used at will. This will not only ensure that the Cloak always stays with the wearer but also not fall off or open up during motion or strong wind. The only way then the Cloak can be unworn is by commanding your magic to do so, however once the Cloak is unbounded like this it cannot be bound again to the same person. I know because I tried, which is not advisable if one wants to keep the Cloak in their possession and use it regularly._

 _The Cloak when worn properly can be used to hide the presence of person completely, even dementors cannot detect a person when they are employing the powers of the Cloak; I know this from experience, when tried it I was able to walk through Azkaban without detection from wards and dementors._

 _The power of the Cloak can be used to create a field similar to its powers that can hide people and objects in contact with the wearer; I was only able to generate a field of nearly one meter radius, but I believe that the size of the field depends on the magical power the individual can wield._

 _The only limitation that I could find was that, when the Cloak was being used, the user could only cast spells that affected the immediate area, meaning that the Cloak was effectively useless in a duel. However, in a dangerous situation getting away might just be enough, so the Cloak still has its uses in a hostile situation._

 _The Cloak is a priceless heirloom and I hope it stays within the family for the time to come, please make good use of the Cloak._

 **Flashback Ends**

His decision had been made when he had realised that he can use the Cloak without having to carry it around and take it out every time he wanted use it; the risk of his last connection to either of his parents getting lost was now non-existent. He swiftly undressed before the blood dried up anymore and picked the Cloak up, grimacing in disgust he draped the Cloak over his body as the blood soaked garment clung to his skin. Harry closed his eyes and tried to channel his magic through the Cloak as one does with their wand, it took a while, but Harry was sure that magic was coursing through the Cloak as he heard a soft humming; he willed his magic to bond the Cloak with him like a second skin and felt a cooling sensation go through him. He opened his eyes and realised that his body was still visible.

"Looks like it worked," Salazar's voice woke him from his musings, as to the reason for failure.

"What are you talking about? I am still visible," Harry exclaimed.

"No you are not, you are under the power of the Cloak, so of course you are visible to yourself, but to me it's like I am talking to thin air," Salazar answered.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed as blush adorned his embarrassed face, he hadn't realised that.

He tested the Cloak further after getting dressed, his grandfather's words proved to be true.

 **XXX**

Harry gazed out of the window as the English countryside passed them by, he was accompanied by Amanda as his former friends were still avoiding his company, not that he wanted that.

"So this is my last train ride," Amanda's voice brought his attention to her, her expression was pensive.

"What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes, I will be stuck in the castle while you tour the world," Harry said, Amanda was going for the customary world tour after education to experience and learn about different cultures and their ways of magic.

"You would, wouldn't you? But sorry you can't get in my shoes," Amanda said with a teasing smile, she had been raving about the upcoming trip for two weeks and rubbing it in Harry's face at every chance she got.

"If I can't get in your shoes, your pants will do," Harry fired back.

"You are too young Harry, _a leetle boy_ , you won't be able to meet my expectations," Amanda used one of Fleur's phrases, she even got the accent right.

"I can show you how _leetle_ I am, maybe you won't be able to keep up you old hag," Harry replied.

"Old hag, I will show you old," a spell came Harry's way faster than a normal person could anticipate.

"You are losing your edge, old lady," Harry taunted as he rolled from his seat, the spell barely missing him, if not for his regular spars with her, he couldn't have anticipated her move; she had moved so swiftly that the only thing that saved Harry was the slight tensing of her shoulders.

"I simply don't want to wreck the carriage," Amanda said as she put her wand back.

"So you are being all responsible now, old lady," Harry said as he shuffled back in his seat.

"Adults are supposed to be responsible Harry, a _leetle boy_ like you won't understand," Amanda said in an exaggerated preaching voice.

"Whatever. The train is reaching the station," Harry said getting up. He unloaded Amanda's trunk followed by his own.

"Such a gentleman," Amanda said with a smile.

"So this is goodbye," Harry said as he took hold of his trunk, people had started disembarking, excited teenagers reuniting with their families after months apart, as family members searched for their own , the platform was filled with chaos.

"For now," Amanda said.

"Take care of yourself Harry and don't go looking for trouble," her expression concerned.

"I will be fine. I never look for trouble, trouble looks for me," Harry replied with a sincere smile, as sincere as it could be on his face.

"I mean it Harry. Things are getting more dangerous and I don't want you to go looking for revenge or playing the hero and get yourself killed, not until you are ready," Amanda said, her expression serious, not buying into his act.

"I will not die Amanda. I will only make my move when I am ready," Harry's expression this time was sincere.

"You better. And call for my help when you need it," Amanda said.

"I will. I could use your help if you think that you can handle it," Harry replied with, it was endearing of her to offer help and not judge his decision or try to dissuade him, "But for now take care of yourself and concentrate on your own career, make me some profit," Harry added with a teasing smile.

"I will keep my end of bargain, just make sure you don't get yourself killed before time," Amanda replied.

"Shall we? Most of the people have already got off the train," Harry reminded her; she had shrunk her trunk and pocketed it.

"Goodbye then, and don't be a stranger. Write me regularly," Amanda said as she took a step to go first. They had decided to go separately; it wasn't safe for anyone to be seen with Harry.

"Good bye," Harry said, as he watched her go.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Mid-Summer Day's Kiss**

Harry gazed at the passing traffic of London, the metropolis bustled with activity as passing masses went around their business; the muggle world was different from the magical, science and technology had uplifted them from the misery of disease and hardships of the millennia of human existence. While wizards and witches had grown complacent in their comforts and joys of magic, the non-magical part of human civilisation had and continues to innovate and progress. But this was changing; the new world and Far East had undergone a huge transformation in past half a century, innovation and social change altering the fabric of society, while Continental Europe had started to drag its feet towards that end. However, magical Britain was the quintessence of the bygone era when witches and wizards were content in their privileges and comforts, without care of the world staying ignorant of the world around them blinded by their own superiority. And Britain was still the magical superpower of the West, ancient blood lines had made it their home over centuries of migration and invasion, bringing together ancient knowledge of different places and mingling of different races had let to birth of powerful magical children. Around the world there were hardly individuals who were in a league of their own, standing above their peers in terms of magical prowess and knowledge, in as great a number as Britain. But that was changing too, as inbreeding had led to magically weaker children and complacency and hoarding of knowledge meant that magic was now being kept away from people squirreled away in libraries of old families.

The rise of Dark Lords like Voldemort didn't help matters either, with old families and pure-bloods still in control of the Ministry, the new blood was left to either, slave away in poverty and live in squalor, or exiled from the magical world. The bigotry had led to many lost opportunities and magical talent, the Magical Britain was slowly unravelling at its seams, return of Voldemort only expediting the process, all the while the Ministry choosing to bury its head in the sand. But that didn't concern Harry that much, he could careless of the fate of the world, if Magical Britain fell apart he will simply go to another country and if that didn't work, it wasn't like he couldn't survive in the non-magical world.

The angry swearing of his uncle brought Harry out of his musings and he saw the man turn a shade of purple which didn't look healthy as he swore at a driver. The man was such a waste of space, if people like Malfoy were blight on the Magical World, the same could be said about his uncle in context of the non-magical, the man was a bigot and a narrow-minded walrus that couldn't see his own faults and blame his misfortune on others. Harry sighed, return of Voldemort meant his family was in danger, and no matter the fact that he could care less if Voldemort killed them, they were his family and he had a duty to ensure their safety. Salazar and even his grandfather's journal had gone on and on about one's obligation to their family, so with that mind, his decision was made. Harry sighed, seems like some of that old hero complex was still there, or maybe it was just him trying to avoid the guilt of not doing anything when he could have if his relatives died; whatever it was, this was the last summer that Harry will suffer with these cretins.

 **XXX**

"Boy now listen here, you will not let that infernal bird out of its cage. It will not bring you any letters and you would stay in your room. The only times I want to see you out of there are when your aunt or I tell you to do a chore, and I better not hear you complaining," Vernon's voice was raised as he got in Harry's face.

"No need to yell," Harry said as he raised his hand to scratch his ear, irritation apparent on his face, "I will not cage Hedwig, she is a free bird. I won't have letters but she goes and comes as she pleases. I will come and go as I please. I will do some yard work, think of it as compensation for the food and shelter you provide, but other than that I am not doing anything else that I don't want to. I will prepare my own meals," Harry said in a composed tone.

"Why you insolent brat….," Vernon raised his fist to strike Harry but stopped as a white wand somehow appeared in his nephew's hand, its tip millimetres away from his fat neck. He looked towards it in fear.

"You were saying?" Harry asked his tone curious.

"Get that think out of my face boy. I won't have any of your freakiness in this house and you can't do your freaky things out of that freak school of yours," Vernon said emboldened as he didn't sense any hostility from Harry.

"Can't I? I had a new wand crafted for me last year, one without the Ministry Trace on it. So do you want to find out what I can do?" Harry said as he took a step towards Vernon who took a step back, "No, it would be a waste to use magic on you. I could simply poke you with my wand; it's made of basilisk ivory, if you must know, from a thousand year old, sixty feet long, big-arsed snake I killed in my second year. So tell me do you really want to test me, _uncle_ ," Harry said the last word in such a tone that I was clear that it was anything but a term of endearment, he jabbed the tip of his wand, as Vernon jumped back falling on his arse, his face was flushed with anger, but he seemed to believe Harry's words.

"Now that we understand ourselves, where is Aunt Petunia? We need to have a little family chat," Harry asked as the wand went back into nothingness.

At Vernon's gesture Harry made way towards the sitting room as he called for Petunia, Vernon got himself up, his face a shade of purple as he made way to the sitting room, as Petunia came to join them.

"What is this ruckus that you are creating boy?" Petunia asked, her tone conveying her displeasure at the disturbance of the peace and quiet of her home.

"Just getting a few things clear, have a seat. Uncle you too should join us," Harry took a seat as he settled himself in a comfortable position. Petunia didn't say anything as she looked on her husband who seemed to be trying to control his anger, but didn't say anything about her nephew's behaviour.

"Voldemort is back," Harry said without any preamble.

"And that is supposed to mean something to us; whatever you freaks do I don't see how that has anything to do with us normal decent folks," Vernon said nastily as Petunia let out a grasp.

"You are lying," she shrieked, her face was morphed in a look of fear and revulsion, as Vernon turned to look at his usually reserved wife's animated reaction.

"Judging from your reaction I can assume that you know what his return would mean. I am not lying as he and I duelled two weeks ago after he regained body. He is very much back," Harry replied in a composed tone.

"He can't be. That letter said that he was gone, that we only needed to take you in to keep you safe from his followers," Petunia's denial was not so different from the Minister himself.

"Whatever my mother did, disembodied him and now that he is back you will be in danger. I could care less if he gets to you, but for my own peace of mind I am warning you; he is back and sooner or later you will be his targets," Harry said to her as watched her expression turn defeated, he knew that she knew that he was not someone who lied.

"What can we do? The letter said that if you took you in then we all will be safe, some bloody wards or something," Petunia asked.

"Pet, you don't mean to take the boy at his word. For all we know he might be tricking us into giving him this house," Vernon said with a look of revulsion and distrust.

"Quite Vernon, why would he need to trick us into giving us this house? I know these freaks have spells that can compel us to obey," Petunia hissed as she looked towards Harry waiting for his answer.

"You should leave for the States, I know uncle was talking about the promotion he was about to get that will require him to transfer there. Take it and you would be safe from him. Magical Americans do not ascribe to all that blood purity as most of them descended from squibs or muggleborns who had left Britain and Continental Europe to avoid persecution," Harry replied.

"Take the promotion Vernon," Petunia said without taking her eyes of her nephew.

"Pet you can't be serious. You don't want to move to the States, think about Dudley he will have to lose all his friends," Vernon said, looking at his wife who still had eyes for her nephew.

"Losing your friends is better than losing your life. There is still time, Voldemort will not move for a while, he has to build his army again. That's your only window to safety before he comes after you," Harry said.

"But that Dumbdoor fellow said we would be safe if we took you in. Why do we have to move?" Vernon was still unwilling to change.

"Dumbledore said the same to my parents and look where it got them to trust in his words," Harry spat.

"Vernon, please I beg of you, take the promotion," Petunia said beseeching her husband.

"I… it will take a few months to affect the move. By Christmas I reckon," Vernon finally acquiesced, Petunia breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now let's get some things clear, I will not slave for you anymore, I am willing to do some yard work, other than that I won't be doing anymore chores. I will prepare my own meals and come and go as I please. I will leave in a month to live with my godfather. This is the last summer we have together so I don't want any antagonism from you," Harry said as he got up.

"Why? Why did you warn us?" Petunia asked, she didn't object to his demands.

"No matter how inhumanely you treated me, you are still my family. I might have felt guilty if something happened to you and I didn't at least warn you," Harry said without looking back as he made way for his room upstairs.

 **XXX**

Harry was sitting in the lotus position as he meditated, after learning that one could sense flow of magic around them, he had been interested in the skill. He could sense the power of the wards around the home, but couldn't discern their nature. He had also sensed someone's presence out in the yard; they might be the guard that Dumbledore had arranged for him. He had still room for improvement as he expanded his senses, Salazar had said that a master of the skill could not only detect wards but also their nature, that one can distinguish between people on the basis of their magical presence and that one can sense an attack coming. It was a useful skill, especially now when Voldemort was back and his life was in peril, if he could master the skill he would be able to duel multiple opponents without having to see each spell come his way.

His lips curved into a smile as he sensed that the person watching him had apparated away, leaving him unguarded for the moment; there were times during the change of guard that Harry was often left unguarded. Harry got up from his position on the floor and changed to go out; the street was deserted as the summer sun kept all people indoors at this time of the day. Harry made his way to a secluded spot and with barely a sound he was gone.

The Ministry apparently placed surveillance charms on underage wizards and witches residences as well, so even without the Trace on his wand, he couldn't perform magic on Privet Drive, well not unless in presence of an adult wizard or a witch, in which case the Ministry surveillance charms became dormant. What this actually meant was that the muggleborn students couldn't practice magic while those with magical parents could, although they couldn't use their wands if those had a Trace on them, something that was easy to remove if one knew the right people.

Harry appeared in the study of the Chamber; Salazar was not in his portrait so Harry moved to the large hall to work on his spell practice. It wouldn't do good to be slacking off, not with Voldemort back.

Harry tried to create a flame in palm of his hand, he was able to create wind currents, but wind was not as effective as fire and if he could mix the two elements than he could create more powerful flames. It was a work in progress and Harry continued with his efforts.

 **XXX**

Harry was sitting out in the park, there were dark clouds and it looked like it was going to rain. His birthday had been the day before yesterday; he had received a cake and note from Sirius, he was coming to get him next week. Harry saw Dudley and his gang make way towards where he was, he grimaced as he could guess what they intended to do, well it wasn't going to be as easy as it used to be in the past.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" it was Piers trying to look menacing. Harry sighed, couldn't they just leave him be, at school it was Draco and his ilk, at home it was Dudley and his gang.

"Poor Potty Head," said what his name, Harry couldn't remember, not that he cared to either.

"Potty what you gonna when we are gone? You can't even go to mommy and daddy or maybe you should, just die like them," Dudley taunted, he had taken to do so since he had learned that they were moving to the States by Christmas.

"Maybe you we should play one last game of Harry Hunting, you know for old times' sake," Piers suggested as the others took positions surrounding Harry.

Harry sighed again, where were Dumbledore's lackeys when he needed them, it wasn't like he couldn't deal with them; it was just that he didn't want to. Harry considered his options with magic they were no match, but he was within the range of Ministry charms and didn't want to get in trouble with the Ministry especially in last few editions of the Daily Prophet he had seen a number of articles trying to discredit him and by extension Dumbledore. The Minster was still burying his head in the sand, not that it mattered to him.

"Dudders leave, before you make me do something that I might regret. You know what I can do, _don't you_?" Harry said softly, the last part said in parseltongue, it had a similar effect here as it had in magical world as his would be attackers flinched.

Dudley snarled and raised his fist, but stopped when he felt the cold edge of a dagger held by Harry on his throat; Harry had taken to carry one on Salazar's suggestion, and now he was thankful that he had, he couldn't have drawn his wand here.

"You were saying?" Harry growled as a drop of blood dripped for Dudley's throat, his companions took a step back, asking Harry to back off.

"I...I…" Dudley stuttered.

"Gonna tell your Dad? You think he could touch me? The days when you could play Harry Hunting and get away are gone, try anything I would carve a pound out of you like the pig you are," Harry got in his face as others started to run, leaving their leader behind, they all had heard the rumours as to how Harry was attending some school for incurably criminal boys and they wanted no part of it.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and wind started to pick up as a chill settled on the area.

"What are you doing? Stop it Potter," Dudley shrieked in fear.

Harry frowned, this wasn't his doing, the chill was reminiscent of something; he expanded his magical senses and felt to figures approaching, gliding through the air, his eyes widened as he realised, Dementors, this was unexpected. Voldemort had made his move too soon and Harry still didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Ministry, he wasn't prepared yet. They wouldn't believe that he was attacked by the Dementors, the Ministry was still in denial and discrediting him, he would end up getting penalised excessively.

"Run," was all he said as he himself took off towards his aunt's house, the blood wards would keep him safe there.

Dudley was hot on his heels as they made a dash for the safety of the No. 4, but it wasn't to be, Dudley lost his footing and fell as a Dementor caught up to him. Harry turned to see his fallen cousin, indecision marring his face, to save Dudley and get in trouble or to use the powers of the Cloak and get away. Two years ago the choice would have been so simple, but now, he simply wanted to leave his childhood tormentor to his fate, but that wasn't proportionate to his crimes, then he had given word to Salazar that he would not allow Dudley to die if he could, he was after all Salazar's descendant only without magic and there was a chance that his progeny would be magical.

He could hear Dudley fearful screams for help and cries as the Dementor swooped in for the Kiss, he couldn't let Dudley end up like this, true he wanted revenge but that was his to take, it would be close and personal, by his hands, not at hands of some magical creature in service of his foe.

"Expecto Petronum," like in the maze, again there was only a faint mist, the Dementors now aware of their prime target left Dudley and closed on him; Harry fell to his knees as the soul suckers held him in place, his feeble defences not deterring them for a moment.

He could hear the cries of his mother as he felt despair take root, it was becoming hard to focus, and the only thoughts in his mind were, 'Not like this. Not here. Not in failure. Not so weak.'

His mother's ritual and the ritual he had performed had anchored his soul to the body more strongly than anything else. His mother's ritual had anchored his soul to him body making it nearly impossible to sever the connection and the ritual Harry had performed with the dragon making his soul immutable. He felt pain and despair, he wanted it the agony to end, may be if he embraced the embrace of death he would be at peace. He might be able to join Salazar and his parents, his father and his mother. His mother, at that thought an unbidden memory came to the fore, "always remember that no matter what James and I love you and will always be proud of you. _Semper vincens, magna semper_."

At those words Harry felt himself somehow enraged, enraged at himself for almost giving up, enraged at the Dementors for nearly sucking out his soul, enrage at Voldemort to set him up, enraged at the Ministry for trying to discredit him, enraged at Dumbledore to not be able to protect him, and in his anger he uttered the words for the Patronus charm again, this time using the memory of his mother's words to fuel the spell. His wand materialised in his outstretched hand, a white glow formed on its tip and burst forth a dragon, it mutedly roared in defiance and unfurled its wings, the shape of a Hungarian Horntail, it charged at the Dementors scattering them. The patronus came to a stop as it sensed no threat, it stalked towards Harry who was still looking at his patronus in wonder, the majestic creature that symbolised authority, power, ferocity and so much more, stood proud and towered over him as it took a protective stance like the ones in the myth were dragons guarded their treasure.

The family ring that adorned his finger until now had a ruby with no sigil; it now was engraved with a prancing black Hungarian Horntail, ready to take to the skies, its domain. Harry released the spell and saw Dudley groaning and whimpering. He picked up his whale of a cousin and made way to No. 4.

"Boy what have you done to him?" Vernon thundered as soon as he saw the whimpering and limb form of his son being supported by his nephew.

"Nothing, now help me put him on the couch, he is too heavy," Harry said in such a tone, that it made Vernon shut up and help Harry.

"Dudders, what happened?" Petunia gasped.

"He just had a rendezvous with Dementors, get him chocolate and he will be fine in a few minutes," Harry said.

"Fine. Fine. My son is addled in his brains. You did something to him, look at the whites of his eyes," Vernon shouted as he lunged for Harry.

"He just have to relieve his worst memories give him hot chocolate and let him rest for a bit, he should be fine," Harry replied in a calm tone as he side stepped his enraged uncle.

"Vernon get him some chocolate bars and hot chocolate," Petunia ordered. Vernon took one look at his wife and then went to do her bidding.

"How come dementors got here? Aren't they supposed to guard your freak prison," Petunia asked.

"I don't know. Last time they sided with Voldemort, maybe they have switched sides again," Harry replied.

Vernon had just handed a glass of hot chocolate and a handful of chocolate bars to Dudley when an owl made its way through the window. Harry took the letter from the owl and watched it leave, he read the letter; it was from Mafalda Hopkirk, an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office, about using magic in front of a Muggle and being expelled from Hogwarts, that he'll attend a hearing and that his wand would be destroyed shortly by Ministry representatives. Harry sneered at the letter, as if they could destroy his wand. He threw the letter in disgust as another owl made its way in.

Vernon had picked up the letter and his face had a look of delight, "So finally they are going to expel you, snap your fancy stick and leave you on the road like the freak you are."

"They can try and they will die," Harry snarled, and Vernon shut up.

The second one was from Arthur Weasley telling him that Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry and was trying to sort everything out and to not leave his aunt and uncle's house, to not do anymore magic and not to surrender his wand. Harry set the note on fire, a mention of Dumbledore and a note full of orders was enough to set him off, he would break free of headmaster's control as soon as he learned the exact words of the prophecy and was ready to take on Tom.

Soon a another owl found its way and proffered its leg to Harry, 'what's up with all these owls,' Harry was thought annoyed at the number of owls that were making their way to him.

This letter was again from Mafalda Hopkirk; telling him that the Ministry had instead decided Harry may retain his wand until his hearing, at which time an official decision would be taken and that the Ministry has agreed that the question of his expulsion would also be decided at that time and he should therefore consider himself suspended from school pending further inquiries. He set the note on fire and found himself faced with another owl. He snatched the letter not so gently as the owl barked in indignation.

This one was from Sirius saying that Arthur Weasley informed him and everyone else what had happened and that whatever Harry does, he should not leave the house. Harry set the letter on fire and made way outside, if there was one thing he didn't like then it was being told what to do by people who were responsible for his wellbeing and had failed, again, and now had the gall to tell him to not to endanger himself.

He needed to blow some steam, as soon as he was sure that he was out of the range of the Ministry surveillance charm, he apparated to the Chamber.

A/N: I have exams starting next week so I am not sure whether or not I will be able to update for the next two weeks. The next chapter is the trial and some of the political structure of the Ministry.


	18. Chapter 18

**I Fought the Law and**

"I don't think so it was Tom," Salazar said.

"Why?" Harry asked the founder, who had been brought up to date on the incident of four days ago, as today Sirius was coming to get him.

"Because the Ministry appeared to be too eager to expel you and snap your wand. Plus the swift reaction by Dumbledore shows that he had anticipated the move somewhat," Salazar replied with.

"I don't follow. If not Tom; then why would the dementors attack me? Surely you don't mean that the Minister would try to silence me."

"I think someone high up in the administration. Every ruler has someone who acts as their black hand, doing things to protect the king without the king knowing the specifics. Plausible deniability," Salazar elaborated.

"Then what should I do?"

"Prepare a solid defence. The law is in your favour, but that does not mean that justice will be too. Read on the laws and prepare a defence, don't rely on anybody else," Salazar advised.

"I would. I must leave now, they will be there in a few minutes," Harry said getting up.

"Aren't you a bit late?"

"They could wait for a while. It's not like I asked them to come," Harry said.

 **XXX**

Harry made his way back to Privet Drive humming a tone, Salazar had put a lot of things in perspective, it wasn't Voldemort that was coming after him, it was the Ministry, oh well they will learn to not meddle in his affairs. He sensed only one magical person in the Dursley household. His aunt answered the door and she looked relieved to see him, which was strange on so many levels that Harry couldn't even begin to fathom.

He got his answer soon as he saw Sirius sitting in the sitting room as Vernon was squirming in his chair and Dudley was thankfully absent.

"About time you came back. What did I tell you? That you are not to endanger yourself and still you went outside," Sirius said looking displeased as he got up.

"I choose to ignore it as it's me who has to keep my arse safe. I thought maybe I could just take the risk," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"But Harry when we tell you something it's for your own good," Sirius insisted and didn't realise that what he said might not be the best thing to say.

"I can take care of myself, I have done so since the time I was old enough to walk. So I thank you for your concern. And as for telling me what to do, let's put it this way, I don't like the idea of being imprisoned and if that's what you are going to try to do, you can find someone else to cage," Harry said.

"Harry…." Sirius looked incomprehensively and came to a conclusion, "Well no, let's get your stuff, I will be apparating us to the safe house."

Harry went upstairs and with a flick of his wand started to pack all his stuff, he wouldn't be coming to this place after this summer. He turned to leave, his shrunken trunk in his pocket, only to stop in surprise at his aunt's presence.

"I didn't realise that you were here, I will be on my way," Harry said as he made to leave the room.

"This is the last time I will see you," Petunia said, here tone surprisingly melancholy.

"Er… yes, I think we have made it quite clear over the years to each other that we don't like each other," Harry replied confused.

"I know and I am to blame. But I couldn't look at you and not be reminded of what I had lost to your world," Petunia admitted, Harry looked on in surprise.

"What? I loved my sister, little Lily so innocent and so pure, she changed after went to your freak school. And by the time you were born, all that was left of the sweet girl who I grew up with was a life in a war which had no end to it. I didn't want Dudley to go through the same things that I went through, so I kept you at an arm's length. For what it's worth, I am sorry," she truly did look sorry.

"I don't know what to say, just take care," Harry said.

"Here, these are the letter's your mother sent to me over the years. We are leaving this country and maybe it would be for the better that I leave all the bitter memories behind. They are more use to you, for me they will always be reminder of the sister I lost," her eyes were brimming with tears and as she handed Harry the letters, she turned to wipe them away.

Harry took the letters with shaking hands, all that he said was "Thanks." He reverently looked at the letters and secured them in his pocket, this was the most someone had ever given him of his mother.

"Aunt Petunia, can I see your wedding band," Harry asked, as he held his hand.

"What?" Petunia asked in confusion as Harry took his wand and started to weave magic.

"It's a protection charm, to keep you safe, as safe as an enchantment can keep you. This is the least I can do," Harry said with a smile as Petunia reciprocated the smile and watched him leave. 'The bint kept this to herself all these years, I had begged to know something, anything of my mother, but all I ever got were lies and insults. I might have thought of just letting them go, but now she will learn. The moment I am done with Voldemort I will come after you and your family Petunia and then you will learn what a wizard can truly do,' Harry thought as he said his goodbyes.

 **XXX**

Harry wheezed for air as the uncomfortable sensation of side-along apparition passed, he preferred to travel on his own power.

"Alright there Harry," Sirius asked amused at his discomfort, "here read this," he handed him a slip of parchment.

Harry had to tilt the paper to read the text in the dim light, the writing was familiar, Dumbledore:

' _The Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place'_

The moment Harry read the words a house appeared in the space that was between the House numbers 11 and 13, its appearance not noticed by the neighbours, Fidelius charm, Harry's lips curved in displeasure.

Sirius with tip of his wand burned the note, "This is Black ancestral home, I inherited it from my mother upon her death," Sirius said looking at the displeasured look that had crossed his face.

Harry simply nodded and made way towards the door.

"Careful there, my mother's portrait is down the Hall, you don't want to meet her. She is a harpy of a woman, even in death she wouldn't let me be in peace. We tried to remove her, but it wouldn't budge," Sirius hurried along his godson.

Harry stepped into the house, it was dark and dank, and it stank of long years of disuse and looked like falling into a state of disrepair. Not something one would associate with the Blacks, one of the richest and most powerful families in British Magical society.

Harry made his way until the siting room and silence descended at his arrival, as people looked at him unsure of what to make of it.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Mrs Weasley was the first to react as she came to give him a hug, Harry felt a little awkward as the woman embraced him; he used to be Ron's best friend and she was his best mate's mother, but now he wasn't sure what to make of his relation to her.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Weasley," Harry offered a polite smile.

"And you Sirius Black, how dare you get him before an advanced guard could be arranged? What were you thinking endangering him like this?" Molly said with her hands on her hips a look of disapproval on her visage.

"I did what I felt was right for him, he is my god son and I have say in when he will come to my home," Sirius said not backing down from the woman.

"You are not his parent Sirius and he isn't James," Molly raised her voice.

"Neither are you his mother," Sirius shot back.

"He is as good as my son," Molly iterated.

"Quite. Neither of you are my parents and what I do is my business, not yours. I would do as I please and I would not be told what to do," Harry said, irked at being talked about as if he wasn't there.

"We have your best interests in our heart," Molly said.

"I can take care of my interests as I have shown repeatedly. Neither of you were there when I needed someone the most, so you have no right to tell me what to do. I respect you a great deal Mrs Weasley and I would like to keep it that way, but do not presume to replace my mother. And Sirius you have shown yourself incapable of making adult choices, so you have no business in telling be what is safe and what isn't. I want to have a relationship with you but please bear in mind that I am my own person and I like my independence," Harry addressed the two adults in the room, silence greeted his declaration. He knew he was coming of like a spoiled brat, but he felt he didn't have a choice if he wanted others to respect his space. He didn't need the adults around him to baby him, he had grown without parents and he didn't need someone to try and step in their shoes.

"I… why I never…" Mrs Weasley fumed.

"Very well," Sirius passed for a moment and a look of comprehension flashed on his face, which again turned into the usual expression of cheer, "Let me lead you to your room." He ascended the steps.

Harry followed him and as they crossed the first landing Sirius turned to address him, "Molly thought it was best to have you room with Ron, but I think you might prefer something else."

Harry simply nodded, feeling no need to say anymore.

They soon reached a door, someone initials graced the door, R. A. B., Sirius traced the them with a melancholy smile, "It was my brother's. Regulus Arcturus Black. He was such a nice kid, always polite and excited to learn about new things, until my mother got to him."

Harry let his godfather reminisce a little, before he said, "Seems like you loved him."

"I did and I still love the child he was. He joined the Death Eaters at my mother's insistence, he couldn't ever say no to her. I think he realised his mistake and wanted to switch sides, but I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most. And soon after I had turned him from my door, he died, nobody claimed responsibility, but I think it was the Death Eaters or perhaps Voldemort himself," a look of sorrow and regret came over him.

"Sirius I, I am sorry I didn't mean to imply," Harry began.

"I know. But I have made some regrettable choices like the time I wasn't there for my brother and like the time I left you to Hagrid instead of doing what your parents would have wanted me to do, and even then I didn't learn, as I sought revenge against Peter than to seek you out. I want to make up for it, and I just realised that I can't do that if I try to be a godfather to you now, you don't need me to baby you. But please remember I will always be there for you, in whatever role you want me, be it a godfather or a friend," Sirius finished his speech.

"I… I would like you to be there for me. But you are right I am used to making my own choices, so I don't need a parent now," Harry replied as he considered his godfather's words, "But you can be a whacky old uncle who buys expensive gifts," Harry finished with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Old? I will have you know that I am still seventeen at heart," Sirius replied with a relaxed smile.

"And at brains too," Harry quipped.

"Well, all that aside, let me show you to your room. It's in a better shape than others, Kreature the family house elf loved my brother, more than he did my mother I guess, so he has kept his old room in good shape," Sirius opened the door, the room looked like it hadn't been lived in for a long time, but otherwise it was in a better shape than rest of the house.

"It's better than what I am used to," Harry said as he observed the room, there was a four poster bed, a walk-in closet and a study table to the side and a door which led to an attached bathroom, the room was in green and silver, Sirius's brother was definitely a Slytherin.

"Reg was a Slytherin, I can change the colours if you like, my own room is in red and gold," Sirius offered.

"No, leave it be. He definitely put a lot in this room," Harry said as he eyed some of the banners and photos of an old Slytherin quidditch team, seemed like Regulus was a seeker. There were some old newspaper clippings about Voldemort too, but Harry thought to let them be, he will study them later, maybe he would get some insight in the man's modus operandi that wasn't there in the history books.

"If you say so. Get fresh, dinner will be ready soon," Sirius said as he left Harry to give him privacy.

Harry moved into the room and started to unpack, he grimaced he thought about how spoiled he was sounding, with Dursley's it was mutual hate, but here these were some of the few people he could say he liked, but that didn't mean that he wanted them to run his life for him. He just wished that they would allow him some space, under Salazar's influence he had become more independent, may be too independent, regardless he liked it that way. He would have to prepare for the trial too, Salazar didn't know much about the Wizengamot and even the bookstore in the Diagon Alley was disappointingly short on legal texts. Potter library had nothing on politics and law; it only dealt with the topics of magic, some of which couldn't be found in any other book. He will have to ask Sirius, Blacks were an ancient and noble house and a generation ago wielded great influence in the political sphere, they were sure to have texts that will help him.

 **XXX**

Harry came down stairs for dinner; Molly had come to call him when he was still in the bath.

"Ah! Harry you are here, good to see you," Mr Weasley greeted him, he sounded jovial like usual.

"It's good to see you too Mr Weasley," Harry shook hands with the older man, he liked Arthur who was quite easy going, Harry believed the twins taste for mischief came from their father, light hearted with a knack for tinkering with stuff.

"Harry," Sirius invited him to sit in the vacant seat to his right, to his left were hunched over some paper of sorts Remus and someone who Harry assumed to be Bill or Charlie going by the trademark Weasley red hair.

"Harry old chap good to see you," Fred greeted him as he apparated in the room.

"We thought we heard your dulcet tones," George followed him like usual.

"Fred. George," Harry nodded to them as way of greeting as they took seats to his right across was Ginny, Harry gave her a nod acknowledgement and some other older witch who was changing the shape of her nose for the younger girl's amusement.

Ron and Hermione walked in, their eyes found Harry who chose to ignore their presence.

Molly soon served dinner and conversations formed around the table, Remus and who was introduced as Bill by Fred were still busy in their discussion.

Harry turned to his godfather, "seems like you all have been busy."

"Not as busy as I would like. But I am glad to have the time to enjoy my freedom before things heat up again," Sirius replied.

"What has Voldemort been up to? There is nothing in the newspaper apart from the smear campaign against Dumbledore and me," Harry asked bluntly.

"You read the news. Sorry about that but the Ministry is still in denial," Sirius offered with a grimace, "Like I said nothing much. They are gathering their allies and having meetings and we are doing the same. Dumbledore believes Voldemort is waiting for something."

"Sirius," Molly interjected Sirius from saying anything further a glare levelled at him, "There are children here and that's Order business."

"But we are of age, we want to join the Order," Fred said, as his mother's glare turned to him and his twin who was nodding in agreement.

"The Order is comprised only of overage wizards who have left school. There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you" Remus said as he turned from the conversation he was having.

"Harry I didn't see you. Hope you are doing well?" Remus turned to Harry as he noticed his presence.

"As well as you can hope. Good to see you Remus," Harry greeted his father's other friend.

"No more talking, up with bed you lot," Molly said abruptly.

"But mom, I am still hungry," Ron yelled.

"I will send some snacks up. But right now clear the room there is an Order meeting tonight," Molly said as he shooed the children upstairs.

Harry followed the others and made his way to the room, as others congregated in the hallway trying to eavesdrop.

 **XXX**

Harry was reading when he heard a knock; it was Sirius who looked tired.

"Saw the light still on in your room, thought might check up on you," Sirius explained as Harry let him in.

"Was reading a bit. Noting much to do," Harry said as Sirius took a seat on the bed, while Harry drew the chair across him.

"Your mother liked to read. I wasn't much of a reader, nor was your father. Remus did, when we let him. Those were good times, when there was nothing to care about, but the next prank," Sirius said reminiscing. Remus had time to grow up, but he had been just out of school when he was captured and sent to prison, somewhere he still wanted to be the teenager that he was.

"I like to read sometimes. So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"I… there was a meeting. Snape was there, even after all this time, I don't think that I can stand the sight of him," Sirius said, with a look of disgust at Snape's mention.

"Snape?" Harry asked, confused.

"He is the Order's spy in the Death Eaters. Took the mark straight out of school, he switched sides somewhere at the end of the war. Dumbledore trusts him, but I don't. The man only serves himself," Sirius spat.

"Snape was a Death Eater?" Harry asked shocked to learn that one of his teachers bore the mark, the one who he hated with a passion.

"Took me by surprise too. He was a wanker alright, but I never thought he would take the mark. James hated him with a passion because of his friendship with Lily, Snape reciprocated in spades. After his falling off with Lily, James swooped in and by the end of the year they were a couple. Still I didn't think that he would take the mark, we all thought he fancied Lily and before he blew his chance, they might even had ended up as a couple. If not for Dumbledore vouching for the twat he might have ended up in Azkaban," Sirius rambled without noticing the murderous expression that had crossed his godson's face.

Harry schooled his expression, 'it was Snape, who had betrayed her. He had been her friend and he had abandoned her. Joined with the one, who had sworn to kill her kind,' Harry thought furiously.

"Dumbledore vouched for Him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he believes in second chances and forgiveness. Said Snape's information allowed him to know about the attack on your family and help him reach on time to ensure your wellbeing and saved a lot of lives at the end of the war," Sirius said bitterly thinking about the fact that Dumbledore didn't extent the same courtesy to him. Sure the old man had apologised and had said that he didn't realise that they might have recast the charm after he was assured that Peter was their Secret Keeper, but that didn't mean Sirius could not feel bitter about the fact that the old man had so readily believed his guilt.

The words rang in his mind; Dumbledore had vouched for Snape, but for what. Snape couldn't have been that high up in the Death Eaters, yet he somehow had warned Dumbledore about the attack on his family, his family who were in hiding due to some unnamed Death Eater hearing part of the prophecy that had made Voldemort come after them.

'If you really are the person who told him the prophecy, I will kill you Snape. No, I will kill you regardless of that, for your betrayal of my mother. There will be no forgiveness for you, no second chances,' Harry thought as his magic twisted and turned in anger, ready to unleash itself at the Potions Master.

"But that's not why I came here," Sirius's words interrupted his musings, his godfather unaware of his murderous thoughts.

"What happened?" Harry asked noticing his godfather's sombre expression.

"Your hearing instead of a simple disciplinary hearing is in front of the whole Wizengamot," Sirius informed him, "It's never been done before. But Fudge seems determined to discredit you. Madam Bones had been asked to keep her mouth shut if she wishes to stay in office; the Department Heads serve at the pleasure of the Minister. So there is no help from that side. Dumbledore is no more the Chief-Warlock, so you might be on your own, I don't know much about legal stuff."

"Wizen what?" Harry asked for explanation, his knowledge of the judicial and legislative branch of the British Magical Government was limited to just knowing what it was, not its composition and not its functioning.

"Wizengamot, it is the judicial and legislative branch of British Magical Government. It's continuation of Wizard's Council formed during the Dark Ages. There are 28 families with hereditary seats; well only 16 or so still hold their seats, the rest can't any longer. Blacks have a seat too, so I got the summons for the next sitting and your case was the first to be tried. Then there are 28 seats filled by election and all the Order of Merlin holders have a seat. Then there are life peers who hold the seat for their life. It's about sixty members," Sirius explained.

"I see. So I will have to look in its procedure and functioning," Harry said.

"I wasn't trained to hold the family seat, my brother was. There are books in the library. Sorry I can't be of much help," Sirius shrugged helplessly.

"I will look in the library in the morning," Harry said waving his shrug.

"You do that. There will be loads of books in there, ancient tombs and what not. Unlike Potters, Blacks were always politically powerful and held great sway, so there are going to be books on laws and government there. Potters were more concerned about their own affairs and liked to be entrepreneurs or researchers. But they were powerful still, your great-grandfather was elected to Wizengamot and served two terms, many of pro-muggleborn laws were passed by his support," Sirius said.

"I read about him in some of the history books in the library," Harry replied with.

"Be careful with the books though, some of the books are not good," Sirius said with a warning tone.

"I will be," Harry said with a smile, he intended to go through the Black Library after the trial.

"Good night, pup," with that Sirius left Harry to his thoughts.

 **XXX**

Harry quietly tried to make way into the house not wanting to wake the portrait of Sirius's mother. He had gone for his regular morning run; no one had been up at that time. He tried to sense whether or not someone was up and it looked like people were still sleeping, although he did wake quite early in the morning.

But the hope to sneak in failed when a board creaked and Walburga Black started hurling abuses at the top of her voice, Harry put up a silencing ward so as to not wake others up, he turned towards the woman levelling his wand at her, "Shut the fuck up or burn."

"You can't do anything boy, the portrait is impervious to fire," she proclaimed proudly and sneered at him.

"To flames of a Dragon too," Harry said referring to Belladonna's family's name as a flame erupted in his left palm.

"You. You can't be. The House of Draconigina was lost centuries ago," the portrait looked at the flames enveloping his palm with wonder and a little bit of fear.

"Did it?" Harry brought his hand closer to the portrait as the woman in the painting tried to step back.

"But. But."

"Listen to me and listen well, do not ever insult my parents or me. It will be the last think you will ever do. How my family is alive is none of your concern, just know that by the time I am done, the only one left of the House of Black will be the one living under this roof. Those of you who sided beside the pretender to my ancestor's name will die," Harry proclaimed.

"Pretender, the Dark Lord is a powerful wizard and a true descendent of Great Salazar," Walburga counter-claimed.

" _Silence_ ," Harry hissed in the serpent tongue enjoying the look on the proud woman's face, "as I said, a pretender. I am the true descendant of Salazar and it will be mine who will carry on his name."

"My Lord," the portrait bowed in supplication, her behaviour different from earlier.

"What are you doing woman?" Harry asked befuddled by her sudden change of demeanour.

"I… its long held in the legend that the true heir of Salazar was also the heir of the Dragons. The legend has it that he will come and lead the magical world to its glory far surpassing that of the eras gone by," Walburga said in reverent tones.

"Well see to that you don't expose our agenda before its time, I am not ready yet," Harry managed to say in the most menacing tone all the while resisting the urge to gag. The legend had originated in and around Italy in days of renaissance, when the old pure-blood families were losing ground to new emerging families they had invented the tale of an old family rising again; Belladonna had sent him a book on supposed history of Draconiginas and legends thereof along her gift on his birthday.

"Of Course, My Lord," she bowed again and Harry hid a sneer, this was distasteful, to see so many make fools of themselves over utter baloney.

Harry dispelled the silencing ward and made way for his room without bothering to look back; he had an old library waiting for him with ancient texts that hadn't been touched in ages.

 **XXX**

Harry was looking over the legal texts for the last time, his defence was prepared, but at the end of the day it depended on how the grey beards voted. In the event of an outcome that was not favourable to him, he would simply employ his Cloak to disappear; being able to turn invisibly at will had its perks.

"Harry you should get ready," Sirius said as struck his head through the door.

Harry got up and glanced at his godfather, who was dressed into immaculate black robes made of the finest acromantula silk, his aristocratic features giving him the look of a noble in pictures of the romanticism era.

"What?" Sirius looked at himself self-conscious from his godson's scrutiny.

"You clean up pretty good," Harry said, he looked a far cry from the day when Harry had first seen his godfather, it was an emaciated man in rags, but months of treatment and good clothes made him look like a man in his prime thought there was still gauntness in his eyes.

"Of course I do. I will have you know girls swooned at the sight of me in my days while your father mooned over your mother. Remus tells me my record of being caught at inappropriate places, in inappropriate positions, in inappropriate state of some form of undress still stands," Sirius puffed out his chest.

"But now looks like the only one who gets action is your hand," Harry quipped, as he made his way to his room.

It was ten minutes before he came downstairs for breakfast. He was dressed in black formal attire with green trims and silver cufflinks; he looked like a proper heir of Slytherin. This was a different dress from the one he wore on the night of the Yule Ball, this one was sent by Belladonna for his last birthday, and he would have to get her something expensive too.

"What will the great master like for breakfast?" Kreacher asked with a bow so low that his nose touched the floor; the elf had taken to refer to him as the great master after his talk with Walburga who in turn had taken to offer him a curtsy whenever he passed her painting. Sirius was amused by this turn of events while Harry just took it in stride, but not everyone else.

"Something light for me," Harry said in a commanding tone, as Hermione sniffed, which Harry chose to ignore. He knew of her disapproval of use of house elves, but that was her problem, if someone wanted to serve him, he will let them.

"All the best Harry," Ginny wished him as he was getting out, she had been awkward around him, he knew of her crush on him, but he guessed that wasn't the cause of latest round of awkwardness rather the falling out of with Ron had made it difficult for her how to address him.

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile.

He took Sirius's proffered hand who apparated them to the Ministry Atrium. There was a lot of hustle and bustle as mass of body came in, ministry workers going about their jobs. Sirius led the way as people parted in the wake of the former Azkaban resident.

 **XXX**

Harry sat in a wooden chair with minimal padding, the Wizengamot chamber was being filed in as members and visitors flooded in from respective entrances. His trail had generated a lot of public interest, it wasn't every day that people say one of the celebrities and legends of generation stand on trial. People looked at him with interest as they whispered and pointed at him. Harry looked on in indifference, noticing the people who took seats as members. At the back were they members with hereditary seats, ancient and noble houses, who had once formed the Wizard's council, they all were dressed in black, their faces bore a look of condescension and all screamed wealth. There was Lucius Malfoy too, who sat proud at the back on the right side as people turned to greet and talk to him; he was one of the most influential members. Sirius sat somewhere on the left, two seats to his right was Madam Longbottom, Neville's grandmother; she was also a very influential member of the body. On the level below sat the life peers, Madam Marchbanks sat in the middle as the oldest serving member, witches and wizards greeted her; elected members of the body sat at the lowest level in their plum robes, most of them were young or at least compared to their peers.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August, into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley …" Fudge has decided to himself preside.

"Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore waltzed in as Fudge's expression fell.

"Ah. Dumbledore. Yes. You… er… got our… er…. message that the time and ….er … place of the hearing had been changed, then?" Fudge fumbled at the unexpected turn of events.

"I must have missed it. However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done," Dumbledore was a jovial as ever, as a number of members tittered at usual antics of the Headmaster.

"You are doing well Harry I presume," Dumbledore asked Harry.

"You presume correctly sir," Harry replied in the same vein.

"I learned that you have prepared for this hearing. Why don't you take the lead, I will be your wingman," Dumbledore whispered with a look of conspiracy.

"I appreciated the offer sir, but the reference to wingman is not proper here," Harry shot back in a similar tone; he was getting the hang of dealing with the old wizard.

"Oh! I learned it from a muggle book," Dumbledore said deflating.

"Maybe after the hearing we can go to a muggle pub and then you can act as a wingman, although I fear I might crash and burn sir if we go and you look like this," Harry replied, Dumbledore was all about misdirection and saying seemingly insignificant things but conveying a lot. What the old wizard had meant was that if Harry let him, he will bail Harry out, but had left the choice to Harry; Harry's reply had conveyed to the wizard that his help was neither needed nor wanted, although no offence to him was intended.

"Ahem! If you are quite done Dumbledore maybe we can get on with the hearing," a toad like woman in the most disgusting cardigan broke their by-play.

"Apologies Madame Umbridge," Dumbledore offered with a smile and conjured himself a seat similar to one that adorned the Head table of Hogwarts Great Hall.

"How does the accused plead?" Fudge tried to re-establish his control.

"I humbly submit that these proceedings be set aside for want of jurisdiction and that the action of the Ministry of maintaining surveillance charms at number four Privet Drive be declared ultra-vires," Harry's words were greeted with mutterings around the Chamber as a number of members snickered. Fudge fumed in his seat.

"I…i…I what? No," Fudge struggled to form his words.

"Order. Order. Let the record reflect Mr Potter's submissions," Madam Bones took control of the proceedings.

"Mr Potter you content that the Court has no jurisdiction, correct?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes Madame Bones, under the Charter of the Wizard's Council of which this body is the successor of, Article 14 reads," Harry started, leaving his seat, he took out a parchment, "No head of a Founding Family shall be prosecuted for an offence by this body, unless a notice to the same effect has been signed by of half of his peers and the same has been served in seven days advance of date of such hearing."

"Potters were one of the Founding Families of the Wizard's Council and without sanction of half of others, this body cannot prosecute me, the head of the Potter Family," Harry stated.

"Mr Potter, this is Wizengamot not Wizard's Council, if that's your defence…" Madam Bones started.

"Madam Bones, Wizengamot took on all the rights and obligations of Wizard's Council and succeeded the same. Therefore any agreement signed by the Wizard's Council is binding on the Wizengamot," Harry insisted, this time there were muttering accompanied with nods of agreement.

"What Mr Potter says is essentially true; this court cannot prosecute Mr Potter if he is indeed the head of Potter family," Madam Marchbanks grave tone cut through the mutterings.

"He can't be head of a family. He is not of age," Fudge tried to reassert himself.

"Mr Potter what proof do you have that you are indeed the head of Potter family, you are after all not of age," Madam Bones enquired.

"The fact that I wear the Potter family ring should be proof enough. The age requirement was added by the Ministry at a later stage and Potter family never acquiesced to be bound by the same in matters of family succession. I am a legitimate Head of the family recognised by my family magic," Harry raised his hand to show the family wing. A cloaked man at Madam Bones' gesture came to examine his ring and nodded towards the witch.

"Seems like Mr Potter is indeed correct he is head of the family," Madam Bones' proclamation was met with nods of acceptance and some dissents.

"Mr Potter can still be prosecuted if half of Founding families are in agreement, it would be a travesty of justice to let him escape on mere technicality," came the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Very well. Those who wish to go forth with prosecution of Head of the Potter family please show your hands" Madam Bones addressed the back benches.

Many raised their hands and the requirement was met.

"Mr Potter seems like your peers have decided to go forth with prosecution. Do you wish to continue or take an adjournment of seven days?" Madam Bones asked.

"I wish to continue," Harry said. His gambit had failed but it wasn't the only card in his hand; he tried to remember the faces of those who had voted against him.

"The Charges are; one count of underage sorcery in violation of Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, and one count of violation of International Statute of Secrecy. How do you plead?" Madam Bones continued with the proceedings.

"Not guilty on both the counts," Harry said.

"So noted," Madam Bones shuffled the papers in front of her, "The first charge to be enquired into is the violation of International Statute of Secrecy as a violation of the same would mean the case would be heard by the International Wizard's Court, thereby rendering this court's decision frustrated with respect to the charge of underage sorcery. Will the Minister for Magic as the senior most interrogator like to proceed?" Madam Bones asked the minister, who looked delighted to be back in control.

"Of Course," said Fudge as he shuffled his papers, with Dumbledore out of the picture he could easily handle the brat.

"Ah. Here, it says that on the night of the incident you performed a patronus charm in front of your cousin, a muggle. What do you have to say to it?" Fudge asked.

"I did. He is a member of my family and was at the time of incident in question already aware of existence of magic. Therefore this falls under the exception 4 to the Article 7 of Statute of Secrecy," Harry replied calmly.

"Seems like there isn't much there to do on that charge, the one who witnessed magic was already aware of its existence and was a member of Mr Potter's family on his mother's side," interjected Madame Longbottom.

"Thank you Madam Longbottom, all in favour of dismissal of the charge," Madam Bones said.

This time majority of the body had voted in Harry's favour, only half a dozen or so hands were raised in the reverse vote.

"The next charge is of underage sorcery. Minister?" Madam Bones again deferred to her senior, if Fudge kept blundering like this than this sham of a trial would be over soon.

"Mr Potter you are accused of performing a patronus charm well in violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you had been previously warned and this was your second offence…" Fudge took great delight in given a second go at the boy who was slippery than an eel.

"Not Guilty. My use was reasonable under Exception 1 to Rule 3 of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, it was in self-defence," Harry interjected.

"Self-defence? Against what imaginary fiend were you defending yourself this time?" Fudge's expression held condescension.

"Against two dementors, when they attacked my cousin and me," Harry stated.

"Of course. Dementor. Muggles can't see them, so there are no witnesses. Either the boy has an over-active imagination or quite adept at lying," Fudge chortled as many joined him.

"Dementor. In Little Whinging," Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, two of them, why else I would use a patronus charm, it wouldn't make much sense to," Harry replied.

"The boy is obviously lying Amelia. He is quite a rule breaker at school and now when he is caught, he is making up stories," Fudge cut in before Madam Bones could question any further.

"Lying. Are you Minister accusing me of lying?" Harry asked, enraged at the insinuation. When he had come here he knew that the trial would be skewed to begin with, but being called a liar by a fool of a man like Fudge so publically and in his face had got to him. His magic was getting excited at the prospect of being unleashed, to be wielded like it was meant to be. Harry tried to rein his temper in, if it got away from him then there was no stopping him, you don't stand in the way of a dragon on a rampage.

"Are these not fantasies of a school boy?" Fudge asked patronisingly, realising the opening that Harry had presented to him, the boy was still a boy and had made an amateur mistake.

"Instead of taking my complaint seriously you are patronising me Minister," Harry said, his tone dangerously low, Madam Bones made to interrupt him but thought better off it.

"I am alleging an attack on my person by the Ministry's prison guards. An attempt at the life of a Head of Family is an act which is a valid ground for declaring a blood feud. Instead of ordering an investigation to ensure the safety of your charges, you are calling my words fanciful," Harry vented, if he couldn't use magic, then he might as well tear into the man.

"If you don't care enough about the citizens under your care, then perhaps we can come to an agreement. I will plead guilty and be done with this sham of a trial provided," Harry began.

"So you would? You admit your guilt," Fudge jumped in.

"On certain conditions. I don't want to waste this august body's time any more than you have already wasted in this one-sided pissing contest," Harry said.

"What conditions?" Fudge excited at the prospect of discrediting the youth, if the conditions were reasonable he would extract as much concessions from the boy as he could, after all the boy was no naïve. To get worked up at getting called a liar and now getting frustrated to throw it all away, just when it looked like the boy was going to slip away.

"I will plead guilty to the count of underage sorcery and in return instead of the original punishments of expulsion from Hogwarts and snapping of my wand, I will accept expulsion from Hogwarts but retain my wand and need recommendation from the school so as to secure admission elsewhere and relocate," gasps and angry mutterings greeted his declaration. Most of the present hadn't known about the earlier punishments handed out to him and his offer of leaving Britain had only added fuel to the fire. There were abuses hurled at the Minister from the gallery as some of the more animated members of general public were shown outside by the member of Wizengamot Security Force who had a hard time controlling the masses.

"Mr Potter what do you mean by original punishments?" Madam Longbottom's voice was heard above all the din, as a glare from her silenced most of those presented in the Chamber while the gallery was placed under silencing wards so as not to interrupt the proceedings.

"Exactly that Madam Longbottom. The letter that I had received originally was to that affect," Harry offered the letter, as a wizard came and took the letter, creating copies of it and sending the same to all those sitting.

As everyone else read the letter, Madam Bones shrewdly eyed the young teen, her thoughts 'Well played Mr Potter. It wasn't the legal battle you were fighting rather, the political one. If Fudge lets you leave he will be out of office before he could say I am the Minister, and if he keeps up the trial, well he has already lost that too.'

"This is an outrage, an outrage this is. Mr Potter is a national hero and an inspiration to the young generation of witches and wizards. For the ministry to treat him so deplorably and unfairly is an affront to all those who have great faith in this institution and that begs the question; are ordinary citizens safe from the ministry's excesses? Before I came here, my nine year old grandson asked me if he could have an autograph of Mr Potter, how can I show him my face if I was the one who exiled his hero from his homeland?" asked an enraged older wizard amongst the ranks of life peers, as many nodded their heads in agreement.

Fudge squirmed in his seat, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to discredit the brat, not the other way around.

"Minister. Minister, call for order," Madam Bones nudged the Minister with thinly veiled amusement.

Fudge banged his gravel but it seemed to have no effect.

Madam Bones stood up from her seat and let out bang from her wand, as witches and wizards took notice of her, "Now let us all behave live civilised beings. We are the representatives of our society, please set a good example for the future generations."

All fell silent at her words.

"Minister, the vote?" Madam Bones asked savouring the moment, when she had reported to him about the events of the graveyard, he had strong-armed her into silence, so she was milking this moment for all its worth.

"All those in favour of an acquittal," Madam Bones had barely finished when an overwhelming majority of members raised their hands.

"So ordered accordingly. Court is in recess for half an hour," Madam Bones banged the gravel as everyone started to leave their seats.

"I must say Harry, you never cease to amaze me," Dumbledore said, and with a motion of his hand raised a privacy ward. Harry noticed the tip of his concealed wand in his sleeve, someone else might have taken it as wandless magic but Harry noticed the sleight of hand.

"I take that as a compliment sir. To amaze someone as learned and experience as you in ways of life and magic is not a small task," Harry replied.

"I think today showed me that it is about time that I quit politics altogether. I don't think so I could have done as well as you."

"Please sir, you could have done a much better job than me. I am new to all this," Harry gestured with his hand.

"Perhaps but with right guidance you could be great," Dumbledore said, he was probing for something, what Harry didn't know.

"I don't think so. I think I prefer to learn magic, not sit in dingy old rooms arguing with others. And maybe travelling too, you know see different places and cultures. I have enough gold to support me through life," Harry replied.

"But Harry will you want to stay dependent on savings of your parents?" Dumbledore wasn't sure of what he was looking for and what he was seeing.

"Perhaps. Maybe I can become a teacher, later on in life. You know learn magic, see places and then settle on a teaching job once I have enough experience. Hogwarts have summer off, so naturally one can still go on large vacations and I am sure you pay good too otherwise why would someone like Snape stay there," Harry said casually, he too was looking for something.

"Professor Snape, Harry. And why would you say so?"

"He hates children, so what's the point in being a teacher where you have to deal with hundreds of them on a daily basis," Harry asked.

"I am sure Professor Snape has his reasons."

"I wonder what those would be, but I will be done with him after this year."

"But don't you want to learn magic. Potions is a branch of magic too," Dumbledore probed.

"I think after five years of having to do it on my own I can handle it. If not, I will ask someone else for help," Harry replied.

"Do you like children?" Dumbledore asked after a while whatever he was searching for he had got it, they were soon reaching the Atrium.

"I would like to think that I do. But I never dealt with children so I don't know, growing up Dudley kept them away and at school most find it difficult to approach me, not that I helped matters either," Harry replied.

"I guess that's true." They were approaching the Atrium and will have to part ways, Dumbledore had got whatever he wanted, but Harry hadn't.

"Sir, are you going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Indeed I am. You will find Harry that being an educator is a demanding life."

"Why don't you come with me to the Diagon? I was thinking about having an ice-cream. My treat."

"I guess one wouldn't hurt, so why not?" Dumbledore said after a moment's pause.

Harry took his proffered arm and they were whisked away.

 **A/N:** Another Chapter done. Had a bit of time before I have to prepare for the next exam, so couldn't keep my hands of the laptop.

I don't see any trial happening as it's supposed to be where jury is so large having anything to do with law, so I added the little twist in the end.

Dumbledore was probing Harry for something and for now he seems satisfied, Harry was trying to probe Dumbledore for information regarding Snape, but the Headmaster side-stepped him. The next chapter will pick from where this one left, I will write that one when I am done with my next exam as I will have to start revising tomorrow.

Thanks for all the reviews. They help me steer my story away from being too predictable.


	19. Chapter 19

**In Unlikeliest of all Places**

They appeared in the Diagon with barely a sound; Harry found it difficult to hide his surprise. Dumbledore had apparated them from the Ministry with great ease and barely a sound, a display of magical power and control, without so much as showing an effort.

"I see. You noticed," Dumbledore said in an amused tone.

"Er… I did. That was brilliant," Harry replied feeling a bit flustered. Dumbledore tapped Harry with his wand; Harry felt a shift in magic around them.

"It's a privacy and aversion ward. As you have found, people often take notice of certain people and then you have no peace in public. I created this one when after defeating Gellert I couldn't go anywhere without people coming to congratulate me. I… I didn't think I deserved their gratitude and I wanted to be able to move around without people coming to always congratulate me of something I didn't take great pride in," Dumbledore explained as he led Harry towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour; people parted to make way in their wake.

"Gellert? Did you know him well?" Harry asked.

"I did. He came to spend a summer in Godric's Hollow after the year I graduated with his great-aunt Bathilda, she introduced us and we became fast friends. Two intelligent teenagers with power to spare and their heads full of dreams of grandeur who thought, just because they had better grades at school than their peers they knew what was better for the world. I think I was somewhere responsible for what he became and therefore my defeating him is not something that I am proud of, it was me cleaning my own mess and one that took half of Europe to burn before I finally faced him," Dumbledore's voice was detached.

"I didn't know that you knew him or Bathilda, the Bathilda Bagshot or that you lived in Godric's Hollow," Harry exclaimed.

"I sometimes forgot that we are a century apart Harry," Dumbledore chuckled, "Bathilda is a good family friend, she is like an aunt to me. I think she was your great-grandfather Henry's godmother."

"I never knew all this," Harry said and there was accusation in his tone.

"I…I… I am sorry Harry," Dumbledore replied as he looked at Harry, "I never realised how little your parents' generation know about ours. I would have thought Sirius or Molly would have shared with you all this."

"They never said anything," Harry complained.

"It is alright Harry. They don't know great deal about the generation that came before Gellert's war. For them most of us are people they read about in books and the newspaper," Dumbledore said.

"I... I think I understand," Harry replied.

"Albus good to see you lad. I was wondering why people had stopped crowding the entrance," Florean Fortescue's friendly face greeted them.

Harry coughed at hearing Dumbledore called a lad as the old wizard greeted their host.

"Don't be like this Harry. And it's good to see you too," Florean admonished him and greeted him at the same time.

"It's good to see you too Mr Fortescue, I hope you are doing well," Harry replied.

"Better than you who had to deal with the wolves. Although from what I saw you came out on top," Florean gestured towards one of the new magical television screens installed in the shop.

"You got one of these?" Harry asked looking at the product of his investment.

"I had to. All the shops have one now and look at the people around it. All the muggleborn first years that came for their supplies were astonished, not that the other youngsters are any better," Florean said.

"Now why don't I lead you to your seats. The usual place, Albus?" Florean asked and led them towards back of the shop at Dumbledore's nod.

"You don't have to worry about people gawking at you anymore Albus. Harry here is much more appealing, but I guess a man as old as you, is set in his ways," Florean commented.

"Perhaps I am. I was talking to Harry about my younger days and we touched upon his great-grandfather maybe you would like to talk about Henry with him," Dumbledore said.

"I wondered whether or not I should have told him. But Harry here, the bright young man he is not so different from what you used to be, he was far more interested in magic and history. And the next summer I knew, he wasn't here," Florean replied with.

"I have been busy this summer. There wasn't much opportunity to go anywhere, perhaps I should have blown up Aunt Petunia this time, I don't think Uncle Vernon could get any fatter than he is," Harry relied adding the last part as a joke.

"Now Harry that isn't a kind thing to say," Dumbledore admonished but the twinkle in eyes gave away his amusement.

"Perhaps you should have. I feared that you don't like free ice-creams," Florean said.

"Now that farce of a trail is over, maybe I should come here more often," Harry said.

"That would be wonderful. None of the young who come here are as polite or ask as many questions as you. It's feels good to be needed," Florean replied immediately.

"You two seem well acquainted," Dumbledore observed.

"Before third year I spent a lot of time in Mr Fortescue's shop and he helped me a lot with my studies," Harry said watching Dumbledore for his reaction.

"But this summer I haven't seen you even once," Florean complained.

"Don't worry I will come more often, say tomorrow," Harry offered.

"That would do it. Looks like Lisa here is to take your order, she is helping for the summer for pocket money."

"I thought it was self-service here," Harry remarked.

"It is if you are eating outside. In the booths it's the staff that serves," Florean clarified.

Lisa Turpin one of Harry's classmates made way to the booth they were in, there were other booths which hid the people sitting from view, for customers who wanted to eat in privacy.

"May I please have your order, sir," she enquired with the standard smile offered to customers.

"I shall have whatever you recommend," Dumbledore replied amused at the fact that she hasn't realised who she was speaking to.

"Professor Dumbledore," she shrieked realising who she was addressing, "I mean… er… I mean I hadn't realised you come here sir. Not that there is anything wrong with coming here. I just wondered if you have the time to come here since you are so busy and all. And I should really stop rambling," she said as her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I have more free time now that I don't have to perform duties of Chief Warlock, although I am thinking about leaving the world of politics altogether after seeing Mr Potter today," Dumbledore said without indicating towards Harry who had his back towards Lisa who hadn't realised that he was there too.

"He was something today, wasn't he? I saw the trial on the new screen. If I have been in his shoes I would have been a nervous wreck," Lisa said with admiration in her voice.

"That he was. Now the order," Florean brought her attention back to her job, he too wanted to see her reaction to Harry's presence, that would be real entertainment, people got flustered around Dumbledore all the time, but to get so around someone your own age or younger than you, now that was really amusing.

"I will have the chocolate fudge with lemon syrup on it please," Dumbledore informed her as she took note of the order.

"And you sir?" she asked Harry who's back was still turned to her, she wondered who the strange man was to be sitting with Dumbledore and her boss like old friends, he didn't look that old.

"I don't think I can have any sorts of fudge anytime soon and I don't want to know what lemon syrup tastes like. I will have chocolate and raspberry flavoured with chopped nuts," Harry replied without turning back, he had realised what his two companions were up to.

"Make that one on the house and double charge Dumbledore," Florean added.

Lisa looked up from her notepad in confusion, why would her boss give someone something on the house and make someone pay double on the same table, and that too when the one paying the double was someone like Dumbledore.

"It's alright Miss Turpin. All old men are eccentric especially those older than me," Dumbledore said faintly amused sending the young witch on her way.

Harry had caught on what they were attempting, he will try again when she will come back with their orders, he was sure Florean would too.

"That wasn't a good think to try and do," Harry said to the two, once Lisa had left to get their order.

"Relax Harry; let the old folks have some fun of their own," Florean said, "Now you wanted to know about Henry."

It was five minutes since she had taken the order and now when she was returning with the same, she was no close to resolving the mystery of the strange customer. They were chatting and laughing, the sound of his voice young, yet she didn't think she knew anyone who could be so young and sit and talk with the men in the booth like old friends in a pub. Dumbledore was thought to be the most powerful and learned wizard of their times, Florean himself was no less learned; it would be difficult to be in a room with the two and not be in awe of them. Yet here was someone who was quite at ease sitting with the two.

"….. Really? I am having a hard time that Dumbledore would be that stupid," Harry was having fits of laughter at the mental image.

"What was I supposed to do? There was I, an impressionable first year and your great grand-father, a seventh year prefect whom everyone thought was going to be the next minister telling us, all the boys that we have to cross-dress and proposition to the school head boy," Dumbledore said defensively.

"But you were the only one who actually did it Albus. Imagine yourself in my shoes, I am sitting at the Ravenclaw table chatting with my friends after a long summer and the second day into the term, the very first thing in the morning I have to deal with is a first year boy dressed as a girl offering me sexual favours. I was mortified beyond belief, dreading if the whole morning was going to be like this," Florean said laughing.

"Er… your order sirs," Lisa offered meekly, she didn't think she needed to hear any of their school stories, like the stranger said it was hard to imagine Dumbledore in anything other than his own brand of eccentric clothing.

"Thank you Lisa. Would you care to join?" Harry turned to greet her with his most charming smile.

"I…I… No… I mean I would, but I have work to do," she hurriedly kept their order on the table and left the room. This was too much to take in for her.

"Not the reaction you lot were expecting," Harry said to the two and dig in his ice-cream.

They chatter more for a while about anything and everything.

"I have dallied long enough, I must leave. Minerva will have my hide if I don't get the paperwork done," Dumbledore said getting up.

"Tell the lass that she should take some break from work," Florean commented, as Harry chose to ignore the lass comment. Anyone who could call Dumbledore lad could certainly call McGonagall lass.

"I don't think she understands the meaning of the word," Dumbledore said.

"Gentlemen by your leave," with that Dumbledore apparated away.

"I will have to fix the wards again," Florean said grimacing.

"You should think about letting the professionals do it. I sensed that wards around this place were pretty weak, clever but weak," Harry commented.

"Professionals cost money and my family don't have that sort of money. Fabien wants to open his own shop in Milan and he will need the money to do so," Florean replied.

"Then how about this I will pay for that shop and you get wards done here. He is back, and I have read the newspaper reports from last war, he will target the shopping area again," Harry offered, both knew who the 'he' was.

"I….I can't take money from you lad. But I appreciate the offer," Florean politely declined.

"You said so yourself, I am like a great-grandson to you. So of course you can take the money," Harry insisted.

"I…yes you are like a great-grandson to me but, still it's still your money. I can't take it," Florean again declined this time a bit more forcefully.

"Then how about this. I pay for the wards and the shop in Milan, and you give me a share in the profits. I will be a silent partner, no interference from me in the business, but I won't advertise either. And any future venture I get the first chance to invest," Harry countered.

"I….I…," Florean gawked at him.

"What? That wouldn't be you taking my money. I will be investing in a business with you, now can you stop being difficult," Harry said.

"I… I think I can do that, and I wasn't being difficult," Florean yielded to Harry's glare.

"Good. Then I will have my account manager arrange a meeting with you, she will have the contract ready," Harry said.

"She? I don't think there are any female goblins in the bank," Florean left the question unasked.

"I bank with the UMBS. I have found they are better at customer satisfaction," Harry answered his unasked question.

"You do know that doing business in Britain will be difficult for you then," Florean enquired.

"I know. I have made only one business investment, the terms were the same, but it's paying well," Harry said.

"Then it looks like you know what are you doing," Florean noted.

"Of course I am. Now the business is done, what about another free ice-cream?" Harry asked jokingly.

 **XXX**

Harry had returned from the Diagon Alley in evening, it had gotten quite dark outside.

"Where were you?" Molly asked Harry as he entered the room.

"Diagon," Harry answered as he narrowed his eyes, he didn't like where this was going.

"Diagon? It's dangerous out there. What were you thinking exposing yourself like that?" Molly shrieked.

"Mrs Weasley, I will repeat myself again, I do what I want to do and what I do is none of your business."

"I worry about you Harry," Molly insisted.

"All the same, I will not be a prisoner to this house. Whatever has to happen will happen, till then, I will enjoy the life as it comes. Now I have some studying to do," Harry turned without waiting any further.

"Molly, don't try to control him. Harry certainly has some control issues," Sirius said from his sitting position, not unkindly.

"You know it's dangerous out there. You are taking his side, when you should be protecting him," Molly accused.

"Even if I am as you say taking his side, then what?" Sirius put his hand out before Molly could say anything, "Look Molly you have seven children that you raised, so I am not doubting your ability as a mother. But Harry grew without one and it doesn't look like he wants one now."

"But he needs one. Who is going to take care of him, if not me," Molly was insistent.

Sirius sighed, "Does he? What if he doesn't want one? Think from his point of view, for him it's like you are trying to replace his mother."

"But I am not trying to replace Lily. I can't and I wouldn't dare to," Molly wasn't letting this one go, Sirius was an adult, so she was that sure he would at least understand the need for someone to take care of Harry.

"And I am not saying you are. Harry grew up in an abusive household with those who were supposed to be parental figures to him being the abuser-in-chief," Sirius said in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"But I am not going to be abusive to him. I just want to be protective," Molly vehemently insisted.

"Again I am not saying you are," Sirius said to assuage the woman, he realised that he needed to take a different approach in dealing with the woman, "Take Hermione for example, do you think she obeys you?" Sirius referred to the girl who was upstairs with other children.

"Of course she does, she knows that what we say is because we want the best for her," Molly replied with.

"Now Hermione grew up without friends and being bullied for her smarts. It was her parents and teachers who provided her with support," Sirius said calmly.

"What has that go to do with Harry? He too grew up without friends," Molly interrupted.

"I am getting there, if you will let me woman," Sirius snapped, "Harry was without a friend and grew up being bullied, just like Hermione. Are you with me so far?" Sirius asked as if talking to a child.

"Don't take that tone with me Sirius Black," Molly snapped back, "now what has that got to do with Harry? How is he so different from Hermione?"

"I am coming to it. In Harry's case the adults, that is, the teachers and all the parental figures didn't support him, in many cases they either disbelieved him or called him a liar, if not actively support the bullying," Sirius finished with venom.

"How could they do that?" Molly asked no one in particular, pitying the young man.

"I don't know. So whenever you tell Harry you know what's best or what he should do, you are reinforcing his belief that you are no better than the other adults thinking they knew better. You weren't there for him when he needed you the most, none of us were, so none of us have any right to tell him how to behave," Sirius said tiredly.

"I… I… don't know what I should do."

"Leave him be. He is a smart kid. The youngest to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and he did it against people who were adults, another proof in his mind that he is better than them."

 **XXX**

"Harry stay after dinner," Sirius said as other kids left for bed, that is, to try to eavesdrop on the next order meeting.

"What's this about?" Harry asked, he had gone to see Florean, they had got the contract done today.

"Dumbledore wants to speak to you in the Order meeting," Sirius informed him and indicated he didn't know what this was about either.

"Why does he get to stay?" Ron complained.

"He stays because Dumbledore said he should. Now scram the lot of you, and I don't want to catch you eavesdropping anymore," Molly admonished her youngest son and she sent the other children away.

 **XXX**

"Greetings to all of you, I call this meeting of the Order of Phoenix to order," Dumbledore chuckled at his own joke.

Harry eyed the others present, there were a lot of people, some he knew and some he didn't. He eyed Snape with barely disguised hostility, Snape reciprocated.

"Now, I know that many of you are wondering why Harry is here, the answer is simple. He will be training in duelling with Alastor, who has kindly agreed, and Nymphadora Tonks, who was quite happy to help," Dumbledore indicated towards the two.

Tonks' 'don't call me Nymphadora' went unnoticed by Dumbledore, as many chuckled at the witch's expense.

"You heard the man, up with you lad," Moody lumbered towards him.

"You didn't think that you were invited to sit at the adult table, did you?" Moody snarked at Harry's surprised look, "You too Missy," he said to Tonks who was sitting at the table, she got up without making a fuss.

 **XXX**

They were in the basement, it was large and had a lot of room to manoeuvre, at least if only two or four were duelling.

"Dumbledore said duel, but we are not training for duelling, it's a war coming and you better learn something if you want to continue living," Moody said in the same vein.

"Now first off. We will work on your dodging, you get hit in a battle, and you might lose a limb or life. Tonks and I shall fire stinging hexes at you so make sure that you don't get hit, because we are taking the gloves of," Moody explained the exercise.

Tonks was grinning ear to ear, she was obviously familiar with the exercise and now she got someone to have a go at like Moody had with her. She twirled her wand in excitement.

Moody let lose a hex without warning as Harry side stepped the spell, he had sensed it coming the moment it had left the older man's wand.

"Good. Constant Vigilance, might save your life," Moody said approvingly, as he let another spell. Tonks had joined the fray as well.

Harry dodged again and sent two stinging hexes of his own in quick succession. Moody parried the one meant for him away, but Tonks yelled in pain.

"Hey, you are supposed to dodge not attack," she complained rubbing her sore thigh.

"He didn't say that I couldn't hit back," Harry shot back as he let loose another two spells. Moody dodged this one, but Tonks again took the hit.

"That's two times you are dead rookie. The lad has presence of mind. Keep up like this and I might like you a little, if anything is left of you that is," this was as far as you could get a complement from the man. Tonks stood there mouth awake, it had taken months of getting shot at by the man to give her a compliment, and here Harry was getting it like kids get candy on Christmas. She clenched her jaw and fired back.

After that the duel got faster paced, it was about half an hour before they stopped. Harry and Tonks were panting out of breath, while Moody looked mildly tired.

"Good practice lad. I will see you tomorrow, same place same time. Tonks you manage your own schedule," Moody left the two still grasping for breath.

"You have had duelling lessons before," Tonks remarked.

"Harry, Harry Potter, its polite to introduce yourself first. And yes I had a few duelling sessions," Harry offered his hand.

"A boy with manners," Tonks whistled, "Just Tonks, anything else and you get it," she said as way of warning while taking his hand.

"Then you mustn't have met many decent boys, my lady," Harry said with a charming smile.

"And a charmer too," Tonks shot back, "think you can handle a more refined lady?"

"Perhaps we can try and find out," Harry wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I never realised that you will be like this. I mean you are going to be fun being around," Tonks remarked.

"I am honoured that the lady thinks so highly of me," Harry said with a sarcastic bow.

"All the joking aside. I will see you tomorrow," Tonks replied as she got ready to leave.

"When?"

"Someone seems eager to get their butts handed out to them."

"We shall see whose butts get handed out to them."

"Whenever I have time," with that she was gone.

 **XXX**

It was the morning of the next day and Harry had been commissioned by Mrs Weasley to help clean the house. He knew it was a ploy to get him to stay in the house, not that he had any pressing urgency to leave. They were cleaning the cabinets; there were mementos and medals belonging to the Blacks from days gone by.

It was then that he saw something in the unlikeliest of all places, in hands of Mrs Weasley was a locket, with the emblem of the House of Slytherin.

"Sirius is this of value? It reeks of evil," she asked Sirius.

"Most of what my family has reeks of evil," Sirius said without bothering to so much as look at what she held, "It's all junk in here, throw it if you must," he waved his hand, Harry didn't need to look at him to see the disgust on his face.

Molly put the locked with the other trash they had piled, but when they broke for lunch it wasn't there. Harry had gone through the pile twice, but he had a suspicion who might have taken it.

 **XXX**

"Kreacher," Harry called the old elf, he had locked the doors and placed a privacy ward around the room.

"Great Master called," Kreacher offered his ridiculous bow.

"The Locket. Where is it?" Harry asked impatiently.

"What does the great master wants to do with the locked?" the elf asked defensively.

"That's my business to know. How did it get here?" Harry asked, this time more forcefully.

"It's Master Regulus' it was his last command to destroy it," the elf replied.

"Where did he find it?" Harry asked.

"There was a cave. The pretender took me there. Master had ordered Kreacher to go with him, so Kreacher went. Master had ordered Kreacher to obey him, so Kreacher obeyed. He made Kreacher drink some vile potion, but Kreacher didn't complain, it was for Master's sake," Kreacher broke down is sobs.

"Then what happened?" Harry asked impatiently.

"The pretender left Kreacher for dead, but Kreacher returned to Master, Mastered had ordered Kreacher to return. Master saw Kreacher's pitiful state and asked Kreacher what had happened. Master was so kind to Kreacher, unlike the disgraceful Master now Kreacher has to obey," Kreacher again broke down in sobs.

Harry wanted to interrupt but decided otherwise, it wouldn't do to alienate the elf.

"So Kreacher told Master. Master was furious, but not at Kreacher, at the pretender. He asked Kreacher to take him to the cave. So Kreacher took him. Master drank the potion and asked Kreacher to take the locked and destroy it. He said Kreacher must never return, not even for his sake. He said Kreacher has to leave, so he can destroy the locket. Kreacher tried and tried, but the locked wouldn't open, no magic Kreacher could do could break it. Kreacher had failed in his master's final task," Kreacher broke down is sobs and this time it didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon.

"No Kreacher, you haven't failed. Where is the Locket? I shall be the one to destroy it," Harry said kindly as he kneeled by the elf.

"Great Master would?" Kreacher asked with admiration in his eyes.

"I would. Now I need the Locket," Harry said to the elf a little commandingly.

The elf took out the locket for Harry to hold, but Harry used the tip of his wand to hold the locket. It had ancient protections and they were nasty as hell, he didn't want to be caught up by them. He tried to scan the Locket; it definitely held a piece of Voldemort's soul, for he could feel the evil wizard's essence in it. But that wasn't all, there was a more ancient malevolence attached to the locket, more potent that even Tom's, it reeked of hatred and madness. It was Belladonna's handiwork. He had heard Salazar's words about the witch, his ancestor. He had read her Grimoire, performed her rituals, yet nothing spoke volumes of her magical prowess than the millennium old piece of jewellery held in his hand. There was hatred against those who had taken from her, there was a curse of madness on it against those who weren't her but had taken from her, the ones who had wronged her. No wonder Walburga and the elf were so affected. While he was of her blood, Harry wasn't going to touch the Locket anytime soon, if not for her enchantments, then for the fact that it contained a piece of Tom's soul

"When will the great master destroy it?" the elf asked with a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Soon. And I will inform you when I do," Harry replied to the elf, as he conjured a silk pouch to hold the necklace.

"The great master is the greatest," the elf again bowed and left Harry to his own company.

Harry used the powers of the Cloak as he made way outside, he needed to get to the Chamber, it wasn't safe to keep the Locket anywhere around people.

A/N: Another Chapter finished.

Dumbledore is finally doing something to help Harry. The next Chapter will be the end of the summer.

Please leave a review if there is something you like, don't like or want to suggest or just because you can.


	20. Chapter 20

**A death Sentence**

"I remember you saying that you might not be able to come and see me till the classes begin. So I imagine my surprise when you pop in like this," Salazar remarked as he saw Harry appear in the chamber.

"I wasn't planning to, until I found this," Harry showed the founder the Locket.

"I… Where did you find it?" Salazar asked there was longing and sadness on his face; it had been his wedding gift to Belladonna.

"In the unlikeliest of all places," after that Harry told him about how he had come across the Locket.

"To think to be undone by your own minion. How disappointing," Salazar remarked.

"Wait. Don't destroy the Locket just yet," Salazar stopped Harry as he raised his wand to destroy the Horcrux.

"What?" Harry asked unbothered by the interruption, if Salazar had asked him to stop then that wasn't without good reason.

"There is a book. Look in the shelf, it would be in a red binding with its name written in gold, its titled Commentaries on Herpo the Foul, its authored by Godric," Salazar gestured towards the shelf. Harry searched the shelf.

"You mean this one," Harry held up the book, it was thinner than the title would have suggested.

"Yes, that's the one. Store the Locket in one of the chests in the store room. Read the book, understand the nuances of various methods of dealing with a Horcrux and chose the best one," Salazar said.

"It's in Latin. It's going to take some time," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Patience is the name of the game Harry. Now off with you," Salazar said sagely.

 **XXX**

"So you are quite the bookworm," Tonks voice attracted his attention. He was studying in the Black library; it was a treasure trove of magical knowledge. While Potters had experimented with magic on their own, often sharing their discoveries to benefit the world and make money off it, Blacks had gathered the knowledge that other's had discovered. There were books on all topics relating to magic.

"Knowledge is power and power is what I need," Harry replied.

"Well then O powerful and knowledgeable one ready to get your arse handed out to you," Tonks said with a bit of arrogance.

"We shall see," Harry said as he shut the book and accompanied the witch to the basement.

 **XXX**

"How? I mean how can you be so damned good?" Tonks asked. She was bound on the floor.

"I learned to be knowledgeable and powerful," Harry said with a smug smile.

"Who taught you? No fifth year has any right to be as good as you are. I trained to be an auror for two damn years. And her I am on my arse at the hands of someone with four years of education," Tonks complained.

"Hey, I am no mere fifth year. I am the Tri-Wizard champion. For who taught me Amanda Moore," Harry said with a proud smile at his tutor's name.

"Amanda, you mean Amanda Freaking Moore who was crowned European U-19 Champion last month, young player of the year," Tonks asked astonished.

"Yes that Amanda. And for last few months I bested her more often than she did me," Harry said with a smug expression.

"Then what are you doing here, you should be in a duelling tournament," Tonks exclaimed.

"I don't think so. I am not flashy enough for those," Harry offered as an excuse. He was more inclined towards efficient spell casting and making sure he didn't die than to win some trash of metal trophy.

"Let me out," Tonks indicated towards the ropes still binding her.

Harry banished the ropes with a wave of his wand and sent it back to the holster in one fluid motion.

"You don't use the words and wand motions," Tonks commented, she had noted him doing so during the duel, but had been on the defensive all the time to really comment about it.

"Power, focus and will are required to cast magic. Words and silly wand movements are just to help one focus and identify specific movements with specific intent and spells. They are irrelevant to magic and potency of spells," Harry replied.

"I know that. But it takes years of practice to reach the stage where one doesn't need wand movements and vocalisation of spells," Tonks said.

"Not if one doesn't waste their formative years on learning the words and wand movements," Harry explained for her benefit.

"Again? And this time I will show you what an Auror can do," Tonks challenged.

"Bring it on," Harry accepted the challenge as his wand appeared in his hand. With that the duel was on.

 **XXX**

"Interesting," his old visage showed that whatever he had seen truly fascinated the man.

"What do you make of it Father?" asked Mr Greengrass as he cleared the pensieve of his memory of Potter's trial.

"You sure the Zabini said that Draconigina are back?" the old man asked his granddaughter.

"She didn't expressly say that, rather implied it and that they were somehow connected with Potter," Daphne answered her grandfather.

Her grandfather sighed.

"This doesn't bode well. If it's true then you shouldn't have agreed to marriage between Malfoy's brat and Astoria," he said after a while as disapproval marred his face.

"What was I supposed to do? Malfoy had been pressurising me for nearly half a decade and with the Dark Lord back I had no choice," Mr Greengrass replied with, ever since his wife had passed away and he had refused to take another, many older families had started to pursue his daughters for there were to inherit the Greengrass fortune.

"At least be glad it wasn't Daphne. She is heir to the Greengrass name and it wouldn't do well to bind her fate to scum like Malfoy," his voice still conveyed his displeasure at the whole situation.

"Malfoys are rich and powerful and with the Dark Lord back surely they will prosper more. Further why an Italian family would be interested in Britain and ally with Potter of all people," Mr Greengrass tried to rationalise his choice.

"Potter is powerful and there is still room for growth, he demonstrated so when he duelled the other champions during that duelling tournament and he is the youngest Tri-Wizard Tournament. Magical power and skill means more than money and political clout to both the Potter and Draconigina so they make obvious allies," the older man said.

"Then what do we do?" Daphne asked.

"If possible try to ally yourself with Potter," he said to his granddaughter, "If Zabini recommended him as a duelling partner than do so; the least you could gain is better skill."

"Is it wise father? The Dark Lord will see it as a betrayal," Mr Greengrass expressed his concerns.

"I asked her to form an alliance, not the family. Maintain the neutral stance and we might as well weather the coming storm," he said with an air of finality.

 **XXX**

Harry was having breakfast, Ron and Hermione was eating at the other end. His two former friends had avoided Harry and Harry was content with it.

"We haven't got our book lists for the next year and it's the OWLs year," Hermione complained.

"Relax, Hermione knowing you, you would have completed the course books by now," Ron said in between bites.

"Ron how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with food in your mouth," Molly admonished her youngest son. "Dumbledore said that the letters will be arriving today for the fifth years, George, Fred and Ginny got theirs the day before," she informed Hermione.

"I hope they do. I have to get the books for next year," Hermione said.

"Looks like the letters are here," Molly said as three owls made their way towards the house. Molly let them in as each made way towards one of the soon to be fifth years. Harry took the envelope meant for him as he offered the owl a piece of bacon, which the bird took in its beak before flying off.

There was a shriek of excitement from Hermione, Harry looked at her and saw her holding a badge; apparently she had been made a prefect.

"I can't believe I was made a prefect. Ron look at yours," she turned excitedly towards Ron who was till opening his envelope. There were congratulations from the rest of the occupants of the room.

"If Ron becomes a prefect that would be wonderful, everyone in the family," Molly gushed as she looked on impatiently as Ron fumbled with his envelope.

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbours?" George sarcastically said.

"Ronnekins a prefect," Fred gasped.

"That would mean we have failed as good fine examples," George followed up with.

"No such luck. Plus I wouldn't want to be riddled with the added responsibility," Ron said flippantly, but his tone gave away the fact that he would have wanted to be one.

Harry watched the by-play with come amusement as he opened his envelope and a prefect badge fell from it along with a note. Harry read the book list, seemed like this year's DADA professor knew what they were doing. Although rest of the books were the expected lot and he wanted to use his parents' old copies for those classes, they had added information and annotations along the text which Harry had found were quite helpful.

"Harry made a prefect?" Fred called on the attention of others to the badge still lying on the table.

"That he did, looks like we failed to save Harry," George said as he mock wiped tears.

"There is a note too," Fred called attention to the note as he picked it up and handed it over to George.

"Dear Mr Potter, I hope this finds you in good health. Against my better instincts I am appointing you the fifth year prefect as you are the most suited person for the post. I hope you temper your usual ways and set a good example to the younger students. I don't need a fifty Harry Potters all looking for trouble; the amount of grey hair I get with every trouble you find yourself in is already making me look older than my years. That was McGonagall's note," George finished.

"Seems like we didn't fail entirely if McGonagall had to write a note," Fred said with a mischievous smile.

Sirius let out a whistle, "I would have guessed with the amount of trouble she had to deal with when your father was the head boy, she would be more wary of appointing you to the post."

"I didn't think she would," Harry noted dryly as he took the note from George.

"But that's brilliant isn't it? You could be out after curfew getting up to no good and who would assign you detention," Sirius said with a roguish grin. Hermione and Molly frowned in disapproval.

"I never realised that," Fred commented.

"Neither did me," George said.

"I guess so. I mean it's given that any true son of a Marauder will find trouble," Harry dropped with a smile as he waited for Fred and George's reaction and he wasn't disappointed.

"You… You… You are a son of a Marauder," Fred it hard to form words as he looked at Harry in astonishment.

"And Godson to another," Harry added.

"Why didn't you tell us?" George said with a betrayed expression.

"I thought it would be funnier to tell you in front of one of the Marauders," Harry replied amused at their reaction.

"We are not worthy," as both twins let their seats simultaneously and prostrated in front of Harry.

"If only we had known, we could have offered you ourselves, O Great One," the said in unison.

"Stop it you two. We still got a year at school to wreck some havoc," Harry said with a wide grin. Hermione and Molly again wore looks of disapproval while Ron had a look of jealousy as he stalked out of the room.

"I am so proud," Sirius wiped a fake tear.

They chatted and planned new pranks to pull as Sirius added his two Knuts here and there.

 **XXX**

Molly was leaving to get the summer shopping done for her children.

"Harry dear, I will need you to give me some money to get your books," Molly said to Harry.

"There is no need Mrs Weasley, I will go myself," Harry replied to her request.

"But it's dangerous out there," Molly insisted although it wasn't as forceful as one might otherwise expect of her.

"All the same. I wish to visit the Alley and I have to get new clothes," Harry informed her, at that time Tonks stepped in the room.

"Hey Tonks you got good timing. Want to go out to the Alley? I have some shopping to do," Harry asked her.

"Already asking me out for a date, you move fast Potter," Tonks said with a teasing smile.

"I have to buy clothes and I have found it's better to have someone from the opposite sex give their opinion," Harry said.

"So it's not a date, you just want to pick my brains," she harrumphed.

"It can be date if you want. How about I treat you to ice-cream at Florean's," Harry offered with a smile.

"That's still not a proper date."

"I wouldn't want to be too fast you know. Think about the scandal, I can already think about the Prophet headline, 'Potter seduces a young Auror from Ministry'," Harry said bantering.

"Now we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No we wouldn't. Shall we?"

With that they were gone. Mrs Weasley had witnessed the banter with a disapproving look, but she was content that at least an adult was accompanying Harry; Sirius had looked at the whole scene with amusement.

 **XXX**

"You don't look anything like Dad does when he goes with Mum for shopping," Tonks said as they were entering the ice-cream parlour. She had altered her look from the usual bubble gum pink hair to look a little inconspicuous.

"This isn't the first time I came to shop with a shopaholic and I enjoy shopping for myself. Growing up I didn't get anything so I enjoy when I spent money on myself," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Oh! I see," Tonks said not knowing what to say, the way Harry had been reluctant to talk about life with his relatives was not an indication of a good home life.

"Anyway the ice-cream," Harry remained her.

"A large scope of vanilla, one blueberry and chocolate chips," she ordered.

"Hey Lisa, the same for me," Harry said with a smile.

"Hey Harry, wait for a minute," she greeted him with a smile.

"Is she with you? I haven't seen her here," Lisa asked as she prepared the order.

"We are on a date," Tonks said as she wrapped an arm around Harry.

"Oh!" Lisa said not sure how to reply to that as her smile strained a little.

"We are? Then do I get a kiss after the date," Harry asked with a playful smile.

"You will have to find out," Tonks said trying to make her voice mysterious.

"Your order," Lisa broke the banter.

"On the house like always," she said as Harry took out his wallet.

"You get free ice-creams here?" Tonks asked.

"Always. He came in with Dumbledore a couple of days back and Dumbledore had to pay double but he got all the ice-creams for free," Lisa informed her.

"Why?"

"You will have to ask Florean," Harry said as he took the order and looked for a table for them.

"Damn. It must be cool to be famous," Tonks commented.

"It has its perks."

Soon they returned from their trip and Harry did not get any kiss.

 **XXX**

They arrived at King's Cross station, it was a mad rush in the morning as the Weasley children hadn't packed their things. Harry had packed last night and his shrunken trunk rested in his pocket, while the others had scrambled around like ants. Molly, Moody and Tonks were accompanying them for security. They crossed the barrier as Molly turned teary eyed as the moment of bidding farewell to her children came. There were a lot of fussing and last minute instructions and warnings from the mothering woman.

"Alright lad, take care and don't get complacent," Moody said in his gruff tone to Harry, who was standing by the side watching the display of familial affection.

"Next time you will be on your arse," Harry said with a smile, he appreciated the fact that the older man was taking time to say goodbye to him when he didn't need to.

"We will see. Constant Vigilance," Moody said one last time and lumbered away.

"It's going to be boring without you around," Tonks said, her tone uncharacteristically solemn.

"I will miss you too," Harry was surprised at his admitting to the fact. In past few weeks he had come to love their spars, Tonks was unconventional and he had grown fond of the older witch she was fun to be around and quite a flirt, shamefully so.

Tonks pulled Harry into a hug and he felt himself stiffen, the only hugs he ever got were from Mrs Weasley and Hermione and they were too constricting for his liking or during the last year from Fleur and Amanda, but that was because the former was romantically involved with him and the latter was like an older sister. Tonks wasn't like Fleur or Amanda, nonetheless she held a place in his heart and Harry felt himself relax into her embrace and returned the gesture.

"Take care Harry, don't get into too much trouble," Tonks whispered softly as she let go.

"You too Tonks and don't trip every second step," Harry replied with a smile.

"I will see you next Hogsmeade visit," she said ruffling his hair, annoyed at his last comment.

"I will be disappointed if you didn't," Harry said as they bid each other good bye.

 **XXX**

Harry was gritting his teeth as Dumbledore droned on and on about the dark times coming a head and the need for unity. He was given the same talk by Cedric who was the school head boy this year while he had to endure the company of like of Malfoy and Pansy during the Prefects meet. Malfoy kept glaring at him; obviously he had heard the fate of the father of one of his cronies at his hands.

"…. And now the last announcement of the day, Mr Slughorn will be the new Potions teacher starting this year," Dumbledore indicated towards the portly wizard who had occupied the table, most had speculated that he was to be the new DADA professor. There was mild applause and as it died down Dumbledore gestured towards Snape who sported a barely noticeable smirk, "and Professor Snape will the new DADA professor." This time the applause was even less and groans rang from three tables while Slytherins clapped enthusiastically.

Harry could not believe that Snape was being appointed as the DADA professor; it was a popular rumour that he had coveted the post for years, so why after nearly a decade was the old man allowing the man access to the post, a post that was considered cursed. Harry's lips curved into a smile as he realised what this meant, within a year Snape could die and no one will bat an eye, after all misfortune fell all those who held the post and it was something people were used to. This was truer in recent years since the time Harry had started in Hogwarts; first year the DADA professor died at Harry's hand, it was self-defence; the second year the DADA professor got his memories erased, he was brain dead at his own hands but that too happened when the charlatan had tried to harm Harry; the third year the DADA teacher had to leave school because he was revealed as a werewolf, again it happened during the time he was involved with Harry; the fourth year the DADA teacher was killed in a duel by Harry's hand; and finally the fifth year the DADA teacher would die too at Harry's hand, for his betrayal of Harry's mother.

Dumbledore for all intents and purposes had handed the man a death sentence, and its executor felt a skip in his steps as he led the first years to their home for the next seven years. Plans formed and were discarded as Harry's mind whirled with homicidal thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

**The New Term**

Harry's good mood dissipated as stepped into the dorm that he shared with his classmates, there was a tension in the room. He had just told the first years to meet him in the common room before breakfast.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked as he looked around the room. Neville was standing by the bed his eyes darting between Harry on one side and Ron and Seamus on the other while Dean tried to look disinterested.

"Nothing mate, how was your summer?" Dean asked with fake cheerfulness obviously trying to distract Harry from whatever argument Seamus and Ron were having.

"It was alright, apart from being libelled on almost a daily basis in the Prophet and the sham of the trial, it was all pretty good. What about you?" Harry replied taking the distraction.

"It was good. Dad got a ticket to every West Ham home game in August, it was pretty good," Dean answered much more genuinely.

"Good for you mate. Think the Hammers gonna win this season," Harry replied, he didn't have much interest in the sport but he understood the support it enjoyed.

"How can you talk him like that? Don't you know the he is delusional talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and what not. My mother didn't want me to come to school this year fearing that I might have to deal with this nutter and now Dumbledore's gone and made him a Prefect, " Seamus said scathingly.

"Now Seamus take it easy…" Dean tried to assuage his friend. He didn't want the repeat of the last year when they all had ganged up on Harry and then got it from McGonagall and other girls of their year too.

"Peamus or whatever your name is …," Harry hissed.

"It's Seamus and Finnegan to you," he interjected.

"… let me make one thing very clear. You can choose to believe me or you can choose to hog whatever shit the Prophet is serving you, I don't care either way. It's your life and you have a right to your opinion. But if you think you can walk all over me like you used to in the past, then you are in for a very rude awakening," Harry said menacingly.

"Are you threatening me, Potter? Has becoming a Prefect got to your head?" Seamus retorted.

"I am not threatening. I am just telling you to keep your shit to yourself and we will just be fine. I don't care what you do and you shouldn't care what I do," Harry said as he toned down himself a little.

He then went to the bed that was left for him, he was consigned to a corner with Neville sharing the bed next to him, but that was fine with him.

 **XXX**

"Alright listen up you midgets," Harry called the attention of all the first years who nervously shuffled to assemble around him. Hermione had apparently left early for breakfast, seemed like little miss perfect had forgotten her prefect duties. Harry understood why Dumbledore had made him the Prefect, during their talk Harry had told the headmaster that he hadn't ever dealt with children and so now the headmaster had given him a chance to do the same. Harry will make the best of it, he had seen the stars in the children's eyes when he was leading them alongside Hermione to the tower, no matter how much the Prophet libelled him, they all had their heads filled with Harry Potter stories and he was a hero to them. Harry will have their admiration but not for the fictional character that was the hero in children's books, but for Harry Potter the greatest sorcerer, son of Lily and James Potter and descendant of Belladonna and Salazar Slytherin.

"Good all of you are here," Harry did a quick head count, "Here take these," Harry flicked his wand as parchments were distributed to all of the first years. They unfolded the parchment a looked at him questioningly.

"Place the tip of your wand and say, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry instructed, the eleven-year-olds hesitantly followed his instructions, a crowd has gathered to observe them.

Gasps left their mouths and they watched their respective parchments in awe, it wasn't the Marauders version of the map, rather a very basic one that only showed the position of an individual and the Hogwarts layout whereas the Marauders Map showed the location of all persons present in the castle.

"As you can see the map shows your position and position of your classes, therefore, I don't want to be hearing that one of you got lost or were late because they got lost. Explore the castle at your leisure on the weekend," Harry announced as the first years looked at him in awe.

"That's wicked," one of the boys said in wonder.

"Not as wicked as one of you who get transfigured into a map or a watch if you are late for Transfiguration," Harry interjected as the first years' faces morphed into horror.

"She wouldn't," this time it was a girl.

"If you don't want to find out whether she would or not, all of you better take a goblet full of milk to her class and offer them to the cat that sits on the table before she comes for the class," Harry said keeping a straight face, he had made sure no one heard him say that other than the first years.

He got nods of affirmation from the first years as he told them it was time for breakfast. Harry walked at a sedated pace, thinking about the look on McGonagall's face when she got pranked. He had always been a serious person and had become too serious for his own good, it would be good to let loose a little.

 **XXX**

Harry was in the first potions class and Professor Slughorn was ushering students in with a jovial smile on his face, the potions classroom wasn't the dark dungeon that it used to be; rather it was brightly lit and smelled of flowers. There were cauldrons bubbling full of potions.

"Come on in. don't push each other there is ample space in here," Slughorn welcomed the students.

"Now that we all are here let's begin with the usual speech that all teachers give to OWL students," here he gave a small laugh as many joined him at his attempt at humour, "this year you will learning some complex potions and revising the one you have previously studied, now I know others would stress the importance of the exams at the end of the year, after all, they are rather important, let me just say that the important thing is that you learn in here and enjoy doing so." There were many students who were already at ease with the new teacher, his style different from the caustic Snape and demeanour friendly to put all in a sense of security.

"Professor Snape is a different sort of teacher and I have my own methods of teaching. So before I start I would like to get a better I idea of what you know and what you don't," he said as he moved back to his work table, "I made some concoctions this morning and I would like you to identify them. Can any of you tell them which one is this?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up.

"This one is Veritaserum, it's the most powerful truth serum," Hermione answered when prompted.

"Take ten points to Gryffindor, Miss… "

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Any relation to Hector Dagworth-Granger, the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No sir, I am a muggle born."

"Ah. Anyone knows which potion is this?"

"Polyjuice potion sir, it allows the drinker to take the form of another," Hermione replied with a grimace.

"By Jove, you are as brilliant as Minerva said you are," Hermione beamed at his compliment.

"And this one?" this time Slughorn had stopped asking the class a whole and was addressing Hermione alone.

"Take a closer look if you must. Smell the potion," Slughorn encouraged the young student who was well on her way to be his star pupil.

"It smells of fresh cut grass, new parchment, spearmint toothpaste, and Ron Weasley's hair," Hermione squeaked and blushed at the last part.

"Its Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence," she exclaimed.

Slughorn smiled indulgently at the young girl.

"And this one?"

"This is Felix Felicis, the luck potion," Hermione answered.

"Very good, take 30 points for Gryffindor. Twenty-four hours of luck and this is your prize for today. These all are NEWTs level potions and some of you here possess enough skill to identify the potions, now brew a potion of your choice and the best one get bottled luck," Slughorn announced as the classroom became abuzz with excitement.

Harry eyed the potion; surely it would aid him in his many pursuits in years to come. The luck potion was hard to brew and Salazar had advised him against attempting such a complicated brew, but if the brew was offered as a prize to prove oneself to the new Potions Professor than Harry was more than willing to stake his claim.

The class was about to be over and different cauldrons held different potions at different stages of completion.

"That wouldn't do young man. Perhaps you should apply yourself more, maybe next time," Slughorn commented as he vanished Neville and Seamus's potion.

"This looks good, perhaps you could do with more practice Mr Malfoy," he was at Malfoy's table.

"Of Course sir," Malfoy said pompously.

"Ah. Miss Granger, that's brilliantly done. It shall take half an hour more from this stage to completion. Your work has been the best so far," Hermione beamed at Slughorn's praise and looked a little smug.

"And last but not the least. Harry, let's see if you can outdo Miss Granger," Slughorn approached his table.

"It's a simple Cure for fever sir. I thought if it passed your examination sir, maybe Madam Pomfrey could use the batch I produced," Harry informed the older wizard.

"But the potions should be so near completion right now. Ah. I see you have modified the recipe," Slughorn observed.

"Yes, sir. It's based on my mum and grandfather's work," Harry admitted, proud of the fact.

"Ah. That explains it, seems like you have inherited a knack for potions from your mother and grandfather. I haven't seen a person as innovative in the field of potions as Fleamont Potter and as instinctive as Lily Evans," Slughorn said reminiscing.

"You knew them well sir?"

"Yes, your mother was by far my favourite student, and your grandfather was a rival whose skill I never could hope to match," Slughorn admitted.

"We should talk more about them later, first, I have to give you your prize," Slughorn said as he handed Harry a phial of liquid luck.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, shouldn't we follow the recipe given in the book? I mean it's there for a reason," Hermione asked as she looked at Harry with a little disdain. She had seen how the first years were looking at Harry with stars in their eyes and now even the new potions professor was falling all over himself to accommodate her classmate.

"Generally, yes. But the instructions are more of a standardised version which can be easily followed by anyone with mediocre skill. But skilled potioneers can use their own variations and Harry here has inherited the skills of his mother and grandfather in spades," Slughorn said praising Harry.

"Alright, now the class is over you should all hurry for the next one. Next class, we will start on the material for this year and I will decide where everyone sits," Slughorn dismissed the class.

 **XXX**

The next class was DADA and Snape was still not in the class as students stood as there were no seats. There were charts along the walls illustrating various dark curses and creatures. The class had been turned into a replica of the dungeons, as it was dark and appeared foreboding.

Snape entered the class, his cape gliding; he looked at the class with eyes filled with disdain.

"This is the OWLs year and from next I don't have to suffer more of you dunderheads in this class. Anyone getting anything less than an O will not be in this class," Snape said this and his eyes landed on Harry who glared back at the teacher.

'As if you will be here next year, you bastard,' Harry thought.

"Today you will try to cast spells non-verbally. Can anyone tell me the benefit of non-verbal spell casting? Potter," Snape called Harry, ignoring Hermione's hand.

"You opponent will have to guess the spell you use and that gives one a slight edge unless facing a leglimens," Harry answered.

"Perhaps you are not completely useless. Split in pairs, one of you casts disarming charm and the other shields. Alternate after one attempt," Snape walked down the podium and started to arrange people in pairs.

"Draco with Potter," Snape paired the two nemeses.

Malfoy sneered in Harry's direction and took an offensive stance, indicating his intention to attack first. He attempted the spell and only a faint light appeared on the tip of his wand.

Harry smiled as he let lose a silent disarming charm of his own, Malfoy had no time to react and was thrown into the wall, his wand flying towards Harry who caught it deftly. People turned to look at Malfoy's fallen form

"It's like déjà vu from the second year," Harry said in an amused tone as people laughed at Malfoy's expense who was glaring daggers at Harry.

This time, Malfoy vocalised the spell which splashed against Harry's silent shield, Harry retaliated instantly and Malfoy was again crashed against the wall, this time with a greater force. Malfoy groaned in pain.

"Nott take Malfoy to the hospital wing," Snape said as he eyed Harry.

"Looks like you have some skill, I shall be your sparring partner," Snape said as he took a position.

Gasps rang as students turned to see a teacher spar against a student.

"Suit yourself," Harry said neutrally.

Snape sent a silent disarming spell it clashed against Harry's shield which barely held as Snape had overpowered the spell. Harry retaliated immediately and soon it became a contest. Each took turns to bring down the other and they only stopped when the bell rang.

 **XXX**

"Mr Potter a word please," McGonagall stopped Harry after she had dismissed the class.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Do you have anything to do with the fact that I received goblets of milk from all Gryffindor first years while I was in my animagus form?" McGonagall asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh. That. I might have mentioned to students that your cat would appreciate milk," Harry replied his tone amused.

"And that I transfigure students into maps and watches if they are late to class," she hissed.

"Well you have suggested doing that to help students who might lose their way to your class," Harry replied with a straight face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for playing a prank on a professor. You may leave," McGonagall announced.

"Of course ma'am," Harry said getting up.

"Twenty points for brilliant use of magic in creating the maps and take ten more, I quite enjoy having better control in a class that Severus," there was a hint of a smile as Harry left the classroom.

No matter how much people said that the old witch was a strict and no-nonsense sort of person, Sirius was right that she did enjoy a good prank.

 **XXX**

Harry was sitting surrounded by first years who were asking his help for homework as the weeks classes had ended. Hermione was shooting him suspicious glares, she had been miffed with the popularity he was enjoying with the new students and some of the second and third years too, have taken to ask Harry for help. He didn't know what bothered Hermione more the fact that he was helping students study while no one asked for her help or the fact that he had played a prank on their Head of the House and used first years to do so.

"Where is Potter?" students parted as Angelina Johnson made her presence known. She was dressed in quidditch robes and looked like she was coming from the try-outs that were to be conducted today.

"Why weren't you on the pitch?" she asked Harry as she glared at him.

"Why would be it at the pitch?" Harry asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"For the try-outs, I informed the whole team that they have to be present there, all spots were being tried out," she gritted her teeth.

"Well, what has that got to do with me?" Harry continued with the confused tone.

"You are on the team Potter, aren't you?" she nearly yelled.

"Since when?" Harry continued in the same vein as he left his seat and she was no longer looking down on him.

"What do you mean since when? You are the seeker," this time she did raise her voice.

Harry sighed, he had got a rise out of her, but it wasn't amusing anymore.

"If my memory serves me right and I think it does. Weren't you the one who started the motion that got me expelled from the house? What did you call me? That I was a disgrace to the house, that I brought dishonour to the name of Gryffindor house," Harry let his displeasure known.

"Look that all is in the past now. We need to with the Quidditch Cup and we need a good seeker and you are the best there is," Angelina said.

"The Past? It's not in the past. I do not forget and I do not forgive. As long as you are on the team I would not play," Harry's tone gave it a sense of finality.

"What's your problem, Potter? Don't you want Gryffindor to win?" Ron butted in as he was the new Keeper.

"My problem is that I won't be playing for people who turned on me at the drop of a hat. My problem is that I don't care whether or not you lot, win. I hope I have made myself clear. Now get out of my face," Harry said as he made to leave.

"Jerk," Harry heard Ron's mutter but choose to ignore it.

 **XXX**

"I thought you wouldn't show up," Harry said with a polite smile.

"Sorry, I nearly forgot that I have patrolling duty tonight," Padma offered an apology.

"Never mind that, let's get this done with," Harry said as he led the way.

Cedric as the head boy had prepared the patrolling and he had paired prefects from different houses on different days so that each Prefect had the patrolling duty with prefects from all the other houses. Harry had patrolling duty on four nights, each with one of the female prefects from each house. He had heard Hermione complain about the patrol she had with Draco and Harry was wondering what his would be like with Pansy.

They chatted as they patrolled, Padma was very academic-minded like Hermione and was one of the top students in the class. They chatted about their first classes and other things; however the topic of summer was left out.

"This is it then, nothing to report," Harry said as he walked her to Ravenclaw entrance.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way up here. Your dorm is on the other side."

"It's nothing to worry about, I will see you next time," Harry said as the knocker came into view,

"I hope my patrol with Draco goes as smoothly," she said worriedly.

"I heard Hermione complain about hers. But you can still hope," Harry's words didn't help her worry.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Padma."

A/N: Another chapter done. With Umbridge out of the picture, there is no DA for now. Snape is a competent DADA instructor, so we won't see a student organised club for a while.


	22. Chapter 22

**Halloween**

Breakfast was in full swing and Harry was sitting with Fred and George surrounded with a mix of some junior years.

He took a sip of his tea when he sensed foreign magic; he concentrated and sensed it in his tea too. Someone had adulterated it and whatever it was he had ingested it; dread filled him as he that feared he had been poisoned. He could feel his hair changing as they matted and soon morphed into tiny serpents that started to hiss and nip at each other, laughter rang through the Hall as many pointed and whispered at him falling victim to a prank.

He looked at Fred and George who had gotten up from there seat and making way towards him. They got on their knees and said in unison, "All hail, mighty lord of serpents."

Harry looked at them incredulously, "Is there a reason to this?" he gestured towards his serpent infested head.

"What are you talking about?" Fred tried to look innocent, but his smile gave him away.

Harry hissed at the serpents to stay silent and many flinched at the reminder of his inherited ability.

"Damn, we forgot that you could simply tame them," said George, as the serpents settled down.

"Is it about Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"Isn't everything about Quidditch?" retorted Fred, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes and the twins feared that Harry might not think this funny. Harry felt for the magic that kept his hair transfigured, if it wasn't in potion form he doubted that he would have been affected. The twins hadn't pranked him for any malicious reason so Harry was going to take it in good humour, but that didn't mean there won't be any retaliation.

When Harry opened his eyes and smiled, the two jesters relaxed. Before either could fathom what had happened, Harry's wand appeared in his hand and in one swift motion he immobilised the two. He cast a number of spells on both of them as many laughed at their appearance. He released them once he was satisfied with his work.

"What the hell?" asked Fred, as he felt for his face, George looked like he was transfigured into a cat-man hybrid and he feared that he shared into his brother's fate.

"Really now, you two didn't think that you could prank the son of Prongs and get away without any form of retaliation," asked Harry, his tone curious.

"Point well made. But we can do this, finite," George waived his wand at himself smiling smugly.

"It isn't being undone," Fred said to his brother and tried the charm himself.

"Now. Now. We can't have that. Once the potion wears off, the transfiguration will wear off too," Harry informed the two.

"How?"

"To undo a spell you have to use more magic that it was casted with. To put it in simple words, I put enough juice in the spell that you cannot undo my magic," Harry said with a smug smile.

"Looks like breakfast is over," Harry took his leave. He hissed at the serpents and commanded them to change his hairstyle. During the day he would be seen sporting many different looks.

 **XXX**

It was Hogsmeade weekend and Harry was supposed to meet Tonks at the Three Broomsticks. He had many first years and a couple of second years ask him to get things from the village, mostly chocolate or stationery. He had obliged in consideration of the fact that he would have liked someone to do the same for him. He spotted Tonks in one of the booths at the back and made way to her seat. She had foregone her usual bubble-gum pink hair so as to not call undue attention.

"Wotcher Tonks," Harry greeted her, she looked up in surprise.

"How did you…?"

"A wizard never reveals his tricks," Harry smiled trying to appear mysterious as he took the seat opposite to her.

"That was…" Tonks began but thought better of it, "Anyway you have to tell me how you knew it was me. I aced the Auror training for camouflage and espionage."

"You can change your appearance but you can't change the feel of your magic," Harry informed her.

"You… You mean you can sense someone's magic?" exclaimed Tonks, it was a very rare skill and very few dedicated witches and wizards could claim to possess such a skill.

"Among other things," Harry answered vaguely, for him it wasn't all that great an achievement. According to Salazar such a thing used to be a parlour trick during the Founder's era and it was the standardisation of education and lack of educational requirements for most careers in the magical world that had resulted into few and few seeking magical knowledge for the sake of it. While Harry believed that knowledge was not an end in itself, rather a means to an end, Harry's end was to become the greatest wizard to walk the earth and for that he needed magical knowledge.

"Can you teach me too?" Tonks asked.

"Err… It's not something that can be taught so easily. You will have to work on it. I can give you pointers and recommend books, but all the work has to be done by you," Harry tried to explain.

"Books?" Tonks made a face at the prospect of reading.

"Well, yes. There are books in the Black library that you can use, although Blacks rarely ever have anything on such esoteric magic," Harry informed her.

"Your order?" Madam Rosmerta made her way to their table.

"Dragon steak and some of your delicious mead," Tonks ordered.

"Anything you would recommend without dragon meat and a butterbeer," Harry made a face the mention of dragon meat. He had found out over the course of last year that he didn't like to consume any form of dragon product; Salazar had said it was an aftereffect of the ritual.

"You don't like dragon meat?" Tonks asked as Rosmerta left to get their order.

"No, I don't," Harry didn't offer any further explanation.

"So what other magic tricks to you have up your sleeves?" Tonks asked.

Harry silently pondered the answer to that question; there were a lot of skills that he wanted to share and talk about with her and lot that he wanted to be kept as secrets only known to him.

"I can do a little of wandless magic, a little of enchanting and I am pretty advanced in most of the subjects taught at school," Harry after consideration, he left out his knowledge of alchemy, mastery of mind arts and rituals and, passing knowledge of warding and ward-breaking.

"You know a lot," Tonks whistled appreciatively.

"No I don't know enough. There is still a lot to be learned," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you give yourself enough time to be a kid?" asked Tonks, as Rosmerta delivered their order.

"Of course….," Harry began but trailed off at seeing the disbelieving look that Tonks gave him.

"To tell you the truth I don't know," Harry admitted after a minute's silence, "I don't know what normal childhood is like; I do know that no child should grow up with what I had to. I just know what I like and I know what I want, but there are still things that I am finding out that I like and want, what I am trying to say is that I try to enjoy life, if that's what you are concerned about."

"I…" Tonks began.

"You don't know what to say to that. I am not your normal teenager with normal teenager issues," Harry offered with a morose smile.

"I guess you aren't," she conceded.

They chatted for a while and Tonks promised to see him next Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was glad he was building up a steady friendship with someone, last year would have been unbearable if not for Amanda and Fleur, but now that they both weren't here, Harry felt a need to reach out to others. The only time he talked with others was when performing prefect duties or helping the younger years, but it wasn't the same as having friends.

 **XXX**

"Ah. Harry, stay after class," Slughorn informed him as the bell rang. Harry was sharing his work table with Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin; the witch hadn't talked to him much but was efficient in her work. He usually asked her to prepare the ingredients as he often altered the recipe, she didn't complain as both of them earned a lot of points from Slughorn who was quite taken by Harry's skill. Hermione kept glaring and trying to outperform Harry while following the book, she too was becoming one of Slughorn's favourites.

"How can I help you, Professor?"

"You see, my boy, I am having a little get together of students on All Hallows' Eve and I would like to extend you an invitation," Slughorn said.

"I am sorry, sir. But I can't be there on Halloween. I have asked Deputy Headmistress McGonagall's permission to visit Godric's Hollow during the feast," Harry informed the man.

"Oh. I see," his face too a look of sadness and understanding, but it soon was replaced with a smile, "Yule then?"

"I would be delighted to join you then. But, this time I wish to visit my parents," Harry again expressed his regret at having to disappoint the man. Slughorn was soon becoming one of Harry's favourite members on the staff; he was a treasure trove of information on potion and was willing to help students. The fact that he was always willing to talk about his mother and talked very fondly of her made Harry to often seek the man's company. Sirius and to a lesser extent others were all willing to talk about his father, but there weren't many who would talk about his mother, often giving very general statements.

"You should hurry to your next class," Slughorn sent him away as he smiled at one of his favourite pupils, the young man reminded him a lot of his mother.

 **XXX**

Harry appeared in the Godric's Hollow village at a secluded spot. He had asked McGonagall for permission to visit his parents' grave instead of attending the feast, she had given him a portkey and told him to return before curfew. She had been dismayed and ashamed of the fact that he had never visited his parents' grave and had given him permission and means to do so.

Harry made his way into the village proper, cottages stood on either side of the narrow road. A short way ahead a golden glow of streetlights indicated the centre of the village, from a distance, it appears as an obelisk, carved with the names of people who died in a war, presumably either of the two World Wars. Harry made his way towards it, the memorial changed into a statue of his family, his parents holding his infant form. His father stood proud, while his mother looked on him lovingly and he appeared content to be in her arms. Harry walked away from the statue which changed its appearance again. He couldn't look at it, even today while witches and wizards celebrated the end of the first war; he mourned the loss of his family.

'They are not concerned about what I lost, they are just glad the war ended,' he mused to himself, 'and yet as another war approaches they are content to stay ignorant,' he thought bitterly.

He walked the streets and soon found what he was looking for, the Potter Cottage, left in its state of disrepair, rubble lay scattered amongst the waist-high grass. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in the dark ivy, but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart; that, Harry was sure, was were the curse had backfired. There was a plaque stating that the cottage had been left its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family. Unshed tears filled his eyes as he looked at what could have been his home, but now it was taken from him. He had sold the Cottage to the ministry, if they wanted to keep it, then they should. He didn't think he could ever look at it again, let alone live.

He walked towards the Church where the last resting place of his parents lay.

After much searching he found the graves, the tombstone read:

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry could care less about death the only one he wished to destroy was Voldemort and anyone who stood beside him.

"Mum, Dad, it's me, Harry. I am sorry that I didn't come earlier but here I am now. I wished you were here, I wished I grew up under your care and I wish that I didn't have to come here and talk to you knowing that you can't reply, Harry choked on his words as he bit back a sob, "But what I wish and what really is are very different. I love you and I know that you loved me too. I am proud to be your son and I hope that one day I will make you proud. I will become the greatest wizard ever born and I would avenge you. I will see to it that Voldemort is forever gone and all his followers too. I will …. I will do everything to make sure that I don't waste the life that you both gave me… i… Goodbye," Harry broke off as he couldn't say anymore.

His wand appeared in his hand as he set up repelling and obscuration wards. Once he was sure that he wouldn't be disturbed, he exhumed his parents' bodies which were still in process of decomposing.

Flames burst from his hand as the bodies or what was left of them burned; he collected the ashes in an urn he had brought for the purpose. The ashes would be scattered in the river Tiber. He was giving them a funeral as per the traditions of Belladonna's family. He didn't know the Potter family traditions as none of the journals he had in his possession mentioned the subject. He couldn't stand the thought of someone disturbing their peace by using their remains for necromancy. Voldemort had already used a necromantic ritual revealing his knowledge and proficiency of the same and Harry feared the he would seek to use his parents' bodies in another.

He returned well past curfew but McGonagall didn't complain.

 **XXX**

It was the next morning and the owls brought in the daily morning post and newspaper. Harry had stopped reading the news as nothing worthwhile appeared in it and they were still running a smear campaign against Dumbledore and him, albeit the focus had shifted away from him in the aftermath of his trial. The threat of his leaving the British magical world had made the press restraint some of the intensity of libel aimed at him. The Great Hall was filled with whispers; people glanced and pointed fingers towards him. Harry returned the stares indifferently, but grew curious as to reason. He asked one of the younger students to pass the paper and what he read made his blood boil.

Voldemort hadn't been as ideal as he thought, while he was cremating his parents; his arch nemesis was busy freeing his followers. The Ministry was pointing towards the connection between Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius, they were cousins and Sirius was the only person to have ever escaped from prison. It was a known fact that Sirius was also his godfather and many rumours birthed from the possible connection. Still no one suspected Voldemort's involvement.

"Harry," Neville called his name to get his attention.

He looked up quizzically towards Neville, whose face wore an uncharacteristically determined look.

"You know how to duel?"

"I have had lessons."

"I want you to train me."

Harry looked at the chubby faced boy, the determined look that adorned his face made him pause. He was inclined to refuse but something stopped him. He considered his friend's words, whatever he had read in the newspaper was reason for his decision, maybe he sought revenge against the Lestranges. But the question that needed to be answered was whether or not he was ready to fight a war. Was he prepared to do what he must? These were the questions only Neville could answer.

"It won't be easy," Harry said after a while.

"I don't want you to go easy on me," Neville said as his face hardened with resolve.

"If you think you can handle it then meet me in the common room after dinner tonight," Harry said after some consideration. If Neville was determined then who was Harry to refuse him. He could use a sparring partner, throwing spells at walls or something inanimate was getting old.

"I will be there," Neville nodded.

 **XXX**

Slytherin house was assembled with the triumvirate holding court. It consisted of Fabien Fortescue, the seventh year prefect and member of last year's triumvirate; the sixth year Agatha Carrow, her joining had been a surprise as until this year she had been reluctant to participate in the internal power struggles of the house, her family was a known sympathiser of Voldemort; and Daphne Greengrass, the youngest and final member, most of the house viewed her as Belladonna's successor, like her mentor Daphne was aloof and kept other's at an arm's length, however she was deadly with a wand and was known to use ice based spells to deter her opponents, gaining her the moniker of ice princess, however that had changed to ice queen when she put Malfoy down for the place on the triumvirate.

"I say we should declare our support of the Dark Lord," Malfoy announced, since morning he had been in high spirits.

"And why would we do that? For all we know the Dark Lord might not even be back," Agatha asked, her eyes narrowed in disgust. It was an open secret in the house that the Dark Lord was back, but it was also known to the families that had pledged their allegiance to him that he was bidding his time before announcing his return.

"The Dark Lord is back and he will punish all those who deny his return or are not loyal to him," Malfoy announced, arrogance laced his voice and adorned his face.

Agatha shook her head in dismay, she couldn't understand how Draco could be so dense and un-Slytherin when one considered who his parents were, Lucius Malfoy was one of the most feared Death Eater and a cunning politician, he had avoided Azkaban and managed to increase his family fortune, and Narcissa Malfoy was the quintessence of pureblood elite, a gorgeous and elegant woman who was a supportive wife helping her husband in forwarding the family's agenda. In contrast to his parents Draco was a disappointment, he wasn't cunning, he was a bully who depended on his father's name and his bodyguards to get anything done. It wasn't a surprise that he was put in place by the Greengrass.

"Are you a spokesperson for the Dark Lord?" Daphne asked. Her thoughts mirrored Agatha's; she was glad that she wasn't the one who will have to wed the buffoon. She loved her sister but if the brat wanted to marry the ponce she was willing to let her, no matter how saddened she was by the fact that her sister was sealing her future and it didn't appear to be bright.

Draco sputtered, well aware that such a claim if made baselessly could very well end his life.

"Until such time the Dark Lord announces his return I suggest that we stay neutral and avoid antagonising anyone," Daphne suggested.

"The idea has merits," Agatha said as Fabien nodded. She didn't know what Greengrass's game was, but what she did know was that the younger witch was a formidable adversary and it wouldn't do to antagonise her. Although she wasn't surprised at the suggestion, the Greegrass family were notorious for their neutral stance and rarely ever took direct action.

They debated for a while, most of the students from families that actively supported the cause of pureblood supremacy and Voldemort were of the view that it wasn't time to announce their allegiance now, since the school was in control of Dumbledore and it wouldn't do to call undue attention. People like Draco who professed that they declare their allegiance to the Dark Lord were in minority and were from families that were Malfoy supporters or indebted to them.

"So it's decided, no one is to comment on anything regarding the attack and avoid undue provocations. Whatever your family allegiances are, keep them out of the school for now," Fabien concluded the house assembly. It was tiring to go through these meetings, he was contemplating to step down from the triumvirate come next term.

 **XXX**

Daphne was reading for the next day's classes, it was a habit she had formed earlier in her school life and it had served her well allowing her to be one of the top students of the class. She twirled her wand as she thought about her plan for tonight, Pansy had been complaining about her patrol with Potter and that was the only time when Potter wasn't surrounded by hoards of younger years. She didn't remember him being that popular with children, sure he was the resident celebrity and people often gawked or whispered about him, yet no one seemed to interact with him. Weasley and Granger had stopped hanging around him since last year. Daphne found it funny the way Granger glared at Potter during Potions, Granger was smart Daphne would give her that much, but Potter had an instinctive understanding of potions and seemed to make up steps as he went. She had deliberately ignored his instruction once and it had looked like the potion was going to be ruined, but Potter had somehow salvaged the potion and had offered her a knowing smile and a wink. She had expected him to blow up about evil Slytherins sabotaging his potions and whatnot, but he had let her know that he had caught her and hadn't done anything else, his reaction had confused her.

Daphne saw Pansy getting ready to leave muttering under her breath. She followed the witch under a disillusionment charm.

 **XXX**

Harry waited for Parkinson at their agreed upon spot, he didn't want to patrol in her company any more than she wanted to in his, but he had tried to be punctual. He looked at his wrist watch, she was fifteen minutes late, Harry decided to continue with the patrol.

It had been five minutes of walking in silence when Harry felt as if someone was following him. He knew that he might be imagining things, he had been on the edge the whole day, the news of Azkaban breakout hadn't gone down well with him and people were pointing fingers and whispering which had added to his irritation. Just to be sure he tried to feel for someone's presence and sure enough someone was tailing him under disillusionment charm. The charm work impeccable and let him know that the person following his were skilled with the use of the charm if not with their wand. He turned a corner, his wand slipped into his fingers as he disillusioned himself.

 **XXX**

Daphne hastened her steps, she had been following Potter for nearly five minutes and they had reached a secluded place. Potter had turned a corner and she couldn't hear his footsteps. As she rounded the corner she felt herself blinded by light.

 **XXX**

Harry could hear the soft footsteps of his pursuer, as they rounded the corner he cast a finite and lumos charm in one swift motion; cancelling the disillusionment charm of his follower and effectively blinding them for a few moments.

His pursuer turned, wand raised, Harry tackled the person, catching the wrist of their wand arm and pointing the wand away from him, as he used the weight of his body to pin them against the wall. He was surprised to notice that it was a girl and more so when he learned the identity of the person.

"Greengrass, what the buggering hell?" exclaimed Harry.

Daphne blinked her eyes owlishly still dazed from the earlier flash of light. She had come to corner Potter and then negotiate an arrangement from a position of power, but not she found herself pressed against the wall, her wand pointing away from its target and Potter's wand at her neck and Harry Potter's angry gaze boring into her.

"As you have found, I don't like being put in a position of weakness," said Harry, relaxing a little as he realised that she didn't mean him any real harm. His words had made her think about the reason for chasing him and Harry delved into her thoughts. His legilimency technique was different from what was the standard method used by the modern wizards, instead of forcing his mind into his target's mind he made them think about the information that he wanted.

Daphne panicked, Potter was in her mind and she hadn't felt the mental intrusion. She tried to clear her mind; she was a skilled occlumens for her age.

"What type of arrangement were you seeking Greengrass?" asked Harry, his tone a bit forceful.

"You want me to be your sparring partner?" Harry was intrigued at the prospect; his single duelling session with Neville hadn't been promising. "I think I could do with one. You might be somewhat decent with a wand if Belladonna tutored you," Harry mussed out loud.

Daphne bristled at the comment of her being decent; she was one of the best in wand work amongst her peers.

"And you are proud too," commented Harry.

"But the question remains, is there something that would lead me not to agree to such an arrangement?" Harry phrased his words with care; he had to make her think of something precise, as only then he would get a clear image of what she was thinking instead of having to resort to brute force to gain information.

"Well that doesn't help your case at all. Perhaps a more individualistic approach will do here. An alliance with your family will also include Malfoy and I can't have that," Harry shook his head.

He let go of her but had to catch her as she lost balanced.

"Sorry, I forgot about the immobilisation spell," he offered sheepishly as with a wave of his wand he cancelled the charm and Daphne regained her footing.

Daphne was dazed and confused, and she wasn't even sure what had just happened was true. She had wanted to take Potter by surprise and negotiate an arrangement from a position of strength beneficial to herself, but hadn't bargained for being the one who was at the mercy of the Gryffindor prefect. She was feeling a little bit fearful.

"What? How?" Daphne struggled to form words.

"That's not important right now. You wanted some sort of arrangement," Harry set the tone of conversation.

"Yes. I…," Daphne was still pretty much out of it.

"Relax. Take a breath. Get your thoughts together and then start," Harry directed her.

"Yes, I need someone to practice my duelling with," Daphne informed him, knowing that Potter had got everything that was there to know from her.

"Then why this elaborate charade. You could have simply asked me or someone else," asked Harry.

She mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Harry said teasingly.

"You already know, don't you?" Daphne retorted with a little heat; her face flushed, whether in embarrassment or anger, Harry didn't know.

"I guess I do. So Belladonna recommended you to approach me. I don't think she also recommended the method employed by you, since her own attempt at ambushing me failed," Harry asked a little lightly.

"She didn't tell me that," Daphne admitted, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't think an alliance with your family will work for me. How about this? We both agree to be sparring partners and whatever both of us learn during that time, only the two of us stay privy to," Harry offered.

Daphne thought for a while, this was something that was agreeable to her. There was no promise of future help or taking each other's side, which she was glad for, since as a Greengrass she preferred to stay out of such conflict and didn't want to take part in the coming war. And even if her father decided to side with the Dark Lord, Daphne had a plan in place to leave Britain and the war, she didn't see herself getting involved in the conflict.

"What is in it for you?" asked Daphne, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Potter had her in a vulnerable position, yet he seemed to give up the advantage for no consideration.

"Colour me curious," Harry offered with an amused smile, Daphne didn't appear appeased.

"Belladonna tutored you and now she recommended you to approach me, I will like to see if her prodigy is a match for her or if it was a waste of her time," Harry added with a bit cheeky smile, she got more irritated.

"Regardless of all that, I think a magical contract is needed," Harry stopped her retort.

"I don't think you have the legal parchment, I certainly don't," observed Daphne.

"I was thinking an oral agreement will do. You do know how to do those, don't you?" Harry enquired.

"I only know about the Unbreakable Vow and I have been forbidden by my father from ever giving one," Daphne informed him.

"The Unbreakable Vows are unreliable and can be full of loop holes," scoffed Harry, "I am talking about a magical contract witnessed and enforced by both of our magic."

He got a confused look at that. Harry sighed, sometimes he forgot that not everyone had a thousand year old portrait instructing them.

"Let's finalise the wording of the agreement. I will instruct you through the magical contract," Harry said.

They worked on the wording for the agreement, but it didn't take them long to come to an agreement as the arrangement was pretty straightforward.

"Now as to how to form the magical contract, cast lumos spell, it's the most basic one, hold the spell and then remove the wand without stopping the power for the spell. Then I will clasp your hand and I will make the offer and you have to accept the offer," Harry explained.

Daphne looked unsure at the explanation, but nodded her head at Harry's look and did as he had instructed her.

Harry took his hand in his, her hand was soft and he felt her magic brush against his, it had a cool and calm feel to it and he could sense that she was a powerful witch.

"Do you Daphne Greengrass, daughter of Athanasia and Timotheos Greengrass, consent to participate in duelling with I, Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, at such time and on such intervals, until such time as agreeable to both of us, as I do?" Harry asked, the wording wasn't necessarily the standard legal one used for official contracts, but it will do for a magical contract.

"Yes, I do," Daphne announced her intent, as a tendril of magic formed around their clasped hands.

"Do you consent to keep the contents of aforesaid sessions privy to only the two of us, as I do?"

"Yes, I do." Another tendril of magic encased their hands.

"Do you consent to uphold the agreement in good faith, as I do?" Harry asked, he had insisted on this part, as he wanted her to give the best of her, it wouldn't do for her to simply learn of his skills and learn from him without bringing anything to the figurative table. He needed her to challenge him and push him past his limit. This will also ensure that there was no malice or hidden agendas on either of the two's part.

"Yes, I do." A third tendril of magic coiled around their hands.

"Then I pronounce us _consensus-ad-idem_ ," Harry used the Latin phrase to finalise the magical contract, there was a flash of magic as Harry felt Daphne's magic pass through him as if judging him, it was cool and sensual, there was a calmness to it that was uncharacteristic to someone of his age. When the pact was sealed, there was, at the point where their hands were clasped, a tattoo of a black dragon and what Harry reckoned a snow white arctic fox.

Daphne was dazed by the magical display. She had felt a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt. She thought what she had felt was Harry Potter's magic, it was searing hot and intoxicating, it was as if passion was given form. She felt herself being judged by the magic and once the magic had receded she saw a tattoo adorning Potter's and her clasped hands. She withdrew her hand in surprise and the tattoo disappeared.

"What was that?"

"That was a magical contract. It's witnessed and enforced by our magic. An Unbreakable Vow can be broken on the pain of death, but a magical contract once formed is absolute," Harry informed her.

"I meant the tattoo," Daphne clarified.

"Oh! That. That was something to do with representational magic. It's an obscure branch of magic," Harry didn't offer further information, "Although I am surprised at the arctic fox, but then again I don't know much about you to really know the Symbol that would best represent you," Harry mussed.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked, her eyes narrowed, no fifteen year old should be discussing obscure and esoteric branches of magic. She herself knew some of their names, but had no further knowledge of them. She was interested in elemental magic and intended to learn it once she was finished with her schooling.

"That's something you will have to find out on your own. Now, do you have some place in mind where we can spar?" Harry asked, he didn't want to take her to his usual place, he sparred with Neville there and they had decided to keep this arrangement a secret.

Daphne had a contemplative look on her face and it was a while before she replied, "I do have a place. However, I need your word that you will not reveal its location to someone else."

"You have my word," Harry assured her.

Daphne started to lead the way, but Harry stopped her.

"It would be prudent to disillusion yourself. The portraits, they talk," Harry cautioned her and Daphne in a fluid motion cast the charm. Harry observed her wand work; she had meticulously perfected the wand motion and with a whispered incantation performed the charm. Harry shook his head as he realised that Daphne had limited herself by following the standard instructions, she could be great if she tried to push the boundaries of her knowledge and experiment with the art of magic.

He followed her as she led him through the corridors and soon they were on the seventh floor and fast approaching a painting of a wizard trying to instruct trolls in dancing. Harry looked quizzically at his companion who soon came into view. She started to pace in front of the painting muttering something, at the third pass a door appeared. She held the door, gesturing him to get inside. Harry took a cautious step and entered the room. As he made his way into the room, he was awestruck as he recognised the room, he had heard of it from Salazar and had searched the whole castle and yet the most unlikely person had brought him to this room.

"It's called the Room of Requirements or as the elves call it Come and Go Room," Daphne informed him, seeing his awed expression, she had been in a same state when she had first discovered the room.

"One of my ancestors' discovered the room and since then the secret has been passed on from the Head of the Family to the heir." Daphne offered with a proud smile.

"It's the Chamber of Illusions, crafted by Rowena to match Salazar's Chamber of Secrets," Harry corrected her in a reverent tone as he shut his eyes to get a feel of the room's magic. It was a surreal experience, the room felt alive in a way, as the dynamic energies were always in motion. This room was capable of creating the most powerful of illusions and housed a storage facility that rivalled the greatest granaries of the ancient civilisations. Harry was sure that over the years the room had evolved, its creation was such that it would find relevance in the eyes of the user in some form. From Daphne's tone he deduced that she had made use of the room for quite some time.

Daphne looked at her companion, it seemed like he knew more about the room than her, but had not laid a step into the room before today. She didn't know what he was doing with his eyes closed, but she summarised that he was basking in the magnificence of the room.

"Chamber of Illusions?" Daphne asked, as far as she was aware it was the Room of Requirements.

"The room creates very powerful and all-encompassing illusions that even the most advanced and talented in the mind arts will not be able to discern the nature of this room," Harry explained, "It was created by Rowena Ravenclaw to match the Chamber of Secrets."

"But it will do. The Chamber is heavily warded and is not connected to Hogwarts wards so we can practice all forms of magic without the risk of being discovered," Harry said with a content smile. He had searched for the room more than once, while he had access to the Chamber of Secrets, he couldn't bring anyone there due to the nature of wards. However, here he could even use the Room to create mobile illusions to practice duelling.

"I can agree to that. How about we meet here one hour after curfew every weekday?" Daphne asked.

"That will work for me," Harry said, and had to side step an incoming spell.

"Then we begin our first session now," Daphne said, smirking, but lost her smirk as Harry retaliated immediately with a spell of his own. She was taken by surprise that he had performed the spell without vocalisation and she couldn't identify the wand movement, only a hastily raised shield protected her from the spell.

Daphne got over her surprise and took the initiative in the duel, determined to make Potter eat his words about her skills. Harry couldn't stop a grin forming his face at the determined look on Daphne's face, she was aggressive and her attacks came in swift spells, each wand movement precise and swift, each incantation curt and clear. Daphne was getting frustrated as Potter seemed to be able to dodge each of her spells and those he couldn't were either parried away by the tip of his wand or intercepted by a conjured shield. Daphne had to give it to Potter as he was able to withstand her unrelenting assault. Even Belladonna was hard pressed when she mounted an offense. A smug smile formed on Daphne's lips as Potter hadn't been able to get in a spell of his own and was totally on the defensive. She had seen him duel last year and while she acknowledged that Potter was quite fast with a wand, she was faster.

Harry deflected another spell; he had to admit to the fact that Daphne was a formidable witch. Her spell repertoire was quite extensive for someone their age, in his mind only Hermione would be likely to know more spells than the witch he was currently facing. Her wand movements were precise and fluid, she didn't waste her time and each succeeding spell flowed from the last wand movement of the preceding. Harry was sure that with right training she would be even better at duelling than she was now, if she could cast without the use of incantations and want movements, she was likely to reach or perhaps surpass even his level. Harry smiled at the last thought, Salazar was adamant about the fact that no contemporary wizard or witch could match the power and skill wielded by the witches or wizards of the Founders' era, whereas Harry contented that they could and he would.

Daphne gritted her teeth in frustration, it's been ten minutes of continuous casting and she still hadn't managed to hit Potter, in return Potter hadn't been able to cast a single spell. She could feel herself getting exhausted and her spells had started to lose their power and were often off the mark, yet she carried on.

Harry shook his head as he was disappointed that Daphne had worked herself to exhaustion and was fast losing power and focus. She should have changed tactics when she had realised that her usual style wasn't working. With a wave of his wand he cast a tickling hex as he sidestepped her spell. She appeared to be too surprised of the fact that he had managed to cast a spell despite her barrage and couldn't dodge the spell.

Daphne hit the floor giggling uncomfortably as the tickling hex did its job. Her wand rolled out of her hand and then she saw Potter summon her fallen wand with a gesture.

Harry cancelled the spell and conjured two wooden chairs for Daphne and himself. He offered her wand back to her, which she accepted. Daphne took a seat and nodded in thanks. She was panting and trying to recover from her earlier forced laughing fit and the duel.

"That was impressive," Harry commented.

"Impressive? Don't patronise me Potter. For ten minutes I casted spells and not a single one hit its mark and then I lost to a first year spell," Daphne's voice was raised, her face flushed in anger and humiliation.

"I am not patronising you Greengrass. It's impressive that you were able to cast that long, not many can and the speed of your spell casting is impressive too, it's just that I am faster because I learned the art of duelling from someone who doesn't waste time on wand movements and words," Harry informed her as Daphne looked up to meet his gaze.

"Don't sell yourself short Greengrass. Feel confident in your own skill and try to improve upon it," Harry's voice was stern.

"Can I learn to cast spells without the wand movements and incantations?" Daphne asked after a minute's silence. She had instead of retorting a reply to Harry's words as she had initially wanted to, had taken the time to consider the words.

"It's a matter of whether or not you can unlearn that magic doesn't require wand motions and incantations, after that it's just a matter of power, will and focus," Harry replied.

"We will meet tomorrow," Daphne informed him as she left with a thoughtful look on her face. Potter had given her a lot to think about. She had been confident in her own magical prowess, the multitudes of males, most of them older than her, that she had sent to the infirmary were a testament to her skill and power. Yet Potter had defeated her with a single spell and that too wasn't some offensive and advanced spell, rather one of the first spells taught to beginners. Daphne came to a startling realisation that she hadn't seen Potter cast any of the advance spells today, yet she was aware of his talent with them especially transfiguration, she had seen his duels during the Tournament. It was a humbling experience and a humiliating one too, to realise that she hadn't been deemed worthy to be even considered a threat. Daphne had shown off her extensive spell repertoire and thought she could make him take back his earlier words, but Potter had other plans and now she was being forced to reconsider her earlier notions.

Harry got up from his seat as he banished the conjured chairs. Daphne didn't realise what she had handed over to him, he could train in this room and further his progress towards his goal.

He closed his eyes as the he fed his desire to the Chamber of Illusions and when he opened his eyes he saw an exact copy of himself, with his wand raised and ready to attack. Harry sent an entrails expelling curse which was dodged by his doppelganger as it sent a spell of his own. Harry was aware of the fact that they couldn't really hurt each other as one was just an illusion, but that didn't matter, it was the principle of not getting hit and connecting your spells with your opponent, an opponent who possessed equal skill. Harry soon started to pick up the pace of his spell casting, letting lose in a long while and using his full potential. He was matched spell for a spell, feint for a feint and pushed to the edge as his opponent responded with the knowledge of his duelling style and matched his spell repertoire and spell selection.

 **A/N:** Another Chapter done. I know that this is the longest interval I have taken to update, but I am at home for summer vacations and do not get enough time to write.

Next chapter Harry deals with Snape and I am really looking forward to write that one.


	23. Chapter 23

**A Night to Remember**

Harry deflected the spell sent his way as he conjured needles and banished them towards his opponent who dodged the barrage. In the past few months Daphne had come a long way and had started to cast spell without wand motions, although she still had to vocalise some of her spells. After the humiliation of the first duel, Daphne had got more creative with her spell usage and didn't depend on the traditionally offensive spells as much as she did before meeting him. Harry too had improved a great deal, duelling against his own doppelganger had allowed him to observe the flaws of his duelling style and improve himself, although it was a work in progress.

Harry dodged as a barrage of needle-shaped ice hit the spot he had been standing, Daphne often used ice-based spells and she had expressed an interest in learning elemental magic.

"Greengrass, try to use elemental magic without a wand, it comes more naturally that way," Harry instructed as he slashed his free hand towards her, forcing her to roll out of the way of the gust of wind he had sent her way.

"I know. I know. But it isn't easy," Daphne said through gritted teeth as she tried an elemental attack, this time without a wand. This time instead of ice, soft snow flakes left her hand.

"Greengrass believe in yourself that you can do it and that it is easy. Your magic responds to your confidence. If you believe that you can do it and it's easy, then your magic will allow you to do it and make it easy," Harry said a little softly. He knew this was one of the hardest things to learn as Salazar had to beat the thing in Harry's head. The Hogwarts curriculum and the majority of magical world lead a person to believe in what was possible and what was not possible with magic, and place limits on the scope of things that could be achieved by proper use of magic.

There was a pause in their duel as Harry let Daphne gather her energy and focus properly, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes, Harry could see determination in them. With a confident wave of her hand Daphne sent needles of ice in his direction, Harry waylaid the barrage with a gust of wind as he resumed the duel in earnest.

The duel went on for another quarter of an hour and Harry had conjured a set of chairs for the two.

"I am still no more close to beating you than I was when we began," Daphne said with a huff.

"I have more experience than you, so it's not that great of a surprise that I have an advantage over you. You are fast and decisive in your spell casting, but you need to work on your endurance and defence," Harry's voice was analytical. He had left out the fact that he was simply more powerful than her and had the advantage of rituals on his side.

"One day I will definitely defeat you Potter."

"Perhaps you will or perhaps not."

"So Potter, are you attending tomorrow's party hosted by Professor Slughorn?" Daphne enquired, trying to look disinterested.

"I am. What about you?"

"Me too."

"That's great. I hope you won't mind saving me a dance," Harry went with the assumption that she had a date lest she took a slight to assume otherwise.

"Perhaps I would or perhaps I wouldn't, you will have to find out," Daphne replied in a manner similar to his own, she had noticed that he did that when he didn't want to give an honest answer or didn't want to commit to something.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Daphne asked, she had noticed the assumption and realised that Potter had a date.

"Padma, I am thankful that she said yes, otherwise I don't know who I would have asked, there aren't many people in this castle that I talk with," Harry offered.

"From Ravenclaw? I didn't know you were aquatinted with her," Daphne remarked.

"The same, and why would you know who I was aquatinted with or not?" Harry asked with irritation tainting his voice.

"Well if you haven't realised it until now Potter, then let me inform you that the entire British wizardry world has an interest in you," Daphne said a little defensively.

"Then they should bloody find another interest," Harry muttered as he sighed.

"Perhaps they should or perhaps they shouldn't, you are after all quite an interesting person," Daphne said with a smug smile adorning her face.

A scowl marred Harry's face at her mockery, but it soon morphed into an alluring smile.

"Are you admitting you are interested in me, Greengrass?" Harry asked as he leaned towards her.

"In your dreams, Potter," Daphne hissed as a blush crept on her face. Harry had noticed early on in their arrangement that while Daphne was good at bantering and often used her own brand of sarcasm and wit, but when flirted to, was usually lost for words.

"Perhaps you do come in my dreams or perhaps you don't," this time Harry looked smug as Daphne glowered at him, she was sometimes too easy to wind up.

"Argh! Enough Potter, I must leave," she said getting up.

"Greengrass," Harry called her as she reached the door. The moment she turned to face him he threw a vial at her which she caught with a deft motion of her hand.

"It's the memory of Dumbledore's duel with Voldemort. I thought about getting you a suitable present for Christmas but couldn't decide on what would be appropriate. Since, you showed an interest in learning magic beyond the standard everyday use, I thought you would appreciate what true sorcery looks like," Harry explained at her questioning look.

"I… I don't think I have anything appropriate to reciprocate the gesture," Daphne admitted, she hadn't thought about getting him something, and now he had put her on spot by giving her a gift.

"Why don't you save me a dance at tomorrow's party? That will be more memorable than anything," Harry asked with a smile.

"Very well," Daphne acquiesced after deliberating for nearly a minute.

"Then I will see you tomorrow evening," Harry bid her farewell as he got ready for another private session with his doppelganger.

 **XXX**

Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw entrance arriving there with about five minutes to spare. He was dressed semi-formally and for comfort. Right on time, the door opened and out stepped Padma, dressed in what Harry assumed was ethnic Indian wear.

"You look enchanting," Harry said as he offered her a single yellow rose and pecked her on the cheek.

"You cut quite a handsome figure yourself," Padma offered as she took the offered flower and placed it in her hair.

"Shall we?" Harry offered her his arm, which she took with a smile and they walked off towards the Potion Master's office where he was hosting the party.

 **XXX**

The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, giving the guests a feel of being under a great pavilion. There was music as the light filtering through the room casted a crimson hue, as the crowd mingled and conversations formed all around.

"Ah! Harry, there you are. Come here young man; let me introduce to some of the best and talented our world has to offer. It's never too late to cultivate connections and you would fit right in," Slughorn greeted Harry enthusiastically. He guided Harry through the crowds and Padma got dragged along for the ride as Harry hadn't let go of her.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Gwenog Jones, Captain of Holyhead Harpies and one of my favourite students," Slughorn introduced Harry to the burly looking woman, she was dark skinned with broad shoulders and when Harry shook her hand, she had a strong grip, all in all she was the archetypal Beater.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Jones," Harry said as he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a peck to offer her the old fashioned greeting. "And please let me introduce the lovely lady by my side, Padma Patil," Harry introduced his date.

"A pleasure," Jones offered a barely perceptible nod by way of greeting.

"Gwen you would be delighted to know that Harry here is quite a Quidditch player, Slughorn began excitedly, "although I haven't seen him play this year, but he did beat Krum to the snitch last year."

"I heard about that, but I thought it was just a rumour," Jones showed a little interest, "Why didn't you play this year? From what I remember the first match happens sometime in October," she remarked.

"It only happened once, so it's not that big of a deal," Harry offered with a shrug, "I didn't feel like playing. It's not like I want to play professionally."

"Don't want to play professionally!" Jones exclaimed, "Why don't you want to play professionally? Don't you love the freedom of flight? Don't you want fame, glory and fortune?"

"I like flying and magic can allow me do so on my own power, so why would I want to spent time flying on a broom when I could be learning how to do it on my own," Harry retorted, "And as for fame, glory and fortune they all are highly overrated," with that he stalked off.

"He is such a child who doesn't understand things that hold value in life," Jones shook her head in disappointment.

"Harry had all three of those before he was out of dippers, so if he believes that they are overrated, then I think he might have a good reason to believe so," Padma said as she made to follow her friend.

Slughorn stood mouth agape, not understanding how to react, but soon resumed his jovial demeanour and started making rounds, greeting the guests.

"Drink?" Harry offered a drink to Padma. He had come to the counter to get something to drink and cool down a bit.

"You know, for a moment I thought you would be swooning over her. She is after all one of top female quidditch players," Padma commented as she took the offered drink.

"I would rather dance with the pretty young lady by my side," Harry offered her his arm and led her to the dance floor.

"Harry, your hands are moving towards rather inappropriate parts," Padma said without breaking the step.

"OH! Sorry, I got distracted," Harry apologised with a smile as he brought his hands back to her waist.

"Are you?" Padma asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not really, but it's polite to offer an apology," Harry offered a mischievous wink.

"Maybe next time I won't give a warning and show you how creative I can be," Padma said with a nasty glare.

The thing he liked about Padma was that one could try to push her around and she would push back, but if you crossed a line or were about to, she would warn you and it was in your best interest to heed her warning, alternatively if she said or did something that made him uncomfortable or wasn't appreciated, she would not pursue that avenue.

"You have lot of admirers," Padma observed.

"What brought that on?" Harry asked.

"The number of witches I can spot giving me the eye," Padma commented lightly.

"Oh! Maybe it's me they are jealous of. I mean look at you, even witches might be tempted," Harry replied playfully.

"Don't sell yourself short, Harry. You are a very desirable man, rich, powerful and good looking too; the total package. And I don't think Greengrass and Bones are into witches," Padma retorted with a sly look.

"Greengrass, I promised a dance to. Bones, I haven't as much spoken a word with," Harry admitted.

"I didn't know you knew Greengrass, something you will like to admit," Padma asked with a mock testiness in her voice.

"We share the potions' work desk. I wasn't aware that we were exclusive," Harry replied as his hands wandered a little.

"Your hands are wandering again, Harry," Padma said with a hint of warning, although she was aware that this time it was a deliberate attempt to rile her up.

"I think you shouldn't keep her waiting and I am feeling thirsty," Padma said and let the way towards the side to get drinks.

"Greengrass, Zabini, Malfoy, Parkinson," Harry greeted the four Slytherins who returned his greeting, a bit uncomfortably and uncertainly, not knowing how to deal with the Gryffindor. Padma received a warmer greeting, albeit slightly.

"What do you fancy? Anything thing you want," Harry asked Padma, "Drinks, anyone?" he asked the others.

"Anything, you say," Padma asked and at his confident look, "Champagne," she ordered, aware that anything alcoholic wouldn't be served in a party hosted by a teacher where underage students were present.

"I too would like a drink or two," Daphne added her voice well aware that the Ravenclaw had put Harry on a spot, as she discarded her goblet full of pumpkin juice.

"If that's what you want," Harry said confidently.

"Potter, you are not arrogant enough to think that you can get alcohol in here," Draco sneered.

"Malfoy, why don't you try to keep your mouth shut? Excuse me ladies, I will get that champagne," Harry said, as he looked for a secluded place.

"Dobby," Harry called, lacing his voice with a little bit of magic and with a pop the elf appeared, answering his summons.

"Great Harry Potter called Dobby," Dobby said as he bowed ridiculously low.

"Yes, Dobby. I am in need of your help," Harry began in a polite tone, hiding his exasperation at the elf.

"Is great wizard Harry Potter is in danger?" Dobby asked, as he took what could be a combat ready stance looking for threats.

"No, Dobby. I am perfectly safe," Harry said sighing, _for now_ he added in his mind, "I need you to get a bottle of the best champagne you can get."

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter sir, but he can't be serving alcohol to students," Dobby said looking down in shame at being unable to help his idol.

"It's alright, Dobby. I just thought I could ask you for a favour and owe you one in return. It was worth a try," Harry sighed in disappointment.

"Harry Potter is asking Dobby for a favour in return of one, like an equal," Dobby whispered in amazement as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Of course, Dobby. You are a friend and friends help each other," Harry said.

"Harry Potter called Dobby a friend. Dobby knew Harry Potter is the greatest wizard, but now he knows Harry Potter is the greatest wizard of greatest wizards," Dobby said with stars in his eyes. Harry hid a grimace; between Dobby and Kreacher he knew he had very fanatical and loyal house elves serving him.

"Thank you, Dobby. I must get back to the party. Sorry to disturb you," Harry said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Harry Potter sir. Dobby can be helping you," Dobby said as he glanced around, "But no one must be learning of it."

"Of course, Dobby, it will be our secret and can you please make it two bottles," Harry gave the elf a conspiratorial look which excited the elf more.

With a snap of his fingers Dobby produced two bottles of champagne, handing them over to Harry.

"Thank you, Dobby. And remember to call in the favour that I owe you, whenever you need help," Harry said as Dobby vanished after offering one more bow.

Harry made his way towards where the others were waiting, it seemed Susan and her date Justin was there, with Hermione standing rather awkwardly on the side, all the fifth years who had got invited were gathered at one spot. He shrunk one of the bottles and snuck it into his pocket.

"Padma, would you do the honours," Harry offered Padma the bottle to the witch who had asked for it.

Padma looked at him in disbelief as she had believed that he wouldn't be able get the drink, the Slytherins mirrored her look, while Hermione wore a disapproving frown.

"Harry, something to serve this in," Padma said, as she uncorked the bottle.

Harry conjured nine flutes that hovered in front of him and tapped the bottle which floated out of Padma's hand. The bottle started to fill the flutes as with flicks of his wand Harry sent the now filled glasses near to his companions, Daphne was the first to take the suspended flute by her side, with Padma moments behind her, soon the others followed suit.

"Harry, you will get in trouble for bringing alcohol in here," Hermione said even though she held her own glass filled with the illicit drink. Malfoy on the side looked like he was in agreement with the muggleborn witch, Parkinson was no different; Susan looked worried, while rest looked indifferent.

"Hermione, you should know better by now. I get in trouble all the times or trouble finds me, have it whatever way you like it. So why bother, I would rather have some fun," Harry said, as he took a sip of the drink. Harry wouldn't claim to be knowledgeable about wines and fine dining, but the content looks others bore were indication enough that Dobby had provided him with something tasteful.

"But you can still be expelled for drinking and offering drinks to others," she still hadn't let go of her glass, but hadn't taken a sip either.

"I don't think that I will get expelled," Harry said confidently as others had followed his lead and were now sipping their own drinks, "Look at my partners in crime this time around, son of a Member of Board of Directors and an influential member of Wizengamot; daughter of successful potion-ingredient producer and a member of Wizengamot; niece of Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a member of Wizengamot and most importantly daughter of High Commissioner of Magical India to this country and one of the oldest and richest families in the magical world," Harry finished, indicating towards Malfoy, Daphne, Susan and Padma in that order. The announcement about Padma was met with surprise by everyone else, save Susan who seemed to be aware of the fact.

"I didn't know you knew," Padma said, but there was an unasked question.

"With Voldemort back I need to know everything I can learn about those around me. And Parvati and Lavender are not exactly discreet," Harry offered with a shrug.

"That still doesn't make you above the law," Hermione this time let her irritation show.

"It does. If you haven't realised it yet, than you better learn it now, might maked right in the world and it holds truer in the magical world," Harry said with an edge to his voice that indicated that further interruption wouldn't be appreciated.

"Granger, what Potter says is true. Now if you don't want to partake in the drink then you can pass it to someone who wants to enjoy it," Daphne interjected before Hermione could form a reply, Hermione huffed but didn't let go of the glass. Daphne addressed Harry, "Perhaps Potter, you should arrange for one more bottle, even father allows for more than one glass," the last part was muttered but they heard it all the same.

"I intended to save this one for later," Harry took out the other bottle and charmed it to serve his companions, he looked questioningly at Hermione who shook her head and left the gathering.

"Gods, sometimes she get on my nerves," Padma offered with a sigh, everyone aware of who she was referring to. There was a time when Harry would have defended Hermione, but that time was now well past.

"Not going to defend you little mudblood, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

Harry fought down the urge to simply throttle the twit and sighed.

"The last time you used that word in her presence it wasn't Ron or I who stepped up in her defence. It was Hermione herself who decked you and boy that was one nasty hook," Harry said with almost casual air about himself aware that no one had known that titbit of information and by tomorrow breakfast it will make the rounds of Hogwarts rumour mill. Draco flushed in anger or embarrassment, Harry didn't know which, or perhaps both, not that Harry cared. "And next time I hear those words leave your mouth, you might not like the consequences," Harry hissed the last bit out slipping in parseltongue, his tone similar to the one he had used on Seamus.

It was several moments before Draco turned and left with Pansy hot on his heels, with the remaining snakes wearing contemplative looks.

"That was creepy," Susan said.

"Parseltongue is useful for intimidation," Harry offered with an evil grin.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in Slytherin?" asked Susan.

"Perhaps I should be, but no true Slytherin will be caught dead in what they call nowadays the House of Salazar," answered Harry.

"Is that so, Potter?" Daphne's eyes were narrowed slits.

"Don't look at me like that, Greengrass. The image Slytherin has these days is not an ideal one, but then again neither of the Hogwarts houses represent what they were supposed to. The moment you are sorted into a house, suddenly you become an eleven year old, wanna be dark witch or wizard if you are in Slytherin; cannon fodder if you are in Gryffindor; nerd if you are in Ravenclaw; and leftover if you get into Hufflepuff. When I entered this world I had hoped that it would be better than the non-magical one, that people here wouldn't be as bigoted as my relatives, but guess what surprise, surprise, it was not any different, more so people are stupider in the magical world," Harry was panting from his rant.

"Hey, I agree with the bigotry bit, but people here are not stupider," Justin added, he didn't like being labelled stupid. Padma wanted to face palm when she heard the words, she knew from experience that Harry tended to have strong opinions and it took irrefutable logic and hard facts to change them rather than rhetoric.

"Oh! Really, it must be height of logical reasoning when people believe that inbreeding makes you stronger," Harry's tone was even as he didn't want to create a scene, but still held some vitriol, "And let's not forget, _he must be a dark wizard because the Last Dark lord went after him and he defeated the Dark Lord. I wonder what dark powers he possesses,_ " the last part had been said with no small amount of disdain as the two Badgers flushed with shame and lowered their gaze.

"That's quite enough, Potter. You promised me a dance," Daphne interjected before Harry could build even more steam or the Hufflepuffs could say something to aggravate the situation. Padma seemed like she agreed with Daphne's interruption.

"As the lady commands," Harry was led to the dance floor as the band announced the penultimate song for the night.

Harry had the last dance of the night with Padma and was now escorting her back to Ravenclaw dorms. They reached the knocker and Padma turned to him, "I had a lot of fun today, thank you, Harry."

"Thank you for agreeing to accompany me for the night. I enjoyed the night too," Harry offered a grateful smile. He looked into her eyes and after a moment's hesitation he closed the gap between the two and sealed their lips in a kiss. Padma responded immediately and matched Harry's enthusiasm.

"Wow! That was simply….," a breathless Harry exclaimed as Padma was still regaining her breathe.

"Wow indeed," she sighed as their foreheads were joined as both leaned on each other.

"Harry, I like you, I really do. But this is not going to last," Padma said without looking up.

"I am well aware of your desire to return to India after finishing your schooling," Harry said as he straightened his back. Padma looked up and met his gaze, searching for something.

"Then why?" she finally asked, her voice carrying the confusion that she felt.

"Because I want you," Harry said and he held her gaze.

"But there are other girls prettier than me who would die for a chance with you," Padma didn't look away.

"I am well aware of the fact that there are others who are attracted to me, some of them you named yourself tonight. But I don't care about them right now. It was you who was my date for the night. It was in these arms that I danced the night away. It was your lips that I kissed just now," Harry's eyes were filled with desire and lust as he held Padma in place with his gaze.

Padma looked away unable to meet his gaze, a blush adorning her cheeks as she saw the unbridled desire and lust in his eyes. What she had said was true; Harry Potter was a very desirable man and she too wanted him, like any girl in her age group she had once held a crush on the boy celebrity. While she had outgrown her childhood fantasies surrounding the wizardry world's young saviour, it still didn't change the fact that the person himself was attractive, physically and personality-wise, to hold her interest.

"I am not looking for a lasting relationship if that's what bothers you. I am aware of the perilous situation I am in with Voldemort's return," Harry paused, "And I am aware of your desire to return to your homeland and also of the fact that if a civil war breaks out on the Isles your father might be called back," Harry ran his hands through his hair. "What I am trying to say is that, I am attracted to you and if you will have me, I want you. And I don't want to regret not taking this chance," Harry finished.

"I don't know what to say," Padma said as uncertainty crept into her voice.

"That's something that only you can decide. I just wanted to let you know how I feel before my feelings changed or before there was no chance left," Harry replied.

"I need time to think. Maybe till the Christmas break is over," Padma deferred the decision.

"That's fine by me. But remember, no matter what you decide, we are still friends," Harry held her chin as he made her to meet his gaze. It was only when she gave a determined affirmative nod that he let go.

"Good night, Padma," Harry kissed her on side of her lips teasingly close to her lips and left, but not before hearing her whispered goodnight.

A/N: Another Chapter done.

I wanted to cover Harry's revenge against Snape, but that will have to wait for the next chapter. I have ideas, but I am still trying to map out how I want it to play out, the fall-out of the event on the war, Harry and his relationship with Dumbledore and the Order.

One of the readers mentioned that the scope of the conflict is usually very small in most fanfics, and I will try to expand it, but I am not sure how successful I will be. I will try to expand the organisational set up of DEs and OoP when war breaks out.

There will be no Harem in this story, I like reading harem from time to time, but I don't see myself writing one, at least at this point of time. While bigamy (and polygamy) is illegal in most countries and adultery in some, that illegality can be avoided by simply avoiding marriage. You can't have more than one spouse, but no law says anything about having more than one significant other if the relationship is not formalised or/and solemnised by matrimony.

I have kept the pairings open and they will change, depending on migration of characters and death brought by the war.


	24. Chapter 24

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

Harry walked into the Chamber humming a soft tune; he could feel the anticipation building up at the core of his being, it was a different sort of rush from the one that he had felt last night. He was well aware of the fact that he had put himself in a very vulnerable position when had expressed his views to Padma and now it was up to her to decide what to make of them.

"You look quite chipper today. Did something good happen last night?" Salazar asked.

"You could say that. But that's not what I am excited about. Don't you remember that today the Express leaves for the Christmas break?"

"I am well aware of that."

Harry pocketed the phial placed on the table; it held a liquid that appeared colourless and odourless but possessed most peculiar qualities. The concoction wasn't complete yet and needed the addition of a final ingredient which he will procure today and make use of the final brew before the day was done. Harry felt himself getting lost in the anticipation of the sense of achievement that he was sure to feel after avenging his parents against one of their betrayers.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Salazar's words brought him out of his daydream.

"I am as sure as I could be," Harry answered straight away.

"That's not something I am comfortable hearing. You have to realise the gravity of the action that you are going to take," Salazar said tiredly, "I am not talking about the necessity. I am convinced about the necessity of your course of action, whatever justification you may wish to use, I consider the act justified," Salazar forced him to listen and consider before answering.

Harry, unlike earlier, took his time to consider his ancestor's words instead of replying immediately, "I understand your concern and I share it too. But I don't have a precedent to make a comparison to. Every other time when I took a life, it was in a heat of the battle, in the heat of the moment. But this time it's deliberate, and I am not entirely certain if I will be as satisfied as I wish I would be," Harry finally admitted, very reluctantly.

"That's understandable. Nonetheless, you must be sure that this is not something you will regret. I am not talking about whether or not you draw any satisfaction or pleasure or are indifferent to the act. I am concerned about whether or not you will agonise over this due to feelings of guilt and remorse. There are many emotions that should be avoided, and feeling guilty and remorseful, are two of them," Salazar said and continued with his tone becoming more severe, "It's not a question of not feeling them. All emotions are what make us human and we must accept them. But, pain to self must be avoided, it's not possible to avoid all pain, but you must strive to lessen your suffering. If you think that there is even the slightest likelihood of your actions making you feel guilty and remorseful, then you must avoid such actions."

Harry stood silent, absorbing his ancestor's words. Salazar was a hedonist and his words reflected his ideals. Harry didn't believe himself to be one but, then again Harry himself couldn't claim to have altruistic ideals, he had told Fleur that he intended to fight Voldemort for revenge and that was partly true. Harry thought himself to be a pragmatist and believed in rationality of action. If he implemented his plan for dealing with Snape, he would be effectively blinding both Voldemort and Dumbledore, depriving them of a valuable source of information. While Voldemort and Dumbledore had many avenues of gathering information, Snape was unique in the fact that he had access to Harry, the subject of the prophecy which connected the fates of Tom and Harry. In the last term Harry had felt about half a dozen attempts of legilimency on his person, while they had not been entirely successful, Harry had let Snape view what he expected to, the fact remained that Snape could give information regarding him to two of the most powerful wizards of their age, wizards he was ill-advised to take lightly.

Harry was sure that Dumbledore was aware of the fact that his scar housed a fragment of Tom's soul, he had alluded to it in his second year when he had said that a part of Voldemort had lived on in him, or at the very least he strongly suspected it. The fact that his last few conversations with the headmaster had felt like a test, true he enjoyed a sort of rapport with the wizened wizard that not many can claim to do, Harry was aware that the headmaster had been testing him and he held his approval for now. He was aware of Dumbledore's ideals, ideals that Harry didn't share in, Harry didn't believe in second chances and forgiveness for people who would murder him sooner than feel remorse and want to repent. In such a scenario it was imperative that the headmaster doesn't receive information detrimental to Harry's interests and especially for a source as biased against him as Snape. Depriving Voldemort a source of information wasn't even worth deliberating over, it was a foregone conclusion that any who worked with the resurgent Dark Lord, was dead the moment Harry got a chance to do so.

"I am certain, I won't regret it," Harry informed his ancestor with conviction in his voice. He understood what Salazar was aiming for and now when he got what he wanted, his face morphed into a proud smile.

"Very well then, may the gods be with you," Salazar said by way of wishing him success. Harry bid way farewell to his ancestor and went his way to having breakfast.

 **XXX**

Harry was sitting silently in a compartment with no one else to keep him company. He was supposed to patrol, but he had wanted to get some rest before the excitement of today began. He watched the countryside pass by as the Hogwarts Express sped towards London. Harry sighed contently as he gazed into the tranquil scenery outside, a stark contrast to his life. His musings were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Harry flicked his wand, unlocking the door and in stepped Hermione, his former friend.

"Harry," she greeted, looking unsure on how to address him. They hadn't talked since the Yule Ball and a lot had happened since then, it was almost a year ago.

"Hermione," he welcomed her and nodded towards the seat opposite him which she took offering a polite grateful smile.

"I wanted to talk you about something," she fidgeted, a bit unsure as to how to approach the topic, she continued at Harry's encouraging nod, "Do you know where Ron is? And I can't find Ginny or the Twins. I asked Neville, but he doesn't know anything."

Harry regarded her for a while, before answering, "They were called to the Headmaster's office by Professor McGonagall. She said it was a family emergency, beyond that I don't know. But I reckon they will be at the place," he said the last word with emphasis, it was understood which place he was referring to.

They settled into an uncomfortable silence and Harry again started to gaze towards the scenery that passed them by.

"You are tutoring Neville," Hermione's voice broke the silence abruptly.

"I am," was Harry's curt reply.

"It is really nice of you to help him. He is ostracised by most of the other boys in our year and is a bit on the shy side," Hermione said leaving it unsaid that he was ostracised for taking Harry's side last year. Harry merely shrugged.

It was still an uncomfortable silence that permeated through the carriage, but Harry easily overlooked it and Hermione was not sure how to act. It wasn't long before the train started to slow down and came to a stop

"Harry…," she fidgeted still unsure on how to converse with her estranged best friend.

"Happy Christmas and Happy New Year, Hermione," Harry said as he extended a hand.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," instead of taking his hand she hugged him.

"God, I missed you," her voice was strained.

"I missed you too, Hermione," Harry admitted.

"Can we go back to how we used to be?" her eyes were glistening with tears.

"I don't think so. What's gone is gone and it won't come back," Harry said, "but we can build something new," he finished with a smile.

"New works for me," she said after a pause with a smile.

"I will walk you across the Barrier," Harry offered his arm, which she took with a happy smile.

 **XXX**

"Mum, Dad, this is my friend, Harry," Hermione introduced Harry to her parents. They had walked together across the Barrier.

"Harry, my parents, Emma and Daniel Granger," she introduced him to her parents. Harry took Emma's hand in his hand and brushed it against his lips, greeting the old fashioned way.

"I didn't think you will introduce us to a boy for another year," Daniel said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Dad," Hermione shrieked blushing furiously.

"We are just friends," Harry said ignoring the menacing looks Hermione's father was shooting his way.

"That's what they all say," Daniel said threateningly.

"Dan, play nice and I don't think the over-protective act is working on Mr Potter," Emma interjected.

"Please call me Harry," Harry said with a smile.

"OK, OK. I just wanted to make him sweat a little. But I do hope I don't have to threaten any prospective boyfriends anytime soon," Dan dropped his expression and smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Honey, we talked about this," Emma said as if for an nth time.

"Harry, are you waiting for you, Aunt and Uncle?" Hermione tried to steer the conversation.

"No, they aren't coming," Harry replied without supplying anything more. He had received a letter from his aunt that they had moved to the States last week, not that anybody else needed to know about it. Although Harry wasn't sure how his aunt got hold of an owl.

"Is Sirius coming to pick you up?" Hermione asked this time well aware that Harry wasn't going to provide any more information than asked for and even then only telling her what he wanted to. There was a time when Harry shared nearly everything with her but that that time has long passed due to her own stupidity.

"No, he isn't," Harry replied as he smiled at bit at the look of irritation that flashed across Hermione's face. During all his time he had known her he had learned that if there one thing that got on her nerves then it was when information was withheld from her, especially deliberately, irrespective of the fact that whether it was something vital or something trivial. Judging by the amused look Emma wore, she had caught on to what Harry was doing.

"Then how are you going to get to the place?"

"I am not going to the place."

"Where are you going?" Hermione sighed as she had realised that Harry was doing. He was still willing to answer so she would play his game. It was the longest the two had talked in about a year and she wasn't going to throw away the chance by being impatient.

"Gatwick, I have a flight to Paris in about four hours," Harry answered.

"Going to France for vacation? Why don't you join us till the airport, we are going to Spain for a week," Emma asked excitedly.

"Not exactly on vacation. It's a business trip. And sure why not, it's better than to look for a taxi," Harry replied with a shrug.

"A business trip, you say?" Daniel interjected with a bemused expression, as they stated to move towards the exit.

"I have a meeting with my account manager," Harry replied well aware that Daniel was only trying to humour him.

"You have an account manager? Isn't your guardian supposed to take care of your estate before you reach adulthood?" Daniel asked, this time, more seriously. He was well aware of the story behind the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing thanks to many history books his daughter had brought home.

"The Bank doesn't care for age limit set by the ministries. Its virtually is a sovereign in itself and that's one of the reasons that I moved my assets under their care the moment I had the chance to," Harry answered.

"How do you go about having an account in this Bank of yours?" Daniel asked a bit intrigued. The idea that a Bank could be a sovereign was something that he couldn't comprehend, while he was well aware of the conspiracy theories about how big banks controlled governments, the way Harry had said it implied that this simply wasn't a conspiracy theory. He had read about the Gringotts and how goblins called themselves a Nation, but even they didn't claim complete sovereignty and abided by most of the Ministry laws.

"You have to be magical and have sufficient gold to rouse their interest to take you as a client. But, I don't think Hermione can open an account."

"Why?" this it was Hermione who had asked the question with a displeased look on her face at the thought of being told that she couldn't do something.

"British citizens are not allowed to have a personal account with the Bank. It's compulsory for them to bank with the Goblins, especially if they wish to work for the ministry," Harry explained.

"The history books mention that the Goblins were granted banking monopoly in Britain. But none of the books mentions anything about another bank," Hermione complained.

"What's the point of mentioning another bank when most of the population can't make use of the bank," Harry said.

"What about you? You won't be able to work for the ministry," Daniel asked Harry.

"I don't intent to work for the ministry. I am rich enough as it is and my family tents towards business or other forms of self-employment," Harry answered.

"I guess whatever works for you," Daniel said, "Looks like we are here. If you would like we can drive you to the airport, we are going the same way. Although our flight leaves in about two hours," Daniel tried to confirm Harry's earlier assent again.

"If it isn't an inconvenience to Hermione and both of you," Harry asked and after seeing their expression acquiesced, "sure why not?"

"So Harry, from what I know wizards have ways of instant travel, port-keys if I remember correctly," Daniel left the question hanging.

"Port-keys are provided by the ministry and thus would require me to go there. I try to avoid going to wizardry public places. People at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are used to my presence by now but everywhere else they still gawk at me like a display," Harry answered a bit petulantly.

"It might a bit disconcerting being the centre of attention of so many, especially for someone so young," Emma said in a tone of understanding.

They chatted for the rest of the journey. Harry summarised that Hermione hadn't informed her parents of their falling out, but he kept his assessment to himself, if Hermione didn't want to talk to them about that then he wasn't going to bring that up.

 **XXX**

Harry entered a cubicle and locked and silenced it with magic. It was still two hours before his check-in time and after he had parted ways with the Grangers he could go and put his plan in action. It has worked out in the end, the Grangers providing a better alibi for what he was about to do now. He put on a cloak and pulled the hood up, with nary a sound he disapparated to the Diagon Alley and made way towards the Knockturn Alley. He reached Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary and took thirteen steps from the door further into the dark alley and saw a nondescript door with no signs and no knockers.

He stepped into the shop and was greeted by a pale woman manning the desk. The shop was clean and spacious and there were no wares on display, different from all those he had seen from outside the windows.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an accented voice, East European he reckoned.

"I am not sure," Harry answered without taking off the hood, "I need an item, an item that even the apothecary next door would find hard to provide."

"And that's where we come in. Provided you have the necessary means to pay," she said with her accent more pronounced.

"Payment would be satisfactory if you can find me what I seek," Harry said as he closed on to the desk.

"And what exotic thing do you seek," she purred.

"Blood of a very special kind," Harry answered.

"Don't we all," she answered as she bared her fangs, confirming for him that she was a vampire. So far his information from Belladonna had been true, while she wasn't aware of what exactly he needed she had told him of this shop that could get him any potion ingredient for the right price. The information had come with the warning about the vampiric nature of the proprietors and of the fact that they were information brokers who were in a habit of making a killing out of the conflicts that arose amongst humans, be they be wars or political mechanisation of day to day wizardry politics. The leader of this coven of vampires had even colluded with Voldemort for information in return of blood. Therefore, Harry had entered into the shop fully on guard; he could sense the powerful magic that protected the establishment.

"A unicorn," Harry said.

"Cursed?" she asked. Cursed unicorn blood was hard to come by. The one who extracted the blood and the one who consumed it were both cursed. It didn't matter who handled the blood and whether or not it was consumed with or without the knowledge of the one consuming. This made the cursed unicorn blood a highly illegal substance in most countries and where it wasn't illegal, it was highly regulated and access was only given for research purposes with a lot of red tape and gold involved.

"If you have it," Harry confirmed.

There was a ping and the woman smiled.

"We do. Why don't you step in the back and negotiate the price for your purchase," she indicated the door that was off to the side of the counter.

Harry stepped into the room, more on guard than he had entered the shop. He didn't like the idea of being this inside of the vampire territory, but he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to by the blood. He couldn't also simply run off without rousing suspicion.

"It's intelligent to be wary of us," a cultured voice said without much of a preamble and stepped forth a man who appeared to be mid-thirties and looked pinnacle of health, if not for the pale complexion, "the prey should be careful in their dealings with the predator." The man said without any hint of malice as if stating a fact as he bared his fangs.

"You don't say. Now, what would be the price?" Harry cut straight to the chase. Harry would have retorted but chose to hold his tongue, it wouldn't do to jeopardise their deal before he had the possession of the goods.

"Oh! My. Not much of chatting, are you?" The unnamed vampire closed in on Harry and took a whiff. "You are powerful, young, nevertheless powerful. Blood for blood, a single drop would do. I think that's a fair trade." He extended a tiny phial holding a single drop of the silvery substance which Harry knew was unicorn blood.

Harry took the phial pocketing it and took out a pin; there wasn't much to bargain over. The vampire's tone had made it clear that it was the only payment he would accept. Harry pricked a little and let a drop of blood form on the tip of his finger.

"It's so rare to have someone as powerful as you to come for a trade," the vampire appeared giddy and took his wrist in his cold hand as he brought his lips to the blood. As he suckered in the blood he gave a lick to his finger as the expression on the vampire's face morphed in one of bliss.

"If that's all, by your leave then," Harry turned to leave but was held in place by the vampire woman from earlier who had silently crept into the room. She took hold of his body as her cold fingers intertwined themselves with the fingers of his outstretched right hand while the other held his left arm and rest of the body in place.

"Not today. Perhaps, we will let you leave tomorrow when rest of the family has had their fill. It so rare that a prey as powerful as you walk in through that door," the vampire's expression was one of absolute happiness, which morphed into a satisfied smirk as he felt the anger radiating from the young prey.

"Did I tell you were powerful and young?" the vampire clapped his hands, "What it didn't tell you was that you were also stupid. Stupid to walk in a vampire's liar without any back-up, I mean really, a prey thinking that it can walk into its predator's territory without any king of insurance, the audacity of young humans. The rest of my children will be dropping in an hour or two and then we will have a feast"

The laughter of vampires rang high and cold as Harry's anger abated as the vampire's words registered on his mind. While it was true that he had been tricked, he hadn't come as defenceless as the Vampire thought, he did have a safety net in place if such a situation arose. The vampire leader looked on in confusion as instead of fear and desperation he sensed excitement from his young charge's magic. But, before he could voice his thoughts he felt his body go numb and he fell over. The vampiress screamed at her fallen sire, but before she could do anything she felt herself set ablaze and screamed in agony.

Harry freed himself from the clutches of the vampiress and walked over the fallen vampire as the screams replaced the laughter. He turned the vampire over, his eyes wide with fear as his face showed the effort that he was making to move.

"Don't bother try and move. The concoction is a cross between the Draught of Living Death and the Elixir of Living Nightmares. First, the paralysis kicks in, second comes the hallucinations bringing your worst nightmares to life. The only drawback is that the potion wears off in an hour or so, but you shouldn't worry yourself over the agony that is to come," Harry took a pause as he realised that he was giving a monologue and stopped himself before he wasted too long. He wasn't sure how long the incomplete concoction will hold the vampire in place, especially one that was ancient and a noble. The unicorn blood was the activating ingredient and gave the effects permanency and while his blood has served as a substitute it only lasted for an hour or so.

"The only thing that you need to know is that you are relieved of your existence," Harry finished as his wand materialised in his hand and with a precise motion cut open the vampire's chest. He could see the ancient being's heart beating and he imagined it beat fiercer as its end was close. With a look of disgust he ripped out the heart of the vampire and he stilled, along with his childe stilled too. Harry brought the now still heart to his lips and took a bite as he started to feed on it. It was a part of an ancient ritual or so Salazar said, although Belladonna's Grimoire did mention a similar ritual. It was a reversal of the Baptism by a vampire, where the sire first fed on the victim and then feed the said victim blood from his heart turning them into a vampire childe. The ritual was supposed to improve his reflexes and give him a better vision at night.

After Harry was done, he cleaned himself and removed the traces his presence from the shop and left as swiftly as possible without drawing attention. He apparated twice to random places in London before he made the final apparition to Spinner's End, Cokeworth. The area of town was near a dirty river and full of dilapidated houses, disused factories and broken down street lamps.

' _No wonder the bastard is such an arse_ ,' Harry thought to himself. He had visited the place once to look up for the place where his mother had grown up in. While Privet Drive was clean, clinically so, Spinner's End was littered with filth and in such a state of disrepair that Aunt Petunia's near fanatic hate for anything unclean made a lot of sense. Harry spied the house of his hated professor and paused to consider his actions, he was well aware of the fact that his actions today will have consequences, some he could foresee and most he couldn't. His actions at the shop were sure to have consequences but he had gone in with a number of contingencies in mind and it wasn't his fault that the vampires had thought that they could treat him like fodder.

Harry knocked on the door and there was a lot of noise of rummaging and cursing before the door was finally opened.

"Who is there?" The voice was unpleasant and Harry didn't expect anything else from the surly man who was his former potions' professor and soon to be former DADA professor.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?" Snape's surprise and displeasure at seeing Harry showed on his face.

"Professor, may I come in?" Harry asked politely, but it took a great deal of effort on his part to remain civil with a man that he hated so much and the man he was going to show the true meaning of hell to.

Snape beckoned Harry in and Harry took in the dank interior of the place, it was worse than Sirius's place when Harry had first got there.

"What is it?" Snape asked in urgency as he glanced towards his work place, apparently, the man was in the middle of brewing something.

"I.. I needed to give you this," Harry handed him an envelope, "It's a letter that my mother left with my aunt. She was supposed to give it to you."

Snape snatched the letter out of his hand and looked to his name written on the cover with an expression that Harry never thought he would ever see on the man's face, it was one of longing and love.

"Is that all?" Snape asked abruptly.

"Yes, that's all," Harry replied.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get out of here," he dismissed Harry.

"Oh! Professor, there is one just more thing," Harry said as Snape was showing him out of the door.

"Get on with it," Snape's impatience at his continued presence was apparent.

Harry took a calming breath, "This." He punched the man in the face followed by a knee to the groin. Snape fell on the ground moaning in pain. Harry held the man with chin in place and uncorked the completed concoction. He punched the man again in the groin as the man had shut his mouth. As Snape screamed Harry emptied the contents of the phial and held Snape's mouth shut until he was certain that Snape had swallowed the entire contents.

It wasn't long before Snape's body went limp and soon after he started to moan and cry, all Harry could make out was that he was apologising for something. With deft flicks of his wand Harry erased the proof of his presence and torched the letter addressed by his mom to her former friend. He didn't want to find out what she had said to the man, whether she had forgiven the man or she had tasked him to take care of her only child or had abused her once best friend who had betrayed her trust. Harry left as silently as he had come, he neither felt any sense of accomplishment nor remorse, in a span of an hour he had eradicated a whole coven of vampires and cursed a man for rest of his cursed prolonged life. He didn't feel like shouting at the man or hurling abuses at the man who had betrayed his mother's trust and then informed his master of the prophecy that had brought Voldemort to their door. There was no need for words, he had done what he had set out to do and he will do it again and again if he had to.

 **A/N:** Sorry for not updating for nearly two months. I wasn't suffering from writer's block or any other difficulty that stopped me from writing. I had summer vacations and I was just being lazy.

I will update more frequently from now on.

Thanks for your patience.

I thought about simply killing of Snape, but that simply didn't feel enough. The vampire coven comes into play at a later stage so I wasn't just offing people unnecessarily.

Please do leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

**A Parisian Night**

"It was one of your kind who did this," a man in a belligerent tone hissed as he barred his fangs threateningly.

"It hasn't been proven," a feminine voice answered, her visage calm in face of the threat. The woman was beautiful beyond measure, inhumanely so, her long blonde hair curving around her face, her dress hugging her body accentuating her curves and bringing out her beauty to the fore.

"We have conducted our investigation. A childe burned to death while her sire laid few steps away from her, his chest cleaved open and heart carved out. Now tell me who else but one of yours could accomplish this. It certainly wasn't accomplished by a human," the vampire made his displeasure clear.

"A preliminary inference from a preliminary investigation," the woman was as nonchalant as one could be.

"And you better pray that it's not final, lest it will be a war that you will have to prepare for," the vampire was as hostile as ever. He knew that tonight the veela had their accession festivities as a new member was joining the Matriarch Council and they wouldn't have time to mobilise if hostilities broke over.

"Tell me rat, how old are you?" the veela asked in her most disinterested voice.

"I was sired eight centuries ago and made a noble four," the vampire replied irked at the rat reference.

"Then you weren't there during the last war, so you don't know what you are threatening," the veela replied.

"Neither were you, little bird. What happened in the past is in the past. We will not take this attack on one of ours lightly and there will be retaliation. Your husband's connection to the Flamels will not save him from the coming war."

He was rewarded by laughter; it wasn't mocking, it wasn't a maniac, it was the laughter of someone laughing at a humorous joke.

"Why don't you complete your investigation? Here take this, it's the travel log of all Bank employees and this, is the travel log of veelas' travelling in and out of the continent for yesterday, today and tomorrow. And before I forget, this particular rat was involved with humans so that might be something you need to look into," she handed his two scrolls that were sealed with the respective institutions responsible for such documents. The vampire took the scrolls and made to leave the company of the veela.

"Oh! And rat, next time you dare threaten me, with or without reason, there will be no war, there will be a rat massacre," the veela said as she let lose her allure, it was seductive and intoxicating and the vampire despite the natural vampire resistance to it fell in a trance.

"Be gone now," with a deft motion of her hand the vampire noble was thrown out of the room as the door sealed shut.

"I thought you would have killed him the moment he barged in threatening," a man who appeared to be in the thirties remarked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"The woman I was before I met you would have done exactly that, but I gave that way of life when I fell in love with you," she replied with a smile.

"Was it wise? To treat him like that, he is one of their representatives on the Board," he elaborated at her inquiring glance.

"I might have given up on my old ways, but that doesn't mean that I will let someone get away with threatening me and what's mine. The blood of my father still bleeds true in me," she replied with an indifferent shrug.

"Now let's get going and conduct an investigation of our own," she extended her hand which her partner took and with nary a sound they were gone.

 **XXX**

Harry stepped out of the Air Port with Audrey by his side who had greeted him at the reception.

"That's our ride," she gestured towards the side where taxis were parked. There stood a carriage drawn by a quartet of Abraxan horses, with a person in a black overcoat and hat manning the reins.

"It's it too a bit flashy," Harry remarked.

"Not necessarily. It's comfortable to move around and we can talk business while you take care of your business," she said.

Harry held open the door for her and she got in with an eye roll at him, Harry soon followed her inside. The interior was truly made for comfort, the sitting was a bit over the top, nevertheless comfortable and the lightening was just bright enough to read.

"Before anything else, here is the account statement," Audrey handed him a scroll of parchment.

Harry unfurled the roll and started to read.

 **Potter Holdings**

Number of Vaults: 2

Storage Vault (non-assessed assets): 1

Money Vault: 1 801 465 G, 246 481S, 10 000 K.

Immovable Properties: 1.5 sq. km of untended land, Dover.

Shares in Businesses: 40% stake in VolkHellsehen PartG (HO: Stregaburg)

30% stake in Fortescue Family Holding (HO: Milan)

30% stake in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (HO: London)

Recent Major Transaction History

Out-going: 400 000 G paid to VH PG.

350 000 G paid to FFH.

10 000 G held in trust for WWW.

1 000 G converted in non-magical currency.

In-coming: 85 825 G from sale of Potter Cottage (90000 G total)

450 000 G from sale of Basilisk carcass (550 000 G total)

250 000 G from sale of Dragon carcass (320 000G total)

"Holy shit! How do you get that much from basilisk and dragon sale?" Harry exclaimed.

"When you know how to play the rivalries between various factions participating in the auction," Audrey replied with a self-satisfied smile.

She received an unimpressed look from Harry and so explained with a smug smile.

"I had the meat cut into 1 stone packages and auctioned them individually, the goblins and the dwarves have a taste for such rare meats, and both are at each other's throats for smallest of reasons. Both tried to out-bid the other. The basilisk hide fetched quite a handsome sum when it was revealed that it was from a thousand year old basilisk. The dragon hide sold as well as one could expect. The basilisk skeleton once it was revealed that the basilisk was Salazar Slytherin's pet started a bidding war between the Chinese and Indian business houses, those are some really ancient houses and can cough up quite a lot of dough, although the Indian houses made a collective bid and got that. Last I heard it was being installed at the ICW Trade and Commerce Organisation headquarter at Constantinople. The Dragon head was bought by a Japanese Family, while the rest of the skeleton was auctioned to Chinese Potioneers' guild. So all in all they were very profitable auctions."

"Wow! I... that still is bloody unbelievable," Harry admitted with admiration in his voice. While Harry understood that Audrey wasn't lying but the way she had made it sound made it appear surreal.

"Moving on, there is a proposal from the Ryujin family to collaborate on developing a township on the land where Potter manor used to be, on the model of Stregaburg," Audrey began, "Stregaburg is an all magical town in Switzerland and where the Bank is based at," she explained at his questioning glance.

"Won't the Ministry object to it? I mean if they wanted something like that they could have done it themselves," said Harry.

"Not if you are a member of the Mage Association," she rolled her eyes at Harry's confused look, "you British, don't you know anything about world history and international organisation."

"My history teacher is a ghost who only cares about the goblin rebellions," Harry replied sharply. He had studied other history books, but they mostly focused on the British side of things.

"The Mage Association is a group of, really and I mean really, powerful wizards and families. The Association evolved from the precursor to the ICW when at the time families used to control lands and had empires. The powerful families of the time formed a lose association to ensure that conflict between them remained minimal and they wielded considerable strength, both individually and collectively. When ICW was formed the Mage Association was established by the old families, ICW is based on the idea of nation-states coming together to cooperate while the Mage Association is more individualistic and family-based cooperation between the powerful witches and wizards of a given time. Every member of the Mage Association have privileges protecting them from prosecution by any one state, they can only be tried by the ICW as a whole. Also the members of the Association are not allowed to take government post and swear allegiance to another, save when taking a post on the ICW bodies. Take Dumbledore's example, he is a member of the Association, but his membership was suspended for the duration he served as the Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, but now he is member with all the privileges and responsibilities," she finished her impromptu lesson in part of international governance.

"One of the privileges is that any property owned by a member is autonomous and only has to abide by ICW laws and pay a contribution to the ICW budget. Right now the only examples are, Stregaburg which is owned by the Flamel Family and Minami Iwo Jima which has for centuries been the home of Ryujin family which for the past two millennia has only given birth to witches and wizards powerful enough to be members of the Mage Association," she explained further.

"You think I am powerful enough to be… what? Be invited to join the Association?" Harry asked as he deducted what she was trying to imply.

"I am certain. In last fifty years there aren't many mages born in the west and with last to wars many were either killed or those who could give birth to them were killed, so yes, I think you can be certain that you will be as you put it 'be invited to join the Association'," she said matter-of-factly.

Harry read the proposal as a companionable silence descended between them.

"So let me get this straight, they want to jointly own the land and develop a township and I don't have to pay anything but I will receive an income," Harry asked for clarification, it sounded too good to be true.

"The joint ownership is only until such time that there is someone who can claim descent from both the families and is a sitting member of the Association," she clarified.

"But that doesn't necessarily need to happen, I mean a common descendant," Harry countered.

"I think you don't know enough about them. It will happen and most probably it will be your child," she said and continued as Harry made to say something, "Harry, the Ryujin family has a motto that roughly translates into 'born into power and authority', they are known to take birthing children like breeding animals, they tend to practically mate individuals to get the next generation, the only consideration is that the child born is powerful, the weak are made to live as second-rate servants to their more powerful kin."

"That's horrible," Harry said, but before he could continue his tirade he was cut off by Audrey.

"But that's the way it is and I don't think so it will change anytime soon. They had a daughter join the Association last year, so you are an eligible candidate for her bear a child with for the family. And that's that," she finished.

"I will need time to think about it. I am not comfortable to associate with them," Harry said after about a minute's silence. While he was aware that the House of Draconigena were similarly power hungry, but the motto there was that 'no matter how powerful or weak one was born, but if you died weak then you shouldn't have born at all.' The family tended to use whatever means necessary to train and empower their members but either you lived with you head held high or died trying. All in all Harry was no stranger to the lust for power, but to treat those who weren't born with it with contempt without giving them the opportunity to gain it was vile and loathsome.

"I will keep in touch with you then," Audrey replied with.

They discussed other things and plans for the future as the carriage drove away into the night towards Italy.

 **XXX**

The pair appeared with nary a sound on a deserted Diagon Alley and started treading towards the Knockturn Alley. The female's face wore a look of revulsion at the dirt and filth that was a trademark of the seedier shopping area of Magical London.

"I am sorry Miss, but you can't go past this spot, the area ahead is a site of an active DMLE investigation," a middle-aged man tried to stop their way; he looked tired and obviously cranky from the day's work.

"I am sure you wouldn't mind if we just had a look, you know to sate our curiosity," she smiled bewitchingly.

"Of course not, My Lady. I will do anything to please you. If you would follow me," the man said with glazed eyes as he led the way.

"The poor and miserable fool doesn't even realise that he had been enthralled," the man by her side tutted.

"It's not his fault, he didn't stand a chance," the woman said in an indifferent manner.

Their unwitting guide informed that the vampires had conducted a preliminary investigation, followed by the DMLE, although they were keeping the area sealed for a final joint investigation if the negotiations worked out. The DMLE wasn't pleased with someone killing a vampire noble on their turf, they didn't care that they killed one; it was just that they wanted to avoid a conflict with the Covens.

They soon walked into the site of the crime, it was untouched and one couldn't say that it had been subject to an investigation, let alone two.

The woman looked around, they burnt husk of the vampire childe was on the side and not far off was the sire, his chest cleaved open and his heart missing, an expression of agony and fear etched on what was once an immortal face. The woman observed the face for a while and looked around for what wouldn't have been more than one minute.

"Let us leave, our investigation here is complete," she extended her hand which the man took and apparated them to their home. The moment they were gone, the enthrallment fell apart and left a very confused man behind.

"What do you think?" her companion asked as they appeared in their home.

"It wasn't a veela," she simply stated as she bore an unreadable look.

"How can you be certain? The vampire childe was burnt to death with the sire lying with his chest cleaved open. Only a veela could do so without leaving any significant signs of struggle," the man said, as he poured himself a drink, it was a red wine he had himself produced. He savoured the taste of his creation, older than most witches and wizards, and could only be served in his home.

"The chest was cleaved open neatly. A transformed veela would have left multiple claw marks," she simply stated as she took the offered drink.

 **XXX**

Harry stood on a stone bridge, they were in Rome and the ancient city was not bustling with people as it most certainly did in the daytime. He looked at around the place that was once the centre of one of the Greatest Empire there ever was in the human history; there were many buildings he could see those had seen the tides of time, rise and fall and many from he could sense magic, deep-ancient magic.

He took out the urn he had place his parents ashes in, the gentle flow of river flowing underneath played like a soft tune.

"This is not good bye. I can't let you go, mum, dad. I miss you and I will," Harry choked on his words, he knew they couldn't hear him, but he wondered if they could. Would they tell him to get on with his life? Be happy, he was sure they would. But they weren't here anymore and couldn't tell him so, but he swore that he will find happiness, no matter its form or how long it last, he swore that he will live his life. He wouldn't fear the war that was coming. He wouldn't let anything to hold him down, maybe just once in a while look back. And maybe in the privacy of his own mind, indulge into what ifs and what not's.

He removed the lid and tilted the urn as ashes of his parents fell into the river, he couldn't see in the dark when they became mixed in the water, turning invisible. He watched impassively as little by little the urn grew lighter in his hands and his heart, a little by little grew heavier.

It wasn't long before he was back in the carriage, and off they were. Audrey didn't disturb the silence and let him be. It was half an hour into the ride when Harry finally broke his silence.

"What know?"

"If you are up for it, we have accession festivities held for my eldest sister tonight in Paris. It's a lot of drinking, making merry and sex," Audrey said.

"I didn't know you had a sister and by the sounds of it more than one," Harry remarked.

"Here I tell an underage wizard about drinking and sex and all he notices is that I have sisters," she said cheekily a bit happy that his melancholy mood from earlier was improving, "yes Harry, I have sisters, five to be exact."

"What are the accession festivities for?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines about stupid sub-standard British Magical Education.

"The veela society is matriarchal in nature and we have a Matriarchal Council. It is divided into many levels, depending on the number of people in your singular direct line of descent. Like my sister who have her daughters coming of age today gets to sit on the lowest tier and my mother subsequently is jumped to the higher and my grandmother to one above. It's to ensure that the Council is not controlled by old crones and young blood keeps coming into the Council," she explained.

"Sounds pretty big day for your sister, congratulations," Harry tilted his head.

"Not really, it takes years to gain some form of influence. With the number of eligible veelas able to sit on various levels, it gets pretty convoluted to really get anything done. Although some hold more sway than the others," she said with an apparent indifference.

"I never knew. Tell me more about the veela culture and society in general," Harry asked. It was better to talk about something else than to dwell on the reason for his visit here or to think about what he had done before arriving in Paris.

"Veela culture is different from humans, we are organised in colonies or covens, whatever one wishes to call them and most veela are either warriors or healers. Those who are particularly gifted, more than others as we all have an affinity to, in enchanting become enchanters; they rival goblins and dwarves, although due to the Bank they often work in close association with the dwarves. Then there are those like me who aren't magically strong, we take up other professions like I chose to become a banker," she went into full lecture mode.

"And I am glad that you did," Harry said with a smile. He couldn't think what it would have been like to deal with a surly goblin or some other grown up, Audrey was just a few years older than him and was quite easy to talk to and was easy on the eyes too.

"And well, the society is matriarchal in nature. Any father of a veela child has no right over the child and we don't marry, some do, but they live outside the colonies," she explained.

"When we reach the venue for tonight's festivities you will see a lot of merry making and we are more open about carnal pleasures, after all, veela are beings of passion and lust, which I am sure you have learnt from your past liaison with one of ours," she said the last part with a teasing smile.

"She was a quarter-veela," Harry added half-heartedly, fully aware that that wasn't the point.

"There is no such thing as a half or a quarter veela, at least not biologically," she said before he could interject, "all veela children live in the colonies and learn magic, they don't come into contact with any males until the age of maturity, it's supposed to protect from magical influence of other races. I mean veelas growing away from colonies don't learn things like transformation and throwing fire-balls, and over time most forget such things," she finished.

"Oh! And before I forget we don't have the same attitudes towards sex as other races so get ready for a culture shock," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Harry suppressed a groan at her continued references to sex.

"Anything else?" Harry asked as the carriage drew to a stop, hoping against hope that she didn't make another reference to anything sexual.

"Not for now, we are here," she opened the carriage door and stepped outside.

Harry alight the carriage after her and made sure that he looked presentable. Their destination stood out amongst the other buildings as it was graced by what appeared to golems on fire, their flames shifting through various hues.

"They are enchanted by Madame Thebaux; they act as guardians and the first line of defence in case of an attack," she took his hand and led him on.

They passed through what appeared to be a velvety curtain and entered an enclosure that seemed more like a dance club. He had expected some sort of ballroom. He could see people dancing on the dance floor to upbeat music, while some drank and lounged around on various places. He saw a couple of veela dancing around with a man their bodies grinding against the well-built hunk, but not far off was a veela surrounded by a handful of men all clamouring for her attention.

"Audrey, I am glad you could make it," greeted a woman who appeared to be in the late twenties and like all her kind she was beautiful beyond words, "And this must be your guest," she took his hand as she caught his appreciative gaze.

"Hello, I am…," Harry began to introduce him, but a nudge from Audrey stopped him.

"Polite, aren't you? But there is no need for names. It's a celebration, after all, a night to let go, a night to celebrate and forget everything else," she said as she pressed something on the palm of his hand, something like a stamp. Soon after Audrey led him towards one of the various counters, there were drinks and food placed on the table, it was all very extravagant and decadent.

"Don't tell you name to anyone unless you are taking them to the rooms," she indicated towards a red door across the dance floor.

Harry took a Champaign flute and sipped it tentatively, as he offered one to his companion.

"Oh! And remember that all the food and drinks are laced with aphrodisiacs and will increase your libido and stamina," she informed him. Harry coughed in the glass and gave her an incredulous look.

"It's a veela celebration. Do you think a mere human would be able to last the night without some help?" she asked with a bemused raised eyebrow.

"And what if one can?" Harry shot back.

"My! My! So self-assured, we find that attractive, really attractive," she purred the last part in his ear, Harry's breathe hitched and he felt himself getting a little aroused at having her at such a close proximity. She pulled back and he felt part-relieved and part disappointed, "but what happens when you get it on with more than one? If a veela here finds you good enough to bed you then she would rather share than fight over you, it's like a statement that she has good taste and is willing to share the wealth."

"See there," she gestured towards who appeared to be identical twins, they appeared to be somewhere around his age and had a bevy of men vying for their attention, "they are my nieces, Afrodille and Patrice, it's their coming-of-age day and you will have to soon go there and greet them."

"Greet them? I don't even know them," said Harry.

"Not the usual way. You are supposed to dance with them, they might or might not dance with you," she informed him.

"What is this? Some sort of birds mating ritual," Harry muttered, more to himself.

The little smile on his face told him it was.

"You got to be kidding me," Harry groaned.

"Well, it's not a bird mating. See that man whose being taken away by the other veela," she indicated towards the spot, the man had a slightly glazed look in his eyes, "he couldn't handle the allure, so he is deemed weak to be around them and is taken away by the one who invited him."

"Oh!" was all that he replied

"Listen, Harry, most species have the predisposition to mate with the strongest prospective mate. We veela have made it into a social norm, there are exceptions, but it's more or less the way we are. The first one is important after all, a veela would be only attracted to a person if he is better than her last lover. So the first one sets the bar which every subsequent lover has to surpass and raise it," she explained.

Harry had a contemplative look, he had been aware of the fact that different places had different ways of life, but had always thought that the Western world was more or less homogenous. But that wasn't the case, there was a wizardry society hidden therein, and then even within the magical society there were different sorts of people and different sorts of communities and societies. The blood-supremacists like Voldemort and his followers would crush the diversity that was present in their world.

"Cheer up, Harry, let's get you laid," Audrey broke his musings.

"Hmm," Harry gave her a glance.

"Now all you have to do is," she paused as if looking for the correct word, "broadcast your magical prowess and go and dance around them." By the look on her face, he was sure that she didn't think her choice of words had accurately conveyed what she intended to.

"I get it," Harry said, he had understood what she had intended to say. He had seen when Dumbledore, Voldemort, or for that matter even he himself had made their presence known as they let lose some of their magic.

"If you do, then go get one of them. It wouldn't do for you to come all the way and go back without getting lucky," she said as she pushed him off the stool.

Harry shot her a look but made his way towards the pair all the same. He could feel the music change and himself sway to it, not before long he was on the dance floor. He was awashed by their combined allure, but took that into his stride. It was different from Fleur, but then again, he had loved her. No matter how improbable that sounded, he had fallen in love with her, and Voldemort's return had put a stopper to his dreams of their future together. He knew Voldemort was not totally to blame, he could have tried to run away with her to France, he should have, but something had stopped him. It was more than a mere desire to get revenge as he had told her, his parents have given their lives for the cause they had believed in, they had given away a chance of future together with him and perhaps his siblings to fight against a foe whose world-view they opposed. And for the memory of his father and mother, he would fight against the dark sorcerer, he would not allow their sacrifice to be in vain, he couldn't.

Slowly and steadily he danced his way to the centre of the dance floor, he was enjoying himself, it was so long that he had let go, at school, it was continuous training, with Neville, with Daphne and with his own self. So tonight he danced the night away, uncaring of whether he got luck as Audrey had put it, he was just going to enjoy himself and enjoying himself he was.

 **A/N:** not much by way of action in this chapter, but soon the action will start. Although I have no idea what I am going to do with the summer vacation, I do have ideas but I am not sure if they will come across as I want them to.


	26. Chapter 26

**A Black Christmas**

Awareness came to Harry as the sunlight hit his face, he woke up with a start tuning for his wand as he found himself in an unfamiliar bed and soon the memories of last night came crashing. He had danced with Afrodille and Patrice for what had seemed to be like hours and after that the two had taken him to an alcove where they had flirted, drank, flirted and nibbled on all the delicacies that the veela had to offer. He had learned a quite a lot about the two and the presence of a body to his right told him he had got luck with one of them, who, he couldn't remember, but he was sure that it will all come back. He had quite a lot to drink last night and now needed water. He smiled at the sleeping beauty by his side and planted a little kiss on her forehead. He moved to leave the bed and heard a sleepy mumble, but it wasn't from the one on his side, he turned his side, and gawked as his brain shut down. On the other side of the bed was the form identical to one he had just planted a kiss on. As his brain began to reboot, he thought of getting off the bed and leave the room before either of his partners woke up. He didn't think it will be a good idea if either of the two woke up just now. He spotted a fallen bottle of champagne on the table, they taken the bottle from the bar and had brought it to the room. He made to make his way out of the room and felt his foot fall on cool metal, it was a Galleon, they had flipped the coin to see who would get to go first, Patrice had won it, and she had called heads. He made his way outside the room as silently as he could and was greeted by a sitting Audrey, his hands moved to protect his modesty, or whatever he could really hide.

"There's nothing you have that I haven't seen before," she said as she flipped a page.

"I…," he stuttered as he picked the robe she had indicated to without looking up.

"So which one you got lucky with?" she asked looking up once he was decent.

"I…"

"Harry, I brought you here to bed one of them. So tell me which one was it?" she asked again with an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"You see… I …" Harry began; he swallowed as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

"Mon Cher, come back to bed," a voice called from by the door, it was Patrice if he had to guess.

"Ah! Little Patrice, I am certain it was a night to remember," Audrey said with a smile.

"Aunt Audrey, is that you?" Patrice walked into the room, unconcerned of her state of undress. Harry found his gaze admiring her body, but a cough from Audrey had him lower his gaze as he sputtered apologies.

"I am not little anymore," she said as she took Harry in her arms and snuggled against his body, "now, now, love. Don't to be shy. Look all you want, touch all you want, I know you want to and let me tell you I want you to," With that she kissed Harry hard on her lips. Harry let himself let go into the kiss well aware of the bizarre situation he was in.

"Patrice, stop hogging him," Afrodille made her presence known as she followed her twin's example.

"I will leave the train tickets at the reception, the train leaves in three hours," with that Audrey left the trio as they moved their activities to the bedroom.

 **XXX**

Harry looked out the window as the train sped away towards London; he had barely made it in time. The twins had extracted promises from him to visit them during the summer or whenever he could. It was a bizarre situation to be in, but then again Audrey had warned him about the differences between the culture he was familiar with and her own, he had just not realised that the contrast would be so stark.

After about two hours the train came to a halt as it reached its destination, Harry made his way towards a restroom and apparate from the privacy of a cubicle. He entered the Black family home and felt the wards as he stepped inside. Silence greeted him and the corridor was dark, he blinked his eyes to adjust to the darkness as the inside of the house gave no indication of the late afternoon sun that he had been just moments before. As he made his way to the dining room, he saw a Sirius sitting over a map and various parchments muttering something. He looked tired and haggard.

Sirius looked up as he heard the floor creaking.

"Harry," he appeared surprised at his sudden appearance and relief washed over him as the tension he seemed to be holding went away.

"Sirius," he returned the hug his godfather gave him.

"Where were you? We were all worried; Order members are still looking out for you," he asked in a concerned voice.

"I went to the Continent," Harry replied, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Arthur was injured the day before yesterday, all the Weasleys are at the hospital. And there was an attack on Snape last night, he had been admitted to St. Mungo's, Janus Thickey Ward, we don't think he will come out," Sirius informed him.

"Is Mr Weasley going to be alright?" Harry asked, concerned for the mild manner man.

"Well, yes, they have kept him under observation," Sirius said in a manner that left Harry wondering if his godfather was downplaying Mr Weasley's injuries.

"So, the Continent," Sirius obviously wanted an explanation.

"I had to meet my account manager. And then there was some family business," Harry said the last part quietly, a fleeting expression of guilt across his face. He hadn't realised it earlier, but he was sure that Sirius would have wanted to visit his parents' grave.

"What family business?" Sirius inquired, he had seen the brief look of guilt on his godson's face.

"Sirius, I.., I am sorry," Harry began, now unsure how to tell his godfather what he had done.

"What did you do, Harry?"

"I… I went to Rome to scatter my parents' ashes," Harry said quietly as he shut his eyes, not wanting to see the look on his godfather's face.

"You did what?" Sirius asked in a voice laced with an undercurrent of anger and hurt.

"I... I am sorry Sirius. I didn't think of asking you. I just wanted…," Harry said with his eyes downcast. What could he say? Sirius was his parents' best friend and his godfather, yet he hadn't involved him. He was sure that Sirius would have wanted to be there.

"Why?"

"I read the news clippings in Regulus's room. And I didn't want Voldemort to defile their bodies by making inferi. So I cremated them and scattered the ashes in the Tiber," Harry said, still refusing to meet his godfather's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have, would have helped you. I had a right to know," Sirius asked, his voice still low and filled with anger and hurt.

"I didn't think. I was just thinking about what I wanted, I am sorry," Harry apologised and met his godfather's eyes, trying to convey his regret.

"Go to your room," Sirius said.

"Sirius, I…"

"Please, Harry. Just go," Sirius interrupted him before he could apologise again.

Harry simply nodded and went to his room.

 **XXX**

Harry groaned as he fell on his bed. His body ached in places that he didn't know it could ache. Moody and Tonks had been far more vicious than they ever had been. Moody had complimented on his improvement but that didn't stop the retired Auror from cursing Harry into the next week.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry gave a muffled 'come in' as Sirius stepped into the room.

"Sirius, I…" Harry made to apologise again.

"Let's not talk about it Harry," he said in a way that left no room for argument.

"I came to talk to you about something if you are not too tired?" Sirius asked taking a seat.

"I am fine," Harry said as he got up with a groan.

"If you say so. Well, there is a ball the day after tomorrow at the Black Mansion," Sirius said, "I have been working for the Order to get political support and financial backing for the fight against Voldemort. So there is this ball I am hosting."

"Is there something that I can do to help?" Harry asked wanting a chance to make it up to his godfather.

"Well, it's in celebration of Andromeda and Tonks being brought into the family, and I wish to announce you as my heir," he said looking at Harry for his reaction.

"Sirius I can't be your heir, I mean I would love to but," Harry replied with.

"I know what are you going to say. Think of it as a temporary measure, until I have children of my own. We are in a war Harry, and I don't want the Black fortune to fall into wrong hands. Trust me, I have no love for my family, but if I die Malfoy, Cissy's brat will inherit it all. And then it will all go to fund Voldemort," Sirius said stopping Harry from objecting,

"Well… When you put it that way, I guess it's the rational thing to do. But promise me that you will still try to find love. That you won't let the war dictate your life."

"I won't. But you will agree to be the Black heir?"

"I will be the Black heir, but you will have children of your own. I am sure there will be many witches wanting to be the Lady of House of Black."

"Don't remind me. In the past six months I have as many marriage proposals," Sirius replied with a little irritation tinting his tone.

"I hope you do find someone to love and be happy with," Harry said sincerely.

"I don't know Harry. There is a war coming and it's not an ideal time to start a family," Sirius said in a sombre voice.

"Don't let the war consume your happiness. If you find someone is happy and cherish the joy that is life," Harry's words were met with laughter.

"You know, kiddo, you sounded just like your grandfather. Fleamont had said something similar to James and me," Sirius said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well, he was right then."

"So any special witches in your life? Have you had the Talk?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"There was one. And I have no need for the Talk. I reckon I have had more action than you in the past year," Harry simply said.

"Hey! I will have you know during my schooldays I had witches lining up for be by the dozen," Sirius said boastingly.

"That's ancient history. And it's not the quantity but the quality that matters," Harry said in the same vein, the earlier tension forgotten.

"Yeah! Yeah! Says the guy who's still a virgin," Sirius shot back.

"Whatever. I feel no need to brag and hide my feelings of inadequacy."

"Inadequacy? I will have you know I was and still am a legend."

"We are not discussing this topic anymore Sirius. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, actually, I had to tell you that Andromeda Tonks have been welcomed back in the family and Bellatrix Lestrange has been disowned. You will meet Andromeda at the ball," Sirius informed him.

They carried on their discussion, catching up on the past few months.

 **XXX**

The party was in full swing, Sirius had made his announcements, welcoming back Andromeda Tonks in the fold of the Black family and announcing Harry as the heir Black. The announcements were met with polite applause, but Harry had seen many make an unpleasant face at him being announced as the Black Heir. There were witches and wizards present, who appeared as old as Dumbledore and some who were younger than Harry. People were mingling, forming various groups, some had taken to the dance floor and Harry realised the extent to which he had isolated himself over the past two years. He could see some of his year-mates talking to a side, some senior and junior year groups had formed too, yet not one had invited Harry to join in the conversation. True they were mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, with an occasional Hufflepuff and Gryffindor in between. He had seen Neville talk with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Sirius was some place talking to witches and wizards, old and young; it was mostly politics, Wizengamot business. Andromeda Tonks was surrounded by witches her own age, old acquaintances perhaps. There were other groups too; he had seen Lucius Malfoy surrounded by his own allies and acquaintances. All in all, in a room filled with such a diverse crowd, Harry stood alone.

"Ah! Harry, my boy, what are you doing standing all alone?" a jovial Professor Slughorn greeted him; he held a drink in his hand.

"Good Evening, Professor. I hope you are enjoying the party," Harry greeted the man as they shook hands.

"It is, isn't it? I am enjoying the party. But the question is what a young man such as you is standing here all alone."

"It's just not the usual crowd I hang out with," Harry replied.

"Ah! Yes, yes. But it's a ball, my boy. Socialise a little," the man encouraged.

"Not everyone is as much of a social butterfly as you are Horace," a cultured voice cut in. The man appeared somewhere around Slughorn's age, he was dressed in expensive robes.

"Where is the harm in a little mingling," Slughorn said with a huff.

"Harry, meet Cygnus Greengrass. Cygnus, this is Harry Potter," Slughorn introduced the two.

"A pleasure meeting you sir," Harry shook the older man's hand as he felt himself being examined by Daphne's relative.

"The pleasure is all mine. I have heard so much about you," Cygnus said.

"Yes, yes. I was just telling Cygnus of his granddaughter's and your potions exploits. I tell you Cygnus, Harry here is perhaps even more skilled than old Fleamont and Lily put together," Slughorn interjected himself into the conversation.

"Then Mr Potter indeed is skilled. I hope that Daphne is able to benefit from being acquainted with Mr Potter," Cygnus said, his expression indicating that he wasn't talking about potions. Harry had learnt from Daphne that it was her grandfather who had pushed her for approaching him.

"I am learning as much from her, as she is from me. She is a very talented witch," Harry complimented his sparring partner.

"That she is," the man said with pride in his voice, "now come Horace, let the young keep their company. I am sure than Mr Potter doesn't want to waste such a fine evening listening to old men's chatter," with that he took Slughorn away from Harry, leaving him alone once again.

Harry made way to the place where Neville was standing talking to Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

"Congratulations Harry," Neville greeted him and shook his hand. The other two too joined in as they exchanged greetings.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"So Harry, how is your first outing in the high society?" Susan asked.

"It's alright. Although it looks quite ostentatious for my tastes, if all the gatherings are like this," Harry replied honestly.

"There are not so bad. The adults talk politics and business, while the heirs and other children are left alone to mingle; it's supposed to help cultivate connections," Hannah said with a smile. She wasn't the heir to her family but still was part of the upper echelons of the wizardry society due to her family's wealth.

"I guess so, but it does get boring standing around and just talking," Harry conceded.

"You can always ask someone to dance, if you want to that is," Hannah replied as she shot Neville a look, he appeared to be oblivious.

Harry was aware of the fact that Neville fancied Hannah, but the young lion appeared to be too shy to ask her. During the past two years, while Neville had gained a lot of confidence in his ability to wield a wand, apparently that hadn't led to gaining confidence elsewhere. Harry shook his head, the two appeared to fancy one another, yet were unable to get on with it.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked Hannah as the song came to an end. Some couples left the dance floor, whilst others changed partners.

"I would love to," Hannah acquiesced after shooting Neville another glance which added to the young man's confusion.

Harry took tentative steps to match his steps with Hannah, while he had improved a lot under Fleur's tutelage, Hannah while being a competent dancer was not as good as the French witch. Harry felt a pang in his heart as he missed the part-veela, there was still a part of him that wanted to leave Britain behind and join her, but he knew it wasn't to be. The prophecy had entwined his fate to Voldemort and the dark lord wouldn't let him be. He had to learn about the content of the prophecy as Voldemort also seemed to seek to know them and it wouldn't do for him to be ill-informed.

"So you fancy Neville," Harry observed.

"How?" Hannah stumbled as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"You were pretty obvious there that you wanted him to ask you for a dance," Harry said as he righted them.

"Oh! Then why did you ask me?" she asked, a little irritation lacing her tone.

"To speed things up," Harry replied plainly.

"Huh?"

"To get him to work up the nerve to ask you out. He fancies you too," Harry supplied.

"Are you going to tell him….," she left the last part unsaid.

"Obviously not."

"Why not?"

"It will be funny to see him sweat and feel a little jealous."

"Huh?"

"Just follow my lead; the song is coming to an end," Harry led them back to where Neville and Susan were still talking.

"I will wait for your reply till the end of the break," Harry said.

"Huh!"

"It's alright, I understand that you need time to consider," Harry said with a charming smile.

"I will like a drink right about now, Hannah you must be thirsty too," Susan interjected.

"I will get the drinks," Neville ever the polite one started to leave.

"I could use a drink too," Harry joined him as Hannah was cornered by Susan.

"What was that about?" Neville inquired when they were out the girls' earshot.

"That was me asking Hannah out, although I don't see how that is your business," Harry replied.

"Harry, you know that I fancy Hannah," Neville said through gritted teeth.

"I thought that was last year. Aren't you over her? I mean if you still fancied her you would have asked her out by now," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"I… I planned to ask her out, but..."

"But, what? Hannah is a nice girl and if you really fancy her then ask her out before someone else steals her away. Let's go we have made them wait long enough," Harry led Neville back to the girls.

"Hannah, I need to talk to you," Neville said abruptly to Hannah who gave a nod and waited for him to start.

"May I have this dance," Harry asked Susan who accepted the invitation leaving the two love birds behind.

"Wow! I never knew you could play matchmaker," Susan said as soon as they were out of the earshot of the two.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked trying to appear oblivious.

"Never mind, I have been trying to get them together for months and the whole evening, but who knew it would take Harry Potter's intervention," Susan replied as they continued to dance.

Harry took a break from dancing after Susan had been asked for a dance by some Hufflepuff, Harry couldn't remember his name, not that he cared.

"Now, why would a fine gentleman like you be sitting here by his lonesome?" a voice brought him back from his reverie.

"Oh! Mrs Tonks, congratulations and welcome back to the family," Harry said as he offered her a seat.

"Thank you Mr Potter and congratulations to you too," Andromeda took the seat.

"Harry, please. And thank you, but I do hope that this is only temporary. I would like Sirius to find a woman and have a family of his own," Harry said.

"So do I, he has suffered enough. It's about time that he finds some happiness of his own," her eyes found her cousin who was dancing with some woman his own age.

"I hope so he does. He deserves it," Harry said as he spotted his godfather as the witch laughed at something Sirius had said.

"Nymphadora tells me you are quite talented with a wand," Andromeda brought his attention back to her.

"I know a thing or two," Harry said modestly.

"I never thought I will ever see the day when a Potter showed modesty, especially Jamie's son," Andromeda said with a laugh.

"You knew my father?"

"Not as well as many, but yes," Andromeda said as she indicated towards Sirius, "But let's talk about that some other time."

"I guess so," Harry let the matter drop sensing the older woman's discomfort. He asked her for a dance and Andromeda later informed him that as the heir designate he had to dance with each of female members of the family.

He had barely managed to dance with Nymphadora as the young Auror lacked a natural grace that her mother possessed. He was presently dancing with Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius had informed him that if she had taken the Dark Mark he would have disowned her too, but Andromeda had stalled his hand as they weren't sure whether she fought for the pure-blood supremacy or was just being a dutiful wife.

"You are nothing like Draco makes you be," she commented lightly as they fell into step. She followed his lead with practised ease and was a graceful dancer

"I surely would hope not," Harry replied.

"Once again congratulations."

"I hope it's temporary. I am the head of the Potter family, therefore, I can't become head of another, especially one that is ennobled," Harry heard himself claim.

"I hope you are well-aware of the fact that nearly all young men present tonight would give their wand arm for the chance to be named the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," Narcissa said as her eyes found Draco.

"I am, but there is nothing to be done about it. I just hope Sirius finds someone to start a family with," replied Harry.

"Draco is a little miffed about this. He was to inherit the Black fortune and title," she observed. Harry couldn't sense any contempt or any other feelings from her.

"Tough. But he will inherit whatever is left of the Malfoy fortune, if he manages to survive that long that is," Harry said indifferently.

"What are you implying Mr Potter?" she asked tersely.

"The Ministry and consequently the general public might be in denial of the truth of the return of your husband's master, but it won't be long before war breaks out. And if your son chooses to join the ranks the chances of his surviving are very low," Harry elaborated.

"Somehow I don't see you wishing him to join your side," she said neutrally.

Harry chuckled a little. "You would be right. I have no desire for raising an army of my own or to recruit people for one led by Dumbledore, but if you seek refuge for yourself and your son from Lord of your family, I think he will be inclined to listen, if not than Andromeda and I can easily convince him," Harry informed her.

"I would have thought you don't like my son, he treats you as his nemesis," again her tone was matter-of-factly, yet there was something else in her eyes.

"Draco thinks of himself as my nemesis?" Harry chuckled, "He hasn't beaten me once, neither in quidditch nor in magic. And I don't like your son, but you are now part of the family I am the heir to and you are Sirius's cousin, so if I can do something to increase your chances of survival I am duty bound to do so. If this means that I have to ensure Draco's security too, then as long as he doesn't take the mark and decides to fight for Voldemort, I have no problem in doing so," Harry answered.

"You have given me much to think about," she replied quietly as the dance came to an end.

Harry danced with some more people over the night and by the time the Ball came to an end he was too exhausted to even keep his eyes open.

 **XXX**

Voldemort sneered as Rodolphus kneeled over and joined his brother. He parried away another curse from his lone opponent. Bellatrix was the only one left standing still duelling him as the Lestrange brothers were removed from the field to be tended to by the healers. Voldemort let her have the initiative as he observed one of his most loyal and skilled servants. She still retained some of her beauty, yet the madness that was present in her eyes even before her incarceration was more pronounced than ever. If Voldemort wasn't an immortal, he could easily see himself desiring someone like her to bear him an heir, but he was, therefore he had no desire to sire a child. It was a pity that she hadn't borne a child; it most certainly would have been powerful, better than Malfoy's spawn.

"Pathetic Bellatrix, I would have hoped that Azkaban wouldn't have dulled your edge," Voldemort taunted her.

"It hasn't my lord," she replied as another curse flew out of her wand, how she managed to curtsy while casting the spell, Voldemort wouldn't know.

"If you say so. Or is it the stab of knowing that you can't lay claim to the Black name," Voldemort pushed more.

"It doesn't matter my lord. All I need is to be of service to you. I don't care for the family headed by that muggle-loving blood traitor," Bellatrix hissed as she grew more frantic with her casting.

"Lucius informed me that he named the Potter brat as his heir," Voldemort said as he shot a killing curse that was easily dodged by the witch.

"If my lord permits then I shall kill the half-blood brat myself," Voldemort was again surprised by her ability to offer a bow in between the heated duel.

"The boy is mine to kill, although you can have the blood traitor," Voldemort said by way of rebuke. He smiled in amusement wondering what his fanatical follower's reaction would be if she ever found out the truth of his own heritage.

"As my lord pleased," she said with a bow as an entrails-expelling curse found its way to the spot where Voldemort had just been standing.

Voldemort shifted, that had been too close for comfort, sure he couldn't really die and his body after the ritual had become more durable and flexible, but there were drawbacks too, he couldn't heal by using magic, and the non-magical healing took too long. He decided to put an end to the fight and started to match Bellatrix spell for spell. Soon the advantage he had let her have was gone and she found less and less opportunity to strike. It wasn't long before she was down for the count but not before she had managed to nick him with a slicing hex.

"You still have a long way to go," he said and turned without listing to her platitudes.

"Back so soon?" he asked Lucius who had gone to the Black Ball.

"Yes, my lord," the blond man bowed his head as his eyes gauged the damage done to his garden.

"I shall hear your report at a later time, but give me a brief overview," Voldemort commanded as amusement laced his voice. Lucius was a creature of comfort and the past decade had done nothing to diminish the man's excesses.

"My lord, a number of families have promised more resources, but they are still not willing to commit more wands to your…. err… our noble cause," he said maintaining the bow.

"It can't be helped, not everyone has what it takes to fight for what is right," Voldemort said as he passed his servant. It wasn't different from what he had expected, the richer member of the society seldom took an active part in the war, it was the young and poor who comprised the forces. Many of his own earliest followers were young people from rich families, while their parents and grandparents had financed his first rise to power. The poor and powerless gravitated to those who held power and wealth in the vain hope of benefitting from the association.

 **A/N:** Another chapter finished.

I am not so sure about what I am going to do with Draco and Narcissa, but it is a good option to have.

Things are still pretty slow as Voldemort is still in hiding.

Sirius, Lucius and others are trying to gain political and financial support for their cause, but I won't focus on that. It's more of a background thing.

Next, up we will have Umbitch and DA.


	27. Chapter 27

**Professor Umbitch**

Lucius entered the sunroom where Narcissa was helping herself to some tea, her expression was contemplative and he wondered the reason behind the look that she wore. She had been distant since the Black Ball and he had refrained from asking her about it in Draco's presence, but now with their son gone, he had to know what was bothering her.

"What is it Cissy?" he took the seat opposite her as she prepared tea for him.

"I was just thinking," she began.

' _This can't be good_ ,' Lucius thought, ever since the Dark Lord had appropriated their manor for his use, there appeared to be a wall between the two. Like most Blacks, Narcissa believed in pureblood supremacy, but that didn't mean that his wife had the inclination for the violence that had marked the last war.

"You can talk to me, if you want to that is," Lucius said as her contemplative expression turned to a frown. She was being more expressive of her feelings than she normally was.

"Lucius, there is a war coming, isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe Dumbledore would not go down as easily as one would expect of someone his age."

"If the war comes, what will become of Draco?"

Lucius's expression turned to understanding; he could understand the maternal instinct to worry about her child, her flesh and blood. Hadn't his own mother had worried so? But it had turned to be alright, in the end, hadn't it?

"I think he will be just fine. He is a Malfoy and he will prevail," Lucius tried to assuage her worries.

"I want to believe it too. But last time the war nearly ripped our world apart. We were relatively unscathed, but the Blacks are a shadow of their former selves. The Lestranges are all but extinct; Bellatrix never even got a chance to be a mother," Narcissa said, her distress apparent.

Lucius noticed her identifying herself with Malfoys, for which he gave a small smile. It wouldn't do for his wife to think of herself as a Black anymore, the Blacks were notorious for their loyalty towards the family.

"Then what will you have me do? Certainly you don't expect me to impregnate your sister," Lucius tried to make light of her words. He didn't like seeing her like this; his wife was always calm and composed. Whatever had happened during the Ball, must have got to her, and had got to her good.

Her glare removed his smirk.

"I don't know. But we need to do something to make sure Draco survives the war. I don't want him to take the mark," Narcissa spoke in a tone that broke no objection.

"I feel it is prudent that he receives instruction in duelling," he conceded, it was a good idea, "but I can't promise that he will not take the mark. It's Draco's decision and I will accept whatever he decides, although I think I know what he will choose," Lucius finished before she could interrupt him. It was the best he could give her right now, he knew there was no way he could dissuade Draco from wanting to join the ranks, but if possible he will try and delay it as long as possible.

 **XXX**

Harry finished his patrol and tried to find a carriage to spend the rest of the journey. He had greeted Padma during the prefect meeting, but had no chance to hear her reply. He had forgotten about her until now, not that he could really fault himself, veela had that effect on most men, and two veela were more than enough to make him forget.

He sat in an empty compartment, and shut his eyes. With only a few students leaving for the Christmas Break, the train was relatively less crowded. A knock on the door woke him up from his nap. He unlocked the door with a flick of his wand and in stepped Padma.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she greeted back. She straightened her back and met his eyes.

"I have your answer," she said plainly, although Harry sensed an undercurrent of nervousness, he wasn't feeling any different from her.

"I think I would prefer to date someone properly before it's too late. It has been decided that I am to return to the homeland and continue my remaining education there," she informed him.

Harry didn't reply immediately and paused to formulate a response. He could understand her point of view, and if there was one thing that he couldn't promise her that was giving her the time of being a proper boyfriend. But would really be so bad? Would it really be impossible for him to be in a relationship? He had been a relationship with Fleur for nearly half a year, and there were as many demands on his time then as were now. His time spent training with Amanda and Fleur was replaced by training with Daphne and Neville, but he was sure he could make time for her if her tried. The question remained, was he willing to do so? Padma was a good company, he knew from the patrols they shared. She was beautiful, certainly no match for Fleur or Daphne, but she was still one of the best looking girls in his class who was often overlooked for her Gryffindor twin. There weren't many reasons for not to date her, but the point of matter was, did he want something deeper.

"The next visit to Hogsmeade comes next weekend, would do me the honour of accompanying me?" Harry asked her.

Her expression didn't change initially, but soon it morphed into a smile.

"I would love to," she replied and appeared surprised by her acceptance. So did Harry. Hadn't he told her that he didn't want anything deeper? Wasn't he the one who had told her that he was looking for something that would end with the school year?

"But I might add, it won't last past this year. My plans have been made and nothing, not even, you will able to convince me otherwise," she said.

"I wouldn't ever dare to try," Harry replied.

They talked a little while but she had to return to her friends soon as she was gone too long.

 **XXX**

Harry was sitting with Neville eating his dinner with Hermione not far off. There was a new addition to the staff table, a toad-like woman wearing a pink cardigan. He had heard whispers of rumours surrounding Snape's fate. Apparently, it was blamed on the escaped Death Eaters seeking vengeance upon Dumbledore's spy. The ministry had jumped at the vacancy created and had announced that they will be helping to fill the vacancy with a ministry trained educator citing Dumbledore's earlier failures to get a good appointment for the post. Harry was certain that there was something else a foot, not that he cared, his card was full as it is and whatever the Ministry or Dumbledore did was not any of his concern.

"Good evening students, it is my sad duty to inform you all that Professor Snape will not be joining us this term," Dumbledore started in a sombre voice, " Prof Slughorn has agreed to step in as the Head of the House for Slytherin. The ministry has been kind enough to lend us their assistance in the form of Professor Umbidge, who will be taking over as the new DADA teacher and I am sure you will all join me in wishing her good luck," he inclined his head towards the aforementioned woman.

"Ahem! Ahem!" a cough interrupted him.

Umbridge stood from her seat and made way to the podium with deliberate and measure steps.

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome," she spoke in a clear tone as students turned their attention to her, surprised at her rude interruption of the venerated wizard, "And how lovely to see your bright happy faces smiling at me. I am sure that we all are going to be very good friends," she said in a sickening sweat voice. Harry could see many people make faces at her words as many in Slytherin looked at her contemplatively.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance," her tone was deceptively soft, "Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay," she pause dramatically, "There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practises that ought to be prohibited," she finished with a self-satisfied smile. Her words were met with confusion and muttering as many older Ravenclaws and most Slytherins looked displeased.

"What does that mean?" Harry heard Ron mutter.

"It means the ministry is interfering in Hogwarts," Hermione answered as muttering met her pronouncement from those within the earshot. It seemed many had come to the same conclusion, but Harry didn't let it worry him. He had a lot on his plate and whatever the ministry was cooking up with this scheme was none of his business.

 **XXX**

"This is simply not done," Salazar wore a furious expression. He had raged and ranted after Harry had narrated the new DADA teacher's speech.

"It isn't. But what can Dumbledore do? He has lost all of his political positions and with public opinion set so against him, I don't see him fighting the ministry over this," Harry tried to be the voice of reason.

"There is a reason why this school was built at such a remote location. Away from the centres of power and trade, to make sure that politics never interferes with education," Salazar was still fuming.

"I understand, but nothing can be done about this now, can it?"

"No you don't. There is the reason that I convinced Belladonna to donate the castle and adjoining lands for the school, and let me tell you it wasn't easy. Rowena wanted the school to be in what is today London, but I set my foot down that the school has to be as far off as possible from political influence and Royal patronage. Obviously I didn't take into account the fact that subsequent Headmasters will surrender the school's sovereignty. First, the Board of Governors and second, examinations organised by an external examiner. The level of interference and the fall in education standards, it's appalling to think that an institution that rivalled the great academies of Greece, Egypt, Rome, India and the Far East, had been reduced to such a pathetic sight," Salazar was on a roll.

"Regardless, there is nothing we can do now," Harry sighed tiredly.

"It's getting late, go and get rest, you have classes tomorrow and I wouldn't have it that your education suffers on my account," Salazar shoed him away.

 **XXX**

"Dumbledore, you must do something about this," said the Sorting Hat.

"For the last time, it is out of my hands," Dumbledore said in a hoarse voice.

"No, it isn't. You are the Headmaster of this school, the master of this castle. It is your responsibility to the students that political masters of the day do not interfere with their education."

"What will you have me do? Cornelius is being unreasonable and paranoid. If I hadn't conceded he would have taken it as a sign of rebellion. Instead of a single witch, we would have Aurors trying to take over the place."

"I would like to see them try. This castle hadn't fallen in a millennium, what makes you think it will fall now. Celts, Goblins, Norse, Kings and their Knights all have tried and perished at these walls. As long as someone is willing to wield their magic to protect these hallowed halls, the castle shall not fall."

"We don't live the Middle Ages. I would avoid conflict wherever I can. There is enough of it as it is."

"Fine then. But remember if someone challenges your ability to protect the students from harm and you have been remiss in your ability to do so, you will find that Hogwarts have ways to safeguard those under her protection from befalling harm even at the hands of its Headmaster, whether by action or by inaction."

"You don't have to remind me of my responsibilities."

"I thought all the politics made you forget," with that parting shot Hat fell silent.

Dumbledore ran a hand over his beard. The Sorting Hat was right that his priority lay with the students, but the circumstances were such that he had to take all measures necessary to prepare the world for the upcoming war. It wouldn't do to alienate the ministry just before the war truly began in the open. The Christmas holidays had been spent in dealing with the aftermath of Severus's fate, he didn't know who had inflicted such harm on the man. Snape's former associates were the usual suspects but this didn't appear to be Tom's handiwork. The absence of the mark and the loss of a spy even if his loyalties were suspect, were indicators that Tom wasn't involved. It meant that there was someone else involved. The use of advanced alchemy was certainly a clue.

The incident with the death of a vampire in Knockturn Alley had created hassles of its own, but it wasn't his concern anymore. At least the ministry had dealt with that adequately.

His renewed membership of the Mage Association while had brought intelligence and certain advantages, had not really done anything to advance the cause against Tom. The Association was indifferent to Britain's plight and as long as the resurgent Dark Lord kept to the British Isles neither the ICW nor the Mage Association will feel any inclination to act. The recruitment effort was not going as good as he had hoped, although Sirius had done admirably to increase their war chest. The old houses were not really much for war, but were willing to pay both sides, to ensure that they were left alone. It was only now that the loss of the last war, when so many young had been lost, was felt by the wizened wizard when he realised that the number of abled fighters in the Magical Britain was dangerously low. If wizards were a territorial lot with expansionist tendencies, he could see the Isles fall to Americans, Chinese, Japanese, Germans, France, or even India. All these countries had a large number of abled fighters and he was certain many of them will join the Dark Lord, either for his beliefs or for money.

He shuffled through parchments and took a laboured breathe, "I am getting too old for this." And he really was.

 **XXX**

It was the first class of the new term and they had DADA. The class was packed with students from all four houses. Today was a theory class, but Harry couldn't picture the new teacher being any decent with the wand work. Padma was sitting next to him, with Neville and Hannah in front of him. Hermione sat across from him with Ron taking the seat next to her. The teacher was yet to arrive so the class was in the usual state of chaos that marked the beginning of any class.

"Good Morning class," Professor Umbridge entered the class dressed in the pink cardigan from last night and the room fell silent.

"Tut, tut, that wouldn't do. Again, Good Morning class," she said in a sickening sweat voice.

"Good Morning," the class replied unsurely.

"Properly, this time, Good Morning class," her tone still remained the same.

"Good Morning Professor," the class replied loudly with many making faces at the forced greeting.

"There. It wasn't so difficult, was it?" she gave a satisfied smile, "Ordinary. Wizarding. Level. Examinations. O.W.L.s. More commonly known as 'Owls'. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be… severe," her visage ironically cheerful, given her words.

"Your previous instructions on the subject have been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic," with a flick of her wand books placed on the teacher's desk distributed themselves amongst the students.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked as she spotted Hermione's raised hand.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," Hermione enquired.

"Using spells?" she Umbridge asked with a snort, "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron blurted out.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way," she replied with a self-satisfied smile.

Harry held his tongue; he felt like lashing out, nevertheless he controlled himself. Not doing magic? Was she serious? They were wizards and witches for crying out loud, and if she wanted them not to do magic, she was a greater idiot than he initially thought she was.

"What about the practical exams?" Hermione ever the studious one interjected. Harry smiled wryly at his friend who hadn't changed at all. She was the one who pointed out that the ministry was interfering with Hogwarts, couldn't she understand that Umbridge's actions were to that end. Harry didn't understand what the ministry was trying to achieve by interfering in the students' education in such a manner.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school, is all about," their teacher replied looking supremely satisfied with herself.

"Now if there is nothing else to add, please read the first chapter," she instructed and took her seat.

Harry leafed through the pages as he saw out of the corner of his eye Padma reading the book diligently. He raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Potter," Umbridge called out after seeing his raised hand. The whole class stopped as one and looked towards what they thought was surely going to be a heated exchange of words.

"Mr Slinkhard aptly puts out the best defensive strategy is to avoid confrontation at all costs," said Harry. His words were met with looks of disbelief from most of the Gryffindors.

"I see," Umbridge smiled, "so you understand the text. Is there still a problem?"

"Yes Professor, what if avoiding a dangerous situation is not possible. Magical world while full of wonder and mystery have its fair share of dangerous elements, dark artefacts, dark creatures, dark wizards, to name a few. Surely in such a situation knowledge of defensive magic will be imperative," Harry remarked.

"I can see where this is coming from Mr Potter. But rest assured that the ministry of magic exists to safeguard witches and wizards," she said with a smile.

"I am sure it does. But the ministry cannot always respond to threats in a timely manner," Harry said politely.

"Are you insinuating that the ministry is not competent enough to respond to threats?" she asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Not at all," Harry said nonchalantly, "I am merely reminding you that the ministry cannot respond to all threats in time. My own experience with the dementors this summer would have been quite different had I not learned the Patronus Charm."

"Be that as it may, but the purpose of this class is to prepare for the O.W.L.s examination and the theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to that end," she said in a tone that broke no dissent.

Harry chose to shut is mouth than to be goaded by the woman. He was certain that she would not take kindly to any voice of dissent and for once Harry wished that it wasn't his voice. If someone else disagreed with the woman they will have his support, but he was not putting his head on the chopping block.

 **XXX**

Harry was sitting in the common room surrounded by younger years, helping them with their assignments. Many younger years had taken to ask for his advice regarding studies much to dismay of Hermione and he had felt happy to oblige. He enjoyed instructing others, especially when they were attentive and listened to his advice.

"Runes are the written form of language used by the wizards and witches of ages gone by. They are power full symbols and each has a distinct meaning. They can be used in isolation or conjugation to create specific results. Right now all you learn is reading and translating the runes, regardless of that make sure that you don't inscribe any runes using a magical means and on magically recipient surfaces," he was instructing a couple of third years, "Look at the strokes, while they don't need a particular order, it is better to learn the order of making the strokes."

"Do we learn how to enchant?" one the third year asked.

"They used to teach it. But there haven't been many students interested in learning, but if a sufficient number of you want to learn, I am sure the headmaster could be convinced to bring the class back. But it is a NEWT skill," Harry informed him. Looks were exchanged amongst those sitting around him. While none of them were Ravenclaws, under his influence most of them had become quite curious and wanted to learn as much about magic as possible.

"What can I help you with?" Harry asked the fidgeting first year. She was the one who had questioned him about whether or not McGonagall turned students into maps or clocks and since then had become the unofficial spokesperson for the first years.

"It's Jacob," she said quietly as she threw furtive glances at the boys' dormitory.

"What is it, Olivia? You know I can't read minds," Harry said as he crouched close to her. While he could use legilimency, but both the Sorting Hat and Salazar had beat into his head that the art was intrusive and violation of a person's right to privacy, therefore it should not be employed lightly.

"He had a detention with Professor Umbridge and he came with his hand bleeding and crying. He hadn't said a word since then and refuses to leave the bathroom," Olivia informed him, worry tinting her voice.

"Who gets a detention on the very first day," Harry muttered as he got up.

"He was defending you against that evil woman," Olivia said heatedly after hearing his words.

"Defending me?" Harry asked in confusion, "Never mind that now. First, let's make sure your friend is alright." He interrupted her before she could clarify.

He rushed to the bathroom, and sure enough by one of the sinks stood the aforementioned boy. Harry saw his reflection in the mirror and sure enough, he had been crying. Jacob had placed his hand under the water and there was blood flowing from a wound in his hand.

Harry took his hand and applied a minor healing charm. It wouldn't do much good, but it will stopper the bleeding for a while. Healing magic was not something that one just messed around with and Harry was more than aware of the risks involved in casting magic. By the time he was able to stem the blood, a couple of first year boys had gathered around.

"Take him to the Hospital Wing. Its marked on your maps with a red cross," Harry instructed them and they took Jacob without a single word.

"Explain?" Harry turned to Olivia who had followed him to the bathroom.

"He had an argument with the hag during the class. She said there was no danger out there and he said that he believed you when you said he-who-must-not-be-named is back," she began, "We all believe you. But Jacob was the one who objected to her lies openly and she gave him detention," she looked down at her feet.

"It's alright. I will go talk to McGonagall about this," Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

 **XXX**

It was dinner time and he was sitting in Padma's company at the Gryffindor table.

"They all admire you a lot," Padma commented as she indicated towards some of the first and second years who were glancing towards them every now and then.

"What can I say, I am admirable," Harry replied with a grin.

"You would like to think, wouldn't you?"

"I am not alone in thinking like that. You are here too."

"But mostly I guess I have to thank all those Harry Potter books for the attention," Harry remarked.

"I don't think so, Harry. Most of the younger years look up to you, and the fact that you are the only prefect who takes the time to tutor them helps you cause," Neville interjected.

"You tutor the juniors. I though only Ravenclaw does it," Padma commented looking impressed at Harry.

"Not so much everyone else. It's just Harry who does it and you should see how attentive they all are. But then again Harry has a knack for teaching, I guess," Neville said as Harry ducked his head.

"Hey, I would have liked if someone had taken the time to help me with some of the things, so I just do as I would have liked someone else to do for me," Harry defended his actions, not that he needed to.

"You need someone to tutor you? I can help if you promise to be a good little student," Padma whispered flirtatious manner.

"Perhaps not so little," Harry shot back.

"You two, people are having dinner here," Neville hissed blushing.

"Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Harry's reply was cut short by Umbridge's loud words.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices," McGonagall replied in an even tone. He had spoken to her after sending Jacob to the Hospital Wing and talking to Olivia.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva," Umbridge said in her patent sickening sweet tone.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods," McGonagall replied with her nostrils flaring.

"I am sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty," with a fanatical expression.

"Disloyalty?" McGonagall whispered disbelievingly as she took a step back.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared," Umbridge said in a disappointing tone as she left the Transfiguration teacher gawking.

"That's one hell of a nasty woman," Neville said as the chatter around the hall picked up.

 **XXX**

They were in the first year boys' dormitory. The room was packed with the first boys and girls. Harry had Olivia call them to the room discreetly, although he was sure that their absence from the common room wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Now that you all are here. What I am going to tell you must stay in this room. I talked to Professor McGonagall after dinner and all she said was that we are supposed to keep our heads down and not antagonise the pink toad," Harry said in the sternest tone he could muster.

"But couldn't she do anything? She is the Deputy Headmistress," Olivia ever the voice of the first years asked.

"She can't do much. We all are haplessly caught right in the middle of a power play between the ministry and Dumbledore, I don't know what this is all about, but right now the headmaster cannot offer us any protection," Harry said with a sigh.

"But what about parents. Surely they can do something," this time it was a boy, a pureblood from one of the rich families if he remembered correctly.

"I don't know. I am not so sure if that there is anyone who could take on the ministry, especially on their own," Harry admitted, and he really had no idea. He had never known parental support and any adult he had ever sought help from hadn't been much help either. So he was left to fend for himself and trust his own devices.

"But I do know that none of you will suffer at the hands of that vile woman," Harry said with venom and determination lacing his voice, "First off, you will all make sure not to give her any cause to punish you. Suck up to her if you have to, I don't care as long as she doesn't harm you. Secondly if someone gets detention, you are to come to me before you go and visit her," he gave them a hard look trying to convey that they understood.

"But she is lying and trying to not teach us anything about defence," Olivia's complaint was backed by affirming nods of her classmates.

"I know, I will help you prepare for the exams. Go to the library, you will find previous years' question papers there and have an idea of what you are supposed to actually learn instead of the shite she is trying to feed us. But are we clear that you are not to antagonise her and come to me if she gives you detention?" Harry gave them all a hard stare.

Reluctantly one by one all of them nodded in assent.

This conversation was repeated in the second, the third and the fourth year boys' dormitory with little to no variation. It was all he could do for them, and he meant that when he said that he wouldn't let the bint harm them.


	28. Chapter 28

**A Toad and a Fly**

Harry was sitting on the couch the Room of Requirements had provided as Daphne rested on a chair across him. He had mentioned to Salazar about the effectiveness and extent of the illusions created by the room. After carefully questioning him, Salazar had theorised that it was likely the function of the room had been changed. It was a possibility; since others had spent at least a decade more in the castle after Salazar had finally left. Rowena wasn't called the smartest witch to ever live for nothing and it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that she had improved up on the original Chamber.

Daphne had asked him during today's potion class about resuming their sessions, and Harry suggested they do it tonight.

"Can we ever be as good as the Dark Lord and the Headmaster?" her question stirred him out of his musings.

"In terms of power, I don't know. In terms of skill, given enough time we can be better than them," Harry replied after a moment's thought.

"If that is so, then why there aren't many wizards close enough to their skills?" she probed further.

Harry smiled a bit at her line of questioning. It wasn't always that people asked such a question. Most of the times people were either in awe of powerful wizards and witches or were too scared, but nobody ever wondered why they themselves couldn't be counted amongst the ranks of the powerful and the skilled.

"Because most of the people in the magical world are lazy, they are content to live a life of mediocrity. Magic as an art has no limit and anyone who possessed with the bare minimum of power to cast magic can be the most brilliant of artists. Most people are content to spend their Hogwarts years wasting away doing nothing, all the while one of the most extensive libraries rests within the walking distance. Most don't know this, but any alumnus fortunate enough to walk these hallowed halls can come and pursue the tomes held in the library at their leisure. But the fact of the matter is most people don't bother. They are happy to pass the exams, get a job and live their happy lives," Harry finished his mini rant.

Daphne fell silent as she pondered his words.

"How far ahead you really are?" she asked after a while.

"Not far ahead enough," Harry muttered a reply, as his own words still played on his mind. He had started to channelize Salazar a little, but what he had said was true. He was certain that with the exceptions of Hermione and some of the most studious Ravenclaws, he outstripped his fellow students in terms of magical knowledge. As far as the practical aspect of magic went, he was certain that he had no equal amongst the students.

For his words, he received an unimpressed look from Daphne.

"Let's just say, that if I were to sit N.E.W.T.s today, I will receive more than Exceeds Expectations in most of the wand based subjects in theory and outstanding in the practical, as for potions and runes, they will be a walk in the park," Harry answered with none of the modesty that used to be second nature to him.

Daphne simply gawked at him for his reply too surprised by his frank admission. Before this year, she had heard him being above average in most disciplines and abysmal in potions, and he had joined the runes later than most of his classmates. But she had no reason to not believe him, she was certain that even now he wasn't admitting the true extent of his abilities.

"Why do you push yourself so hard?" she chose to simply ask the question that had plagued her mind since their first duel. He had wiped the floor with her without breaking a sweat. She knew she had come far, but even today she was sure that she was leagues behind him.

Harry took a breath and tried to form an answer. Why did he it? He enjoyed it. But it wasn't that simple, was it? He knew his reasons and it wasn't like her learning that would jeopardise his security. But if he told her, it would be a major sign of trust in her on his part. Did he trust her? A little, not so with his life, but enough to believe that she wouldn't go out of her way to make his life difficult, not that she would succeed.

"I grew up with my relatives, they are non-magical," Harry began, deciding, to be honest with her. Perhaps it will serve some purpose, perhaps it wouldn't.

"That's common knowledge," she interrupted.

"I didn't have the best of childhoods," he overlooked her interruption, "To say I was subject to child abuse would not be an exaggeration," he ignored her gasp and the look of surprise that crossed her face, "They, my relatives, always made a point to remind me that I was different. Called me a freak," Harry chuckled humourlessly.

Daphne didn't interrupt him this time.

"By the time I came to Hogwarts, all I wanted was to be the part of the crowd, to be normal, to be overlooked. But that wasn't to be. Apparently, I was the Boy-Who-Lived, and by the second year after surviving a basilisk I had accepted the fact that I can never be 'normal'," she could hear the quotation marks on the last word.

"I got my head straight and tried to learn all about the magical world and realised that there was so much I didn't know. Let's just say the curiosity that used to get me in situations I had no business to be in, got me learning all I could. One thing led to another and but the end of the summer before the third year, I was determined to be the best wizard that ever was. Since then I had pushed myself to that end, I don't want to rule the world or be the saviour of the world, all I want is to be the best."

"But why?" she asked softly.

"Because magic is what made me different from my relatives. Superior? I don't know. It wouldn't take much to be a better human than them. But magic was what made me different. And magic was what saved my life on that Halloween, if my mother had been any less brilliant than she was, I too would have died. I lived, because she was brilliant. I owe it to her that I be as brilliant if not more. She couldn't have saved me if my father wasn't fearless and skilled, but he was, and for that I cannot be any less. It's for their sake as well as mine. Magic is what saved my life, and magic is what kept me alive, it's what makes me different and it's what I will master," Harry said the words with such passion that Daphne was taken aback, by the emotion.

"I don't think I can truly understand that. Magic is just magic," Daphne said more to her than to him.

"You can if you want to. For most of the people who have grown up in the magical world, magic is a common place thing, its ordinary. But to those who have grown up outside of it, it's a thing of wonder. There is no limit to what magic can't achieve. Most people are happy to be able to swish a wand when true sorcery can be done with nary a thought. Immortality is not so hard to achieve using magic, yet the minister, the man who governs the witches and wizards on the Isles cannot believe that Voldemort could be immortal. What's more? The ministry appointed teacher doesn't want us to learn magic, don't make me laugh, we would be better off in a muggle school that to learn magic from that bint," Harry heaved heavy sighs.

"I can understand how magic might appear wondrous to those who aren't aware of it. And perhaps you are right that people who grow around magic often tend to overlook the wonders of magic. I don't like the thought of being part of the herd, but I don't know what I want to do," Daphne said once she saw him calm down a bit.

"You do what you want to do, nothing more, and nothing less."

"But I don't know what I want to do," she said with a bit of frustration creeping in her voice, "I first came to you so that I can improve myself. For exams, you know. But now, seeing this, hearing you, it feels so insignificant, inadequate. I know that I am not going to work after school. I am going to be married off for an alliance. Stay home, raise some bastard's sprogs, organise parties and bitch about anything and everything with other pureblood wives. There is nothing I can do to change that," she said in a defeated manner. She had decided to open up to him a little. It wouldn't have been fair not to, not after catching a glimpse of Harry Potter, only she had been privy to. She was sure what Harry had said was not really a great secret; nevertheless he had shared it with her.

"You do what you want to do, Daphne. You just need the will and power to back your own desires. If you are willing and have the power no one can force you to do something you don't want to," Harry told her, but it was also for his own sake as well. The founders, Belladonna and people like Dumbledore and Voldemort were not bound by the will of others. They moved others, instead of being moved by them. If not for Dumbledore, he was sure that Voldemort would have won before Harry was even born. And if it wasn't a conscious choice, Dumbledore could have easily taken over the country. Positions of power had been thrown at the venerated wizard like candy on Halloween if he wished he could have had the world at his feet.

"And you believe you have the power and the skill not be forced into something against your will? To escape the circumstance and expectations placed upon you?" she asked a little derisively.

"Not really. But one day I will. It would be such a shame for you to simply succumb to the circumstances and expectations that surround you. You can change the circumstances to your favour; you can reject to bow down to the expectations placed upon you, only if you have the will and power to do so. No one can dare to tell you to be a rebel or be conformist, it's your decision to make and live by," Harry finished with a pointed look.

"I should be leaving," she said getting up.

"Greengrass," Harry called after her; she stopped and gave him an impatient look, "You are well versed in the politics of our world."

"I am, and so should you be, as the Heir Black."

"If a senior ministry employee was using dark artefacts on students, how do you stop them?"

A look of understanding dawned on her face as she connected the dots, not that there was much connection to be made.

"Depends on the victim. Say if I were the student, my father will raise a storm. If Malfoy was the said victim, the Minister might lose his job. If Granger was the victim nobody will care. If Harry Potter was the victim, well that might lead to interesting reports in the Daily Prophet. But I would advise that you talk to Bones about getting her Aunt some evidence of the said activities," she gave an uncharacteristically long worded answer. It took Harry a while to process her answer.

"Thank you for the advice," Harry said with a grateful smile.

"It would do well to remember that you don't have to do everything on you own Potter," with the last bit of advice she opened the door.

"Greengrass," Harry called out after her, this time her look was even more impatient than before, "Here, take this just before you sleep. It's a rejuvenating potion." He handed her a phial. She gave him a suspicious look but took the potion all the same.

"Oh! And before I forget," he called her one last time with a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

"What now?" she gave him an irate look.

"It would be a shame if you had to pop out some bastard's sprogs. Especially someone like Malfoy's, although I am certain we will learn in future how Malfoy spawn coming out of a Greengrass looks like," with that parting shot Harry made himself scarce.

Her frustrated screams and angry muttering followed him as he sped away.

 **XXX**

It was another reading session in the DADA class and Harry was sitting next to Padma.

"Harry, I don't think she will appreciate the art," Padma whispered to him as she got a glimpse of his doodling. She was trying hard to control her laughter.

"Why don't I ask her?" Harry whispered back.

"Harry, you wouldn't," she hissed disbelievingly.

"Wouldn't I? Let's have a wager," he then whispered something in her ears which had her blushing.

"Is there something you will like to share Mr Potter?" Umbridge called out to him.

"Yes Professor Umbridge, I would like to show you something I came up with after reading the chapter on negotiation tactics," Harry said in the most respectful tone he could muster, all the while Padma shook her head.

"Is that so?" she walked up to their desk all the while giving him suspicious looks.

"Here Professor," Harry offered her the parchment he had drawn on.

Her face cycled through various shades of red and purple as an angry vein became visible on her temple.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed, her voice strained with barely constraint fury.

"The fly represents a wizard or a witch, whichever you would like. The frog represents a dark wizard or witch. This is an illustration of a failed negotiation," Harry said fighting to keep his face straight.

The parchment had a caricature of a cardigan-wearing frog trying to eat a fly. Given the fact that the frog had a strong resemblance to the ministry toady or the ministry toady had a strong resemblance to the frog, the said toady didn't necessarily share in the humour.

"Detention Mr Potter, at eight," with that she stormed out of the classroom.

"You are insane, Harry," Padma said shaking her head trying to determine whether to laugh or be concerned about her boyfriend.

"Maybe a little. About that wager," Harry said with a smirk.

 **XXX**

"Are you sure we shouldn't talk to Harry about this?" Neville asked nervously as the entire Gryffindor fifth years had gathered in the boys' dorm, while Harry had gone to detention.

"He doesn't associate with us any longer. So why should we?" Seamus retorted angrily.

"I don't think Harry will be very interested. He tutors the junior years and he might not want to change that," Hermione interjected calmly before things got out of hand.

"We need to prepare ourselves for our exams and what's out there. The Ministry is refusing to allow us to learn anything and I don't believe Umbridge is here to teach us anything useful," she calmly said.

"What's out there? You don't believe Potter, do you?" Seamus said irritably.

"It doesn't matter. Whether you believe Harry or not, we need to learn magic and Umbridge isn't teaching us any," this time it was Ron and many were surprised to see him act the voice of reason and talking about learning.

"What? We all want to learn magic, don't we? I mean I don't want to work extra, but if it is going to help us in the long run than I say where is the harm? I mean it's only going to be a couple of days a week, isn't it?" Ron asked defensively after the looks he was getting.

"Ron is right. We need to teach ourselves. If we can rope in people from other houses, a couple of senior years, then I am sure that we can manage something," Hermione said as she shot Ron an impressed look.

"So it's decided. We are going to ask people from other houses to join in and contribute. We will meet at one at the Hogshead pub on Saturday," she got nods of confirmation from all those gathered in the room. They had all given their word of silence; no oaths were required as words were supposed to be enough amongst Gryffindors.

 **XXX**

While this was going on in his dorm, Harry made way to the DADA teacher's office. He gave a knock on the door and was asked to step in.

The first thing he did was to fight the urge to throw up. The room was all pink and filled with images of cats, in different forms and colours. If Harry thought Mrs Figgs was obsessed with cats than Umbridge took the obsession to revolting heights.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry wished cheerfully.

"Good evening, Mr Potter, you will be doing lines tonight," Umbridge said with a sadistic smile.

Harry took the seat and ruffled through his back pack.

"I am sorry Professor, I can find my quill," Harry said with the best apologetic expression he could muster.

"That's quite alright Mr Potter. You won't need your quills and ink, I have a special quill for you and it provides ink for itself," her smile grew even more sadistic.

Harry took the offered quill and he could feel that it reeked of malicious intent. He took out a parchment and waited to be instructed on what to write.

"You will write, 'I shall show the authority proper respect'," her voice held an undercurrent of vicious joy.

"How many times?" asked in a calm detached tone as he mentally prepared for the upcoming pain.

"As long as it takes to sink in properly," she said authoritatively.

Harry began to write down the lines as the first cuts formed on the back of his left hand. The cut was soon healed because of the rituals he had undergone. He tried to suppress his own magic and pain at the same time as he continued to write. Umbridge all the while sat in her chair watching him like a frog watches a fly, recreating the image of his caricature.

His plan had been a simple one. Salazar hadn't wholeheartedly approved of it, but had given his blessings as there was no other viable alternative at present and it was better to rein the mad woman in before some innocent got hurt. Harry could surely defend himself from the likes of her, but most weren't so lucky. Therefore he endured the pain for the benefit of those who looked up to him for guidance and protection. He wasn't Dumbledore, but he sure as hell was not going to sit idle. He guessed the headmaster had some higher objective in not acting, but Harry cared less for that as his immediate concern was that the bint didn't harm anyone like she did Jacob.

It was nearly two hours before the toady witch declared his work was done. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Harry controlled the instinct to flinch or the urge to cry out in pain and denied her the satisfaction.

"Looks like it has properly sunk in. Next time I won't be as merciful and have you in detention for a month," she dismissed him with those words.

Harry hurried through the corridors. He stepped into the Gryffindor common room and was surprised to find it relatively empty. He made way to the fourth years' boys' dorm.

"Colin, get the camera," Harry called out as someone shouted when they saw his hand.

Colin got his camera took pictures of his hand.

"Can you develop them the way I asked you to?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it will take only an hour. But are you alright? You should go to Madam Pomfrey," his worry was apparent. The expression was mirrored by the rest of the junior boys present there.

"I will be fine. Just take the damn pictures fast," Harry said in a hurried tone of voice, trying not to sound short.

Once Colin said he had all the picture he would need, Harry rushed to the hospital wing. It was difficult to keep his magic in check; it wouldn't do for his hand to be healed before he got medical evidence of the injury, not after the pain he had suffered.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry called the mediwitch who came rushing to his side.

"Dear Gods, boy. I had thought you of all people would have better sense to keep your head down," she exclaimed as she got to work.

"Can you prepare a healer's report for the injury? With all the seals and proper forms," Harry asked.

"I can. I can. But first let me heal you," she said in a no-nonsense tone.

Soon Harry had the medical records and within the hour he will have the pictures to go with them.

 **XXX**

"Hey Susan," Harry greeted his patrolling partner for the night's patrol.

"Shall we?" Susan asked taking the lead. They didn't talk much and there was nothing to report as they made the rounds. They weren't really close and while Susan had apologised for her house's behaviour during the second year, that didn't mean he was very fond of the Puffs.

"You don't have to walk me every time Harry. None of the other boys does something like this," Susan reminded him in a tone that conveyed that it wasn't the first time those words were leaving her lips.

"I know, but what can I say, I am a Gryffindor. We are supposed to be noble and all that," Harry said in the same tone as if his reply had been something new.

"Susan, I need a favour, if you can do it," Harry said as they neared to the entrance of Hufflepuff dorms.

"What kind of favour?" she asked; it was a testament to the fact that she was a Hufflepuff that she didn't ask for something in return and only appeared curious instead of suspicious. A Slytherin would have asked either something in return or a future favour that they would cash in at a later date.

"I need you to mail this to your aunt," Harry gave her a sealed envelope.

"What is this?" she asked this time a little suspiciously.

"Something I hope will help her rein in Umbridge," Harry answered.

"I will send her this tomorrow morning, but later I will need details, it getting late. Good night Harry," she said with an air of finality.

Harry made his way to the Room of Requirements where he had another duelling session with Daphne. He would have to thank her for the suggestion to contact Madam Bones; if this doesn't work out he will have to think of something else.

"What was the potion made of? I looked through all the library but I couldn't find anything," Daphne greeted him with these words.

"No library in the world can tell you what that potion was. It's a Potter family concoction and classified as a family secret and only the family council can declassify it," Harry informed her, giving her a straight answer.

"Then can I have another dose of it? Does it have any harmful effects?"

"Yes, you can have as many doses you like. No there are no known side-effects. My mother developed it after going through my grandfather's journal, but as far as she could determine there were no side-effects, which was the whole point of creating the potion in the first place," Harry replied, "And before you try to analyse it, it will be redundant to do so as the brewing process involves a lot of screening steps." Screening steps were used to brew trademark potions to ensure that no other potioneer could analyse the ingredients and recreate the potion. It was done so to keep the knowhow involved in the brewing of the potion to a select few.

The soon continued with their spar and tonight Daphne focused on her elemental magic. It seemed she wanted to delve further into the wandless art. Not that Harry was going to complain as it also helped him push his own boundaries.

"Can you teach me how to brew the potion? I will swear an oath to not share the knowledge of its existence," Daphne asked before she left for the night.

"Not unless you wish to change your last name to Potter. I told you it will take a family council to declassify the potion," he answered her.

"But you are the head of the family, and the only member," Daphne reminded him, all the while trying not to remind him that he was the only one left of the family, not that her words helped.

"I am, but only a family council comprising of more than two members can declassify the recipe as that was the number which classified it in the first place," Harry informed her.

"I guess you know what you are talking. In most other families the power vests in the Lord, with the Heir and wife of the Lord having some limited powers," she sighed in a deflated manner.

 **XXX**

The breakfast next day was full of secretive looks and whispering as Harry was sitting with Padma at the Ravenclaw table. There was something going on with his classmates but Harry wasn't aware of it; not that he cared, he had enough going on as it was.

Umbridge appeared a little harried, and Harry was responsible for it. He had enchanted the parchment with his blood with runes for fire and power, once the parchment had been imbued with enough magic it was supposed to catch magical fire. He wasn't going to let the toad of a woman get a hold of his blood, last time someone had got that, a dark lord had been reborn, and Salazar had beat in his head that under no circumstances he was to allow someone to get his blood, willingly or unwillingly. If he was to really count, the vampire sire was the last one to get his blood and had paid for a drop of Harry's blood with his and his minions' life. To have her office set ablaze was a minor consequence for her actions in his mind. Salazar had commended him for his sneakiness.

"Hey, Harry. Do you have time to talk?" Susan came to where he was seated and asked with a significant look.

"Sure, why not? Help yourself to some breakfast," he looked at Padma who confirmed his offer.

"Did you send her the letter?" Harry asked earning a look from Padma which conveyed he would be giving a full disclosure to her as well. Harry didn't mind as he got a nod of confirmation from their Hufflepuff classmate and with that there wasn't anyone who could do anything to stop his plan.

He explained them the details of it, leaving the part where he set their DADA professor's office on fire.

"Are you freaking mad?" Padma was the one to exclaim earning looks of reproach from the Ravenclaw's who were disturbed by her loud exclamation.

"Hey, it wasn't like I had any other choice," Harry put up his hands defensively.

"Harry sometimes it's better to ask others for help. Adults are there to help you, you know? Aunty doesn't like the toady, but if she was torturing students then it would have been better to inform someone else that to get yourself tortured. Parents and authorities wouldn't stand for such behaviour, especially from a professor" Susan said with a frown.

"Not the first time I am hearing it. But I did what I believed was the only thing I could do," Harry muttered. Even Daphne had said something along the same lines. But it wasn't easy to ask help of others when all this time he had never go help from anybody. He had grown up to be self-dependent and even now had a difficult time to rely on someone else.

The others let it slide as soon the breakfast was over and they had to rush to their first class.

A/N: How Madame Bones deals with Umbridge will be in the next chapter. DA will also be formed in the next chapter.

 **Dogsby** thanks for the idea of using Susan and Madam Bones.

Harry prefers to act on his own, he had been doing it all his life and that isn't going to change any time soon if at all. It will be frustrating at times to see his actions limited by external circumstances, but he will try to come up with solutions of his own. The said solutions might not be the best or logical, but from his point of view, they would be the best he could manage.


	29. Chapter 29

**Stirrings of a Rebellion**

Sirius Black strode through the opulent halls of the Ministry of Magic building with a thunderous expression adorning his visage. His upper lip curled into a sneer as people skittered to give him passage. He knocked loudly on the door to the office that was his destination for the day. He had received a sharp 'come in'.

"Lord Black, how may I help you?" Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement asked with a raised eyebrow. She had just minutes prior to his arrival had received notice of a meeting, stating it was house business.

"I am here to file a complaint against the undersecretary of the minister for using illegal magic on the Heir of the House of Black," Sirius said in a commanding tone.

Amelia's eyebrow rose further as she noticed the reference to Harry Potter as the Heir of the House of Black, Sirius was making it an ancient house business, and there was no way under the laws of magic that Fudge would come out of this one unscathed if the ancient houses had any say, which they would. She had received a letter from her niece just before lunch containing evidence of the said offence and had been trying to come up with a strategy to deal with it. Throw Sirius Black into the mix and now she had a real shit storm on her hands.

"Here," she offered him the pictures and medical report, "I have the evidence, but I am not sure if she can be adequately prosecuted. This is the first time that there is concrete evidence of her wrongdoing but she is placed well enough that all she would get is a mild slap on the wrist," she admitted to him.

"She is torturing my godson, I will make sure she gets her due," Sirius snapped back angrily. Harry had described the incident, but he hadn't seen the pictures and the medical report. Sirius didn't know what had prompted Harry to accost the vile woman or what he did, but whatever it was, was now irrelevant as he was now out for her blood. He had failed to protect his godson once he wasn't going to fail ever again.

"I understand. Trust me I do. If it had been Susan, I wouldn't have been any different," Amelia said with a placating gesture.

"What do you propose then?" Sirius asked as he took deep calming breaths.

"If we take this to court, the most she will get is a fine and a warning as this is her first offence. I would rather incapacitate her so that she doesn't harm another child," Amelia said.

"How do we do that? She will be made the Hogwarts High Inquisitor come this Monday, what with the Bill, Malfoy has introduced," Sirius retorted, a little less heatedly that his previous outbursts.

The Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts and with Malfoy's backing Fudge seemed to be unstoppable. If only Dumbledore wasn't so scared to rock the boat a little, they could have got Fudge out of the office before the smearing campaign began. But now with Dumbledore's popularity at an all-time low, it was nearly impossible to counter Malfoy and Fudge.

"I don't like this, but I guess it would be better to have Fudge rein her in. He is a politician through and through and if it ever got out that his undersecretary was responsible for torturing a student, especially the Boy-Who-Lived, the public will have his head and the old families wouldn't be far behind, if the Heir Black isn't safe then who is," Amelia finished.

"I don't like this, but if you are sure, then what now? But I want to be there when you talk to Fudge," Sirius said with an expression indicating that presence was non-negotiable. Harry had come to him for help for the first time and he wasn't going to disappoint his godson.

It wasn't long that they were knocking on the Minister's door; the assistant lets them in after consulting with the minister. Even if they had not taken an appointment before coming there was no way that the minister could refuse his own head of the DMLE and Lord Black himself.

"It's good to see you, Amelia. Lord Black, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Fudge gestured them to take seats. His offer for refreshments was shot down with a shake of Sirius's head and soon they were all seated.

"I wish we have met under better circumstances," Sirius said in a solemn voice. He could play the political game, he had been playing it for Dumbledore and he would play it for the sake of his godson.

"I hope there isn't a problem?" Fudge half asked, half commented.

"So do I. But your undersecretary had other ideas," Sirius said with an angry undertone to his words, as at his gesture Amelia handed the minister the pictures and the medical report Harry had sent via Susan.

"I wanted to bring charges against your undersecretary for causing bodily harm to the Heir of House Black, but Amelia convinced me otherwise," Sirius said menacingly.

"I thought it better that this doesn't get out to the public. It would cause an uproar, and with the vampire incident and Snape fiasco still fresh in the public memory, a ministry appointed teacher torturing the students, will not help our efforts to reassure the public that we are doing everything in our power to keep them safe," Amelia spoke for the first time.

"Yes, yes. You did well Amelia. I will speak to her and make sure that this doesn't happen again," Fudge said, as his eyes were still glued to the proof before him. How could Madame Umbridge do something like this? She was a responsible member of his government and he was sure that she was one of the most loyal ones. He wanted to say that there must be a mistake or to back her up, but to do so, will gain his enmity with the House of Black and with the Potter boy. It had been Umbridge's idea to put the boy on trial and it had blown up in their face, spectacularly so. The boy had come out smelling of roses while the public had been in an uproar about the possible loss of the national hero. Even with diminished popularity, the boy was still loved by the public. For a senior official under his direct command and control to harm the boy so blatantly, even if the legal repercussions were manageable, the public fallout will not be.

"Just speak with her? I don't want the woman anywhere near any of the students," Sirius said in an angry tone.

"Perhaps we should limit her control over the students. If she is made the high inquisitor, it would be better that she works in an advisory role and has no real power to punish the students," Amelia said amicably. She didn't like the woman's presence near children any more than Sirius did, but to recall her will lead to questions by the public, questions that the ministry couldn't answer.

"Yes, that's marvellous idea indeed," Fudge said agreeing to her. People might think of him as a buffoon, but he hadn't become the minister by being an idiot. Umbridge had fucked up, and she had fucked up royally. He could see what the two of them were trying to do and it was better to give in to them than to fight over it and cause a potential disaster.

It wasn't long before Sirius left and only the two of them were left in the office.

"Is there something else?" Fudge asked the woman sitting across him.

"Minister, we both know that this isn't the first time the woman employed less than legal means and this wouldn't be the last," Amelia said in a calm detached tone.

"What do you want?" Fudge said with narrowed eyes. No one who ascended the ladders of the power of one of the most corrupt ministries in the world was completely innocent. He knew that from the moment Amelia had tried to convince Lord Black against pressing charges, there was something the woman wanted. Amelia Bones had been at his undersecretary's throat since before the time she had been one; she wasn't going to do any favours to Dolores if there wasn't something in it for her.

"Increased budgetary allocation to the DMLE for starters and your sanction to investigate into Madame Undersecretary's past dalliances with the law," Amelia said in a tone that conveyed that she wouldn't budge on her demands.

Fudge would have smiled if he could. While Madame Bones could play with the best of them, the personal gain wasn't something that motivated her. The woman truly cared for the ideals of justice and public welfare. Increasing the allocation wouldn't be too hard since Madame Umbridge was out of the picture and no one else will fight it. But to allow an investigation into her wrong-doings could implicate him as well, if not directly then by association, but if he could distance himself from the blame, he could benefit from it. He wasn't a fool to think that Dolores was personally loyal to him, the woman was a fanatic and one thing he knew about fanatics was that they cracked. She had dirt on most of the senior officials and many members of the Wizengamot, with the immunity that came with her position as the undersecretary to the minister; the woman was pretty safe and had amassed quite a lot power, without the accountability to the public that came with his own post.

"To increase the budget wouldn't be a problem, however, to give sanction to investigate…" Fudge left his words hanging. He wanted to be sure what Amelia was offering before he allowed the investigation.

"I will make sure that Madame Umbridge faces the consequences of her actions," Amelia finished for the minister.

In short order, the relevant papers were signed giving Madame Bones the sanctions that she needed to start investigation Umbridge. She had given Fudge the impression that the pink toad was the only one who will have to watch out for the fallout of the investigation. Not that both of them didn't realise the possibilities that such an investigation could be pretty extensive.

Amelia walked back to her office with the relevant papers in her hands.

"Carter, to my office," Amelia called out as she entered her office. She was followed by the man she has called without delay.

"Madame?" Adam Carter enquired as he entered the office without waiting to be told to enter or take a seat.

Amelia showed him the order and saw his eyes go wide in surprise as he read the papers she had just handed to him.

"You know what to do?" Amelia asked.

"I am not sure what you want me to do ma'am," Adam said without taking his eyes off the paper.

"I handed you a carte blanche to start investigating into one of the highest and powerful of the ministry employees. I am sure a man of your talents and in your position can identify the rest of the leeches," Amelia said.

"You-know-who is back and the minister is burying his head in the sand. I don't know how long will the psychopath stay hid, but whenever the war starts I want to make sure that he doesn't get any help from the ministry. There are a number of sympathisers to his cause within this building and I wish to make sure that none of them is in a position to help him. With this sanction, you can go through every record, question anyone and make sure the horrors of last war don't repeat themselves. And I do hope your employers make good use of the information, just keep me in the loop," Amelia fixed him a look.

"I can do what you have asked of me, but I am not sure what you mean by the last part," Adam finished with a sheepish look.

"Don't act coy with me, Carter. I know that you work for the DoM, it's not hard to recognise the signs if one knows where to look. You are unusually skilled with a wand, you get along with most of your colleagues, but there is not one whom you could call a close friend. I don't like the fact that you people are not answerable to the Ministry, but I suppose that's for the best given how often corrupt people like Fudge and Malfoy manage to wield power in here. You don't do anything illegal and help us from time to time, and we help you, that's how it has worked in the past and if you wish that it stays so, you better keep me in the know," her tone was no-nonsense and made it clear that she knew what she was talking about.

"I… I don't have the level of clearance to make such a commitment. But I will get back to you on this," Adam replied after thinking a bit. He wasn't aware that his cover was blown, but if the Head of DMLE already knew then there was no reason to deny it. She could make life very difficult for rest of DoM operatives in the field if she could spot him; he had thought he had covered all his bases.

"Don't beat yourself too much about it. I didn't become the Department Head because of my family's wealth and influence," Amelia dismissed the man with those words. It wasn't his fault, she knew most of the field operatives, it wasn't hard to identify them if one knew where to look and as the head of the DMLE it was in a better to get a good look and she felt that it was for the best that she knew and give assistance them wherever possible.

 **XXX**

Harry was waiting for his date for the day. Neville walked up to him with a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something. Is this a good time?" he asked looking around for people who might overhear their conversation.

"It's as good as any," Harry replied as he raised a privacy ward.

"There is a meeting happening today at afternoon, to create a self-study group for DADA, I wondered if you want to join in," Neville said looking a bit unsure. Others had categorically decided not to involve Harry, but as someone who had himself received instructions from him and knew that Harry was the best on the subject, he didn't feel comfortable to not ask him.

"So that was the reason for all those glances and hushed whispers. I reckon this is Hermione's idea," Harry said. He had wondered what was going on but had decided that it wasn't important.

"Yeah, it was her idea. So do you want to join?"

"I think I will skip. Seems like everything has already been decided and with my own self-study and everything else going on, I don't think I have the time for it," Harry replied.

"Hmmm. Ok. Do you mind if we use the place where we used to train? I don't think there is any another place suited for it," Neville said, still appearing uncomfortable. Hermione had asked him to seek Harry, it wasn't he was against the idea of their friend join in; he was the first who had brought up the question of the Gryffindor's fifth-year prefect's joining.

"Sure, why not? We are not using the place, I would have thought you would want to resume our sessions," Harry said unconcernedly.

"I am no match for you. Perhaps once I catch up a little, then we can resume them," Neville said looking a little relieved.

"Looks like your date is here," Harry said as he cancelled the ward as he saw Hannah walk in, "and mine is not too far behind," as Padma soon found her way to them.

The four shared the carriage to the village and soon separated.

"So what do you want to do first? Shall we get the shopping out of the way first?" Harry asked as she looped her arm around his.

"That's sounds like a plan. But I am meeting some friends for lunch. Sorry to cut the date short, but you know how friends are?" Padma said as she led him towards the stationary.

"It's alright. I am sure you would help me get over the disappointment once we are back at the castle," Harry said the last part suggestively.

"Perv. We will see about that."

 **XXX**

While Padma went to meet her friends Harry decided to get an early lunch so that he could head back. He suspected that Padma's meeting had to do something with the study group, but decided against pushing her about it. It wasn't any of his business and if others wanted to keep him out then so be it. He entered the Three Broomsticks and ordered a steak with something to drink on the side. He was seated at a lone table and it wasn't long before the food was served. He would have preferred to be not eating alone.

 **XXX**

The turnout for the meeting was greater than they had expected. It wasn't long before they had each paid for a butter beer and taken seats in form of a sort of horse-shoe formation with Hermione was at the head of the meeting with Cedric Diggory by her side. She took calming breaths to calm down the nervousness she felt. Cedric appeared to be cool as a cucumber. If only they could have agreed to involve Harry into this things could have been easier. Hermione hadn't realised it earlier, but Harry had the quality to bring people in. The marked absence of all the younger years from her house was a testament to the fact. It was an idea concocted in the Gryffindor dorms and yet of the three houses that were in the know, they were in a minority. Hufflepuffs were drawn in by Cedric's popular appeal and Ravenclaws weren't behind to take the benefit of any sort of self-study group.

"Err. Yes, now that everyone is here, I would start off with saying that we need help to study for the DADA and Umbridge isn't going to teach us anything," her words were met with surprise as many thought the Gryffindor's resident bookworm worshipped the ground that professors walked on.

"Who is going to tutor us?" someone from the back asked.

"Cedric has already agreed to help instruct and I am sure we could all benefit from his tutoring. He is top of his class and the Head Boy, and also the U-19 duelling champion of the British and Irish Duelling Association," Hermione said a bit surer of herself. While the idea was hers and she was going to help with the course material, she was also aware of her own lack of practical skills, wand waving was more of Harry's cup of tea.

"Yes, I will be doing the most of the instructing, but I will need some others to contribute too. It's better that we learn the skills needed to survive in the wider world at school than to just sit in a classroom doing nothing, we have the History of Magic for relaxation, no need to add DADA to the list," Cedric said with an amused smile, as snickers greeted his words and the mood around the room lightened a little.

"Is it true you-know-who is back?" a frightened fourth year Hufflepuff asked.

"Does it matter? It's about whether or not you want to learn that matters. If he is back you can be better skilled in dealing with his return, if not, you will still have better skills than without the self-study. As a Hufflepuff I hope you are not afraid of a little hard work," Cedric said in a kind tone. His words gained nods of affirmation from most of his housemates.

"Why isn't Harry here?" Susan asked. Like many, she was surprised by the absence of the fifth-year prefect of the Gryffindor.

Cedric looked towards Hermione for an answer.

"When we came up with the idea of a self-study group it was decided not to involve him," Hermione answered a little meekly. If she had known the idea wouldn't be limited to only the Gryffindor House, she would have been more forceful in inducting Harry, but she had been overruled at that time. Later, when more people had gotten involved, she simply didn't have the time to ask her friend.

"I talked to him today and he said with his own self-study, he wouldn't have time for the group," Neville supplied helpfully.

"And why aren't many Gryffindors here? I thought this was your idea," a Ravenclaw asked.

"No one from the younger years will join a study group that actively boycotted Harry Potter for the fear of alienating him. Most of them receive help from him and it simply wouldn't be worth it. I only came because it would be pretty weird to be the only Weasley not part of the group," Ginny answered as the only one who was a Gryffindor and below the fifth year.

"What does it matter if Potter teaches them? Cedric is the U-19 National Champion and the Head Boy," Smith said a little heatedly.

"And Harry was the Tri-Wizard Champion. If we do about listing his accomplishments it could take a while," Ginny shut the irritating boy up.

"Can we all calm down? Harry isn't here and that's that. Now can we decide about the scheduling and a place for the meetings?" Padma asked trying to get the meeting back on track.

"Yes, about that. We have a place to practice and the location will be notified after we are certain of its viability. We will try to meet for an hour or two, twice a week," Hermione informed them.

"Anyone who wishes to join, please put your name on this parchment," Cedric finished for her as he put his name at the top. It wasn't long before Hermione wrote her name and in short order, most have written their name on the list. There were those who decided against joining.

 **XXX**

The Slytherin common room was packed for another meeting. On the first day of the term, Draco Malfoy had staked his claim as a member of the triumvirate and no one had opposed him. Fabien Fortescue had vacated his spot in favour of preparing for his N.E.W.T.s and the other two hadn't objected to Draco being a part. Agatha Carrow sat at the centre as the new head of the trio and leader of the house, on either side of her were Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy.

"I hear other three houses have formed a study group and we have been consciously kept out of it," Agatha remarked casually, in Hogwarts keeping secrets was nearly impossible and with this many involved in the formation of the group, it was harder still to keep its existence a secret.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should expose the group to Madame Umbridge," Malfoy as ever was quick to suggest a course of action.

"And then what? It isn't like a study group is illegal. Most Ravenclaws and some of our own form small study groups. To form a larger one while rare, is not exactly illegal," Daphne interjected, "What we need is to gather more information." Daphne gestured towards Tracey Davis. This action was not missed by many.

"From what I heard, Diggory is leading it with Granger his second. Most of the members are Hufflepuffs with Gryffindors a minority with only the senior years joining," Tracey informed.

"You mean that none of the younger years joined in. I would have though with their tendency to be wand happy, most of them would have jumped at a chance to join a wand waving group," Agatha remarked.

"From what I could gleam, they didn't invite Potter and most of the junior years follow his lead. At least that's what the Weaslette said," Tracey replied succinctly.

"It isn't a bad idea to have a dedicated DADA study group. Perhaps we should have one of our own in the dungeons," Hector Fawley one of the sixth year prefects suggested. Many had expected him to join the triumvirate, but he hadn't, citing his prefect duties and own self-study.

Daphne looked at Agatha for her concurrence or objection, before stating her views. Agatha well aware of Daphne giving her the lead gave a nod.

"We can do that. I hope Hector you will be willing to give some of your time in helping the masses," she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Only if you are willing to lend your assistance. Greengrass, you will work out the timetable, a weekly session for each year. I will notify the location of lessons one a schedule is ready," Hector said without looking away from Agatha's gaze.

"I will have it ready once I have the quidditch practice schedule with me," Daphne informed, well aware that she had been subject to a power play by the sixth year prefect.

The meeting was dismissed.

 **XXX**

The news that Professor Umbridge was appointed as the First High Inquisitor was met with hushed whispers. It confirmed the suspicions that the Ministry was trying to interfere with Hogwarts, the only silver lining was that the purview of her office only covered the Professors and workings of their classrooms, matters of discipline were left to the Deputy Headmistress.

Harry had received a letter from Sirius detailing the bargain struck between him, the minister and Madame Bones. It was the best he could hope for, as long as the students were safe from the ministry stooge, Harry was satisfied with whatever she dished out to the staff, after all, it was the same staff that had let her torture students.

The student teams and official clubs and groups were required to register with Umbridge, but that was it. They didn't need her permission to function, although the Deputy Headmistress could disband them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Prophetic words**

Harry sighed in a tired manner, as he set aside the quill and parchment, he had been working with.

"The point of giving students work over the holidays is to ensure that they remain in touch with their studies," Salazar remarked with an amused smile.

"I know. But all this theoretical work is tiring. I can get around most of the theory behind the spells and all these tedious wand movements, without making my spells any less efficient," Harry replied, as he tried to get the blood flowing in his hand.

"But it's important to do well in the examinations. It wouldn't do for a descendant of mine to fail in giving evidence of his skill. Think about the embarrassment it would cause, if you were judged any less than the best," Salazar replied. If it weren't for the last part and Salazar giving him a lecture about the value of academic accolade as well ,Harry would have thought he was talking to Rowena Ravenclaw and not Salazar Slytherin.

"Don't worry about that. I just wanted to get the homework out of the way for the holidays. I have much more important things to do, like worrying about how to avoid confrontations with dark wizards," Harry waved him off.

"Are you certain this Tonks person is going to help you?" Salazar asked.

"I certainly hope so. I mean as far as I know she is the youngest in the Order and more likely to see things from my point of view. Plus she is a friend," Harry said reassuringly.

"If you say so. But be careful. Divination is not known for being one of the more easily deciphered of the mystic arts. It's unclear and it's meanings are often only certain after the events have passed," Salazar warned him. For someone who was more versed in the mysteries of magic, Salazar put a lot of stock in the subject. Harry himself held no respect for the foretelling of future, but then again if Trelawney was the one teaching the subject, anybody would be turned off.

"Harry, I am well-aware of your opinion of the subject. But like any other branch of magic Divination is also to be revered. I will be the first to tell you to not put much stock in the words of prophets but do heed them, if only because others believe in them. More than often it's the choices of those who hear these words and try to act in a manner to facilitate or to obstruct their fruition that brings the words to reality," Salazar said in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Like a self-fulfilling prophecy. If you believe in something is going to happen it just might," Harry said with a nod.

"Yes, like that. Belief is necessary for magic to effect change. If you believe that your magic can't do something, then it will certainly not do it. It's your faith in yourself and your conviction as much as your intent and power, which allows you to change the very reality around you," Salazar said.

"I understand that. But it's just that I am not going to be bound by whatever I might learn," Harry replied with conviction.

"And you shouldn't. Nothing, but your will binds you. You are a free wizard and you shouldn't bow to the whims of others and least of all the trappings of the fates," Salazar professed.

"I must be leaving. I have a patrol tonight," Harry said getting up.

"With one of Rowena's children? I just don't understand, why he isn't attracted to ambitious and cunning women," Salazar muttered the last part, but Harry heard him all the same. Harry left the chamber without deigning to reply to his ancestor's parting remarks.

 **XXX**

They were at the Tonks' residence. Andromeda had invited Harry and Sirius for dinner, her husband had to rush back to St. Mungo's, so right now only Andromeda, Tonks, Harry and Sirius were at the table.

"Harry, how are your studies going?" Andromeda tried to make conversation.

"Not so bad. Most of the things are easy, it's just the theory of all the spells, that I find a bit boring," Harry replied.

"I have seen your skills with a wand, Harry. I would say, you know more magic than I did when I left school," Nymphadora said.

"I try," Harry replied with a shrug.

"So Harry, any new girls I should know about? Or do you need some pointers?" Sirius said teasingly.

"You don't have to worry about me. You should be more concerned about yourself. Or are you too old to play the game?" Harry shot back.

"Yes, Siri. It's about time you turn on the charm," Andromeda added.

"Don't remind me," Sirius said grumpily.

"Something I should know about?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sirius has had to fend off women left, right and centre ever since he took up the Black Lordship. Not only that, I heard that offers for marriage contracts, from the old families, are still flowing," Tonks supplied helpfully. Sirius simply pouted at that.

"I don't see anything wrong in that. I mean isn't it great, you are having all these offers. If girls are hitting on you, you should get hit and hitched with someone by now," Harry said.

"Or do you bat for the other team?" Harry suddenly said with his expression morphing into that of understanding.

"What? No." Sirius exclaimed horrified. Everyone else broke out in laughter at his vehement denial.

"It's alright, Sirius. We won't judge. You can come out of the closet," Tonks said patting her cousin's arm.

"It's not that simple. I was just out of school when they picked me up and put me in Azkaban. I just lost my brother in all but blood and another best friend turned out to be a traitor. I didn't even get a chance to come to terms with all this and I was in a hellhole, reliving my greatest nightmares. When I got out, the world had changed completely and my godson was all grown up. I hadn't even come to terms with things and another war was about to break out," Sirius finished, his nostrils flaring and his breathing laboured.

"Sirius, I… ," Harry began to say something.

"It's alright Harry. There is nothing any of us can do about it, but deal with it to the best of our abilities," Sirius silenced him.

"Sirius, you should take a break from the Order business," Tonks said a little sympathetically.

"I don't think so. It gives me focus and I feel a bit useful. Plus I grew up learning to play the pureblood game and if I can do something good with what my father and grandfather taught me all those years ago, perhaps some good will come out of the Black name," Sirius said.

"Siri, you know we all are here for you. And it's not worth fighting, if you don't have something to fight for," Andromeda touched his forearm.

"I know. And if you really want to talk about it, then isn't your own daughter at the right age to marry? Have you started to look for suitors?" Sirius said with a teasing smile, his expression in stark contrast to his earlier solemn words.

"Yes, she is, isn't she? Do you have any young man in mind?" Andromeda joined in with her cousin.

Tonks glared at her mother and cousin.

"Let me think about it," Sirius said as his expression turned pensive.

Harry decided to join; Tonks had teased him incessantly during many of their spars.

"If I may? I do have someone in mind," Harry said leaning in, and expertly ignoring Tonks's glare.

"You do?" Sirius asked. He didn't think Harry was that much into pranking or otherwise having fun at the expense of someone else.

"Why of course? You Sirius, who else," Harry managed to say with a straight face. He was well aware of Tonks's infatuation with Remus and was certain that Sirius too knew about it. It wasn't a great secret at Grimmauld place.

"No! I …." Sirius exclaimed. Tonks, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at Harry.

"Going by your reaction I would think something was wrong with my daughter," Andromeda said to Sirius.

"No there isn't. But we are family," Sirius said instantly.

"When has that ever stopped the purebloods," Harry said audible enough to be heard. Sirius shot him a look that promised retribution.

"Maybe your daughter fancies someone else. But that's for another time," Sirius said, as he indicated an end of the earlier line of conversation.

"Andromeda, you should consider relocating to Grimmauld Place," Sirius said abruptly.

"I don't think so. I like it here, this is our home and I don't think Ted would want to," Andromeda said.

"I can empathise. This place is more like a home than that hellhole. But if you came to live there, it will gain some semblance of a family home. Right now it appears like a meeting place of a cult," Sirius said earnestly.

"Isn't it a meeting place of a cult?" Harry interjected before Andromeda could reply, "But he is right, you should consider moving there. You have decent wards, but they won't hold off a determined witch or wizard for long. The hellhole as Sirius put it, has strong wards," Harry finished.

"You can sense wards?" Tonks exclaimed.

"It's a silly little skill I picked up while self-studying," Harry replied enigmatically. It wasn't that he could discern the wards around a place, rather the amount of magical energy at a place and the relative strength of the wards. To sense wards and dismantle them required specialised training, something Harry as of now had no way of arranging for himself. He had discussed the theory behind ward-breaking with Salazar but had no way of practising it. Placing and removing a localised small scale ward like a silencing ward was easy, but the protective magic was a whole different ball game.

"I wouldn't call it a silly little skill," Andromeda said sounding impressed, while Sirius whistled appreciatively.

"Well not so, but my point stands. It isn't safe here and as Sirius put it, with you there it would be more homely. Mrs Weasley tries, but Grimmauld place is the Black Family home, not Weasley," Harry finished in a firmer tone.

"Is that the next Head of my family talking?" Andromeda enquired with a raised eyebrow. Harry was reminded of Daphne's mannerism by how regal the witch sounded.

"If that helps to convince you, to come and live there," Harry replied with a shrug, breaking the semi-formal air.

"I will talk to Ted about this. But I am not sure he would want to," Andromeda replied.

"All I can ask is, that you consider it. You lived through a war and know how dangerous things can get, so I wouldn't be presumptuous enough to know better, but all I can say is that it is better to be safe than sorry," Harry's words got him a nod.

"Harry, any plans for the summer? Maybe we all can go on a family vacation?" Sirius asked.

"I don't have any plans. A family vacation you say, sure, why not?" Harry replied leaving the decision up to his godfather's discretion.

They talked a little more as plans were made for a summer vacation involving Sirius, Andromeda, Ted, Tonks and Harry.

 **XXX**

"Don't you dare hold back Potter. I brought you here away from you godfather's and Dumbledore's thumbs to see how far you have come. I know you know more lethal spells than these. Stop using containment spells and get on with the programme," Moody spoke in an irate tone. This was the longest Harry had seen the scarred man speak. They had come to some sort of clearing away from population to have a spar. Moody was trying to get Harry to use darker spells and did even give a vow of silence, to the effect that he would not reveal the spells, or their nature, that were used by Harry. Tonks was observing them from a distance to provide first aid, if necessary.

"Moody, most of the more dangerous magic I know is meant for killing and maiming. I wasn't joking when I said that I intent to fight against Voldemort and his followers. I knew what I was talking about and I intend to realise my words," Harry said warningly.

"I was battling dark wizards before you were born laddie. Give it your best shot," Moody egged Harry on.

Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breathe to centre himself. If Moody thought he could handle Harry as easily, as he appeared to think he could, then he was in for a rude awakening.

"Very well then," Harry opened his eyes and as the words left his lips, he transfigured the branches lying near Moody's feet into chains and banished them at the ex-Auror.

Moody deftly side-stepped the chains and sent a curse of his own. The sickly yellow colour of the curse was enough to convince Harry to dodge the spell. The two duellists moved with agility, always aware of their surroundings. Weaving magic as they dodged, casting the next spell before the last reached its mark. They motions were like synchronised dancers and their movements belied the uneven ground they stood upon.

Moody displayed a preference for curses and jinxes, while Harry alternated between curses, charms and transfiguration. Moody moved with an economy of movement that could only be attained through the accumulation of experience. Harry, on the other hand, moved with a youthful exuberance that his opponent couldn't replicate. All the while Tonks stood at the side with her mouth ajar at the display of magic in front of her. She knew Harry was advanced in magic, more so than most, but she didn't know that he would be able to hold his own against one of the best Aurors the Ministry had to offer. Moody definitely held the edge in this fight, but Tonks felt that she wouldn't have been able to hold Harry down. Aurors focused on containment and apprehension, and heavily relied on their team work. There were only a handful, who could battle like the two in front of her were doing and even then not on their own. Most of the spells the two were casting were illegal or frowned upon and to see her own mentor and a boy younger than her, casting those spells like they were going out of style, was a little jarring.

It wasn't long before Harry faltered, and a bone breaker hit his arm. He cried out in pain but didn't lose time in changing his position as another spell flew past his earlier position. He gritted his teeth and tried to shake of tears, leaking out of his eyes. The ritual he had performed last year dulled the pain and helped him heal. but it didn't make him invulnerable to injury and pain. It would take a couple of minutes before he was healed and until that time, he would have to continue the fight and endure the pain. Harry sent a wide area banisher, forcing Moody to raise a hasty shield.

Harry had been put on the defence for some time, but with his arm back in commission, he was itching to go on offensive. Harry used a variant of lumos, but overpowered it and followed it with conjuration and banishing of rubber balls. Some of the projectiles managed to hit Moody, who had been momentarily blinded, but Moody banished some of the balls back at Harry. He would have conjured metal balls, but it would have taken more time, time which was in short supply when battling Moody.

"Good lad," Moody said by way of praise. He had to admit it to himself that the boy showed promise and had even managed to last this long against him and then get one over him. But then again, the boy had reportedly battled Karkaroff and bested him and had even managed to hold back Voldemort himself, long enough for help to arrive. Something that Moody could testify himself, speaking from experience, was not an easy feat.

They continued to trade spells for a while, but Moody could see the boy was getting tired and called out to halt the duel.

"What?" Harry asked without dropping his wand or relaxing his stance.

"We will pick it up at some other time. You are getting tired and it wouldn't do to get yourself injured when there is no time for administering treatment," Moody said in a gruff tone and nodded appreciatively at the awareness showed by his young charge.

Harry dropped his wand once Moody did and relaxed his stance at his acknowledging nod. As soon as he had dropped his wand a stunning spell found its mark hitting square on his face.

"He is good, but not that good," he said with a shake of his head. His words were met with a bewildered look from Tonks, who couldn't fathom the reason for her mentor to treat a schoolboy like one of the best from the Auror Academy.

 **XXX**

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Tonks commented as Harry came to his senses in his room.

"That bastard," he bit back a groan. He had woken up on his own and was still feeling the after effects of the stunning spell.

"Here," Tonks offered him a glass of water which Harry took thankfully.

"Don't you have an Order meeting to attend?" Harry enquired as he rested his back against the headboard.

"Not really. I didn't have anything to report and it isn't like we are doing anything of significance. At least not yet," she waved him off.

"Tonks, do you know what you are guarding at the Ministry?" Harry asked tentatively. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject so decided to go for the direct approach.

"Who said we are guarding something at the Ministry?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Did Sirius talk about it?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't need Sirius to talk about it. Mr Weasley was attacked there, at a time and at a place he had no business to be. So it means either he was spying for the Order or was guarding or patrolling something," Harry said watching her face for any signs.

"That's Order business," she said in a firm tone.

"Is it? There is a prophecy somewhere down there; a prophecy that resulted in my parents going into hiding and a prophecy that attracted Voldemort's attention to my parents. So if the Order is monitoring it or guarding it, I think it is very much my business," Harry said with a fierce look on his face.

"How do you know about the prophecy?" Tonks asked as she looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"I have other avenues of information too, Tonks. I wouldn't limit myself to what _adults_ deem fit for me to know," Harry replied evasively. He had learnt about the prophecy from his mother's letter and he wasn't going to tell that to anyone.

"Regardless, the Order is guarding it. And I have to report this security breech," Tonks said making to leave the room. Harry stopped her from leaving as he caught hold of her forearm.

"It wasn't a security breech in the Order. But the Order is not responsible for safekeeping a prophecy to which I am legally entitled to hear its content," Harry said in a firm tone.

"The Order is protecting the prophecy because Voldemort is seeking information regarding it. If you know what happened to Mr Weasley, then you should know that there is a credible threat of Voldemort accessing the prophecy," Tonks replied heatedly.

"What happened to Mr Weasley could have been avoided if I had been allowed to retrieve the prophecy. The only people who can retrieve the prophecy sphere are those mentioned in the prophecy. So help me retrieve it," Harry said holding her gaze.

"Tell the Order once we have retrieved the prophecy if you must. But, let's remove it from where Voldemort can get it," Harry said with determination.

"That is madness. The Hall of Prophecy is monitored by the Department of Mysteries and at night patrolled by Order members. You will not be able to go there without being noticed," Tonks didn't refuse the idea immediately.

"That's where you come in. We still have time before the Ministry closes, you can escort me there. All I need is an adult being present there, to vouch for me," Harry said still holding her gaze. He needed her to agree to accompany him. He could have gone in alone, but sneaking around the Ministry would have involved unforeseeable risks. And if he was to get caught, it would have resulted into a legal shit storm that he couldn't have gotten out of, like he did with the bogus trial.

"I will think about it," Tonks said with a nod.

"We don't have time, Tonks. Whether you come or not, I will listen to that prophecy before I go to bed tonight," Harry released her arm. He made a production of getting ready. Tonks looked at him uncertainly, her expression contemplative. Harry was banking on her sense of responsibility, that she wouldn't let him go alone.

Tonks was in a quandary, she agreed with Harry that it would be safer to simply retrieve the prophecy than to maintain an ever vigilant guard protecting it. But she didn't think she could go against orders of Dumbledore himself. Harry was getting ready to go out, and she looked on in indecision. She couldn't let him go alone, of that she was certain, the question was, whether she should follow his lead and accompany him,or take the matter to Dumbledore. Harry was just a teenager, while Dumbledore had been the leader of magical Britain, as well as of the world o some extent, for a better half of the past century. Dumbledore had led the fight against Voldemort during the first war and seemed to do so a second time, even when the Ministry, tasked to protect its citizens, was in denial of the danger they were living under. She knew Harry was better at magic than most, perhaps even herself, but she was certain that Dumbledore had taken the option put forth by Harry into consideration. She was sure that he would listen to Harry's suggestion. With deliberate motion, she flicked her wrist and grasped her wand, faster than lightening she struck a stunning spell in Harry's direction.

Harry who had his back turned to the witch didn't expect to sense the incoming spell. He felt the spell coming his way and rolled out of the trajectory of the spell. In the blink of an eye, his wand was in his hand, and he struck back with a petrification charm.

Tonks was certain that her spell would find its mark, but when Harry inexplicably managed to dodge it, she had no time to prepare a defence against his retaliation. Her stiff body hit the floor, and an 'oof' sound escaped her lips. Harry who had reacted instinctually hadn't managed to cast the spell properly, therefore while the spell had immobilised his company, it hadn't managed to silence her.

"I am going to the Ministry and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Harry said as he faced the now fallen witch.

"Harry, you must listen to me. Talk to Professor Dumbledore, I am sure he will agree with your idea," Tonks said trying to dispel the miscast charm.

"Why should I? You are a member of his Order, I am not. I have suffered enough, due to choices he made, to ever seek his approval for my actions. I had wanted you to come with me because I had hoped you would understand and because you are my friend," Harry said heatedly.

"I agree with you, Harry. But Dumbledore is leading the fight against Voldemort and if he says and does something, then I am sure it's with good reason," Tonks said pleadingly.

"Again, I am not an Order member. I do as I see fit to serve my interests. Voldemort is after this prophecy and if I can deny him this knowledge, then I will do so," Harry glared at her defiantly. Tonks had managed to free herself and had just got up from her vulnerable position.

"Harry…" she said beseechingly.

"I don't have time for this," Harry said, as he made his way for the door.

"Fine. Then let me accompany you. I can't let you go alone," Tonks said in a defeated tone.

"Very well then. But, don't try to talk me out of it," Harry said as he held the door for her.

"Wouldn't dare to," Tonks muttered as she walked past him.

 **XXX**

It had taken a while, but now they were standing face to face with a person wearing a hooded robe. The form was indistinguishable and it was hard to tell, whether it was a man or a woman. A desk on which a ledger of sorts was placed between them and their way.

"Name," the Unspeakable asked in a flat tone. Even the voice didn't give away the gender of the person.

"Harry Potter accompanied by Nymphadora Tonks," Harry replied evenly.

"Purpose?"

"To retrieve a prophecy, I am a subject of," Harry replied.

The form consulted the ledger.

"A prophecy made by one Sybil Trelawney witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. It's in row 97." The forms gloved finger found the entry.

"Please sign here. It is advised that the prophecies are heard in absence of inquisitive ears," the finger indicated where to sign and gave a warning of sorts.

Harry signed his name in fast order.

"Please only retrieve the prophecy you enquire about. See yourself out after you have possession of the same," with a tap of the form's finger on the table, the table vanished.

Harry looked at Tonks, but at her shrug, he took a tentative step past the threshold. He reckoned that the table was some sort of projection or something.

He entered the Hall of Prophecy, high as a church and full of nothing, but towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs, which glimmered dully in the light, issuing from more candle brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Harry felt Tonks shiver from the cold, but he strode forth with purposeful strides.

He walked down to row 97 and started reading the plaques. It was Tonks whose gasp indicated that the witch had found their quarry. The label read:

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D

Dark Lord

and (?) Harry Potter

Harry reached out with his hand and took the glass orb from the shelf. It felt cold and was filled with something white swirling inside.

"Let's go, Harry, this place is giving me the creeps," Tonks said uncomfortably.

Harry secured the orb in his inner robe pocket and soon they were on the lift leaving for the Atrium.

Tonks was giving him a peculiar look, a look Harry couldn't decipher.

So he asked her: "What?"

"Are you going to listen to the prophecy?" Tonks asked, looking at his pocket, where he had placed the prophecy orb.

"Not now," Harry replied without elaborating.

They were walking down the Atrium when he felt Tonks stop.

"You go on ahead. I will just drop in at the Auror office," Tonks bid him farewell. Harry didn't object or questioned her; it suited his needs if Tonks wasn't there.

Harry walked to a secluded spot after leaving the Ministry, without a sound he disapparated. He appeared in Salazar's study. His ancestor's portrait wasn't in the frame. He decided to wait and took out his father's journal. If McGonagall, Remus and Sirius had said that his father was gifted in the art of transfiguration, they were not exaggerating. James Potter had an instinctual grasp of the art and some of his deliberations on the use of transfiguration in a duel were simply beyond the realm of what an ordinary person could fathom. Where the limit of one's creativity came to a halt, James Potter had his morning tea. So engrossed was Harry in reading his father's journal, that he didn't notice Salazar getting back to his portrait. It was a while before he took notice of the fact.

"Found something interesting?" Salazar enquired.

"Yeah! Just got lost reading my father's journal," Harry said, marking the page and setting the book aside for later.

"Have you listened to the prophecy already?" Salazar asked.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you to get back. It's better to get your thoughts on it too," Harry replied taking out the prophecy orb from the pocket, he had placed it in earlier.

"Smash the orb," Salazar instructed and Harry followed.

As soon as the glass was shattered, a ghostly form arose, he could roughly make out the form of his divination professor.

He could clearly identify her voice, when words left her ghostly form's lips, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

After the recording was played the white mist dispersed, leaving behind an unimpressed Harry and a contemplative Salazar.

"Huh! That doesn't change anything," Harry deadpanned.

"I will kill snake face, prophecy or not," Harry said with determination.

"No, it doesn't change anything. I was preparing to give you the whole exposition on the meaning of this prophecy, but I think that would be wasted time. You have made up your mind, and Tom appears to believe in the prophecy, so it's immaterial what the actual words are, or what they could mean. We would be better served by concentrating on your education," Salazar said.

"But, do you have an idea what 'power the Dark Lord knows not' could mean?" Harry asked.

"There is no way of knowing. We can speculate, but prophecies are tricky business. Their actual meaning is only made clear once they have come to pass," Salazar replied.

"I reckon, you are right. But, still who would have expected that crackpot to make an actual prophecy," Harry's words were met with a rebuke for disrespecting his teachers.

"You should go back. You have dallied here long enough," Salazar prompted him to leave.

 **A/N:** Thanks to **Sirius Schleicher 95** for proofreading the chapter.

Harry listens to the prophecy, but he doesn't show a volatile reaction. He was already committed to the cause of fighting against Voldemort, so it isn't of a great consequence for him that the prophecy says that Harry will have to fight Tom.


	31. Chapter 31

**Arresto Umbridge**

"Miss Tonks, you had something to report?" Dumbledore asked the young woman standing opposite him. Apart from them sitting in the Black dining room were Alastor Moody and Sirius Black. Alastor was responsible for instructing recruits while Sirius handled the financial and political side of things. Last time there was no need for such specialisation and organisation, but this time with the Ministry itself in denial of the danger they were living under, Albus felt it far too imperative that the Order became more institutionalised. For obvious reasons, they were still a clandestine group with limited membership, and most of the more naive members were still thinking that all the pointers given by older members, were nothing but free advice, those who were more jaded knew differently.

Albus watched the young woman fidget at little. He had just come back from school, with classes again in session tomorrow, and he wanted to get on with some of his paperwork when young Miss Tonks had accosted him.

"There is no need to guard the prophecy anymore," she said looking down and finding her feet more interesting than looking at the headmaster.

"No need. What do you mean there is no need? It's a valuable piece of intelligence and snake face should not get hold of it," Moody said in a gruff tone.

"Please elaborate, Miss Tonks. I share Alastor's concerns," Albus said in a patient tone.

"Harry removed the prophecy orb from the Hall of Prophecies," Tonks informed them to their surprise. Whatever they had expected, they hadn't expected this.

She was asked to give the whole account of the events and so she did.

"So the boy managed to get one over you," it was Moody who reacted first. He sounded impressed at the audacity of the boy. Tonks flushed in embarrassment as her hair cycled through various shades of red.

"This is troubling. Why didn't you inform us earlier? It is safe to assume, that Harry has heard the prophecy by now," Dumbledore tried to keep the frown off his face.

"I thought it wouldn't help matters. You would have gone on an inquisition and I don't think ,Harry would have reacted all that favourably to you meddling in his affairs," Tonks replied, this time she didn't look embarrassed.

"What is done is done. But I did hope that he would come to me first," Sirius said with a resigned sigh.

"If I may? I think it is better this way. Now there is no need to maintain patrols and there is no danger of Voldemort gaining access to the information," Tonks said a little hesitantly.

"Not that we can do much. But the girl is right. It's better this way. Obviously, Albus will need to explain to the rest of the Order, why we are not patrolling anymore. But I think the fact that the prophecy is gone, should not leave this room," Moody said clinically.

"I agree with Alastor. We could have done this half a year ago," Sirius voiced his thoughts.

Dumbledore finally nodded, but still appeared displeased.

 **XXX**

"Harry," Padma said breathlessly.

"Hmmm," Harry still held her close, as he tried to regain his breathe.

"You can cast a Patronus Charm, can't you?" she asked.

Harry looked at her in surprise, not expecting this particular question.

"I can," Harry replied.

"Can you teach it to the D.A.?" she asked since Harry didn't reply immediately she added, "It's the study group that we formed earlier this term."

"I don't see any problem. If it's alright with the rest of members," Harry replied after a little consideration.

"It's fine by them. It was Neville who actually suggested it," Padma waved off his concern.

Harry was surprised by this, he would have expected Hermione to suggest it, but then again Neville was familiar with his teaching methods. He hoped his friend had come a long way from where they had left. Neville was a little unsure and not so little clumsy, but had improved by leaps and bounds during the past few months, Harry hoped that it wouldn't be long, before his friend sought more challenge and approached him. In the end it wasn't much of a decision, while he might not like many members of the group, he was sure he wanted to enable them to fend off Dementors. If they ever had to face the soul-sucking fiends, they should be prepared.

"What do I get in return?" Harry asked playfully giving her arse a squeeze. He would have commented on her asking this at this particular moment, but thought better of it.

"I think this should suffice," Padma leant in as she captured his lips and they resumed their earlier activity.

 **XXX**

Harry was sitting in the common room helping a few third years with their runes class.

"Remember, runes are like a language. Each symbol has a meaning. To read the language you need to associate symbols with the meaning," Harry said in what most of the junior years called his professor's voice.

"We know that, but it isn't helping us," one of the boys remarked in a frustrated tone.

"Then how about this? Instead of trying to cram the whole chart at once, why not take a few of the alphabet and use them regularly until you know them instinctively. It will take time, but you will not forget what you have learned," Harry replied.

"Will it really help?" a girl asked.

"Trust me it will. Think of it like learning a language, take English for example. When you were little, you didn't know any, but as you grew up you picked up words. And the more you grow up and use the language, the more your vocabulary and comprehension expands. The runes are nothing but language, it's just that people don't speak them anymore," Harry explained in a patient tone.

He received nods of understanding, as they started to discuss amongst themselves.

As soon as he was alone , somebody plopped down right beside him.

"Hey Katie," Harry greeted her. He hadn't seen much of the girl this year but was grateful for her support during the last year.

"Hey Professor," she returned his greeting.

"Quidditch practice wore you out?" Harry asked, referring to her state.

"What else would? I swear Angelina is worse than Wood sometimes. But you are lucky, you don't have to play anymore," Katie replied, her eyes shut as she leant into the couch she was sharing with Harry.

"You know I couldn't, after what she did last year. I don't think I can play under someone, who has no faith in me," Harry replied.

"It's not that simple and she did try to apologise. Ginny is an adequate Seeker, but she couldn't hope to match you. We won the last game against Slytherin by chance. Next game is against Hufflepuff and Diggory is not Malfoy, Ginny has no chance against him," Katie complained.

"Diggory is perhaps the best seeker and has experience, but you never know, Ginny might surprise us. You should have more confidence in your teammates," Harry said in a lecturing tone.

"Yeah! Yeah! I wish all our teachers could be like you, you sanctimonious prick. If you were on the team, nobody would have stood a chance," Katie said with a mock grumble.

"Maybe next year, when you are the team captain," Harry replied.

Before Katie could say anything, they were approached by a concerned first-year girl.

"Jo, what can I help you with?" Harry said softly, looking at her skittish behaviour. He was surprised, that someone other than Olivia was approaching him. As far he knew, the first year girl was the spokesperson for the year group.

"It's Olivia, she is hurt," Jo said looking tearful for her friend.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked getting up. He hoped that she wasn't bullied by someone, bullying Gryffindor's younger years was not as easy as it used to be. Word of Harry's protectiveness of his young charges had gone out and even the most obstinate of Slytherins, didn't want to gain his attention. Gryffindor's younger years themselves had curtailed their tendencies, when they had learned that their favourite prefect detested such behaviour.

"I don't know. She is in pain and she is bleeding," Jo said in a worried tone.

"Where is she?" Harry asked getting more restless and worried.

"She is in the bathroom," Jo supplied looking at the entrance to the girl's dormitory.

Hearing this, Katie, who had shared Harry's worry until now, burst out laughing. Harry looked at her in a little confusion and a little annoyance.

"I think I can help with this," Katie said as she got from her sitting position still appearing amused. She led the first year towards the girl's dorm, all the while the younger girl threw pleading glances at Harry.

"And you little one, there are things Harry can help with and there are the thing he can't. I think this one is the second one. You know you can come to senior year girls for girl problems," Katie said in an amused tone.

It took a while for Harry to figure out why Katie was amused and didn't share in his worry, but when he did, he suppressed a groan and thought it was better to let the younger years know, that there were limits to the extent of his help.

 **XXX**

Harry was standing next to Padma in what used to be the room that had housed Fluffy in their first year. It was time for Harry giving the D. A. i.e. the Defence Association Harry, assumed a lesson on the Patronus Charm. For this particular session, only the fifth years and upwards were present. The others would learn from those present for the session.

"Good, everyone is here. Harry has graciously agreed, to show us, how to cast the Patronus Charm, so I hope we all can make full use of his expertise of this charm. Harry mastered the charm in his third year and used it last summer, to repel an attack by a couple of Dementors," Hermione held the floor. While most of the tutoring was done by Cedric and a couple of Ravenclaw seniors with Neville helping every now and then, it was Hermione who was responsible for course material and organisation.

"The Patronus Charm is one of the most difficult spells I have learned, but once you get the hang of it, it's really easy," Harry began without as much of a greeting. The group had decided to keep him out, so he wasn't feeling all that generous towards them, but he was willing to help them fight off Dementors.

"Most of the books will tell you, that it requires a happy memory to cast the spell," Harry said to the nods of Hermione and a few seventh years, "But they are only half correct. What you need, is to feel the positive emotions, while casting the spell. The emotion behind the spell is as important, as the focus and will to cast the spell."

"Now, I need you, to think of a memory, real or otherwise, that fills you with the most happiness, hope, or determination. Immerse yourself in that feeling and then cast the spell with a jab of your wand, the incantation is expecto patronum," Harry instructed.

Some of those presents cast the spell instantly, but without any effect.

"Just don't cast it. Feel the emotions first," Harry said with some force.

"If it is so easy, then why don't you cast the spell first," it was Ernie who spoke in a snarky tone. He had attempted the spell without any result.

"My ability to cast the spell is not in question. I faced a trial for being able to cast the spell. If you can't even follow simple instructions, then it's not my fault," Harry replied in the same vein.

It was Cedric who cast the spell during the exchange and managed to get a silvery wisp from his wand.

"Very good, Cedric. You have managed to do better than I did on my first try," Harry complemented the Hufflepuff, "Can you tell, what you did differently?"

Cedric gave a bashful grin at that, nonetheless, he answered, "I used a memory of being together with someone special." He glanced at Cho.

"As you can see, the memory needs to give you a happy feeling. Try again Cedric and this time focus a little harder on the memory," Harry said.

"It's not working," Hermione complained from her spot, she had shut her eyes to concentrate and then repeated the wand motion and incantation, but to no effect.

"What memory are you using?" Harry asked.

"It's the memory of my primary school teacher telling me my first test scores," Hermione said to the chuckles of others.

Harry looked thoughtful for a while and then said, "Hermione it doesn't work like that. While that might be a happy memory for you, I don't think it will give you a lot of positive feelings, like something else, something more personal, could give ."

Hermione closed her eyes, as she tried to think of a happy memory, powerful enough to fuel the spell.

By now many had managed to get smoky wisps of white, but there weren't any who had been able to manage more than a shield. Harry made the rounds, talking to all those present personally and giving them pointers.

"It's not about the feeling of love, it is a happy emotion, but there are others too. Think of the moment that means the most to you as a persons, immerse yourself into that feeling and cast the spell," Harry told Padma. The sounds of clapping and cheering called his attention and he was surprised to find out what the noise was for. Neville had managed to master the spell, his wild boar was making the rounds.

"Well done, Neville. Cast the spell once more and then help me with others," Harry congratulated his friend proudly, who flushed red at the attention, he was receiving. Harry had confidence in his friend's ability to master the spell, he just didn't think that he would master it so soon and that too without any help from Harry.

It was Cedric, who managed the next corporeal Patronus, to the amazement of some and to good-natured ribbing of others, amusingly enough it was a badger. It wasn't that surprising since the boy embodied the Hufflepuff traits.

Soon the hour was at an end, and half a dozen others had managed to master the spell. Harry was very pleased with their progress and thought about teaching the spell to Gryffindor's younger years. He had managed to learn the spell in his third year, so he was confident that others would be able to master it too. While they might not be as magically powerful as him, they were far more dedicated to learning, than he was at that time. If asked, many would tell Harry or whoever asked, that it was Harry's influence, but for Harry it was the fact, that others were not procrastinating, as he did and he was helping them, as it was a point of pride for him.

 **XXX**

"Enter, Mr Carter," Amelia Bones bid the man to enter.

"Madam Bones," Adam Carter greeted his superior, at least in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I assume you have made progress," Amelia asked the non-question.

"I have. Here are my preliminary findings," Adam handed her a folder, different from the usual roll of parchment that was used by others.

"If you can get someone to cross-check my work, that would be perfect. There is a list of names that have sympathies for the pureblood supremacists; there are Wizengamot members, businessmen and others with resources that could fund the cause. But they are not soldiers if that was what you are looking for," Adam added as Amelia read through the file.

"It's more detailed than I had asked for. But this should help. I don't want to wait too long for all these people to cause more damage," Amelia said, still reading. She was glad that there were no names from her department; at least one good thing about the job was, that their screening process ensured, that any person, who might turn into an enemy, was not allowed in their ranks. It worked almost flawlessly.

"If that is all," Adam said taking his leave; Amelia dismissed him with a nod.

 **XXX**

"We should ask Harry to help us more. He is a good teacher and a good duellist," Neville suggested with more force than what could have been expected of the teen earlier.

"I agree. Harry has a way with teaching and I can testify from experience that his duelling skills are way superior. I don't think they have deteriorated in the last few months. He was trained by Amanda Moore herself and she admitted to the world, that Harry was good, if not better than her," Cedric lent his two Knuts. He might be a duelling champion, but he knew that there were people like Harry, who had the skill, but never went on the circuit.

They looked at others and when no one objected, it was decided that they would ask the Gryffindor boy for his help.

It didn't take much to convince Harry, but he only agreed to attend one session a week. There wasn't much time left for their exams to commence, but they were sure that there was plenty they could learn in that time.

 **XXX**

"Mr Potter, please make yourself comfortable," McGonagall bid him to sit on the chair. It was career counselling for the fifth years, there had been fliers from various employers informing the students about the job requirements and trying to convince them that they offered the most excitement. Harry felt that they didn't do that good of a job, he had seen advertisements in the non-magical world, and wizards had nothing on them.

"Hem, hem," a coughing sound interrupted before McGonagall could say anything.

"Professor Umbridge, what a pleasant surprise," Harry greeted the DADA professor sitting at the back on a stool. Ever since the toad woman was made the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts she had been attending various classes, he had seen her asking questions and frequently interrupting classes. Trelawney and Hagrid had faced the brunt of her actions; the Board of Governors hat put both on probation. Harry was glad that it weren't the students, who were affected by the ministry stooge's actions.

"Please pay no heed to me, Mr Potter. Continue with your counselling. I am sure you need it," the woman said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Mr Potter is there any career you are particularly interested in?" McGonagall called his attention. She appeared miffed by the toad-faced woman's presence.

"Not particularly," Harry answered nonchalantly.

"In that case, what do you intend to do after finishing your education here?"

"Finish my non-magical schooling," Harry answered in a sincere voice.

McGonagall's face reflected her surprise at the answer, but she quickly regained her bearings, Umbridge wasn't so successful.

"Excuse me? Do I hear you correctly, you wish to continue with the muggle nonsense?" Umbridge asked in a repulsed voice.

"Well, I haven't committed to the decision yet. But I am more inclined to, I spent five years in a muggle school, as much as at Hogwarts, therefore I don't want that to go to waste," Harry replied, not at all perturbed by her expression.

Before Umbridge could say anything further, McGonagall decided to intervene.

"Professor Umbridge, I presume that it is I who is conducting the counselling here," McGonagall's words had the desired effect, of shutting up the toad-like woman.

"Mr Potter is there anything you wish to pursue as a career after Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked in a patient tone.

"If possible, I would like to become an instructor. I mean, I would like to be a teacher here," Harry answered. He had given a lot of thought to the topic and of all the things the magical world offered this was the one that attracted him the most. As a teacher at a magical school he would be able to teach others the wonders of magic, he enjoyed teaching, be it Daphne, Neville, the younger years or sometimes the D.A. Also if he felt like exploring the wider world, the vacations at the end of school year would offer him ample time.

Before McGonagall could respond to him, she was interrupted by a coughing sound. Her eyes were narrowed in irritation, and Harry knew from experience and from his Godfather and the Twins words, that it wasn't a good look, to be on the receiving end of. But before McGonagall could do something, Harry turned to face their unwanted company.

"Are you alright, Professor? I could take you to Madam Pomfrey, if you are not feeling well," Harry asked in mock concern.

"I can assure you, I am quite alright Mr Potter. But I thank you for your concern; take ten points to Gryffindor," Umbridge said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for the points, Professor. But, I must inform you, muggles have found out that coughing is a symptom of a number of diseases. It is also a symptom of tussypoad and that is a very severe and fatal condition," Harry tried to show his concern.

"Tussypoad?" Umbridge repeated her confusion apparent on her face.

"Tusspoad, ma'am, it's transmitted by feline animals and wool of certain breed of sheep dyed with certain kinds of pink colour, things I now realise you are quite fond of, at least there is a chance, that you had a contaminated batch. If left untreated for a long period of time, it can be fatal. It would be better, if you sought Madam Pomfrey's assistance to ascertain your good health. You are doing a very important job as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and it wouldn't do, to lose your valuable time due to an illness which is easily detected and treated. I am sure the Minister feels the same about his most valued colleague," Harry managed to finish with a straight face.

"Is it really that dangerous?" Umbridge asked in a worried tone. She had thought the boy was having her, but perhaps there was some truth in his words, if it could be easily tested, then it was better, to be on the side of caution than to disbelieve the boy and regret it later. She was sure if the boy had been lying, she could have detected it.

"It's not something to be taken lightly, ma'am. I hope, I am wrong, but it's better to be safe than sorry," Harry nodded empathetically.

"Take ten more points for Gryffindor for bringing this to my notice," Umbridge said and left in a hurry.

As soon as McGonagall was sure that the toad woman was out of the earshot, she burst into laughter. Harry soon joined his head of the house.

"Tussypoad? Mr Potter, really," McGonagall managed to say in between her laughs.

"I was improvising," Harry said putting up his hands defensively.

"Enough Mr Potter, I don't remember the last time I lost my composure this much in front of a student. But it's a memory I will be sharing with some of the likeminded members of the staff," McGonagall said sobering up.

"I do try," Harry said with a little bow of his head.

"Getting back on track, a seri… no, a more sincere answer would do," McGonagall changed her words after realising the boy might follow in her godfather's example, hearing her words.

"I would like to be a teacher, I enjoy teaching younger students and if possible I would want to make a career out of it. The fact that there is a yearly long vacation after every school year is a plus point too," Harry answered in a sincere tone.

"I am sure you will make an excellent educator, but it might not be so easy. You will need real experience to teach, but for curiosity's sake, what subject do you wish to teach?" McGonagall said. She didn't try to dissuade him, she rather seemed interested in his answer.

"DADA if possible. We don't have the best of teachers in that subject, but it's by far my favourite. Possibly because I find myself in situations, where I have to defend myself," Harry replied.

"I am sure your current teacher might have a different opinion of your skills on that subject," McGonagall indicated his test report, "But we can both agree, she herself isn't the most intelligent person."

"Mr Potter if you are sure about wanting to be an educator than I recommend you continue the path you are on. Your scores are some of the best in your year and your wand-work is some of the best I have ever seen, and believe me I have seen a lot in my life. I have great expectations of you," McGonagall said in a tone that conveyed she meant every word of it.

"I will not disappoint you, Professor. I want to be the best that I can be, I have wasted a lot of time and there were other issues, that made me want to hold back. But you can rest assured, that I will do my best," Harry suddenly felt a desire to convince his teacher of his determination.

"I would hope so. You do your parents proud and more so with your actions since becoming a prefect. I am sure James and Lily would have been as proud of you, as I am," McGonagall said in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.

"If there is nothing else, you should leave. I still need to counsel some of your other classmates," McGonagall dismissed him.

"And Mr Potter, take ten points for showing proper concern for your teacher, another ten for helping them, by bringing to their attention a fatal condition they might be suffering from, another ten for helping a teacher in cleaning their office, another ten for extraordinary display of wit, and another ten for making my day. That's fifty points Potter, the same you lost during your first year," McGonagall said with a grin that Harry would remember for the rest of his life.

 **XXX**

Harry was revising for the exams, which were about to commence from next week on. It wasn't like he expected any trouble in the practical part of exam, but he knew that a good score in theory, was also important, regardless of Harry's personal feeling of its usefulness. Harry was seated on one of the corner tables in the library, that was packed to the brim. He was conscious of the fact that none of the members of the Defence Association were present, but he was sure, that they were having a session of their own.

"Potter, get up. Your presence is required at the Headmaster's Office," it was Malfoy's unwelcome voice that broke his concentration. Harry looked at the Slytherin prefect who appeared to be too giddy for anyone's good.

"What is this about?" Harry asked shutting his books and placing a bookmark. He was certain that Malfoy wasn't playing a prank, but he had to wonder what had gotten the blonde in such high spirits.

"Why don't we go there and find out?" Malfoy said, his good mood still holding.

Harry got up and followed the Slytherin prefect all the while thinking of reasons that he might be called for to the Headmaster's Office. He was sure he hadn't done anything this year that would warrant the summons and the only thing that might have resulted in it, Harry was certain that Dumbledore wouldn't ask Malfoy to escort him to the office for that.

Harry could make out raised voices from the office; the door had been left open. Dumbledore never left it open, if he was meeting someone in there.

Harry found himself in a packed room. Dumbledore stood behind his desk looking as serene as ever. In the attendance were the Minister himself, who appeared to be doing a fine imitation of his uncle, when he was angry. There were also Shacklebolt and another Auror. Umbridge looked gleeful beyond belief, while by her side stood a Ravenclaw with the word 'sneak' branded on her forehead. On the other side of her were members of the Defence Association, Cedric, Hermione and Neville, their faces grim and a little scare.

"I knew it Dumbledore. You were training the students and trying to lead them to the ministry in an insurrection. I say no more, Aurors arrest all of them," Harry heard the minister saying.

"Can anyone tell me what hell is going on here?" Harry asked in a raised voice.

"Aha! The chief co-conspirator is finally here. Don't try to play coy with me, boy, we have evidence of you trying to lead a group of students against the ministry," Fudge said looking more and more like Vernon Dursley.

"What the fuck are you rambling about?" Harry asked with irritation creeping into his voice. Let's just say, anything that reminded Harry of his so-called relatives was going to get Harry pissed off pretty fast.

"Rambling? Show him the parchment; let him see his name on the list of conspirators," Fudge said addressing his Undersecretary.

Umbridge threw him a filthy look as she handed him a piece of parchment.

"Dumbledore's Army? What the hell is that?" Harry said perplexed.

"It's the name of our study group. It seemed like a good idea at the time," it was Hermione who answered; she looked a little pained and still refused to look up.

"Not best of the ideas. But what I have got to do with this? I am not part of the study group," Harry asked, he really didn't want to comment on the stupidity of idea, naming a defence study group as Dumbledore's Army when the Minister was babbling about Dumbledore trying to usurp him.

"I am sorry, Harry. It was my idea. I asked them to add your name after you agreed to help you with the Patronus Charm," Neville admitted looing guilty and ashamed of himself. He had wanted others to recognise Harry's contribution to the group, not get his friend in trouble.

Harry sighed as he tried to rein in his temper. He knew if there was anyone amongst the Lions' who wouldn't have a mean bone in their body, then he was sure, that it would be Neville.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I could have done without the hassle of these baseless accusations," Harry finally said waving towards the Minister and his entourage.

"Don't you dare try and lie about this, Potter. I know you are capable of telling horrible lies. There was no such thing as tussypoad," Umbridge said in an angry tone. Her words were met with confusion, but Dumbledore appeared to be amused.

"Aurors arrest all of them. I will have them carted off to Azkaban before the hour is over," Fudge said in a commanding tone. One of the Aurors moved for his wand, while Kingsley looked conflicted.

"Minister, be reasonable," Harry said in a menacing tone, he had finally lost patience with this charade, everyone took a cautious step back, "you are trying to threaten the headmaster of the school, the Lord of the Castle in his very office with arrest. You are threatening three innocent children, naïve, but innocent of the charges you have accused them of. And most of all, you are trying to threaten me, that you will deny me my freedom. You are doing all this and yet you expect to do so without opposition."

Everyone watched wide-eyed as they felt Harry's aura flare up, a magical wind picking up, as his hair swayed to it.

"The headmaster is duty bound to protect his charges. The students are some of the best when it comes to casting spells, one of them is a former Tri-wizard Champion, a duelling champion and went toe-to-toe against a Death Eater hell bent to kill him; another is perhaps the smartest witch her age; and the last one is one of the best this institution has to offer. And then there am I, winner of the Tri-wizard tournament and the one who fought Voldemort to a standstill and lived to tell the tale. Yet, you have the audacity to threaten us in our home," by now everyone was spellbound by Harry's words, unable to move but gaze upon the young wizard.

Nobody noticed the flaring of the fire at the fire-place.

"I…," Fudge looked a little unsure while Umbridge looked downright scared. Malfoy wasn't faring any better, while Kingsley looked impressed.

 **XXX**

Madam Bones was having a good day, perhaps the best in this thankless job. With Fudge being called to Hogwarts by his Undersecretary on Merlin knows what goose chase, Amelia had the best opportunity to put her plan into action. Most of the suspects were already arrested, with Fudge none the wiser. They were just finishing of the paperwork when floo to her office went off. It seemed there was a situation developing at Hogwarts, and Amelia decided to personally go and arrest the toad-faced menace. She called young Nymphadora Tonks to accompany her. She didn't expect much resistance so it was better to leave the rest of work to the more experience hands.

She had just heard the last part of Mr Potter's speech and wondered if it was her time to interrupt.

 **XXX**

"Mr Potter, are you trying to threaten me?" Fudge asked in a shaky voice.

"Threaten you?" Harry chuckled in dark humour, "A threat implies, you might or might not follow through with it. I am telling you as things are. I told you that Voldemort was back, but you didn't believe me, that was your choice."

Fudge tried to say something but was overturned by Harry.

"Look at you flinch at his name. You claim that he can't be back, yet you are ready to wet your pants at the mere utterance of his name. You call yourself the Minister, I feel sorry for the people who allowed you to hold office. A coward like you has no place in leading the people. Feel free to bury your head in the sand, but do so at your peril. Either way, I don't care. But try and apprehend on baseless charges, you will find that it isn't going to be so easy," Harry finished.

"You can calm down now, Mr Potter. It seems the Minister and I have a lot to discuss on matters of laws of procedure. But that's not I am here for," Madam Bones words broke the silence that filled the office after Harry's words.

"Madam Bones," Harry offered a respectful bow.

"Amelia, so good that you came. Arrest all of them for treason," Fudge motioned towards Harry.

"Minister, if I may, from my understanding Madam Undersecretary recovered the evidence that led to this altercation," Amelia said in a patient tone.

"Here is the evidence," Umbridge snatched the parchment out of Harry's hand and handed it to the Director of the DMLE.

"I see. It seems Madam Umbridge is back to her usual tricks," Amelia said in a grim tone.

"Amelia?" Fudge looked at her in confusion.

"Minister, it's my sad duty to inform you that Madam Umbridge is under arrest for criminal conspiracy, falsifying evidence, accepting and giving bribes, causing bodily harm to an heir of an Ancient House, attempted murder and a whole slew of other offence which I am sure will come out during her trial," Amelia said in a solemn voice.

Fudge stumbled and had to take support from the headmaster's desk.

"I…" he appeared to have gone into shock.

"Gentlemen, arrest the accused. I think we are done here," with that last order Madam Bones was gone.

"Perhaps you all would like to go back to your friends. I think we have had enough excitement for the day," Dumbledore said in a jovial tone, belying the happening of only moments ago.

"All of you take 10 points each, for the service to this school, and Mr Potter take fifty more for keeping up with the trend. Just when I thought I wouldn't have to see you in this office, you graced this old man with your presence. And once again thank you for your defence of the school," Dumbledore said with his trademark twinkling eyes and mischievous grin.

"What can I say, sir, I like Fawkes. And the lemon drops," Harry helped himself to a handful of candies. Dumbledore looked at little conflicted whether to feel joy for someone sharing in his tastes, or sad to see so many of them gone.

"Off with you lot now. And tussypoad? Really Mr Potter," Dumbledore said appearing supremely amused.

"Ask Professor McGonagall," Harry left with that parting shot, followed by rest of the students.

Perhaps he would have to ask his deputy to share the memory. Dumbledore thought as he saw the students leave.

"Looks like young Potter is coming into his own. He has big shoes to fill, but I am confident that he will," it was the Sorting Hat that made the appraisal.

Dumbledore could only nod. He had decided against confronting Harry about the prophecy, he would have ample time to do so over the summer.

"Tussypoad? What was that about?" Hermione ever the inquisitive one asked.

So Harry told them.

"You managed to get points for insulting a teacher? And that for seventy points?" asked a bewildered Cedric.

Hermione simply shook her head in denial, her faith in Hogwarts house point system shaken. Perhaps this would be the one that broke the camel's back. Harry certainly hoped so.

 **A/N:** Thanks to **Sirius Schleicher 95** for proofreading the chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Chosen One**

"Well, things ended as well as anyone could have hoped for," Dumbledore said with a sigh as he took his seat. He was worried about Harry's reaction; he wondered what he would have done and should he back up the words of his student. The timely arrival of Madam Bones made the necessity of his actions redundant, but now he was in a quandary as he pondered on Harry's words.

"Things around Mr Potter are always interesting. Much more interesting than any of you can ever imagine," the Sorting Hat said, in the characteristic manner it always used, whenever the topic of Harry came up.

"You always have an odd insight in Mr Potter's actions and their meanings. It's always helpful," Dumbledore prompted the hat with the non-question. He knew that the Hat wouldn't be able to stop itself. Harry was one person, the Hat took a curious interest in.

"Ah! Yes, I am always amazed how old men like you, find it so hard to understand the young. You always claim that you were young once, but always forget what being young means," the Sorting Hat replied in an amused voice.

"Do tell," Dumbledore urged.

"While you were standing there, contemplating the best way to avoid a confrontation. Mr Potter took the proverbial bull by its horns," the Sorting Hat said.

"Instead of thinking of ways to mitigate damage, he acted in a manner, that had the result of the school not having to bend to the whims of those in power. He was right that you have a responsibility towards the school first and foremost, anything else is secondary to that," the Sorting Hat stated.

"It's worrying to see, that he displayed a tendency to resort to violence, at least the threat of violence," Dumbledore said in a concerned tone. It wasn't unexpected, just worrying, how soon Harry had made the threat. Dumbledore was confident in Harry's ability to defend his person; he had, after all, asked Alastor to train the lad.

"Again you are trying to decipher actions of a young man from the perspective of an old man. You have experience and wisdom, Harry has his youthful exuberance. While he is an intelligent young man, his mind more brilliant, shall I dare say, than yours in some aspects, he is, nonetheless, a man of action. You, on the other hand, are content to contemplate, your experience offering you a different perspective, experience Harry lacks," said the Sorting Hat.

"Perhaps you are right. I am overanalysing things," Dumbledore admitted with a contemplative look. It seemed, that he indeed expected children, to act like someone his own age, when in fact, they would act like children. Harry, while more mature than most of his age in some aspects, was still a child. Didn't Severus always complain how hot-headed the Gryffindors were? And Harry was a Gryffindor's Gryffindor.

"Of course I am, and that's what you do, and that's what you should do. If a man, your age doesn't think his actions through, then perhaps it's a tragedy that he lived to see so many sunrises," said the Hat and then it fell silent, losing interest in that particular line of conversation.

"Did you hear, that young Harry wants to become a teacher?" Dumbledore commented.

"I was there, when your Deputy told you," the Sorting Hat replied without offering anything more.

"What do you make of it?"

"Well, it certainly will be an interesting prospect, to see someone like him teach. He has an adequate understanding of the subjects and perhaps you should groom him over the next two years, to take the post. He would be much better than any other DADA instructors you have hired in the past few years," the Sorting Hat said after some consideration.

"It will be interesting indeed. Nevertheless, we shall see what the future holds for Mr Potter, he still has his examinations, before he can be allowed to hold a teaching post," Dumbledore said, mystified by the Sorting Hat's not so veiled recommendation of Mr Potter. He always suspected that the Hat knew more about Mr Potter than it ever let on.

 **XXX**

"You looked troubled, Yaxley," Voldemort asked. He was holding court in the dining room of Malfoy Manor. His Death Eaters seated around him, as he sat at the head of the table, his chair, as ostentatious as Dumbledore's.

"My Lord, a number of people sympathetic to our cause were arrested yesterday. None of them had sworn allegiance to you and was not marked, but they did have sympathies to our cause," Yaxley informed his lord and master. Murmurs started as this information was revealed.

"That is a cause for concern. But it's nothing that impacts our movement. Once our revolution succeeds, all of the government will be sympathetic to our cause. Perhaps I shall make you the Minister of that government," Voldemort said, while he didn't appear troubled on the outside, it wouldn't do to let his followers think, that he felt, that this was a major setback, but on the inside he was worried. He would have to remove Bones, as this action had written her name all over it. She had just become a major irritant, not at the same level as Dumbledore or the Potter brat, but an irritant all the same.

"My Lord, you are the most gracious master," Yaxley bowed his head subserviently, as he ignored the glares of the other opportunistic and ambitious followers. He would have to be careful in the future.

"Rookwood, how goes the retrieval of the prophecy?" Voldemort shifted his attention to his other follower.

"My Lord, as I had stated earlier, only the subjects of the prophecy can retrieve it,so, unfortunately, it hasn't progressed very far. Our inside agent went mad, when he made contact with the prophecy orb," Rookwood informed, for the benefit of those seated. The Death Eaters smiled in dark amusement at the inside agent comment, it was a euphemism for an imperiused puppet.

"I see," Voldemort said, he didn't appear to be pleased, but he had expected as much.

"It's decided then. I shall personally retrieve it. We are at a point where secrecy is not as pertinent as it was a few months back. Malfoy, you will arrange for an entourage," Voldemort said after silent contemplation.

"My Lord, are we expecting a battle?" Malfoy asked.

"We should be prepared for all eventualities," was the enigmatic response he received for his inquiry. Voldemort wanted to avoid a confrontation didn't put it past Dumbledore to arrive at the scene.

Malfoy gave a nod of assent and bowed his head.

Voldemort dismissed the assembly and went back to do whatever Dark Lords did in their free time.

 **XXX**

Dumbledore had just returned from a staff meeting. The exams will be starting soon and they had to prepare for hosting the ministry examiners for two weeks. The ouster of Madam Umbridge had brought relief to the staff, the woman in her role as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor had been intrusive and disruptive,even disturbing classes. The news of her arrest and that of other ministry officials had kicked up a storm, but Fudge seemed to be managing it alright. In fact, the Minister's approval ratings had skyrocketed, with the public perception being, that the minister was fighting against, decades if not centuries, of institutional corruption.

Dumbledore had just popped in a lemon drop when he felt his wards trip. He had set up wards after liaising with the Department Head of the Department of Mysteries, while the DoM was made of researchers and also had field operatives, the field operatives were part of the Auror chain of command and couldn't blow their covers by proving security to the Department without an assignment from the DMLE. Therefore, for detecting Voldemort's intrusion it had been agreed, that Dumbledore would help with that. While unorthodox, it was the best they could do without having to involve the Ministry too much.

As soon as Dumbledore did sense that his wards had been breached, did he start to move . He alerted Moody and was on his way to the predetermined point of meeting at the Atrium. He didn't have to wait long, as Moody arrived within minutes of Dumbledore's arrival. Moody was accompanied by Shacklebolt, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Hestia Jones. They scanned the area for the night watchman and found him lying on his desk. Hestia, their field healer, pronounced him dead, killed by a killing curse. They were in motion with Dumbledore leading them through the corridors of the ministry.

 **XXX**

Voldemort gave an anguished scream when he couldn't find the prophecy. His angry visage turned towards Malfoy, a curse ready on his lips. He was certain, that the Order had organised for the Potter brat to remove the prophecy. If only Severus was still available, he was certain that this failure of intelligence wouldn't have happened. There was no way for him to get another spy into the midst of the Order's ranks and it had frustrated him to no end. Malfoy's screams filled the air, as other members of the party shifted uncomfortably. Bellatrix, Dolohov, Rookwood, Macnair and Jugson were accompanying their lord and master in this endeavour.

"We are leaving," Voldemort said and without another word he stalked off. His anger was palpable and his followers followed him without a word, unwilling to call his attention and suffer a fate similar to Malfoy, or worse.

They had just stepped out of the lifts when they came face to face with Dumbledore and his Order.

"Dumbledore," Voldemort hissed, he kept his surprise well hidden but sensed the uneasiness of his followers. The lack of surprise shown on the faces of the Order members meant, that they had expected his presence.

"Tom, a fine evening to meet you after so long," Dumbledore greeted genially. This irritated Voldemort and his rage reached new heights. The use of his filthy muggle father's name and the way Dumbledore always seemed to be dismissive of his person and power,that was what made him hate Dumbledore, rather than being in fear of the venerable wizard.

"Dumbledore, did you finally come to meet your death?" Voldemort sneered, brandishing his wand.

Dumbledore withdrew his wand as well, but his body language still seemed dismissive of the threat posed by the most feared Dark Lord of modern times.

"It's not me who fears death Tom, but tonight will not be the night when I disembark on my next great adventure," Dumbledore said, as he got ready for the oncoming duel. The followers of the two mirrored their stance and the duel started in earnest.

Dumbledore batted away the killing curse sent by Voldemort and moved to create space for the duel to come, a battle between the two magical giants would result in a lot of damage to their surroundings and he wanted to spare the Order members the risk of being struck by a stray spell.

Sirius faced off against his cousin Bellatrix, Shacklebolt took on Rookwood and Moody engaged Dolohov in a duel. Tonks squared off against her uncle Malfoy, while Remus had to contend with Macnair. Hestia and Jugson took on one another. Their numbers were matched, but the same could not be said about their skills.

The duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore was on a different scale, with the Dark Lord making an excessive use of curses and hexes, while the headmaster used transfiguration and animation to fight off the assault. Voldemort weaved and danced around, changing the distance between himself and his opponent, while Dumbledore held his ground, moving only when he needed to and when he moved, he moved with such surefootedness and agility that belied his advanced age. Their duel had moved to the Atrium, where Dumbledore animated the statutes to attack the Dark Lord, who incinerated them. The ball of fire moved towards Dumbledore, who used the water from the fountain, to defend from the fire and once the fire was gone, he used the water to hold Voldemort in an aquatic prison. Voldemort escaped the sphere of water by turning incorporeal and materialised to a side, sending a killing curse towards his old professor. Dumbledore defended himself by using a metal shield.

Bellatrix and Sirius were well matched in their duel. Both were quick to cast spells and weaved around in a well-choreographed dance of death. The two were intent to kill the other. They casted their spells silently and with deadly accuracy.

"Stand still, blood traitor, and let me put you out of your misery," Bellatrix snarled in frustration.

"Sorry, can't do. I have much to do and tonight I will do you in," Sirius shot back.

"As if a blood traitor like you can match me," Bellatrix sneered.

"We shall see," Sirius shot back. After that he kept shut, he could have bantered more but had no desire to hear more from the crazy woman. There was a time when they used to banter a lot, but that time had come to an eclipse by the death and sorrow, brought by his cousin.

Tonks and Malfoy were a different tale altogether, while the Senior Malfoy was making use of lethal and dark curses, Tonks relied on incapacitation and containment, a trade mark of her Auror training. While Lucius was by no means an unskilled wizard, he couldn't match a well trained Auror.

Dolohov and Moody, both were relying on deadly magic. Dolohov was one of the most skilled wizards in the ranks of the Death Eaters and had a well-earned reputation. Moody, himself had a reputation as a fearsome dark wizard catcher and was intent to live up to that.

Shacklebolt had the upper hand against his foe and Rookwood had been on the defensive for much of the fight. Remus was also proving to be the better-skilled wizard in his battle, as he took on Macnair, a man responsible for the execution of a number of fellow werewolves. After Greyback, he was the most hated man in Remus's eyes. Hestia managed to keep Jugson at bay, while she was put on the defensive, after all, she was a healer, not a fighter.

"It's him. He can't be back, he can't be," a hysterical voice broke through the sounds of battle. It was Minister Fudge, who had received reports of disturbance at the Ministry building and had come personally to investigate, his bolstered public image propelling him to act, or rather seen to be acting. The fallout of the DMLE investigation in Madam Umbridge had seen many of his loyalists in prison, but it had also increased the public confidence in his ministry. The media coverage had ensured that Fudge was seen as the lone crusader against the entrenched corruption and nepotism, that had plagued the Ministry for generations.

The disturbance was enough to result in a loss of concentration for many of the fighters and Rookwood, Jugson, Macnair and Malfoy fell to their foes. While Bellatrix, Dolohov and Voldemort kept up the ante. The loss of concentration was enough to throw off the rest of his followers.

"This isn't over, Dumbledore. Retreat," Voldemort ordered a retreat in the face of mounting opposition from the ministry personnel. This was the second time, he had been forced to order a retreat in the past year, but he was determined to turn the tables. With the need for secrecy gone, he was free to move as he pleased and unleash an era of fear and death, one that hadn't been seen on the Isles for the past decade.

"Dumbledore, he is back. He really is back," Fudge whispered, looking ready to faint, as the Aurors accompanying him moved to detain the dark lord's followers, who hadn't been able to retreat.

"Perhaps we should talk in your office," Dumbledore said in a calm tone, but there was a commanding undertone. With a gesture, he told the Order members to return back to HQ.

 **XXX**

Harry entered the Great Hall to the stares and whispers, something he was used to by now, but he was intrigued by the new found interest of the student body in his person. The past year had seen many people giving him looks of contempt and doubt, but today the furious whispers had a different undertone to them.

"Neville," Harry greeted his friend as he took the seat opposite him. Neville nodded back in greeting but didn't comment on the new found interest of the student body in his friend.

"Harry, is it true?" Olivia asked as she walked down to the place he was seating.

"I don't know what you are talking about Olivia, if you don't tell me," Harry replied to her in a friendly reproach.

"It's all over the newspaper. Here," she handed him the newspaper. On the front page was a photo of him from the aftermath of the Tri-wizard Tournament, the caption read, 'The Chosen One'. The article went on about the details of a duel between the Headmaster and Voldemort, with many Death Eaters being arrested; Malfoy's name was the prominent one. The article went on telling how Voldemort had infiltrated the Ministry to retrieve a prophecy, it was not commenting on whether Voldemort was able to get the prophecy or not, but they did speculate, that the prophecy mentioned a final battle between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. The article also called the Minister out on his persecution of Harry and Dumbledore, for telling the truth, conveniently forgetting their own role in it.

"You shouldn't believe everything the newspapers says. But, does it really matter, whether or not I am the 'Chosen One'? I will fight against Voldemort, whether a prophecy made by some crackpot tells me to, or not," Harry answered Olivia in a calm tone.

"I guess, you are right, it doesn't really matter. But, if you needed help you will tell us, won't you?" Olivia asked with a quivering lip.

"If you are strong enough to help me, then I will not hesitate to ask for your help. I can't really call for your help if all you do is get yourself killed," Harry replied solemnly, he wasn't condescending or patronising in his words. Neville appeared surprised by his friend's frank words, earlier Harry would have rejected the help, insisting on keep on fighting on his own.

"But shouldn't we be allowed to help, because we want to. Shouldn't all Gryffindors fight, because it is the right thing to do and we are supposed to be brave," Olivia asked, as many of the younger years leant in to listen to them. The older years were not far behind.

"Fighting dark wizards is not as honourable and as glorious as everybody else will have you believe. It is dangerous and there is a very real possibility of people getting injured or worse, like to end up being dead. The right thing to do is to help wherever you can and sometimes it's by not fighting that you can help those, who are able to fight. And very often people confuse bravery with stupidity, but you are better than that, aren't you?" Harry said gently, as he placed his hand on her shoulder and held her gaze.

"Then we will get stronger and better. So that we can all help you," Olivia declared in a determined tone to the nods of most of the younger years.

"If you want to improve, do it for your own sake and for those who you love, not for me. But if you need help, you know I will always be there to help," Harry said a little perplexed by the determination and support of the younger years. It was one thing, to be told that people looked up to you and it was a whole different thing, almost a surreal experience, to see people pledging their support to you in a fight against the most feared Dark Lord of modern times. Harry wasn't dismissive of their determination as just words of children, who didn't know what they were talking about, his own indomitable will had seen Voldemort thwarted on numerous occasions and it was only his will and spirit, that had seen him overcome odds, that might have left most grown men and women broken.

"We all love you, Harry," Olivia said with a blush as many girls were nodding alongside her, while some boys looked conflicted, in whether to agree or not to.

"I am flattered. Now off with you, all of you, you need to eat in order to have the strength needed. Can't have you falling unconscious in the middle of the exams," Harry dismissed them with a bemused smile.

"I couldn't have handled that, as well as you did," Neville admitted, as Olivia went back to her seat, with others returning as well.

"I am sure you could have managed," Harry said.

"So, where do I sign to join the Potter army?" Neville asked.

"There is no Potter Army," Harry replied.

"I am not so sure, Harry. What you just saw might have been the first recruits. I am surprised that you didn't tell them that you don't need their help," Neville said in a conversational tone.

"I would have been inclined to tell them that I didn't need their help. But, I of all people know how determined children can be. To be dismissive of them lightly would have been counterintuitive to everything I believe in," Harry replied.

"But, why do you think that there will be a Potter Army?" Harry asked.

"Face it, Harry, Dumbledore is getting old. Most of us feel more connected to you than him. Everyone is aware of your superlative skills with a wand and if speculation is to be believed, you still are holding back on us. Something I can agree is true, you do hold back. The Ministry might have got an improved image right now, but after today's article, I don't know how long it will last. Therefore, for most of the younger generation, you are the logical choice of a leader. Many in the D.A. were cross with us, when we told them, that you wouldn't be there, it was only Cedric's presence, that convinced them to stay," Neville finished his monologue.

"I don't know what to tell you, Neville. I don't care much for leading people to their deaths and in a war, people die. I can teach magic and duelling but I don't think I want to ask people to fight in my name," Harry replied, but he missed the angry look on his friend's face.

"Stop being so self-centred, Harry," Neville hissed angrily, "People might flock to you for guidance, but it is as much their war as it's yours."

"Neville, I…" Harry began, "I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But, I don't want the responsibility of leading people. If you want more training, then I am your guy, but I am not going to lead people in battle." Harry apologised but also stressed his stance.

"Fine. You will teach me and maybe there might be others, who will be interested," Neville acquiesced, well aware how stubborn his friend could be.

"I am willing to teach, but be careful about who you bring in. What we are going to do will not be the same as what you did with the D.A., or what we used to do. The magic we will practice can only be used for maiming and killing. I am willing to teach you, because I am sure you will not abuse it, just make sure that people who you bring in have moral convictions similar to you," Harry said with a piercing look.

"Very well. We will only be able to start next year, but I think I know who else I want to bring in," Neville gave a nod.

 **A/N:** Credit to **Sirius Schleicher 95** for proofreading and editing the chapter.

Thanks to **timefreak** for pointing out the typo.

The next chapter will take a while and happens in summer. The story will deviate more from the canon from thereon.

Read and review.


	33. Chapter 33

**School's Out for Summer**

Harry walked down the corridor, passing compartments at a sedate pace, after finishing his patrol. The news of Voldemort's return had taken magical Britain by the storm and rumours had it, that Fudge would be out of office before the month was over. The O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s had been organised under a cloud of fear and uncertainty, the only silver lining of the past events was, that Madam Bones had managed to weed out a number of Voldemort sympathisers inside the ministry and the government wouldn't be as exposed to the dark wizards as it could have been. Harry believed he had done admirably in his exams and was certain, that he had the best scores, as far as the practical part of examinations went. His theory part of the exams was not on par with the likes of Hermione, or some of the more studious Ravenclaws, but he believed that he had aced Potions and Runes, his studies in the art of Alchemy giving him an edge.

Harry hadn't seen Padma since last night having agreed that it would be the last time they saw each other. The Indian witch was returning home in a week, Harry would have liked to ask her to stay, but they had agreed it wasn't to be. He was passing a compartment when the door opened and he was pulled inside, before he had time to react. Soft lips collided with his, as he identified the perfume. Apparently there were still had one more chance.

He grinned into the kiss as her tongue sought entrance which Harry happily granted. His hands travelled down her back as he pulled the witch into the kiss.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again," Harry whispered as she relented.

"I figured we could squeeze in one last time. We are still hours away from London," Padma said with a grin.

"Let's see if we could squeeze in more than one," Harry gave a squeeze to her pert bum as he disentangled himself from her and went to put up some privacy and locking charms. The two had more than enough practice with the charms and were working on developing their own individual variations of them. Harry tried to add more power and elements of illusionary magic. The moment his wand was no longer needed Padma was on to him. Her hands moved with practiced accuracy as she freed him from the confines of his clothes, while Harry returned the favour.

They were both getting dressed as the train started slowing down.

"You know, a part of me wishes that you would ask me to stay," Padma commented as she righted her clothes. The exact details of their arrangement and the extent of the physical aspect of their relationship had been kept a secret and she wanted it to stay a secret.

"I want to ask you to stay. But, I remember your words, when we first began. I can't leave everything behind to be with you, so what right do I have, to ask you to do something that I wouldn't do myself?" Harry said as he ran his fingers through tousled hair.

"Always the selfless one? Putting others before your own needs," Padma said with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. He didn't think so.

"Will we ever meet again?" Harry asked. He had become far more involved than he had intended. If not as a girlfriend, he still wanted to be a friend for her.

"I don't know. Perhaps we will," Padma replied, as she got up to give him one last hug.

"Let me know if you are back in this part of the world," Harry said, as he embraced her.

"It's hard to let go, I never expected it to be so hard to say goodbye," Padma whispered, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Neither did I, but that's life for you. Goodbye Padma," Harry wiped her tears and pecked her lips.

"Goodbye, Harry," Padma said, as she undid his magic and showed him out.

 **XXX**

"Wotcher, Harry?" Tonks greeted him at the station.

"Tonks," Harry replied a little stiffly.

"You know how to apparate?" she asked, after making sure no one was listening.

Harry nodded instead of vocalising his response.

"Good, then walk with me till the alley outside and we will go to the Headquarters from there," Tonks led him, without waiting for a reply. She had picked up on his sour mood and couldn't blame him. Harry had wanted her to trust him, but she had tried to stop him, regardless of the fact, that she agreed with his assessment.

They had made their way inside the Black town home and Harry hadn't spoken a word to the young Auror.

"Listen, Harry," Tonks stopped him, wishing to get it out of the way, before Harry met the others.

"I know you are angry. And you have every right to be," she stalled him, when she saw him trying to interrupt her, "But, I am sorry Harry. I agreed with your intentions, but I thought it was better to get the adults involved. Dumbledore is the one leading the fight against Voldemort and he had been doing it for a while, therefore I trust his judgement more than yours."

"I am not angry, Tonks, just disappointed. Dumbledore is not my leader, he doesn't decide my actions, so from now on, try to keep your dealings with him and me separate," Harry said in a tired tone. He had wanted to rant and rave about it, but there was nothing to be gained from acting like that. He desired for others to treat him like an adult and if he wanted to be treated as such, then he had to act like one.

"Harry, we are on the same side. And who else is there to lead the fight against the resurrected Voldemort, certainly not the ministry," Tonks said.

"The ends might be the same, but we are not on the same side. Our reasons for fighting are different. I do not follow Dumbledore and sure as hell won't follow the Ministry. I fight for my own reasons and for my own convictions," Harry said with a little heat in his words and started to walk away, intending to get settled in his room, Regulus's old room. He was getting tired of being seen as following Dumbledore's lead; the newspapers had been doing it since the news of Voldemort's return broke out to the masses. Yes, they were fighting against Voldemort. Yes, they wanted to rid the world of Voldemort and his followers. But their actions were driven by different ideals and convictions. Dumbledore wanted the good of the people and ensure peace; Harry wanted vengeance, pure and simple. Dumbledore was prone to wait and react; Harry intended to take the fight to his enemies, once he was ready.

Harry was sitting in the Black Library leafing through a book on curses and their counters. For someone who used magic by relying on his magic, will and focus, the wand movements and incantations in the book held no importance. But to make the magic work and to counter and shield from such spells, he needed to understand the mechanics behind the spells. Even if he could force the magic to do something, it was better to understand the steps involved in detail and aim for efficiency.

"Found something you like, Harry?" a voice broke his concentration.

"Headmaster, not really," Harry looked up, to find the visage of his headmaster and the leader of the group that had made this building the base of its operations.

"I too once pursued such knowledge, so I could understand the lure. But be careful lest the seductive power of dark magic taints you," Dumbledore said with a polite smile, there was no reproach in his voice.

"Dark magic," Harry scoffed, "there is no such thing as dark or light magic. But I think you already know that, Professor."

"Do you mind?" Dumbledore asked, as he sought permission to sit. At Harry's assenting nod the venerated wizard took a seat.

"Ah! Yes, the one who wields the magic determines its nature. Tell me Harry, what good will come off learning about such curses?" Dumbledore asked.

"It can be useful, when fighting my enemies," Harry replied as he watched Dumbledore frown in displeasure, "but it's better to learn how to counter such magic. Without understanding the cause, it's hard to undo the effect."

"That is not without merit. Tell me Harry, do you have any plans for the summer?" Dumbledore asked, as he stroked his beard.

"Not particularly and get to the point, Professor. If you want to suggest something, than do so," Harry said a little sharply.

"Ah! The impatience and impudence of youth. I was like that too, a long, very long time ago. Very well, I would like to invite you for a little summer vacation," Dumbledore said amused, perhaps the sorting hat was right, when it tried to highlight the difference between Harry and his age and their respective outlooks.

"What does it entail?" Harry asked, well aware that the Headmaster was deliberately being difficult. Why can't people just say what they want to say?

"Trials, my boy, trials, to determine your worth. Are you worthy to have a place amongst the most powerful individuals of our world, Harry? Or are you just a more than average wizard, who is powerful amongst the weak?" Dumbledore asked.

"What do I get out of participating in these trails?" Harry asked, as he shut the book.

"Knowledge, my boy. You could learn more magic in the next two months, than in the last five years. It's not going to be easy, nothing worthwhile ever is, but it takes more than just a little power to survive. You will need magic, resourcefulness, bravery, handwork and intelligence, to overcome the trials that you will face," Dumbledore said.

"Sure, why not? I don't have much to do over the holidays and I always wanted to travel," Harry answered after some thought. It didn't take much thinking, but if the headmaster wanted to take his time, then the two could play.

"I am glad to hear that, my boy. You will receive more information at a later date; just keep your wand on hand. We shall leave as soon as possible," Dumbledore said as he stood up, all the while a mischievous smile played on his lips.

"Sure, Professor," Harry said a little miffed that the headmaster had not given any particulars. He had expected something like that in lieu of his likely induction in the Mage Association, but the old goat hadn't given any details. Harry couldn't really fault the old man, after all, he hadn't asked for more information. And Harry wouldn't ask. It wasn't like the wizened wizard would put his life in peril, not with the prophecy in play, so Harry was happy to stay in the dark for a little longer. The old man would give him the details in his own time.

 **XXX**

It has been a week since his talk with the headmaster and yesterday the man had approached him, informing him that they were finally ready to leave.

"I still don't understand why the old man has to take you along for the ride," Sirius complained, there was more to their trip than Harry first thought, the constant whining of his godfather had clued him in on the fact.

"Perhaps I am better company than you," Harry said.

"Ready, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. They were in a specially prepared room in Grimmauld place designed for transportation. It was a new addition to the house and was to be used to act as the response centre in case of raids and to receive victims and injured for treatment.

"As ready as I can be," Harry took the extended old sock the headmaster offered to him. He smiled a little at it, remembering his first year and the smile Dumbledore gave him, indicated that he too, had caught on to Harry's thoughts. Harry still hadn't asked the particulars of their visit and was determined to let the old man come out on his own.

"Mars Bars," with the activation phrase the portkey activated and Harry felt the familiar sensation of portkeys take hold. It wasn't pleasant the first time and it wasn't pleasant now.

Harry shook off the disorientation of portkey travel as he took gulps of air. Dumbledore had asked him to dress for warm weather, but wherever they were it was warmer than anywhere on the British Isles. A warm summer breeze, fragrances and colours assaulted his senses, as he took in his surroundings. He was certain that they weren't in Europe, the people he saw milling around gave away that much. It was a market place of some sorts, but unlike the Diagon Alley the people treading along, going about their shops and the shopkeepers were dressed in vibrant colours. He could smell the fragrance of various spices tingle his nostrils, so different from back home.

"Where in the world are we?" Harry couldn't help himself, he was determined for Dumbledore to break the silence. But the sights and smells of the place had forced him to ask the pertinent question.

"We, my boy, are in the magical section of the ancient city of Constantinople," Dumbledore said as he seemed to enjoy the visual and olfactory stimulation.

"You mean we are in Istanbul, Turkey?" Harry said as he marvelled at the distance they had travelled.

"Constantinople, pardon the long memories of the wizard-kind, but we call this place with its old name," Dumbledore said, as he started walking. Harry fell into step with the old wizard.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, conceding defeat in the private battle of wills he had with the Headmaster. He reckoned that perhaps in a battle of patience, he was no match for the old man.

"I had wondered, when you would finally ask," Dumbledore said, with an amused smile. He had wanted to fill his young charge on the details of their trip sooner, but the boy had been reluctant in seeking answers. It was only a matter of time before one of his favourite student's patience ran off, but the wait had been amusing.

"We are here to meet an old acquaintance of mine. He is accompanied by a student of his, who shall be joining you on your journey. You are one of the fortunate few, who don't have to take the trails on their own," Dumbledore said, "It's been more than half a century that two people are going to be inducted into the Mage Association at the same time."

"Mage Association?" Harry asked, aware of the organisation but unaware of the details.

"It's a collective of powerful and skilled wizards and witches. There was a time when for a lack of better word they were the governing body of the international magical community. But today it's more or less a group of powerful wizards and witches exercising their influence wherever they can and helping the magical community to the best of their ability. But not everyone is interested in the international politics; some are educators as well, furthering the magical craft while some are reclusive and avoid contact with the wider world," Dumbledore said.

"For obvious reasons there are privileges attached to the membership of the group, but no one is allowed admittance just because they are powerful. You will learn more after you are inducted, but until then think of it as a learning opportunity the likes of which you will not find at Hogwarts, or other magical schools around the world," Dumbledore said.

"I am always happy to learn something new," Harry commented as he took in the sights, it was his first time visiting a foreign land.

"Your journey will start much like my own from the ancient library of Alexandria, but after that, I don't know where you will go. I went to the Athens Academy for Advanced Magical Learning and Sparta School for Magical Combat, they were closer to home, but you won't have the luxury. Perhaps the Americas or more likely the ancient places of learning in the East and the Far East," Dumbledore said in a thoughtful voice.

"Why not Athens or Sparta?" Harry asked. While he wanted to learn magic of the wider world, he thought it was better to start closer to home.

"They are not there anymore," Dumbledore said with eyes clouded in sorrow.

"What happened to them?" Harry tried to gleam more information, he wasn't expecting a good answer.

"Grindelwald happened to them. He tried to rally the powerful to his side, he was a sorcerer himself, we both had joined the Mage Association together and shared the path of learning. Sparta sided with him, while for historical reasons Athens took a view opposite of Sparta. The war in Europe took a greater toll on the places of learning in Europe, than most realise. Only the Florence University survived. But that's enough for now," Dumbledore's words indicated the end of this particular line of conversation.

"Looks like we are here," Dumbledore stopped. They had stopped in front of a large building. The megalithic structure was unlike anything that Harry had ever seen. I looked like a cathedral, but what drew his attention, were the skeletal remains of a giant snake wrapped around the central dome ready to strike.

"So you noticed?" Dumbledore asked after following Harry's gaze, "It was donated by one of the patrons to the Traders' Guild. This, Harry, is the headquarters of the ICW Trade and Commerce Organisation. The Secretariat of ICW is in Rome, while the meetings are held in Stregaburg, as it's the only true neutral ground."

"I see," Harry replied. He saw a pair walking towards them. Harry reckoned they were the ones the headmaster had mentioned earlier. The man appeared to be old, probably in seventies but with magic involved one never knows. He was tall and looked like an older Kingsley, walking with a much more powerful presence than the Auror. He was dressed in formal dark clothes and wouldn't look out of place in a muggle office. The girl accompanying him was closer to Harry's age. She was dressed in casual clothes with jeans and a t-shirt. Her dark brown tresses moving around as she took in the sights. She was tall and her lean figure gave her an appearance of being taller than she actually was. She couldn't be called a beauty in the same way as one would call Fleur whose beauty was beyond words, or Afrodille and Patrice especially when you counted the two of them together, or Padma who was sinfully exotic and erotic, or Daphne the poster child for the perfect pureblood aristocrat. Harry mused that he had been in company of some of the most attractive individuals of the opposite gender. The one walking this way hadn't broken the trend. Her gait and demeanour showed a person completely at ease with themselves. A careless smile adorned her face as she said something to her older companion. With a jolt Harry realised what was so attractive about her, it was the sense of contentment that surrounded her that Harry had never seen around anyone else he knew or perhaps it would be more accurate to say bothered to take notice of. All the names he had listed earlier had certain haughtiness to them; they would smirk and look smug, but never appear so unrestrained and carefree, especially in the midst of stranger.

"Dumbledore, how are you holding up old man?" The man offered his hand to shake.

"Ramirez, good to see you," Dumbledore took the man's hand, "This is my student, Harry and he shall be joining your young charge for the trials." Dumbledore gestured towards Harry.

Harry shook hands with Ramirez, "A pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine. One doesn't get to meet a fine young man like you every day. Slaying a Basilisk and a dragon at such a young age," the man shook his hand, "And the young lady by my side is Ariana Gomez."

" _Enchanté_ ," Harry took her proffered hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles in the traditional way of greeting amongst the magical elites. He received an amused look for his troubles.

"Such a gentleman," Ramirez laughed, "You people across the Atlantic still refuse to give up your antiquated ways."

"We try," Harry said with a polite smile, as he fought down the blush that was threatening to make its way to his cheeks, embarrassed for his formal greeting.

"A pleasure, Miss Gomez," Dumbledore followed Harry's example in greeting the young woman.

"Now, as for your visit to the Library of Alexandria you don't need anything but your wand and wits, the food, lodging and clothing will be taken care of by the librarians," Ramirez said, he continued, "The trials will take anywhere from two to four weeks depending on your speed of surpassing the challenges. After that, one of you will be taken in by the Indians and the other by the Chinese to learn at their ancient universities. You will have to follow their instructions and if you are successful the final segment of your journey will take you to Japan, young Miss Ryujin is exited to play your hostess and instructor."

"I see. I had thought that they will have a chance to experience what the new world has to offer," Dumbledore observed.

"At present they didn't offer to host any outsiders, but once these two young magi have a seat at the table, they will be more than happy to accommodate them. Mr Potter can visit across the Atlantic whenever he wishes and Ariana here is likely to learn some of the tricks from them during the next summer, or perhaps whenever she feels like it," Ramirez said.

"Then we shall be off," Dumbledore proceeded to take out a muggle lighter from his robe pocket.

"Are you certain you want to visit Alexandria? I can go in your stead, if you will allow me to, Mandisa isn't exactly fond of you," Ramirez said earnestly.

"I have to. There is knowledge in their scrolls that I seek and can you really fault her to be a little cross with the man who put her father behind bars," Dumbledore replied with a little pained expression.

"That's one way of putting it. I wish you luck in whatever you seek in their scrolls. It must be something truly obscure if you can't find it in tomes housed in that ancient castle of your school," Ramirez said with a benign smile.

"We must take our leave. The portkey activates in half a minute," Dumbledore said as he offered the lighter for Harry and Ariana to touch. Harry and Ariana took hold of the portkey as they nodded in farewell to Ramirez.

"Give the librarians my best regards and _bon chance_ ," Ramirez winked at them as the portkey whisked them away.

 **XXX**

Harry struggled to keep his balance as he tried to adjust his eyes to the lack of light in the room they had appeared in. The room was dimly lit with candles, which threw an orange hew. The smell of incense stimulated his senses, as he took in the sights. The floor was covered with luxurious carpets, while the walls had alcoves concealed with curtains made out of beads at some places. The walls were lined with cots and couches with smoke hanging in the air. The room was occupied by women in various states of undress lounging around and smoking hookah. The word 'smoking hot' took a whole different meaning as Harry appraised some of the occupants.

"Dumbledore," the word was spoken with such contempt that Harry thought was only possible for Voldemort to direct at the old man. It drew Harry's attention to the one who had called out his headmaster's name. The woman was dressed in a robe of some fashion that clung loosely to her body. Harry couldn't tell her age and wondered if magic had something to do with her youthful appearance.

"Miss Grindelwald, it's been a while," Dumbledore said politely not bothered by the apparent hostility of their hostess.

Harry's eyes went wide as he deduced the reason for the woman to be cross with the Headmaster and he felt that maybe, Dumbledore, as usual, understated the animosity the woman held towards the old man.

"You dare to show your face in these halls," the woman's rage was palpable.

"I am well within my rights to make use of the facilities of this fine institution," Dumbledore seemed to shrink a little at the hostility, but the wizened wizard was not going to be cowed down easily.

"Hey there handsome, looks like your companion is in hot waters with the head librarian," a sultry voice with an accent breathed in his ears. Harry tensed a little at the unexpected proximity. He hadn't sensed the woman's approach; his attention was drawn to the interaction between the headmaster and the head librarian of the Library of Alexandria.

"You don't say," Harry managed as his breath hitched at the young woman's touch. He was supremely confused by the seemingly touchy-feely welcome he was receiving, but he wasn't going to complain that a young woman was feeling him up. He took a look at her; she was dressed in flimsy clothes with abundant skin on display. Her skin a tone or darker than Padma, but it was scintillating all the same. Her perfume assaulted his nose, the scent unlike anything he had ever smelled, but it was pleasant all the same. Her lips curved in a smirk, which widened as her hands travelled south and copped a feel. She moved her body and faced him, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Ariana sporting an incredulous look at the display.

Her lips smashed into his and he responded in kind as his arousal became apparent. This whole incident was surreal, but Harry wasn't going to complain and ruin it.

"Oh! My! An experienced kisser," the woman said huskily as her dark eyes took him in.

"Harry, Harry Potter. It would be impolite to not know the name of such a beauty after having a taste," Harry said breathlessly.

The woman said something in a language he couldn't understand and giggled before replying, "Cleopatra."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Harry wanted to wince at the corniness of his words but decided to push on, "Should have told me before, I could have told you that I am Caesar."

"That was awfully corny, but I will disregard that for being a good kisser," Cleopatra said amusedly and initiated another kiss.

"Why don't you ditch your companions for now and we find what else you are good at?" Cleopatra suggested.

Harry shot a look at Ariana who appeared to be uncomfortable at the setting, while Dumbledore was saying something to the head librarian.

"Dumbledore, apologise and behave with the nice lady. Get on your knees if you have to," Harry shouted at his headmaster, who threw him a betrayed look.

"Miss Gomez, I shall have to take your leave. But, if you feel like and our hostess permits, you are more than welcome to join us," Harry said to Ariana as he was being led towards an alcove by Cleopatra.

"I won't mind, but you think you can handle my cousin, who is already there?" Cleopatra said bemused.

"Only one way to find out," Harry said as he drew her in. This promised to be an interesting summer, with the school out and no homework to worry and whole lot of new places to visit and wonderful magic to learn.

 **A/N:** Thanks to **Sirius Schleicher 95** for proofreading the chapter.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

I don't know when I will be able to update next, I am at home for the winter break and won't have access to a good internet connection (Story of Himachal Pradesh, nearly 100% electrification but more than half of the state doesn't have cellular coverage). Even if I am not able to update, I shall continue to write and update whenever I get access to internet.

The next couple of Chapters are purely non-canon, but I won't waste a lot of time on writing about training and we shall soon have more action oriented chapters.

Please leave a Review.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Harry came to the waking world shivering and groaning. He found himself lying on a hard surface, divested of his clothes, with cold stone walls enclosing him in a tight space. He couldn't even stretch his arms without touching the walls. He groaned again, his body ached in places, where he never thought it could ache; he was thirsty, his throat felt parched; he was hungry, exhausted from yesterday's activities; and he his bladder felt like it was going to burst, with no means to relieve himself. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but he felt lethargic, too lethargic to even call upon his magic. He looked around, as he felt his breath getting frantic, the enclosed space making him feel claustrophobic. He found a parchment by the place his head had laid. He blinked as he tried to read the parchment.

 _I am harder to catch, the faster you run. What am I?_

He groaned at the riddle, he wasn't in mood for riddles. He needed water to quench his thirst, clothes to cover his body, a lavatory to relieve his bladder, water to wash the sleep away and finally food to sate his hunger. The one thing he didn't want was a fucking riddle and it was all he had. He felt too lethargic to summon his wand and blast the offending walls away. Perhaps this was the beginning of his trials, as he found himself in a sufficiently tiring situation. He looked at the riddle again and tried to think it through, as exhausted as he was, he tried to push his brain to function.

"My breath," he croaked through parched lips. As soon as the words left his mouth, a wall on the side crumbled allowing passage to another similar cell. Harry got up on his feet and took tentative steps into the new cell. In the centre of the cell a glass of water was placed upon a tray. He drank the water in one greedy gulp and came out coughing as the cold water washed down his throat. The glass refilled by magic. Harry took a slower sip and savoured the taste of water. He looked at the tray and found another parchment. This time he didn't bother to groan, as he read the parchment.

 _Swings by his thigh, a thing most magical!_

 _Below the belt, beneath the folds_

 _Of his clothes, it hangs, a hole in its front end,_

 _Stiff-set and stout, it swivels about._

 _Levelling the head, of this hanging tool,_

 _Its wielder hoists his hem, above his knee;_

 _It is his will to fill, a well-known hole_

 _That it fits fully, when at full length_

 _He's often filled it before. Now he fills it again._

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed, "This can't be right."

"The answer is a dick," Harry said as he looked around and nothing happened, he frowned, "A penis," he said in a surer voice. Again contrary to his expectations nothing happened. The parchment gave him a jolt and he looked at it as red writing different from the one in which the riddle was written appeared.

 _Harry, you impressed me and my companions with your actions last night, but this isn't the answer we are looking for._

Harry looked around for any ways they might be keeping him under surveillance, but when he found none and couldn't sense one, he concentrated back on the riddle. Where are Ravenclaws when you need them? This was something right up their alley. He went over the lines over and over again, looking for a hint, he could imagine Salazar's reaction if he got held up just because he couldn't solve one simple riddle, no matter how right his initial answer seemed.

"Swings by the thigh a thing most magical, well it can be pretty magical if one knows how to use it. Below the belt, beneath the folds, this one also fits. Of his clothes it hangs, a hole in its front end, until now my initial answer still holds. Stiff-set and stout, it swivels about, I don't think it's supposed to swivel, so this definitely is the hint," Harry said out aloud and went about the rest in his head and repeated the process a couple of times.

"Ah! Rowena's perky tits, it's a key," Harry exclaimed as the answer stuck him. The moment he had said the right answer another wall crumbled and opened in another cell. There was a lavatory and Harry sincerely hopped that no one was spying on him.

As he placed the toilet paper roll back he found another one written on the role. It was a diagram one and Harry found it easy enough to solve and found another cell revealing itself with water and soap. By now he was getting the hang of how things worked around this place.

 **XXX**

It was a tired Harry Potter who solved the jigsaw puzzle and stumbled into a moderate sized room, the room had a comfortable looking bed and if Harry understood how things worked around here the next room would have a better one. He was tired, mentally exhausted from solving all the riddles and puzzles, some were harder to solve than the others, but he had managed. He had sated his hunger in the first room to offer food, only to find the next one had better tasting food. He set to solve another puzzle, this one a numerical one, definitely not something one would expect a magical to solve, given the general lack of mathematical instruction in the magical schools. But Harry managed, his mind more attuned to the type of obstacles the 'Labyrinth', as Harry had started to call the place, threw in his way. The moment he stumbled into the next room, he fell onto the bed and sleep claimed him before long.

Harry felt a warmth envelope him, as he was starting to wake up. In the dim light of the room, he spotted a head of dark hair bobbing around his pelvis.

A moan escaped his lips as his hand moved to guide the motions of the head of the woman. He didn't know if it was day or night, he had lost track of the time or accurately he never had a sense of time, since he had woken up the last time.

"Good, you are awake," Cleopatra said with an amused smile.

"Best damn way to wake up," Harry said back at her.

"You have done well, going at it for more than sixteen hours straight, you have made remarkable progress," she said appreciatively as she moved around and captured his lips. Harry's hands found her soft flesh and started caressing her, as she moaned into the kiss.

"I didn't realise that I was going that long," Harry said as they parted to catch their breaths.

"The whole point of this exercise is to disorient you and leave you with no sense of time. The absence of company keeps you off balance, makes you realise how important the company of other human beings is, even when it's not appreciated," she said as she stroked him.

"It served its purpose well. But I wasn't feeling exhausted physically and magically, just mentally," Harry commented as he felt the pleasure of her ministrations.

"Don't worry, love. Soon it will get more taxing, magically as well as physically. This is a library so rest assured that your brain will be adequately exercised," she said as a moan escaped her lips.

"Well I can think about some other forms of exhaustion," Harry said as he rolled them and assumed control of their motions. He didn't think that this was the time for having this conversation.

They were lying in the afterglow, both of their bodies exhausted.

"When you are ready to leave here, you will be able to break every form of magical entrapment," Cleopatra said as she caught her breath.

"You mean ward breaking," Harry prodded her.

"Don't be silly. Magic allows for various forms of containing, a ward is just on a form of it. Keep working at the pace you are and you will be on par with the likes of Dumbledore before your stay is over," Cleopatra gently rebuked him.

"On par with likes of Dumbledore? I don't know, the old man is as old as a fossil, he must know some niffy magic that you can't just teach in a matter of weeks," Harry remarked.

"Love, the difference between you and Dumbledore is of experience, so of course he will possess more knowledge. But magic is not something that can be quantified in books, sure you see every scholar making his or her own attempts, but magic is as much about instinct and creativity as it is about knowledge. With focus, intent and power anything is possible, when it comes to magic," she echoed words similar to what Salazar, Belladonna and his mother had said.

"True and I will surpass Dumbledore, I have to and I shall become greater still," Harry whispered, but she heard him all the same.

"From what we saw today, you are on the right track. Although you should have tried conjuring some clothes, I thought the English had a better sense of modesty," she teased.

"I will conjure some when I move out of bed. And spying on a helpless young man, how naughty of you, perhaps I shall spank you," Harry said as he pulled her close.

"Really Harry, a helpless young man? If the rumours are to be believed, you are quite an accomplished wizard, the fact that you are the youngest Tri-Wizard champion lends credence to some of the rumours. And speaking of spanking, perhaps next time," she said as she made to get off the bed.

"Next time it is," Harry said as he watched her don her clothes.

"Enjoying the view?" was her amused question.

"Not as fun as seeing you take them off, but this will have to do," Harry replied with a lecherous grin.

 **XXX**

It has been five days since he had last seen Cleopatra, he said five days, because that's the number of times he had slept since. He didn't have a sense of time; he had tried keeping track of time, but had given up, deeming it a futile venture. The day before one of the other women had visited him, but they hadn't talked much, she didn't know enough English to hold a proper conversation, not that Harry was complaining. He was feeling himself driven mad at the constant solitude. The challenges of the 'Labyrinth' had gotten more challenging from simple mental exercises to those involving application of magic. He had been working on dismantling wards and had come across a handful of enchanted objects as well. His lessons with Fleur, as well as the practice, he had done in his own time since then, had helped him a lot.

Harry dismantled the last ward, keeping the wall in place and walked into the room. He was getting tired and expected to see a bed; only to be disappointed as the room had a door guarded by a gargoyle made of metal in the likeness of a crouching lioness. Harry debated going back to the room he had just come from, but decided to push on. The gargoyle moved as soon as the door shut behind Harry, blocking his exit. It crouched in a charging motion and Harry expected it to rush towards him, which it did immediatly.

With nary a thought his wand materialised in his hand and he banished the gargoyle back with a silent spell. Wishing to get this over with as soon as possible, he sent a silent blasting curse at the metal construct, which blew up into a fine mist. Harry was surprised at the damage done by his spell. He hadn't put that much power behind the spell and had only expected it to disfigure the gargoyle. Harry shrugged and took a step forward. No sooner than he had started to move, the fine remains of the gargoyle started to move as well and reformed into two gargoyles, which charged at him. In a reflexive motion Harry repeated his earlier combination of banishing and blasting the gargoyles and ended with the same result. He took a calming breath and took another step. As expected there were four gargoyles prowling ready to attack him. He banished them all again, but didn't destroy them.

"There's some sort of enchantment on them and I don't think they will just let me study and dismantle it," Harry muttered to himself. With no one around, his voice was the only one that he heard, save for the occasional visits from one of the librarians.

He made a decision to deploy the powers of his inherited invisibility cloak and felt the calming feeling he always associated with the cloak. As his presence was erased from the room, the metal lionesses came to a stop mid-charge. They made a show of sniffing around and then returned to the initial spot merging and reverting back to the state, in which he had seen the statue first,when he entered the room. Harry took measured steps and tried to study the enchanted metal construct. He whistled appreciatively, the involved magic was impressive. He noticed the floor he was standing on was metallic as well. The gargoyle was enchanted to attack anything that moved. Should it suffer above a threshold amount of trauma it was to disintegrate and regenerate as two. The sequence was to repeat itself until it stopped sensing motion in the vicinity. The fact that the floor was made of the same metal as the gargoyle meant that it could have gone on for long enough, so that even such a simple metal construct would have been able to overpower a skilled wizard. Harry cancelled the effects of the cloak and placed the gargoyle under a immobilisation charm. After that it was a simple matter of walking to the door, turning the knob and stepping into the next room.

Harry entered the next room and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. The room was more brightly lit, than any he had come across in his time here.

"Come, join me, Mr Potter," a voice called out to him imperiously. As his eyes adjusted, he spotted Miss Grindelwald dressed in an evening dress at a table for two.

"Miss Grindelwald," Harry bowed his head a little as a way of greeting, unsure of how to greet the woman. The last time he had seen her; she was tearing into the headmaster and quite fiercely as well.

"Mr Potter, let me commend you on your remarkable progress," she said in an accented voice.

"Thank you for your kind words. Please, call me Harry," Harry said politely.

"Call me Mandisa. I guess it's only fair that we should act a little familiar, given how familiar you are with my daughter," she said with a peculiar expression.

"Your daughter?" Harry asked as he gulped. He had witnessed her rage at Dumbledore and had no desire to be the target of her ire.

"Cleopatra. And there is no need to feel apprehensive, my daughter is an adult and can make responsible decisions without my oversight," Mandisa said disarmingly.

"Err…," Harry was still feeling a bit tongue-tied; his experience with the veela during the Christmas holidays couldn't serve as a frame of reference. As far as he knew all the women he had seen here were completely human. A woman served drinks and placed plates on the table in preparation for the meal.

Mandisa gave a little cough to clear her throat and tried to change subject, "So Mr Potter, you dealt with the final obstacle in quite an unusual manner."

"Yes, it was a very different enchantment than others I had seen so far. The room was designed to take full advantage of the magic placed on the statue, it was only due to certain familial advantage I had that allowed me to safely disable it in such a short time," Harry said in a modest tone, hoping that she wouldn't enquire about the familial advantage. The mention of use of family magic was enough to restrain people for enquiring.

"You mean the legendary invisibility cloak? I had always suspected that Potters had it, but until now I wasn't certain," Mandisa said in a casual manner. Her tone not betraying the gravity of what she had just inferred.

"How? How did you figure it out?" Harry said after debating denying for a while. Mandisa was the Librarian of the Library of Alexandria, she wasn't someone who could be easily deceived and Harry had no desire of getting caught lying when she was already certain of her knowledge of the cloak.

"When your father obsesses over the deathly hallows, beyond what can be considered reasonable and decent, you tend to not miss, when one is used in your presence. Why do you think I hate the very shadow of the accursed grey-bearded bastard Dumbledore?" Mandisa said in an angry tone.

"I hope my presence doesn't displease you," Harry said shrinking a little at the angry display.

"Don't you worry, my dear boy," she patted his cheeks in a soothing manner, "The cloak is part of your inheritance, and I for one know better than to hold the deeds of one's progenitors against them."

"Ahem! Do you perchance have faith in the lore?" Harry asked thinking that it was better than any other topic they could talk about.

"Faith in the fairy tale of the Deathly Hallows?" she said askance, "No, I can't say I believe that hogwash. Sure there is a moral lesson to the tale of the three brother and evidence proving the existence of the related artefacts, but to believe that an anthropoid incarnation of death gifted the artefacts to three wizards for the simple reason, that they somehow outwitted it, in a manner which any wizard with an iota of reason could have done, is too ludicrous to believe in. And let's not go into the whole master of death tripe, as if any person could be master of such an abstract and absolute concept as death. Sure there are magicks that can prolong life or tether a soul to the mortal realm, but undo the magic and death comes in earnest for all men."

"If you don't believe in the fairy tale, even I find it hard to believe in, then surely you must have an alternative explanation for the existence of my cloak, or the wand or the stone if you know of their existence," Harry said after letting her words settle in.

They ate in silence for a while before Mandisa replied.

"I have actually had the fortune of studying the famous or rather infamous elder wand and your family's cloak," she admitted, on seeing his surprised expression she elaborated, "About a decade ago, Dumbledore had sent me the cloak. He informed me that he had borrowed it from a friend of his and would like my expertise in studying the magic of the cloak. Not that we found much, whoever enchanted the cloak must have had skills beyond both of our collective selves."

Harry noded in acceptance at her explanation, which was plausible, given the headmaster never told him, that he had studied the cloak on his own.

"The wand, well it's not my secret to give, but I don't care to keep both of their trust, the wand was in my father's possession. I had actually held it as a child, tried to cast my first spell using it, but the ruddy stick wouldn't even give off a spark. After that I swore to never use a wand to cast magic," she forestalled Harry's interruption, "I again saw the accursed wand in hands of the vanquisher of my father. Dumbledore had taken the wand for himself, after he had defeated my father and had him imprisoned in the very prison he had created."

"As for an explanation for the existence of the artefacts, I believe there might have been three brothers, or at least the youngest brother, as he is the only one who's an actual historical figure, and his two companions or whatever. One of them was a gifted wand maker the likes of whom never had been born before nor have been since then, as he did in fact create the ultimate wand. The elder wand is fully compatible with the one who has its allegiance. It can channel huge quantities of magic without heating up, unlike most wands and is able to perform all sorts of magic, instead of having a predisposition towards some branches. The cloak must have been created by a master enchanter ,whose skill is unparalleled and his art still remains beyond our comprehension. As for the stone, I believe that it was created by a necromancer with superlative skills; there was a time when you could find necromancers in abundance, before ministries cropped up and legal systems were put in place," she summarised.

Harry contemplated her words in silence. It wasn't a discussion on something he held great interest in, but knew that the woman across him was more knowledgeable about the subject, than any other person he could find. She lived in a library and had been exposed to the legend of the Deathly Hallows at an early age. He had researched about the cloak as much as he could, in the limited time he had, but apart from his grandfather's notes detailing the use of the cloak and the extent of its powers, he hadn't been able to find anything substantial. Salazar had nothing to offer on the subject as well and even the fairy tale of the Three Brothers had appeared to be too fantastical to be true, even with magic involved.

"I guess that might be right. It can be one or more people and even the artefacts might have been created at different times and different places. Someone must have thought to weave a tale for a children's book out of all this. It's not something wizard-kind would not be capable of, just look at all the stupid Harry Potter books," said Harry, finishing with a scoff.

An amused tilt of her head was all the acknowledgement the older sorceress gave at the teen wizard's words.

"You mentioned about swearing to never use a wand to cast magic," Harry reminded her leaving the question unasked.

"Harry, there are ways to wield and cast magic without the use of a wand. The wand is an instrument wielded by those who are instructed in the Greco-Roman schools of magic. There are those who can wield the power of the elements, shift their shapes into various animals at a whim and if the need arises, use magic to augment reflexes and physical prowess, and all the other numerous ways, that have evolved over the long course of exploitation of magic by various civilisations. While some have been lost to us forever, others have evolved and mutated into something that can never be forgotten," she said in a tone not so different from Salazar's, when he was instructing Harry on some aspect of magic or life in general.

"I know that wand is not the only medium for channelling magic, but given that you were born in a magical community that uses wands I wondered," Harry said.

"Even in the communities that use wands as the primary medium of channelling magic, there are people who can't wield a wand. This is not common knowledge, but not a secret either, but the wand-makers are not able to use their own creations, to be able to work with various woods and cores involved in the process of wand-making; they have to lose the ability to wield one, themselves. Sure they can use any wand to cast minor spells, but anything complex is beyond their ability," Mandisa said to Harry's surprise. He didn't know that something like this was attached to the craft of wand-making.

She indicated towards Harry's empty plate and cutlery and at Harry's indication that he had his fill, she said, "Watch this." Her eyes took a golden colour and the plates and the cutlery vanished from the table and their hands were cleaned as well. Harry had felt a rush of power, but it was distinct from anything that he had ever felt. Spells and enchantments had a distinct feel to them and he could discern their intent, but right now, he couldn't and only felt a brush of power as it caressed his hands.

"Mystic Eyes, it's said that Merlin was the only one able to use this form of magic, but let's just say that the legend while true that he indeed could use the power, is not as true as those, who swear by his name, believe it to be," she said with a twinkle in her eyes, that reminded Harry of Dumbledore, but he didn't dare voice that thought for the fear of being subject to a demonstration of the extent of that ability on his person.

"Wow. I mean, wow. That must come in handy, I mean one can lose their wand, but to be able to cast magic with your eyes," Harry said awestruck. He could see the value of the skill.

"Please, Harry. You who have no reason to fear to lose your wand, have nothing to be impressed with this ability. What is impressive is that you were able to perform a previously lost ritual, I am certain that it wasn't the only one," Mandisa said waving him off.

Harry was surprised that she had caught on to the fact that he had performed the ritual and more so by her believe that he had performed others as well, but what truly surprised him was that he didn't mind that she had caught on. He didn't fear that she would judge him or bring him trouble.

"Your insight never seems to stop amazing me," Harry said, as he gave a respectful nod.

"Give me some credit, Harry. I am one of the recognised sorceresses and a grand sorceress at that."

"What does that mean? I meant no offence, but my knowledge of the Mage Association leaves a lot to be desired of," Harry admitted.

"That old goat-fucker, trust him not to give any information," she muttered, "Why don't I show you a memory? I will provide commentary as well," she asked. At Harry's nod, she tapped her index finger on the table thrice and a pensieve appeared.

"Transmutation, transmutation and enchanting," she said at Harry's flabbergasted face.

Harry nodded in understanding, as he grasped what she had done.

Mandisa extracted a memory and put the silvery white wisp into the pensieve, with a motion of her hand, she gestured for him to take a plunge. Harry obeyed her direction with no hesitation whatsoever. He found himself standing in a meeting room of sorts and the scene was paused midway. The twelve people were sitting around a round table. There was a throne like chair, where a man sat who couldn't be older than forty, on his right was a girl no older than ten, who appeared to be struggling to maintain her poise and appear interested in the proceedings. Other than them there were other men and women of varying ages who all appeared to be exited and alert, and seemed to radiate with power and confidence. Mandisa followed him into the memory.

"This was for lack of a better term, my father's inner circle. All the men and women, save me, were members of the Mage Association, some were mages, others sorcerers and sorceresses, while my father was a grand sorcerer," Mandisa said, "A mage is a title of recognition of power; it gets you a seat at the table. A sorcerer is a mark of skill and is a person who is master of one branch of magic; it gets you a voice at the table. A grand sorcerer is a person, who is a master of at least three branches of magic; it makes sure you are heard at the table."

"What gets you obeyed at the table?" Harry couldn't help himself.

"You are an ambitious little mage, aren't you? You become the sorcerer supreme, to become one you have to defeat the incumbent and in case of the incumbent having died before being replaced, an election follows and the one who wins can be challenged. But a person can issue a challenge only once in seven years. But I would counsel you to keep that ambition in check, at least for half a century. You will see, what the sorcerer supreme is like, soon enough," she stalled any more of his enquiries after that-

"The man in the throne-like chair is my father, next to him is yours' truly. I was bored out of my mind; I always was, during one of my father and his associates' meetings. Next to me is Anastasia Romanov, she was a master of two arts and the human incubator that birthed me. She was a year junior to my father at Durmstrang Institute and had an unhealthy obsession with the man since then. I mean couldn't she see that the man played for the other team. He was in love with Albus, even after all the time they had been separated and still is," Mandisa said agitated.

"Er… then how did you come about?" Harry asked lamely, not knowing any other way of asking that.

"Harry, my father liked to play with balls of other men, or as far as I know, which I wish I didn't, he only played with one particular set of balls, that didn't mean that he couldn't score with his own balls," Mandisa said appearing to be pained, "And as my biological mother liked to say 'Every king needs an heir and your father deserves the best'," she said, imitating what Harry thought was a Russian accent.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, thankfully he didn't have to.

"Regardless, we are digressing, next to Anastasia is her twin brother Vladimir named after the man who got rid of the Tsar. Don't ask me why. But he was a formidable sorcerer and his control over the water element, especially in frozen form, was legendary. Next to him is Thor, he is from the Scandinavian family 'whose name nobody knows' but they have a habit of naming their children after mythological characters. Like the name suggests, the man, apart from being a powerful mage, could manipulate lightening. He once destroyed a port town by calling on a thunder storm," Mandisa paused to take a breather.

Harry looked at Anastasia, even when seated he could tell, that she was taller than most, her blonde hair fell around her face, while blue eyes looked like twin lakes amidst the frozen Siberia. Her brother, Vladimir, on the other hand, emitted power and his visage was marked with scars, sported proudly as a testament to some fight or duel. Thor, well the name fitted the mage to a tee, but Harry did notice, that he wasn't introduced as a sorcerer.

"Next to him is Antonio Zabini, the first mage the Zabini family produced in nearly five centuries and the last one for some time to come, as he died heirless. The man with a turban and a dot on his forehead is Srirangan, a sorcerer from India; he wanted to recreate my father's revolution in India. Sitting next to him is Luka Ivanovic, he was a mage," Mandisa pointed out the next few names.

"And this is where things get interesting and you will learn why there isn't much information on the Mage Association and my father's rise and fall in Britain," she said with an odd glint in her eyes.

"The brunette with her hair braided is Augusta Fawley, presently Madame Longbottom, I think her grandson is a classmate of yours," Mandisa said. Harry gulped unsure of how to react to the information, who would have thought that Neville's grandmother had been a follower of Grindelwald.

"Next to her, is Tabitha Bagshot, cousin to my father and granddaughter of Professor Bagshot, the most prominent historian in contemporary Britain, one doesn't need to wonder about the reason for the death of literature detailing my father's rise in power in your country," Mandisa said.

"But the next couple is far more interesting, I can assure you," Mandisa said in a voice that made Harry gulp. Learning that one of your closest friends' grandmothers had been a follower of the first Dark Lord of the century, while she sought your help to fight the second, was surreal. The revelation about Tabitha wasn't as shocking as that, but it did explain why there were no books on the Mage Association and Grindelwald's rise to power. However, he wondered about the identity of the next couple, who appeared to be a little familiar.

"Next to Tabitha are Charlus and Dorea Potter. Charlus was a cousin to your grandfather. The two sorcerers were a formidable duo and half the remaining Mage Association fell to their might before they could be stopped," Mandisa said to Harry's shock.

He had read their names on the Black family tapestry but hadn't found a single mention of their names in the journals he had retrieved from his family vault. The fact that the names had been present on the Black family tapestry and absent from the Potter family journals had vexed Harry, but now it didn't surprise him, while the Blacks must have felt proud of their actions, the Potter's chose to forget the couple.

"Bloody hell," Harry exclaimed.

"Oh! It's about to break loose," Mandisa said as the memory started to play, "The meetings were always in English as four members were British, with my father spending a lot of time in England and the others spoke well enough to hold a conversation."

"The war hadn't started at the time of the meeting and they were mostly discussing strategy in broad strokes. Obviously, they were too optimistic and simplistic and hadn't foreseen the horrors of the war, they were about to unleash," Mandisa said in a solemn voice.

"My countrymen have retreated deep into the country," it was Vladimir who was speaking in accented English. It was remarkable close to the way Krum had spoken, at least to Harry's ears.

"It will be difficult to attack the magical population, but I don't think that we should bother. The threat of a new muggle war has pushed them deep inside the country and if we are able to take most of the country and subjugate the muggles, the wizards and witches will more than likely join us," Anastasia supplied.

"Wouldn't your Ministry try to intervene on behalf of the muggles? And what about your family, wouldn't they resist if we attack what essentially is their territory?" it was Charles, who had asked the questions.

"Ever since the death of the Tsar, the Russian Magical Government is not bound by the old oaths. As for my family, we have a habit of naming children after anyone, who has killed a respectable number of muggles, I don't think they will mind if we kill some more. Just don't spill any magical blood and the Romanovs won't leave their palace," Vladimir answered.

Harry frowned at what he had heard, while he himself didn't hold much love for the non-magical part of the human population, he still didn't wish a genocide on them. These were some of the most powerful witches and wizards, and dare he say very influential or potentially influential, and if they felt so cavalier about the loss of life of non-magicals, was it a surprise then, that a large section of the magical populace felt so indifferent or contemptuous towards the non-magicals.

"I see you are displeased, but you shouldn't be surprised. The muggles have spent a considerable amount of time and effort in trying to kill those with our gifts," Mandisa said with a little reproach in her voice.

"But that's in the past," Harry objected.

"What about the British?" Antonio Zabini asked.

"What about us? As long as the Royals don't issue a royal command, the rest of the world might burn, but the British will not intervene in wars that don't come to their shores. There are many who are sympathetic to our cause and my family has already promised financial support and we can expect help from other likeminded families," Dorea replied.

"My family has refused to give any form of support with the caveat that Dorea will get pregnant then she will have to return home for birth and stay as long as she lactates. After that, she is free to join in with the cause, but the baby stays back home," Charlus added in a dry voice.

"Why would they do that?" Antonio Zabini asked before anyone else could.

"My family has never cared much for wars, as long as their little corner of the world is not threatened, they will not choose one side or the other. And the battlefield is no place to raise a child, or so I have been told," Charlus replied in the same dry tone.

"And that is the reason that the rest of the European Ministries won't help the British during Voldemort's rise,"

"We can leave Britain for later, first let us focus on the continent," Grindelwald spoke for the first time.

"What about the Italians?" Tabitha asked.

"They are not interested in fighting in a German wizard's name. They all are still waiting for the Dragonborns to take command and lead them like the good old days of the Roman Empire," Antonio answered with derision.

Harry stilled at the mention of Belladonna's family's name.

"What about the other mages?" Augusta asked.

"What about them? They made their choice when they ignored our invitation. As long as they stand aside we don't care, but if they stand in our way, their blood will be the price they pay," Ivan declared fiercely.

"Will we now?" a voice cut through, as a stately woman stepped in the room as the dust from the blown of the door made for a dramatic entrance. The woman was tall and with all the right curves in all the right places. Her long blonde hair blew in a magical wind. Her cobalt eyes held all those present as she stepped into the room, followed by two figures trailing behind her. A man and a woman stood at her back and held a guarding position, tense and ready to burst into action at the slightest provocation.

"Lady Flamel," Ivan gulped.

"And that child is how you make an entrance. Meet Lady Flamel, the sorceress supreme of the Mage Association and supreme ruler of Stregaburg," Mandisa spoke in a reverent tone.

"I would counsel you to put an end to your stupidity, but we are beyond words and you beyond reason and saving. Consider yourselves to be expelled from the Mage Association. Keep Stregaburg and Beauxbatons out of whatever foolishness you are cooking up and we won't have any problems. I will let the others respond to it, the way they see fit," her tone was severe.

"Stregaburg is her seat of power and Beauxbatons is the seat of power of her husband, Master Flamel," Mandisa added helpfully.

"Keep Alexandria out of it; consider yourselves warned that you will not like the consequences," the other woman said in an accented voice.

"She was the Head Librarian of the Library before me. The most knowledgeable person I have ever known," Mandisa added.

"Srirangan, you have been exiled from our lands and should you return consider your life forfeit," the man said in a monotone voice.

"He is Tenzen Bahadur Thapa, the commander of all magical armies of India at that time. An ace marksman and a lightening elemental beyond comparison," Mandisa added.

"Lady Flamel, are you trying to intimidate us?" Grindelwald asked leaving his seat.

"I don't think so child, but if it intimidates you, then perhaps you are not as foolish as I believe you to be," Lady Flamel said in a soft voice.

"How did you get past the guards without raising a commotion?" Anastasia asked as her eyes narrowed and her hand found her wand.

"Foolish child, here you all sit, men and women, as equals, sharing in your stupidity. Yet you all trusted men to protect your stronghold, men who are too weak willed to fight my allure. Really if you want to start a war you can't do so without involving half of the magical population," Lady Flamel said in a condescending tone.

"Lady Flamel is not completely human, she is part veela and if I have to make an educated guess part vampire," Mandisa added softly.

"And put that silly stick away before you hurt someone," she added in a menacing tone. She moved before anyone could barely twitch a muscle and caught Grindelwald by this throat, lifting him up with a strength belying her feminine figure.

"This is me threatening. I can break your neck before one of your little friends can stop me, child, do you feel threatened enough?" Lady Flamel asked, as her eyes narrowed and started to change colour.

"Let my father go," little Mandisa said in a quivering voice as she pointed a familiar wand towards Lady Flamel.

"No, Mandisa, don't," it was Vladimir who called out to his niece. "Lady Flamel, she is a child, please," he said pleadingly towards the older woman.

"And you all are not?" Lady Flamel retorted, "Cast a spell child. I am sure you have been taught a little theory, surely you can cast magic to save your foolish little daddy's life," Lady Flamel said mockingly.

"Stupefy," little Mandisa called out the spell, but nothing happened. She looked at the wand as if it had betrayed her.

"What's the matter, child? Can't get the trashy little piece of wood to work for you?" Lady Flamel asked mockingly.

"Father said this is the most powerful wand," little Mandisa looked at the wand in confusion.

"A wand is a tool, and as far as tools go, this particular one is the most unreliable. Here let me show where your father can stuff it," Lady Flamel said and she shifted her grip and bashed Grindelwald's head on the table and held him in place as she summoned the deathstick with other. A flash of gold of her eyes had Grindelwald's lower garments vanish and Harry didn't need to see it, but the scream emanating from the old sorcerer's mouth let him know, what had happened.

"Come, child, perhaps you are not beyond saving," Lady Flamel called out to a crying and shaking Mandisa and took her by the hand.

"She took me as a hostage to ensure that father doesn't attack Stregaburg and Beauxbatons. I later asked her, if she was so powerful, then why did she need a hostage. Apparently, she is not so powerful that she could have taken on all of them, but at close quarters, her speed and a heavy dose of fear made them all compliant," Mandisa said, as the memory ended.

"I learned mystic eyes while I was in her care, but let it be a lesson, that a wand is a tool and fear can make the most powerful of wizards and witches somebody's submissive happy little bitches," Mandisa said using an uncharacteristic crass language.

"Sleep now, you are going to have a long morning," she said with an enchanting smile and before Harry could say anything back, he saw a flash of gold and before he knew it, he was feeling inexplicably drowsy.

 **A/N:** Thanks to **Sirius Schleicher 95** for his help in editing the chapter.

Please do leave a review.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Come in, Bellatrix," Voldemort sat in the dining room of Malfoy Manor, which he had appropriated for his purposes.

"My Lord," Bellatrix offered a courtesy bow.

"It has come to my notice that you have been instructing your nephew at Lucius' request," Voldemort said in a musing tone.

"Yes, my lord," Bellatrix confirmed the statement.

"It has also come to my notice that Draco is not the only one, who leaves a lot to be desired from. Many of the newer recruits are barely able to tell one end of the wand from the other. Therefore, I need you to commence instructing them as well. You can discipline them, should they disappoint, but make sure no permanent damage is done to our younger recruits," Voldemort finished with a sadistic grin. He had realised how lacking the Hogwarts instructions had been during the last few years and it wouldn't do for his troops to be ill-trained. The Ministry had well trained wizards and witches among the ranks of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and he needed his Death Eaters to be able to take on the Ministry's troops. Amelia Bones' purge of the Ministry had left him with a lot less influence inside the Ministry, but it had also pushed a lot of people in his direction. To make the most of it, he needed these people to be able to fight against the Order and the Ministry.

"As my lord commands," Bellatrix bowed with a sadistic grin of her own.

"I am leaving for the continent, to recruit more people to our cause and I need my most trusted followers to make sure that my absence doesn't affect our revolution adversely," Voldemort said to her. He would have sent Lucius to recruit and parley with the Vampires, but with the blond wizard in prison, he didn't have anyone qualified to apply the right amount of diplomacy and threat of force. It had been a while since he last had to recruit himself, but he had begun on his own and he trusted only himself, not to screw up.

"Your faithful will not let you down, my lord," Bellatrix said deferentially.

"See to it, that they don't," Voldemort dismissed her. There were others more qualified to lead in his absence, but with Bellatrix, he was sure that she wouldn't try to subvert the new recruits for her own purposes. Men like Lucius Malfoy were too ambitious for their own good, but someone like Bellatrix was unwavering in their loyalty.

 **XXX**

The dining room of Longbottom Manor was hosting a meeting of its own. There were members of many prominent families of the British Isles in attendance. The people present cut across their respective political leanings and were meeting for the shared aim of the stability and protection of magical Britain.

"Our families have been governing these isles in one form or the other since the time of the Romans and in some instances since before then, but today we find ourselves at the cusp of a war that is unlike any other. It's not the ancient and ennobled families that are leading us into this conflict, but people with nearly no ties to our way of life," Cygnus Greengrass opened the meeting.

"While what Lord Greengrass has said is true, it also remains true that we cannot escape the conflict. To sit by the wayside and hope that the conflict will resolve itself, is simply not an option anymore. The Ministry is trying its best to counter the influence of Voldemort and we have managed to weed out a number of his supporters from positions of power within the Ministry, but the number of people who are sympathetic to his cause remains high and all the while the Auror Department remains underfunded and understaffed," Amelia Bones added.

"Some of us are willing to contribute to the war effort and I know some of us have even paid protection money to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but we must always remember, that should he win, our way of life as we know it, will not survive," Lord Abbot added his thoughts.

"But what else can we do? We can't fight openly against You-Know-Who. You do remember what happened to the families that openly defied him in the last war?" Lord Davis said in an unpleasant tone.

"You don't need to remind me. My family and I have personally paid the price of defiance and I am sure Neville will follow in his parents' footsteps and fight against the so-called Dark Lord," Lady Longbottom spoke in a severe tone.

"And I don't need to remind you all of the vicious attacks on my lands and we can expect more of the same this time around," an old man spoke in a grave tone. He was the Duke of Diagon, and together with the Duke of Azkaban held the highest status.

"My own troubles are no less severe. The fortress has suffered significant damage and the dementors have already deserted the island to re-join You-Know-Who," added the dry monotone of the Duke of Azkaban.

"Can't the DMLE man the prison?" another Lord voiced his query.

"The DMLE is understaffed, as I have already mentioned and if the indications are to be believed, then no one is going to volunteer to join anytime soon," Amelia replied.

"Surely graduates from Hogwarts looking for employment would be willing to join," an old woman voiced her thoughts.

"I am afraid not. The Ministry doesn't have the best image amongst Hogwarts students. Fudge and Umbridge caused a lot of damage to our reputation and even with a somewhat positive press in recent times, many have decided not to put stock in the Ministry's ability to fight against Voldemort," Amelia said with a severe expression.

"What about Dumbledore's Order?" a portly Lord asked.

"The Order did get a boost in recruitment, but most of the volunteers don't have the necessary skills to contribute in a meaningful manner," Sirius added to the discussion, "We are trying to train them, but it will take time."

"What about Potter? Can't we use him to advertise?" a young Lady asked, she was here in her father's stead.

"He is on vacation, travelling with Dumbledore," Sirius supplied. He didn't know Harry's whereabouts but believed that he would have to share the news of Harry's absence as soon as the idea of using Harry was propounded, he was certain that everyone in attendance would demand answers.

"On a vacation? In these times?" many asked incredulously.

"What about the help from other countries? Surely they won't like a rising of You-Know-Who any more than we do," the same young Lady asked.

"France and Germany have already restricted international portkeys from our country. Most ministries have replied that they won't intrude on the internal matters of Britain," Amelia answered. She was the senior most Ministry official present and one of the few, as most of the old families tended to avoid working for the ministry, in any role other than as members of the Wizengamot, unless appointed to a senior post.

"Why would they do that? If Voldemort wins here, the continent will be next," Sirius decried.

"Because the last time a Dark Lord was burning Europe, the British turned the other way. Many of the old families even financed Grindelwald," Duke Diagon said in a bored tone.

"But that was half a century ago," the same young Lady from earlier said.

"We are long living people and we have long memories. Those who suffered at the hands of that tyrant are now the ones governing the Ministries, they remember our apathy to their plight and are only paying us back in our own coin," Duke Diagon said without any emotion. Of all the present he was the oldest and remembered the horrors of war and the British response.

"But Dumbledore was the one who put an end to Grindelwald's reign of terror," the young Lady insisted.

"Be that as it may be, Dumbledore reacted too late and even then credit is given to Albus Dumbledore, the grand sorcerer of the Mage Association, not Albus Dumbledore of Britain," Duke Diagon sighed at the ignorance of the youth.

"Mage Association?" the same Lady enquired.

"It's a body affiliated with the ICW. It's a collective of powerful wizards and witches who are beyond the ordinary wizards and witches. Some of them have their own fiefdoms and there are some families who had been the members of the collective since its inception. They were the first worldwide magical government, however loosely we can allow the term government being used in the context," Lord Azkaban answered.

"The French can call on Master Flamel for protection, the Swiss and the Italians have Lady Flamel while the Germans have Mandisa Grindelwald to step in on their behalf," Augusta Longbottom said in a quiet voice.

"Can't they be called for help?" another one asked.

"Only by Dumbledore and it's unlikely that they will help. All three of them are the last of the mages left in Europe and the mages of the East and the Far East are quite insular and will not get involved," Madame Longbottom spoke once more.

"But can they really do much. I mean, You-Know-Who is in his own right a very powerful wizard," Lord Davis interjected.

"Powerful, he may be, but he is no match for the likes of Lady Flamel, Lord Thapa, Master Tzu or the Ryujin Family," Augusta said with a steely edge to her voice.

"And before any of you feels the compulsive need to question the power of mages, let's put it this way, if I was a mage and we were to start a fight this instant, I would have killed nearly half a dozen of you, before you could have so much as drawn your wands. After that, the remaining few would have been hard pressed to contain me. And one-on-one, in back-to-back duels, none of you would have survived," Augusta said in a forceful voice.

"The Ryujin Family?" Amelia asked, as her face had a look of recognition.

"What about them? I didn't think anyone in the West knew their names," Augusta asked with an interested look.

"The Ministry was notified of a joint ownership of land somewhere around Dover. I don't know who the other co-owner or co-owners are," Amelia replied surprised at the look.

"Potter's lands are around Dover, and if it's the case that it's a co-ownership, we can safely assume that Harry Potter is a member, or is soon going to be inducted as a member of the Mage Association," Augusta said with a peculiar expression.

"It wouldn't surprise me that he is going to be part of that group, Potters had a member of the family, who became a member of the Mage Association during my youth. Although I didn't think another Potter would become one so soon, Lily Potter must have been quite a powerful witch," Augusta said.

"Lily was a powerful and skilled witch," the young Lady said in agreement, "But why should it matter?"

"If the mother of a mage is not powerful, she is likely to die in childbirth or at least have a difficult labour. The reason there are no more mages being born in Europe is the lack of powerful witches and wizards procreating among themselves. Most of the European mages of my generation perished in the Great War and they did so without any issues. It would need Mr Potter, if he really is a mage, to father children like rabbits, before the balance of power between the East and the West is restored once more," Augusta answered.

"Lord Black, did Albus inform you, where he was taking Mr Potter?" Augusta asked Sirius.

"No, but he said that Harry would return a week before the school and Dumbledore, himself will be back by the end of this month. I thought he was taking Harry away to train him," Sirius answered truthfully, as he felt compelled by the gaze of the formidable witch.

Augusta muttered a curse.

"Harry Potter is a mage and we can expect, that he will fight against Voldemort, but he won't do so under the Ministry or the Order," Augusta said in a soft voice.

"What do you mean, he won't fight under the ministry? He is a subject of the crown and if the Ministry, Her Majesty's government commands him, he will have to fight," Lord Diagon said in a confrontational voice.

"He is a Potter, therefore he is not and has never been a subject of the Crown. The head of the Potter Family has never been called a Lord and the family is older and richer than many families, whose heads are in attendance today. The Potters have always refused to submit to the muggle kings and queens and have never accepted them as the sovereign lords of Potters," Augusta replied in a tone that conveyed, that Lord Diagon's tone was not appreciated.

"How can that be?" Amelia asked.

"When the Wizengamot first came into existence, many of the old and rich families accepted the title of Baron and swore fealty to the muggle king of the Potters, who have always been for cooperation and tolerance of muggles, even allowed muggles and muggleborns to marry into their family,refused to bend the knee to the muggles," Augusta informed the group.

"If that's the case, then why were they not forced to join, or relinquish their lands? Our title to our lands derives from the recognition of the ownership by the muggle sovereigns," Lord Davis asked in a disgusted voice. His family had been new at the time of formation of the Wizengamot, but they were rich and had commandeered a lot of lands; they had been coerced into swearing fealty to the muggles.

"Unlike your family, which has always been a small unit, until a century or two ago, the Potters used to be a very numerous clan. They could mobilise a force capable of fighting a small army at a moment's notice. They preferred to be left alone and left the world alone, to follow their own pursuits," Lord Greengrass answered his old friend.

"But what about now? Harry Potter is one wizard; surely we can coerce him into fighting for the Ministry," the young Lady asked.

"You are welcome to try," Madame Longbottom said with an edge to her voice, with a gesture of her hand, she stalled, what she knew for certain, was an explosive reaction from Sirius.

"Harry Potter is a mage, and if he has shared the ownership of the land with the Ryujin family, then the Ryujin family has already sent a contingent to defend the land and start building a settlement on the land. For the past few centuries, the Mage Association has been trying to establish more free cities on the lines of Stregaburg, but the Great War set back their plans to establish new settlements and the deaths of many mages meant, that there were no new members and no new lands to establish the settlement on. But the Potters had a large chunk of land all to themselves and soon it is going to be developed into a bustling city. Azkaban and Diagon were supposed to be such settlements, but with the Heads of the family swearing fealty to the Crown, they were expelled from the Mage Association," said Augusta, with a hint of warning in her tone.

"The ministry will not allow that. The Charter of Ministry clearly states that such a great concentration of wizards and witches is not allowed to form an all wizard settlement. Hogsmeade is the only exception as it stands on Hogwarts lands and the school is not beholden to the ministry and predates the ministry," Amelia spoke in a measured tone.

"The ministry is within their rights to try and stop them, but see if you can stand up to the might of the mages. The rights of the members of the Mage Association are recognised by the ICW, and they are well within their rights to do as they please with their lands. Mage Association members can also raise a militia of their own, to fight for them, comprising of those who swear fealty to them. How else do you think that Grindelwald managed to raise such a large army? How else do you think that Grindelwald managed to found Nurmengard?" Madame Longbottom said to those assembled.

"Grindelwald was a member of the Mage Association?" the young Lady asked.

"He and all ten of his cabinet ministers were members of the Mage Association. Together they brought Europe to its knees and if not for other members of the Mage Association, who paid in blood and life, Grindelwald would never have been stopped. They were all expelled from the Mage Association before hostilities broke out, but by that time they had a formidable base of operations," Augusta informed them without much emotion in her voice.

"If the Mage Association is really as much as you make it sound, then why isn't there a record of it in the Black Library? If they wielded so much influence then the Black would have had something on them. Not to mention, none of the other history books has anything on them," Sirius asked to the nods of others.

"Of the eleven people who initiated the Great War, four were British. One was a Black, the second her husband, a Potter, third a grandniece of Professor Bagshot. The moment the revolution failed, the Potters, Blacks and Bagshot suppressed and destroyed all information regarding the Mage Association in Britain," Augusta replied in a queer tone.

"What about the forth?" Amelia asked with narrowed eyes.

"She was injured during a confrontation and captured. Since none of her crimes were committed in Britain; the Ministry didn't prosecute her and let her join the war effort against her former comrades in lieu of sanctuary. She was a Fawley," Madame Longbottom said with a hint of a challenge. She had changed sides after being captured, due to the pressure from her family, her family's ancient name and wealth ensured that her past was wiped clean.

"Weren't you a Fawley yourself before marrying?" Lord Greengrass asked.

Amelia palmed her wand, ready to burst into action if things went south, but before she could do anything, Augusta's words stopped her short.

"Funny you remember that, but yes I was. Amelia, stay your hand. I don't mean you any harm, but remember what I said about the power of mages. You, my dear, are simply no match and I bear you no ill will, so please, let us all remain civil," Augusta's words were met with disbelief.

"How can we be civil with a follower of a dark lord?" Amelia asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Lady Longbottom was one of the women, whom she had looked up to and respected, they even worked together on many issues in the Wizengamot. She felt like she was betrayed by the older woman.

"Gellert was not and has never been a dark lord. And I was never a follower; we all were equals amongst equals. We fought for a cause we all believed in and we killed and were willing to be killed for our beliefs. The wizards and witches have been forced to live and hide like rats in sewers, while the muggles are free to live as they please. We don't even have the right to govern ourselves and have to follow royal dictates. The ministries which we liberated during our revolution, are parallel governments and not answerable to the muggles like the British ministry is. Even to this day wizards and witches can travel freely throughout the whole of continental Europe. They may live wherever they please. But the same is not true about Britain. We weren't hell bent on destruction; we wanted a new world order, where wizards and witches took their rightful place. A world where our children wouldn't need to hide their talents. A world where magic was free. So don't call us dark wizards and dark witches and label us the same as Voldemort and his Death Eater scum. Voldemort talks about pureblood supremacy, but look at how many pureblood lines died at his hands. We are not the same; even after Gellert was defeated, the laws put in place by us are still operational. The goal of magical equality still survives, no matter how loath others are, to acknowledge our contributions, the European magicals are better off, than when we started. We only targeted the old families that fought at the command of the muggles. The families that owed their power to the muggles and oppressed their fellow magicals in the name of the muggles," Augusta heaved heavy sighs as she finished her passionate speech.

A voice of clearing one's throat broke the silence that ensued at Lady Longbottom's words, "I believe we are here to talk about the current state of affairs of the British Isles and as a member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom you are as beholden to the Crown as we are," Duke Diagon's voice cut across before anyone else could react.

"My dear friend is right. What happened half a century ago has no bearing on the happenings of today. I am willing to increase my family's contributions towards the Ministry's war chest. We need to protect our people and we have to ensure that the rule of law and order prevails in this country. We can't let men like Voldemort destroy the society we have held together for generations. He is not the first Dark Lord and no matter how I wish it was otherwise, he won't be the last. We have weathered many storms and we shall weather this one too. As for Mr Potter, as long as he doesn't get too ambitious and threatens our way of life, we should let him to his devices," Duke Azkaban said in a quiet but strong voice.

"Harry is not a threat to us. He is more interested in travelling the world and learning magic, than rule over others. He convinced his muggle relatives, the ones who had abused him, to escape the country for their safety," Sirius felt compelled to say.

"That's very reassuring to hear," Duke Diagon said, "Now, Lady Longbottom, are you with us, or do you want to follow the same path, that you took in your youth?"

"I will fight against Voldemort," Augusta said with conviction.

The discussion carried into the wee hours and contributions were pledged towards the war effort.

 **XXX**

Harry woke up to find a familiar warm body in his bed. Cleopatra hadn't disturbed him and must have slipped into his bed without alerting him. He started to pester kisses on her neck and moved southwards. She had woken him up in quite a spectacular fashion last time and this time he was determined to return the favour.

Her moans pushed him further and as her hands found his head and pushed him deeper, he knew that she was awake. It wasn't long before she climaxed.

"Good, you are awake," Harry said with an amused smile.

"Best damn way to wake up," Cleopatra said back, repeating Harry's words from the time she had woken him up in a similar manner.

Harry kissed her lips and she moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. In a swift motion, she turned them both and was on top.

They rested in the afterglow of their morning excursions.

"Mother showed you the memory of the first time she met Lady Flamel?" Cleopatra asked, already expecting an affirmative answer.

"She did. Lady Flamel... she was terrifying," Harry admitted.

"She can be when she needs to be. What makes her truly frightening is the speed at which she can cast spells. I mean none of the magi are slouches and there are many ordinary witches and wizards who are quick with their spells, but Lady Flamel takes speed to a different level," Cleopatra said with a little awe creeping into her voice.

"From what I saw, she can be pretty ruthless as well," Harry said with a shudder, remembering the place where the Elder wand had ended up at the end.

"She needs to be. A part of being magical is that one needs to believe in their magic. Self-belief and self-confidence are as necessary as intent, focus and magical power. If people are terrified of you, then they will not trust their magic to protect themselves from you. And sometimes that's what matters. You become too scared to act and even when you want to act, deep down you don't believe in yourself and it's reflected in your ability to cast magic," Cleopatra lectured.

"You mean it's as simple as to believe that one can do it and they will be able to?" Harry asked with a little incredulity.

A giggling laugh answered his question, "No, it's not that simple. Remember, intent, focus and power," Cleopatra said as she met his eyes, "All the exercises you have done here, they are in an increasing level of difficulty, the bar is raised subtly and all the while you carry on with the belief that you can do it, that it's not harder than the last obstacle. So you tell me, could you have figured the last obstacle on your first day here? You have been facing unfamiliar situations during your stay here, but none of the tasks are too hard when you face them. You are sufficiently challenged and the task you finish your day with is considerably more challenging than the one you began your day with, but the intervening tasks make it so that you find it in yourself, to believe that you can do it."

"When you put it that way, I have to agree with you," Harry admitted after consideration.

"Get ready for the day, lover. The tasks from here on are going to be on par with what is a staple for professional curse breakers employed by the goblins," Cleopatra said as she left the bed and pulled him up along with her.

 **A/N:** Thanks to **Serius Schleicher 95** for proofreading and editing the chapter.

I edited **Chapter 4** and made some changes to the chapter.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The residents of the Granger household were having a quite morning, they had just returned from their annual summer vacation, this time they had been to Germany. The ringing of the doorbell alerted them to the presence of unannounced guests at their door. It was Emma Granger, who answered the door with a smile, a tired smile. She was in her early forties, with little specks of grey in her hair.

"Good Morning, how can I help you?" she said in a warm voice, she might be tired, but there was no reason not to be welcoming to guests, no matter how rare it was for them to have guests, even if it was too early to come unannounced.

There was a man at the door, flanked by two young people, one a young woman and the other a man. All the people were dressed in a very professional manner and had an air of cool confidence around them. The man in the lead was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie; he looked the picture of the stereotypical spymaster from the tele. The young woman to his side didn't appear much older than her own daughter and was dressed conservatively. The other man appeared no older than thirty and appeared alert, his gaze cataloguing everything he saw.

Emma wondered who had found their way to their door, but she was soon to find out.

"Dr Granger?" the man in the lead asked.

"Yes," she confirmed her identity.

"Are you daughter and husband home?" the man asked in a rich baritone.

"Yes, but whose calling?" Emma was forced to ask.

"May we please come in? We would like to have our discussion with your daughter with your permission and in your presence," the man said and waited to be invited in.

"Please come in," Emma invited the people and called for husband and daughter.

"What's it Em? I think it would be better to call it a day at the practice," Daniel, her husband called.

"There are some people, who want to talk to Hermione, they are," Emma paused, "with the government," she finished, as the man in the lead supplied the information.

It wasn't long before Daniel and Hermione joined and all the parties were seated as Emma served tea.

"Before we begin, please sign this," the man supplied them with three folders and what Hermione thought were blood quills, "Official Secrets Act, and before anyone of you asks, we are not the MI5, but we are very much in Her Majesty's Service."

They signed the documents.

"Good, it's important to safeguard the knowledge of what we are to discuss," the man said in a faux cheery voice.

"Why would my parents need to sign this? The ministry doesn't involve parents into matters dealing with that side of things," Hermione asked.

"We are not the Ministry. We are a Department of the Ministry, that works exclusively under the direct command of the Crown. As for the need for signatures of your parents, they are your guardians and we like to keep things above board as much as possible," the man said.

"I am Saul Croaker, Director of the Unspeakable Researchers, the young lady by my side is, Penelope Clearwater, an Unspeakable Researcher and the man is Adam Carter, an Unspeakable Field Operative," the man finally introduced himself and his companions.

"We work with the Department of Mysteries and we are here to talk about the prospective employment of Miss Granger with the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable Researcher," Croaker came straight to the point, without beating around the bush.

"Department of Mysteries?" Dan asked.

"The Department of Mysteries is an autonomous department that answers directly to the Crown. The Unspeakable Research is responsible for the study of all past and existing magic; the Unspeakable Development is responsible for developing new magic, spells, potions, enchantments, wards, and everything you can name. The Unspeakable Field Operatives are responsible for acting on behalf of the Crown, they guard the royal family against magical threats and take part in operations of military nature at the authorisation of the Crown," Croaker said in a measured tone.

"There isn't much information about the Department in any of the books," Hermione commented.

"Because we don't want any information to be there," Croaker supplied without hesitation.

"But, you seem pretty forthcoming with these pieces of information," Daniel said with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Dr Granger, we want your daughter to join us and we need your consent for that, by the ancient laws governing us, we need an informed consent," Croaker informed them in a tone as if expecting that question.

"Ancient laws?" Emma couldn't stop herself, while she wasn't as inquisitive as her husband and their daughter; she was inquisitive all the same.

"We were founded roughly around the time of Hogwarts by Lady Ravenclaw. The founders couldn't come to an agreement, whether the school should be established with the patronage of the royals of the time. Lady Ravenclaw believed that it should, but the lands on which the school was built were provided by Salazar's family and he was of the view that muggles should be kept out of the affairs of witches and wizards. There was a schism between the two, but in the end, Lady Ravenclaw relented and established an Order of witches and wizards, who were beholden to the royal family governing the Isles and their duty lied in the defence of the realm. Since then we have evolved, but we remain a voluntary organisation," Croaker finished, as he sipped his now cold tea.

"That's not mentioned in the Hogwarts A History," Hermione complained.

"It has nothing to do with Hogwarts and we strive to keep information regarding us beyond the reach of the majority," Croaker answered.

"Why?"

"If the vast majority of the wizarding populace realises, how beholden we are to the Crown, there will be anarchy. The royals don't have magical blood and there are many, who won't like the idea of being subservient to the muggles, especially when we all are aware of the medieval witch hunts as they form a large part of the history curriculum in our schools. There are twenty-one ennobled houses on the Wizengamot, who share similar oaths as us and have hereditary seats to govern the Isles in name of the Crown, while there are twenty-six elected members, whose oaths are to rule for the benefit of the magical populace. Do your maths," Croaker answered.

"But, they live on the Isles, aren't they all subjects of the Crown?" Daniel asked as he tried to wrap his head around the impromptu lesson.

"Those who work for the ministry, they are, but the oaths of fealty are such, that they create large loopholes. If there was a royal pronouncement, many families supporting Voldemort would be forced to choose, whether to keep supporting him or face the loss of royal patronage. It is not done, because, many of the ennobled families provided financial support and do not join as active combatants. We fear that if the Queen was to issue a command, it would force more people in the arms of the madman and we will have a large-scale civil war. Most of the conflict is contained and remains on our side of the fence, with a little spill over onto the other side, but if the Queen was to be involved, it might degenerate into muggles versus wizards, and we do not want that," Croaker said in a tone, that conveyed, that he wished, that his audience understood what he was getting at.

"What about the ICW?" Hermione asked.

"They will never get involved in a civil war, as long as the Statute of Secrecy is preserved," Croaker's tone indicated that he didn't want to go down that road, therefore Hermione and her parents dropped it.

"Now, as to your prospective employment, the reason for which we are here today, we would like you to consider the offer. Should you accept the offer, you will study magical theory in our library under a mentor, who would guide you through your initiation. Once you are deemed adequately versed in the theory, you will choose a field of research and work as part of a team," Croaker informed them.

"What are the qualifications to apply to the Department?" Emma asked.

"One doesn't apply to the Department; the Department comes for you," Penelope said for the first time in a tone as if she had heard it said often.

"What about the UFO?" Daniel asked with a grin.

"Those with high OWLs scores, in theory, go to the Unspeakable Research, high scores in the practical get you in the UFO and a recommendation by the examiners get you into Unspeakable Development," Penelope informed them.

"From this OWL cycle, only Miss Granger is eligible for consideration," Croaker informed them.

"What about Harry? Greengrass has pretty high scores as well, and there are some in Ravenclaw," Hermione asked.

"Mr Potter, while he had the highest practical scores seen in past few generations and his theory was also nothing to sneeze at, is not eligible, even with the recommendations of all his examiners," Croaker said with an air of finality.

"Why?" Hermione couldn't stop herself.

"He is not a subject of the Crown and is unlikely to swear fealty to the Crown. He is likely to join the Mage Association and as such might not swear fealty to the Crown," Croaker informed them.

"Oh!" was all that Hermione exclaimed, not understanding the full story.

"Now, if it's alright with you, I shall leave Miss Clearwater to clear any doubts you have and answer any questions you might have," Croaker said getting up. He was a busy man and had to get back to his job, he was certain that Penelope would be able to convince them of the benefits of joining the Department of Mysteries. While it was true, that Harry Potter would have made an excellent addition to the Department, sadly that wasn't to be. Miss Granger's academic prowess would be put to better use by the Department and he hoped, that in time she would be able to move into Unspeakable Development.

 **XXX**

Harry panted as sweat rolled down his brow. His day had been started in the similar fashion of sex, getting ready for the day and his first obstacle. He had made steady progress until lunch time, but it seemed he had hit a roadblock. He sensed there were some requisites to clear this one, but for all his efforts, he wasn't able to deduce, what he was missing. The wall to his right opened and in stepped an equally sweaty Ariana Gomez.

"Miss Gomez," Harry said in a surprised voice.

"Call me Ariana, Miss Gomez is my mother," Ariana said, as she got over her initial surprise. She had her hair in a ponytail and was dressed in a turquoise tank top, light brown shorts, calf-high boots, and tall white socks accessorised by fingerless gloves, a backpack, and a utility belt with wand holsters on either side.

"Err… you look nice," Harry commented after looking at her outfit, why she felt the need to dress like that, he had no idea, but it sure did look good. He was also glad that he was dressed; while not ashamed of his body, he had no desire to put up a show for the American witch. He had been surprised to find clothes by the bedside table after the night Mandisa had visited him.

"Thank you," Ariana said as she joined him, "How long have you been at it?" she asked.

"For about half an hour," Harry supplied, as he let the American witch study the wall, "the wall opposite this one is also warded, and there isn't a trace of magic on the walls we both came through," Harry informed her, as he followed her to the other side of the room.

"Huh," was all she said as she continued her study of the wall. She made a couple of back and forth trips and continued her study. Ariana took out a notebook and made some notes, Harry let her be, deeming it rude to intercept her and observed her in silence.

It was another half an hour before Ariana stopped and faced him.

"We need to work together to get through this room. Both of us has to work on a wall each and dispel the magic at the same time. It will require coordination and delicacy. Are you up for it?" she asked, as she handed him the notes.

A curse escaped his lips as he pursued her notes.

"Why didn't I figure it out?"

"Perhaps you were working under the assumption that you have to dispel it on your own," Ariana supplied.

"Err, I was. What about you?" Harry asked with a little sheepish smile. He hadn't considered that he might require help in getting through this one.

"After the initial examination, I figured we would need to work together. We haven't crossed paths since the first time we got here, so if we are meeting now, I assumed that it certainly must serve some purpose," Ariana explained.

"Seems like we will be working together now. The next one will be more difficult that this one and it's going to progressively get more difficult," Harry concurred and added some thoughts of his own.

"Shall we?" Ariana asked, as she made her way towards the wall, where they had first met. This meant that Harry had to go the other way.

With a gesture, they began unravelling the magic keeping them enclosed.

 **XXX**

Harry and Ariana were sharing a meal after a hard day's work. The last obstacle had pushed them to the limit. Apart from the tiring aspect of the whole day, the flooding of the chamber hadn't helped them, while trying to work around the room's enchantments.

"I won't be sharing the bed," Ariana said, indicating to the single bed the room held.

"I wasn't expecting you to. You should take the bed, I will conjure a mattress," Harry said, as he had already considered their predicament. The room had only provided a single bed and Harry thought it was the gentlemanly thing to do, to let the lady have the bed.

"Why would you do that? You are as tired, if not more, as I am," Ariana said as her eyes narrowed.

"Err…" Harry stopped himself before he could state his reasons. He didn't think it would sit well with his companion, should he say that because she was a woman and he was doing the gentlemanly thing.

"Is it because I am a woman?" Ariana asked, correctly guessing Harry's reason, not that she knew that she was right and Harry wasn't going to tell her that she was.

"No, I am used to an uncomfortable sleeping arrangement," Harry answered swiftly, he had been thinking of an excuse, as soon as he had realised, that his initial response wasn't going to go down well with the American witch.

"Let's flip a coin. Should I win, I shall take the bed and use the bathroom first, should you win, you get the idea," Ariana said as she took out a coin.

"Heads," Harry called as she flipped the coin.

"Take the bed for tonight, tomorrow it will be my turn," Ariana said in a displeased, but a firm voice.

Harry made to offer her the bed, but one look from the witch convinced him otherwise.

 **XXX**

The next morning they were eating breakfast in silence. After Ariana had come back from the attached bathroom, food had appeared on the table.

"You two made remarkable progress, better than many had expected," a not so unwelcome voice broke the silence.

"Cleopatra," Harry welcomed the witch and with a gesture invited her to sit. He conjured a chair for her at the table. Over the duration of his stay, he had gotten quite adept at conjuring and other forms of magic. He hadn't even realised it, but the continuous use and dependence on magic had helped develop his magical talents by leaps and bounds and it had happened without him realising, or even making a conscious effort.

"Always the gentleman," Cleopatra commented with an amused smile.

"I had hoped that putting you two in a room with one bed would have led to some interesting results, but perhaps it was too much to hope for. Never mind, next time you will have a room with two beds and a partition," Cleopatra said, as she gave Harry a lecherous grin leaving no doubt as to the interesting results she had hoped for.

"That would be appreciated," Ariana said.

"So, from now on, you two will have to work as a team. While magic allows for a great many things, it is an important lesson to learn to work as part of a team. It would not do, to have magi as powerful as yourselves, to be unable to work well with others," Cleopatra said to the two of them.

"Also, you will need to research to be able to get around the next obstacles. Therefore, whenever there is a need for it, a door shall appear leading you to the library. Make full use of the facilities of this ancient institution," Cleopatra said, as she picked up a sandwich from Harry's plate and took a bite.

"I had wanted to ask when we will be allowed into the library until now all I have done is hop around hoops and while it had been quite a challenge sometimes, it would be a shame to not access the library," Ariana said without pause.

"Everything happens here in its due time," Cleopatra said, getting up.

"Good luck with the rest of the tasks, your journey might be coming to an end soon, but it still is a long way to go," Cleopatra said as she disappeared the way she had come.

"Shall we?" Ariana asked, as she too prepared to leave. Harry followed suit and they were soon on their way to the next room.

 **XXX**

They had been studying the enchantments in the room for the past hour and were no closer to dispelling them. The door to the library hadn't appeared and Harry didn't think it was going to. The past week had been tiresome and he was glad that he had company to help him break some of the enchantments. Some of the rooms had put them through a wringer; flooding, frigid temperature, swamps, heat, fire and everything in between and beyond had been thrown at them. Somehow they had managed to come this far, but this room had them stumped. They had difficulties before, but whenever they had hit a roadblock a door would appear and lead them to the library. The library was quite extensive and it took a little time to get used to it, but somehow they had managed. They had often used the opportunity to visit the library, as a break of sorts and had researched on topics not really concerned with the problems at hand. This time, however, there was no such door and they didn't know what it would take to break the extensive magic around the room. There was a door, and they had figured out that it was the one, that would unlock, once they worked out a solution to get out of the room.

"This doesn't make any sense," Ariana threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She looked a little haggard, not that Harry was going to say that to her face, as he didn't have any room to talk about appearances.

"No, it doesn't. And there is no door, so whatever it's going to take us to break open the door, doesn't require us to visit the library," Harry shared her frustration.

"Congratulations. You two have made remarkable progress to come this far. In the past three weeks, you had been here, you have come a long way from the novices you were," a voice reverberated throughout the chamber and seemed to come from all sides.

"You can't find a way to escape this room because there is no way out, save one of you walking out and the other staying behind. Success is the option as failure might mean death or loss of liberty," the voice said in an ominous tone.

Harry hadn't gotten over the surprise of hearing those words when he had to roll out of way of a spell sent towards him, courtesy of his companion of the past week.

"You heard what she said," Ariana said as a way of apology, "It thought Professor Ramirez was having me on when he said that I might very well lose my life in the quest. But, now I don't think he was."

Harry cursed Dumbledore for not giving him any information; he conveniently forgot that he was the one, who didn't ask the old headmaster any questions. In an instant his wand was in his hand, a disarming charm followed by a stunning spell, leaving his wand in quick succession. His opponent shielded against his spells and returned fire. Harry's face split into a grin as he deflected her attack. He looked around the room, to see if he could transfigure something, but he needn't bother, there wasn't anything.

Ariana's casting was fluid and she wasn't deterred, when her spells didn't find their mark and kept on casting. Harry chose to remain on the defensive, as he was certain that the witch wouldn't be able to overpower him. He chose to dodge her spells, instead of attempting to deflect them or to shield them. Moody had beaten it into his head, that the best way to avoid a spell, was dodging it. Deflection was tricky business and shields could be overcome, it was best to be out of the spell's trajectory.

"Why are you not fighting back?" Ariana growled. Over the course of the past week, Harry had observed that his companion didn't approve of differential treatment and any behaviour that could be attributed to sexual bias didn't go down well with her. Harry didn't think he was a sexist, but if it got to her than Harry would play the part.

"You know the growling is sexy, not as sexy as your rack, though," Harry quipped with a flirtatious smile.

"Why you…" she glowered as Harry made her shield a volley of spells from his side. Really the witch made it too easy to unsettle her, but Harry wasn't playing around.

They exchanged a handful of spells and Harry realised that his opponent left a lot to be desired from when it came to her footwork. Harry who had gone against the likes of Amanda, Tonks and Moody knew how important it was to have a good sense of one's surroundings and to never stay in a fixed spot for long. Ariana was surprised when various explosive curses flew towards her and went wide, the detonation of multiple spells shook her and disturbed her balance. Harry forced her to retreat a few steps before she tried to reinforce herself.

She conjured steak knives and banished them towards Harry. Harry transfigured them in flower petals which struck him harmlessly. Any other opponent and he might have tried to banish them back and enter a contest of force, but with the witch herself being a mage, meant that he didn't enjoy the same advantage as he did against most of his sparring partners.

"Lumos, Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Incarcerous," Harry used one of his favourite tactics as he used an overpowered Lumos charm to blind his opponent and the flurry of spells meant to disarm, petrify and bound the opponents. He was surprised when he didn't get the result that he had hoped for. A shield held firm, separating the two as Ariana blinked her eyes after the blinding flash of light.

"That's a surprise," Harry couldn't help himself from feeling impressed as he sent a jet of water towards Ariana.

"Elemental spells," Ariana observed as she sent a bold of lightening Harry's way. It was only his enhanced reflexes due to the vampire ritual, that helped Harry dodge the attack. He had to dance around for a bit as Ariana went on the offensive, but Harry knew that she wouldn't be able to hold the advantage for long. The spells, they had both found in the library, were draining and even Ariana had limits.

Harry snarled in pain, as the final bolt connected, it had chipped and didn't do much damage, but it still hurt like a bitch. His rituals gave him an advantage and where most people would have been a little more injured due to the spell, Harry shook off the results.

Ariana appeared a little smug, at having finally landed a hit.

"Are you done playing around? Or do I need to shock your system a little more," she couldn't help taunting him a little.

"I am. And forgive me for saying this, but your arse is more impressive than your rack and I am going to hand it to you on a platter," Harry growled.

His words had the expected reaction, as the witch snarled and sent a volley of spells his way. Harry danced around, his previous sparring sessions and exercise regimen had helped him build a lot of stamina and his agility had never been in doubt, Harry Hunting had seen to that. Going against her was a little like fighting a cross between Hermione and Daphne, Ariana had a spell repertoire to match his former best friend, with skill akin to his sparring partner at school. But her similarity to Daphne ended there, the Slytherin was a lot more clinical in her spell casting and rarely lost her cool. Ariana, on the other hand, was way more thin skinned and easy to rile up, there were a lot of things, that could be said and done to irk the American mage.

Harry sent conjured ice projectiles at the American witch, forcing her to dodge. The thought of Daphne had made him use one of the witch's favourite spells.

Ariana heaved heavy sighs, as she tried to regain her breath.

"This has gone on for long enough, I apologise in advance," Harry said in a calm detached tone, as he deliberately eyed her chest. He got the expected reaction, as Ariana noticed his gaze and growled in response. But before she could make her displeasure known, Harry was on the offensive and she had to cast a shield charm to hold off his attack. Harry kept on the assault, his training with the likes of Amanda, Moody and Tonks had made him a lot more proficient in spell casting, than most people his age and a lot of adult witches and wizards. Ariana stood no chance as she put everything she had in her shield. It wasn't long before she was disarmed and Harry twirled her wand, as his own went wherever it did, when Harry rendered it incorporeal.

"You make it too easy to get under your skin. Your spell repertoire is impressive, but it is no good if you can't use the correct spell at the correct time. Also, you take too much time to cast a spell and your footwork could use a little work," Harry said in the same clinical voice, that he used when critiquing Daphne and the same tone he had been subjected to at the hands of Amanda and Moody. He threw her wand back at her and made his way to the door, that had opened at the conclusion of their duel.

No sooner had he stepped away from the witch he had just bested, when a panicked cry attracted his attention. Ariana's feet were stuck to the floor, which seemed to be turning into quicksand, with her at the centre. Harry was by her side in an instant and held her, before she fell to the floor, as her balance was disturbed. The floor kept on expanding and even while Harry tried to pull her out; she got sucked into the quicksand. Soon Harry himself was in the grips of the sand and getting sucked into it. Ariana had a panicked expression, not that Harry was faring any better, but he soon got a grip of his senses. He had been in life threatening situations enough times by now, to realise that panic didn't help the matter and he needed to figure out, how to get them out of this pickle.

"Calm down, this is like any other obstacle the library had thrown at us and we need to figure out a way out of it," Harry told her, as their descent slowed. Ariana took calming a few breaths and tried forcing herself to calm down, as Harry tried to use his magic, to sense the magic around the quicksand.

As they gradually sunk deeper, Ariana joined her efforts with Harry, to help figure this one out. The two had worked well as a team and Harry was surprised at the quickness of her overcoming of the unexpected and unappreciated obstacle the room had thrown at them. They both were a little tired and the expanding quicksand made manoeuvring difficult.

"Fuck, we are so screwed," Ariana exclaimed, with a hint of panic.

"What is it?" Harry asked her.

"The quicksand isn't a result of an enchantment. It was enchanted to be the solid floor and now the enchantment is failing or more likely dispelled. It's going to take forever to enchant it back and we don't have forever," she informed him a little frantically. Didn't he just compare her to Hermione? Ariana was as brilliant as his friend and Harry was glad that she had figured it out since he was still searching for an enchantment, that was turning the floor into quicksand, not the other way round. He would have gotten there, he was sure, but he was glad that she did that first and saved them time.

"Put your arms around me and hold tight. We are getting out of this dump," Harry said in a firm voice, as he raised his wand. He was glad that she didn't question him and followed his lead without any hesitation. Harry cast an overpowered summoning charm on the door and when the door didn't budge, they started to move towards the door, as Harry still kept powering the charm.

When they came to the door it opened, Harry canceled the summoning charm, because otherwise, they would have crashed into the door, but their forward momentum carried them through the open doorway into the next depositing them on the floor in a heap, they both tried to get back to normal breathing and laid still on the ground for a while. They looked at each other and started laughing in relief.

"I didn't expect both of you to come through the door. But you shouldn't have worried, you have never been in any danger during the duration of your stay," Mandisa said, as her eyes flashed gold and both of them were cleaned of the muck that had followed them through the door.

Harry opened his mouth to retort but before he could say anything, he got an amused smile with a hint of mischief and a flash of gold. He was out like a light.

 **A/N:** Thanks to **Sirius Schleicher 95** for his help with editing the chapter.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
